


Guilty Throne

by AnikkNekoto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Games, On Hiatus, Other, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture, Tragic Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 95,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikkNekoto/pseuds/AnikkNekoto
Summary: (Originally posted first on Fanfiction net)This place was strangely familiar, and yet it was unrecognizable to me. Flashing images briefly blanketing my mind, but they were muddled, painful even as they came and went with the dangerous lights. Which way is which? Crackling gears and metal resound, a land as if torn asunder by weapons of destruction.(AU): Taking place after Yusaku's final duel with Ai, but instead of the peaceful days that you would expect follows, Yusaku uncovers the blur surrounding what happened to both Ai and himself.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. World of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody's Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792816) by [wizqevelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizqevelyn/pseuds/wizqevelyn). 



> This story would not exist if it weren't for the amazing story titled "Nobody's Hero" by wizqevelyn. I was heavily inspired by them, so do check them out if you find the time. Thank you!

**** **1** ****

There is a sense of a soft wind gliding through my locks of hair. Flowing streams brushing against my face. The invisible caresses slipping through the entire length of my body down to the very tips of my nails.

_‘Where am I?’_

Only darkness blankets my vision. The wind was lively as it continued to breeze through my hair, blowing the follicles from my face. But still, I could not see what lay ahead of me, except for this dooming darkness.

 _‘Where is this?_ ’

All I could see and feel was the sense of nothingness…

My eyes… they witness the pitch darkness…

My eyes… they sting at the growing small halos… 

My eyes… they shrink from the sudden flashes… 

My eyes… their corneas slowly filled with vibrant colors.

My eyes… my eyes were the blind ones.

Glistening droplets flicker away as I blinked and blinked, pushing the cleansing water and dirt out. A world of colors immediately attacks my vision, reaching all the way into my brain. The myriad of colors are very beautiful and so very enchanting. 

The world around me was full of light. But in my awe of the vibrant colors, I suddenly remembered that I was looking for something. I can only recall that it was something very close to my heart; something that brought meaningfulness to me.

_‘Where is he?!’_

A thought subconsciously ran through the muddled mess of my mind.

My limbs still trapped in the torrent of high winds, they swirled and swirled around me; keeping me inside its comforting vortex.

"Ai…" A name… a name escapes my tongue… 

The wind abruptly stops, gravity pulling my down into freefall. Polygon shapes of green and yellow bits of particles and codes pass me by in flashes of lightning. So rapidly they flew by that I could no longer keep up with my surroundings. Blurs of colors and shapes as far as I could see. But despite the fall at such conscious-breaking speeds, I did not fear it. Actually, it felt more right, like a natural flow in the world going through my entire being.

The white void around me soon began to stretch, waving lines that elongated further and further ahead. I watched those lines in curiosity, looking far into its endless abyss of blurred whites and colors. But even I couldn't see their end. Nor could I tell when they'll ever end.

A flashing glow of golden light suddenly appears; I felt nostalgic for an odd reason, as if the glow were something familiar to me. However, the light soon stretched all around me, an almost threatening gesture. Tendrils of the glow engulfing my entire body, until I could no longer see the white void around me.

_‘What is happening?!’_

I futilely struggled against the golden light, but since it did not have a physical form, I could do nothing against it. The glowing light simply continued to slip through my fingertips. It was like I could never reach it despite being so near.

A wave of tiredness swept through my body; my eyes beginning to feel heavier and heavier. The golden light offered me a feeling of comfort, lulling me into a peaceful surrender. My fate was now captive to its willful hands as it slowly ate away at my consciousness.

My eyes further blinking slower and slower, spending more time closed than opened. I felt that wonderful breeze once again, but this time it pulled me into its violent vortex of spirals. 

And I am not sure where this one will bring me...

* * *

.

.

.

.

". . . . . . !!!"

". . . Hey!"

"There's one more over here!"

_‘Voices?’_

"Over here! Over here!"

"Get this rubble off him!"

_‘Whose?’_

"Shit! Those damn . . . . . . . !!!"

"Hurry! They'll be here soon!"

_‘Who are you. . . ?’_

Gradually, I blinked my eyes open, the sight of falling earth and rocks welcoming me. The chaotic ground rumbled with debris, dust and cracked stone. And interrupting the debris waterfall were several blurry figures that lit up my vision. Straining my eyesight as much as I could, I wanted to know who these people were. Droplets cleansing my clear windows in order to gain a better image of the approaching shadows. A blur of a world of light blinding my eyes.

"Might be badly hurt!" One of the voices yell. It was a deep and frantic bass tone.

"Let's go! Let's go! Move it!" Another voice bellows, but this one was slightly higher than the one prior.

I was finally getting a better picture of the shadow people now. Dark-gray camouflage hooded material present on their builds, almost soldier-like. Bulky brown sacks secured on their backs, maybe carrying provisions or something more. But that was all I could see for now, as my head was still in a daze and my vision limited by dust.

The sudden movements of rock and stone filled my ears.

RUMBLE! 

THUD!

CRASH!

Hardened walls scraped against one another as more and more light entered my vision. The oppressive weight lingering over my body soon began to feel lighter and lighter. The largest of the weights holding me captive was also eliminated.

"Alright, we got him!"

"Now pull!"

"Careful!"

Strong appendages grabbed onto my frame, and then they began to pull. Their combined strength easily slid me through the enclosing and rugged cavern. Once the last tip of my footwear escaped the earth prison, it immediately collapsed in on itself. The violent release of smoke and dust from broken sediment began filling my lungs.

"Yes!" The unknown voices cheer in unison.

I then felt my weight get lighter, as if I were tossed into the air. My arms were stretched over a pair of broad shoulders. My eyes glancing in wonder at the strange figures who seem to be carrying me. Since my visuals were still adjusting, their faces remained an unknown factor.

Sudden cries of echoing voices vibrate throughout the collapsing stone and heat of flames. The rush of wind blowing onto my face increased. The distance covered by those who lifted me up, rapidly quickening as if something was chasing after them. 

The large broad frames continued to face forward. The grip in their hands slightly grasping tighter onto my upper appendages. Their emotions seemingly flowed through me. 

Regret...

Anguish...

Despair...

Those were the emotions that I sensed.

"Get outta there!" Came a screech over a high ledge. But before we could react, heavy fire quickly burrows through the dusty air, completely incinerating the ground before us. Our escape was blockaded with angry flames.

Whirling of cranks and electricity echoes into my ear drums.

_‘What is happening?!’_

Finally blinking the haze away from my brain, I held my gaze straight forward. My eyes now dilated and completely cleansed from the smoke of earth.

Almost immediately, figures from a far distance away began to enter my cleared vision. Large figures donning a shine of silver and dark metal, a glow of neon blue orbs through dark as night visored titanium sallet-like helmets with triangular ends from the back of their uppermost part. They were cloaked in metallic dark steel as if a trench coat, with light-blue lines running down their centers, and dark boots and gloves. The only offset color was the yellow diamond chips at the front of their collarbone.

Their mechanized clanks grew closer and closer. Thump… thump… thump… Then beams of blue light began focusing onto our position.

_‘Androids???’_

"Damn it! We're trapped like rats!" A deep voice to my side warily shouts.

"EXECUTING OBJECTIVES: COMMENCING ENGAGEMENT - NEUTRALIZE REBELLION - TERMINATE RESISTANCE."

Mechanized vocals hum in unison. 

My eyes widening at the growing intensity of the deep blue glares emitted from the object within metallic limbs.

_‘Are those guns?’_

“Take cover!”

My body was fiercely pulled along as warm-blooded bodies attempted to find safety. But in this open area, there is nowhere we could possibly run to. The intense blue plasma blasts shooting right for us. But for me, time seemed to have slowed down as the threatening blasts approached.

A sudden surge of energy welled up from my being. It was hot and dense, outlining my figure in a warm and bright green glow. Then I released it, all at once, the energy dispelling into my surrounding vicinity. 

The blue blasts of energy from the androids’ guns were quickly devoured by the beastly force I released, effectively negating them. The people lifting me up were instantly alarmed, their movements stiff and frantic when jerking away. They just couldn't believe what happened.

“Wh-What is he?!” They say fearfully as I was harshly dropped from their shoulders.

“Ouch…” I yelped as I landed hard onto the cold earth. 

I composedly shift my weight back up, standing straight with power and confidence in my stature. I'm not sure what happened either, but I'll be sure to use it to my advantage.

“I'll hold them off.” I give a reassuring smile towards the ones who had previously rescued me from the fallen buildings.

The shocked people quickly exchange looks with one another, until finally changing their expressions from outright fear, to a mixture of wary understanding and disbelief.

“Thank you for saving me earlier.” I pressed them. “This time I'll return the favor. Now go!” They nodded in slow understanding, and like I asked them to, they bolted towards a safer area far from here. 

I turned and jumped forward at a running speed, distracting the sights of the androids from the other humans. Now that they’re safe, I then set my gaze back towards the metal figures, who were also frozen in errors of confusion due to their attacks accomplishing nothing.

“Why are you attacking us?” A reckoning force behind my voice.

“Error… error…” 

The wave of electrical beings simultaneously whirred.

“Error…”

“Error... error... no information on the new threat.”

“Commence scans.” 

The robotic voices synergize with one another.

“Commencing scans.” 

Beams of thin red light focused on my person. I raised my arm up too late to shield my eyes.

“Confirming identity.”

Confirmed identity!” 

The androids suddenly screeched in unison.

“YUSAKU FUJIKI! YUSAKU FUJIKI!” 

Their machinery cried in clamoring waves.

“Commence recovery!”

“Commencing recovery!”

A sea of dark metal overwhelmed my vision.

* * *

.

.

.

.

From a far distance away, electrical currents ravaged the skies. Lying within their torrenting bolts and dragging clouds of shadows, was a dark structure of a large mass. It would be reminiscent of Dracula's lonely fortress. 

Clawing towers and jagged protrusions from the earth lined the fortress' edges, grappling towards the sky and piercing it relentlessly in their shadowy overcast. Each individual peak was connected by a wave of long polygonal masses interlocking at their basses. Each new inner tower grew in height. And situated right in the middle of their guards, laid a single wide structure that was far larger and taller than all the others. 

The overhanging gray and blackened sky emanates a mournful expression. With tall obsidian scrappers encroaching their reach and toothed tips. All sharp-toothed and jagged lower towers and large polygon structures leading towards the tallest central point. They radiate with a further menacing aura to those who gaze upon them.

The surrounding land was made bare of all natural growth; only the bustling of mechanized thuds and steps were the last signs of life. Within the sea of dark metal stood a tall, shadowed figure, overlooking the dark horizon of its empire. Perched on a several stories tall balcony. It was so close to touching the heavens, but alas it could never truly experience it.

Metal thumps come nearer and nearer. The echoes were so menacing and cold.

The loudest of the thumps stopped short of a black double-doored room. A short pause before a slow creaking sound screeched, allowing light to enter the dark, dark room. And within that room stood the dark and imposing figure, with a dull gaze in its eyes as it observed the outside.

“Pardon my intrusion, my Liege.” A low silvery baritone voice whirred. Its shining black and silver figure immediately kneeled onto one of its knees, placing its right arm over its chest once it stepped in.

“What is it?” Deep gold eyes and a sultry voice came from a tall dark being. Turning slowly in casting a steady glance to meet the other presence that just entered the room.

“My Liege, our sensors have picked up a strange irregularity within the VRAINS network.” The new presence respectfully replies. “The irregular signal originated near the location of Den City high school.”

“Hmm, that place huh... how nostalgic…” A voice so full of emotion. And so? If it’s a threat, eliminate it right away.” Came the candid reply soon after.

“My Liege, I understand...” The fidel form kneeling answers quickly. “But I strongly believe that you should take a look at the surveillance footage we managed to acquire.” It pressed on.

Golden eyes glare at the figure in annoyance.

“Hah… fine, show me.” The dark being relents, turning away from its balcony and shutting it with loud reverberating steel. Then it began to head towards the figure down on a kneeling position. 

“Yes my Liege.” The mellow figure quickly got up onto its feet, extending a hand to the dark being as it stepped down a series of wide stairs.

The being plainly accepted the hand as it successfully passed down from the last ledge. “Why are you in such a hurry, Einraig?” He swiftly retracts his hand after finding his balance.

“Because my Liege..." The subservient android bows. “This is something that would surely amaze you, as it did me.” Amber eyes glowed with a dark but hopeful expression.

“. . . How interesting.” The being hummed in a tune after a long thought. His golden eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Clank.

Clank.

Clank.

A pair of heavy thuds began to distance themselves further and further away. The slamming of steel doors silenced the air, and the thuds continued on.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Huff… 

Huff…

Huff… 

The thumping of my heart was so heavy and dense, my ears felt as if they were going to burst from the loud dronings.

My lower appendages began to feel as if they were being lit on fire. The skyrocketing buildup of lactic acid aching my muscles. Heavy stomp after stomp, unyielding and seemingly endless, but I know that I cannot hesitate even a single step. And although it seems like I’ve bitten off more than I can chew, I don’t regret it. 

I hurriedly hopped over a series of metal bodies, jumping high into the sky. Their dark cloaked metallic armor gleaming into my bird’s eye view.

“YUSAKU FUJIKI! Commence recovery!” 

The androids clamored below.

I gathered the energy welling up inside me once more, and released it all at the point of my fingertips. Thin balls of energy beam down several androids, causing them to knock each other down in a daze.

Swiftly landing back onto my feet, I resumed my sprint forward, I evade several of the chasing androids, but I know that I won’t be able to keep this up for much longer. I need to think… 

_‘What’ll lose their track on me?’_

And just then, a large overhang of a crumbling building soon entered my vision. A second building just barely prevented it from fully collapsing over. The space underneath it was just about seven feet high, lower in some areas.

_‘That’s it!’_

“What’s wrong?” I taunted the chasing androids “Can’t even catch up to a single human?” The army suddenly released a burst of energy from the boosters on their feet in response to my banter.

“Now that’s more like it!” I say as I slide right under the overhanging stacks of stone, glass, and bricks.

My eyes surged with a glow of blazing emerald. I then direct the pumping energy towards the structure right above me. Weakening the key areas that kept it still flimsily supported. 

Small bits and larger pieces of concrete blocks began hammering down onto the closely following androids. Like a powerful waterfall, the debris swept the android back. And the energy from their boosters caused further rippling effects; additional outbursts of a sea of flames engulfing the entire underside of the collapsing building. 

The line of metal androids should be utterly devastated by the crushing force.

I quickly speed away from underneath the faltering structure, sprinting at full force towards the side. Hopping through debris; swerving through narrow openings; squeezing through car doors, all in order to make sure that I lost sight of any surviving android.

I kept running and running, a small voice inside my brain pushing me onward. Blares of warnings inside my head of the danger should I ever hesitate and look back… 

* * *

.

.

.

.

The flash of bright holographic screens flickered onto the flawless face of a rather tall being. Its deep golden eyes glued onto the images of what the white light depicted. Luminous light reflecting off also fair pale skin.

“H-How is… how is this possible…” Golden eyes widening in disbelief. Sammering words with heavy thumps raging within its chest cavity; an aching fire resurfaces, once more. So immense was its flames that any who would stray into its path will be burnt asunder.

“My Liege…” A silver and black android appears from the side, once again. There also seems to be a third presence in the room, but it remains motionless and silent. 

“I’m not sure how either, sir.” The silver and black android held an arm over its chest. Its downcast expression seemed to almost hint an emotion closest to longing. The metal figure's long silver hair angled forward in deep thought. “I could only deem this as nothing less than a miracle.”

In the meantime, the bright image on the large screens display a young man with beautiful emerald-green eyes and blue hair with bright pink highlights. The thin figure swiftly breezes through the wind as his lithe body magnificently evades the onslaught of metallic bodies giving chase.

The dark being was stunned into complete silence and utter bewilderment at the scene unfolding. 

“How is he… just how…?”

“My Liege, please give us your commands." The slim but leaned android quickly knelt onto its knee, interrupting his lord’s thoughts. “All shall follow thine will. I will make sure of it that the tragedy of the past never repeats itself!” It gazes up at its lord with bright amber eyes. “For that end, we need your commands as soon as possible, my Liege.” The fidel servant urges.

“Ah...yes… certainly, I-I just find myself remembering a saying someone once said to me, that ‘there are no absolutes in this world.’” The dark being smiled an expression full of calm nostalgia. 

“The world really is full of the unexpected.” Its smile was suddenly replaced by a ghostly expression. It straightens its stature, refocusing its attention to the pressing matter at hand.

“Priority objective!” The dark voice echoed with utter dominance. “Urgent Mission: Recover the target!” An arc of its lengthy limb with the command.

“Yes, my Liege!” The kneeling android thumped its metal chest in obedience. “Your will is our will and it shall be done!” It quickly got up and stepped out of the surveillance room.

“Priority mission!” The android repeated the orders he received from the dark being. Taking great strides through the high ceiling halls; transferring a wave of sparks to all androids.

PRIORITY TARGET ‘YUSAKU FUJIKI’: SUSPENDING OF ALL OTHER OPERATIONS - PRIORITY MISSION: SEARCH AND RECOVER.

The alert resounded through the electrical waves of all artificial intelligence. Within an instant, the sea of metal outside the dark fortress began to move. They froze all prior actions they were conducting, and instead began to line into rows and organized formations like soldiers preparing to march.

Heavy thud after heavy thud, they began to march in unison. Metal clanks reverberating into the open sky; electricity whirring through metaled fibers. The one signal that continuously played into their CPUs was the name, ‘Yusaku Fujiki.’

* * *

.

.

.

.

Each breath stung my lungs. 

_‘I need to rest… find a place where I could recover my stamina.’_

My eyes dart from side to side; the adrenaline still heavily pumping through the veins in my body. The good thing was that my senses were no longer picking up any signs of androids near me. I slowed my pace slightly in search for a covered space to hide out in for a little while.

Before my eyes laid a cavern made of tossed and battered cars. And with a quick jog, I was now underneath the overhanging cars and stone—a small, little space out of the view of any possible androids searching on the high ground.

Huff… 

Huff…

“This is quite taxing…” I say to myself.

Sounds of metal bodies continued their echoes a fair distance away, so I could afford to rest my aching muscles for a bit. It wouldn’t do me any good if I collapsed in an open area, after all.

Curiously, I looked to the sky, but all I saw was an unrecognizable atmosphere of harsh gray clouds and streams black smoke, almost like ghosts haunting a battlefield.

_‘Everything is familiar to me, and yet so foreign...’_

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to realize an unknown presence before me, until it was too late to react.

A large dark appendage suddenly wrapped itself around my wrist, roughly yanking me from under my cover. The strength of the force heaved all the air from my lungs.

“NEW PRIORITY MISSION: RECOVER TARGET. MISSION COMPLETE.” 

The low robotic voice announced as it lifted my feet completely off the ground, gripping me into a firm hold over its broad metal shoulders. Its dark helmet gleams ominously.

“Let go of me!” My eyes once again, inflamed with a burst of green energy. Harshly smacking my other fist against the android’s back armor, unleashing the energy surge through its metal layers.

“Yu… ku.-ku.-ku..!” 

The android stumbles forward as raging sparks shooting out of its metal body. 

Soon after, the android ungracefully fell onto its side with a harsh thud. Its eerie fluorescent blue eyes dulled into a faded pale.

“Hah…” Staggering forward, my fragile hands holding up my weight against the scraping gravel and stone. My body croaked in refusal at any further movement from my downed position, even just moving a simple finger was difficult. 

I felt no energy left in me; the fuel that started a fire in me now utterly exhausted. 

_‘This wasn’t good.’_

The clanks of metal scraping against torn land drew closer. My ears perked and alert, but my body still unwilling to heaved itself off the floor. And in the meantime, the androids still drew ever closer.

Clank…

Clank…

Clank…

My eyes were beginning to grow heavier by the second. Frantic mind willing my body to move, but it refused in indifference. My tired body opposed me in every way. Lying on its knees and palms scraping against the rubbled earth. The glow of green light was gradually fading from my eyes, until finally, a dull normal returned.

Thud…

Thud…

Thud…

_‘Move! Damn it! Why won’t you move!?’_

Pounds inching closer and closer, until finally, a pair of dark boots stepped right in front of my eyes. My heart thumping in dread as I slowly turn a defiant gaze upwards to witness the expected army of metal droids rising from the rubble hills. But to my surprise, a white-gloved hand interrupts my vision, carefully extending itself to me.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” A low baritone voice droned into my ears. “But, right now we need to leave quickly, before those _Aidroids_ all converge here on this spot.”

My eyes widened—stupefied. Instead of the dark metallic army of androids I was expecting, a man donned in an elegant white trench coat over a collared-black fitted shirt and pants stood straight before me. His sharp platinum-blue eyes burrowing fissures into me. The flickering green dots on a black communication piece fixed into his left ear.

“Ryoken…” A name unconsciously slipped from my lips. The young man’s eyes slightly widens in response, but they quickly steeled themselves again.

“We have no time.” His gruff voice echoed in alertness.

“I… I can’t move…” I finally say in dull pain, my pale limb trembling as I try moving it towards the man.

He swiftly grabbed onto my waist; hooks my arm over his shoulders and lugs my frame over his two arms. He began to briskly move us away from the area.

“Alright, I got you.” A stern voice coming from the young man.

“Um… Thank you." My face flushed with the embarrassment of having to be carried like this.

"Borreload Dragon!" He called the mighty name. And instantly from the skies came a large winged-beast spanning over the size of a bus. It landed nearby with a thunderous thud.

"Priority Target Sighted! Priority Target Sighted!" 

A gathering of robotic voices sounded just over the ledge of tossed cars.

The winged-beast quickly took us both into its palms. The rushing hurricane winds in its preparation to once again take off into the open skies above.

“Recover Target! Recover Target!” 

The dark armored androids pooling into the area from behind us began launching their blasters straight at the winged-beast.

Quickly spinning its body around towards the androids' direction, the large being blocks the blasters with its hulking armor; not a single hit is able to scratch us. Stretching out its entire wingspan, now lifted up to their full glory, they flapped and flapped, sending torrents of wind towards the droids. 

Knocked over by the fierce presence of the dragon, the androids tumble and fell with harsh clangs and sparks of metal against metal.

“Go!” He commanded the dragon in a boisterous voice. 

And with a powerful thrust, the dragon bolted upwards like a missile. Carrying us far away from the crashing sea of metal.

I sent my gaze downward and observed the endless mass of grey, black, and red. Within the masses were the blue glows of metallic bodies moving forward in an army-like fashion. Any obstacles within the metal battalion's path were crushed and burned away

“What is this?” I say with a look of horror. “It’s like a war here?!”

“It’s not LIKE a war...” His low baritone voice interrupts. “It IS a war.” The grip on my frame tightening ever so slightly.

“I’m sure you have many questions for me.” He locks his eyes straight onto mine, shining with a beautiful platinum-blue glow. “However, I also have many things to ask you, as well.” A rigid expression encroaching onto his face.

“Ah… yes… I’ll be happy to answer what can.” I say simply as I slowly retreated from his hold.

“Alright…” Icy eyes analyze me as a sigh breathes out. “Let’s get back to camp base first.”

* * *

.

.

.

.

With a rush of wind entering a fairly large clearing with small and medium sized white tents surrounding it, the massive figure drops down with a heavy thud. Wings pulling close to its sides, and slowly lowering its clawed hands.

“Look!”

“Revolver-sama is back!”

A gathering of warm bodies soon emerged. Witnessing the entrance of two figures from the hold of the creature.

"Hey, somebody is with him..." A few voices from the crowd vocaled.

"Yeah, who is that?" Even more wondered.

“My, he is so very handsome.” A young female voice fanned.

“Hey isn't that…” A familiar deep bass voice sounded out. The small group of uniformed soldiers from further back seemingly nodded in energetic agreement.

“This person here,” The man called Revolver suddenly raises his voice. “Is my guest. And should be treated as such.” He orders.

“Yes sir!” The surrounding white uniformed people resounded in quick compliance. Then rapidly, the crowd dispersed after sensing that Revolver will not tolerate any interruptions between him and his guest. Returning to their obligations.

Revolver suddenly grabs hold of my hand and harshly tugs me towards a large tent further into the camp. Meanwhile, the massive winged-beast curls around itself like a cat, as it had nothing to do at the moment.

White curtains quickly pulled open as I rushed inside. Next, I was immediately slapped onto a rubber and metal black chair right in the middle. And as I spun my gaze around, paper maps and gun clips entered my vision. Tables covered in markers, balled-up papers, and military plans. A dark green box full of rifles just off to the side.

The young man then seats himself atop a lengthy dark-gray metal table, similar to ones seen in conference meetings.

“So,” the platinum-blue eyed man started, “Who EXACTLY are you?” Burrowing into me with a certain fierce look in his eyes. “You're not _from_ here, are you?” More like a statement than a question he directed at me.

I fidget in my seat in response to the heated attention I was given. Information whirling through my head as I tried to figure out where to begin.

“I… I'm not sure where to even start…” I finally let out. “My memories aren't all there, but I'll tell you everything that I do remember, right before I regained consciousness in this place.” I steeled my resolve. 

“Go on.”

“I was in this light,” I continued slowly, his ears perked in anticipation. “This endless white _void_ , and… I remembered I was searching for something or someone, I think. I don’t recall what or why, but I felt this feeling of desperateness overtaking me.” I set back my gaze downward to look at my shaking hands. 

“That place felt as if it were a natural world for me, despite there being an abyss of emptiness. Like a stream of nothingness and just wind. But as I waded in it, this blinding golden light suddenly appeared. It was like a creature engulfing me, trapping me into its terrifying mouth.” I trembled slightly at the horrid memory. “It twisted me around and yanked me from the solace of the wind; turning the comforting breeze into a nightmarish vortex that clasped onto me so painfully tight. Until finally, I was lulled into slumber by it and brought here. And I woke up and the battlefield, found by your soldiers.” I finished.

“Hmm…” The platinum-eyed man hummed. “Alright, despite it seeming so unbelievable of you being here and that story of yours, I believe you.” He calmly replies.

“Y-You do?!” I stammered. “Um… Thank you for believing in me despite it not even making sense to me either.” Tapping my feet in elation and nervousness. “So your name is Revolver then?” I quickly added. However, the man immediately snapped up at my words.

“Wait, you don’t remember?” He suddenly asks, a small sensation of alertness laced in his tone.

“Uh… I heard some of the people out there call you Revo…”

“Not that!” The man interrupts. “You don’t remember?” He asks, but his voice was more quiet this time.

“Remember what?” I frantically answered, afraid that I did something wrong, possibly.

“About who I am?” He replies.

“Sorry… I… no I don’t…” I pondered quizzically.

_'There is… an odd feeling…'_

“You…” He says with eyes turning grim. “Then how were you able to call that name earlier?”

“Name?” I looked straight back at him with bright eyes full of confusion.

_'Ryoken?'_

A single name resurfaced so vividly into my mind as I looked deeply at the man in front of me.

“Ryoken…” I mumbled softly. The man’s eyes further glued onto my frame at my utterment. “I don’t know why, but that name feels so familiar to me. And when I saw you appear right before me, the name slipped from my mouth before I could even think about it.” I clocked my head to the side, slightly in puzzlement.

The man sighed out a heavy breath that he seemed to have been holding. 

“That is my true name.” The young man reveals. “Ryoken Kogami, though I have not heard anyone call me that in a very long time…” His eyes downcast as if in mourn. 

“But moving on, I have a theory of what may have happened to you. Firstly, do you remember your own name?” The blue-eyed man asks in a softer tone.

“I… my name is…” Blanks of nothingness cover my mind, cloudy and irretrievable. “I-I don’t remember…” I solemnly realized. I then returned my gaze back at the man named Ryoken. My eyes began to water at the feeling of immense loss flowing through me.

The man looked at me with a sympathetic expression. He then slowly inched forward off the table, stepping slowly towards me. He places his right palm onto my shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

“I know your name… Yusaku Fujiki.” His tone but a soft utterance. “He died five years ago, aged 17 at the start of the war with the A.I.s.” His tone was now so very low and deep with a hidden sorrow behind it. “The period now dubbed the AIpocalypse.”

“Wha?!” I was stunned into utter shock. But then a great feeling of familiarity surged up from within me at the sound of that name. A pounding voice telling me that I am ‘Yusaku Fujiki.’ Though at the same time, an immense quake shivered through my body.

“That… that is my name… But how can this be?” The words flowed out of my mouth. Fear and uncertainty lacing my voice. “I’m not dead… I’m right here aren’t I?!” My tone reached almost yelling levels.

“Calm down Fujiki!” The man called Revolver, kindly warned me. “And let me explain…” His warm tone slowly calmed my erratic nerves.

“I have a theory, it is very possible that you may have slipped through the flow of time.” He eases me. “You're younger age also proves that.” 

He circles around me, a small device now in his hand, which occasionally blinks blue, timing in a heartbeat pattern. His other hand touches my nape unexpectedly. “And you are also not an android disguised as Fujiki either.”

My expression quickly turned into one of utter disbelief at his words. And in response, he too exasperates as if he were having a hard time believing what he was saying himself.

“Continuing on,” he sets the device down as he seats himself once again. “There were countless theories regarding the network world, like how information seeping from our world to the digital one creates a whole new case of probabilities. Various possibilities, various futures; an infinite number of outcomes, all of which seemed to endlessly stacked upon one another.” Revolver was mindful of his tone. “However, in the cases of data and information entering from the network world into our physical realm, now that led to numerous calculations that ended in errors way beyond humanity’s capacity of understanding.” His eyes shifted directly to mine. 

“That endless white void you described…” His voice slowed as he delved into thought. “That may have very well been the occurrence from the rippling effect of _data interlocking_. A theoried process in which paralleling actions determine various futures. All of which are thoroughly intertwined from a corresponding singularity in time.” His tone was a deathly serious pronouncement.

An icy pause hung in the air between the both of us. Finding my will and voice once again, I shattered the silence.

“Various futures? Data interlocking? . . . Are you perhaps, implying that I-that I am from a parallel world?” My eyes wide from shock and wonder.

“In simpler terms, I believe that you are.” He smoothly acknowledged. 

“Then what does this **data interlocking** have to do with me being here?” Asking with a perplexed expression on my face.

“Well, data interlocking is the linking of various outcomes' data, but that is a highly dangerous thing to do as it is unpredictable of what the data void is capable of. I would also draw that you were somehow placed in that data void. So I believe that something happened in your original world that led to you being sent to the formation of that space and you being sent there. I just don’t know what, reason, or possibly who did it.” Revolver answered me straightforwardly. 

“This is just so much to take in.” I exhaled a large breath.

“I would also like to point out,” he quickly added, “that wind vortex you described, is most likely the variable I had discovered was a possibility to create, via your doing.”

“What?!” Expressing astonishment at his statement. “Is it due to my Link Sense?...” Following up in a smaller voice.

“Yes.” He asserts. “Studying you had led me to theorize that your Link Sense may be the origin of that power.” He continued. 

“Studying me?”

“The Yusaku from my timeline…” He grew quiet.

“Furthermore,” he immediately went on, “I deduce that your data has most likely been pushed into a collision with some sort of foreign data.” He pressed on. “This could explain why your memories seemed to have been scrambled, for lack of a better term. I’d imagined the fact that you even entered a foreign dimension is also causing your body to readjust, so it is most likely still in the process of accepting new properties and reconnecting your prior data and memories.”

“How is that even possible?” Bewilderment lacing my voice.

“Your Link sense is the main culprit that makes this possible.” He answers. “You are a special existence Fujiki. That Link sense of yours is the very proof of how you and the vast network world have a deeper connection that no other being has.” 

Revolver stretched his arms and sat more relaxed. “Now about the golden light you described, that was most likely the cause that brought you into my world. It is most certainly an irregularity unknown to us, as this is only my speculation.” He sits back down onto the metal table, legs crossing in irritation. 

“But there is another play at hand here, the fact that our world has been forcibly merged with the network world.” He suddenly reveals a surprising fact to me. I stood stunned into silence at this reveal. 

“The network world and our world have merged?!” Increasing volume in shock at how such an event is even possible.

“Yes.” Simply nodding his head at me. “I’m not sure how that A.I. did it, but it came to fruition. Another uncertain variable I myself, cannot comprehend how it was even possible.”

_'A.I.?'_

“Now the remaining question is, what reason did that golden light bring you here for?” Quickly changing the subject as he pulls a hand to his chin in deep thought.

I could feel that he was hiding some piece of information, but I didn't press him for it. There was most probably a reason why he didn't reveal it to me.

“I’m afraid I do not have any more information available to share with you regarding your predicament. Trust me, I wish I did…” He drew the same hand to his forehead as if calming a migraine.

“That’s alright.” The heavy weight in my gut slightly easing up as I spoke up. “That is more than enough information than I could ever thank you for.” Gaze softening into a brighter smile.

Revolver’s expression also seemed to start retracting that stern look he had been bearing throughout our whole conversation.

“But, what seems to be troubling me more is the apparent loss of my memories.” I add in a lower voice.

“Don’t worry, they should stabilize with time. The blanking of your memories is most likely because you were suddenly plunged into a foreign world your body isn't used to. So you would have to go through a process of assimilating into it, and naturally it would take some time.” He placed a hand under his chin. 

“Inform me right away if you remember any bit of information, so that I can help you slowly piece together this puzzle.” His eyes darted as if recalling any bits of information he’s stored into his own brain. “You are a truly special existence Fujiki, we just simply don’t have enough information yet that could help us send you back to your own time.”

“Wait… send me back?” I questioned more harshly than I intended to. My hand gripping onto the tails of his coat.

“Well yes, I’m not sure if your existence here could drastically affect the flow of space and, or time. It is certainly an anomaly that can’t be ignored.” His gaze steeled, once again. “I’m going to have you transported to one of our safest camps, so that we can properly research how to send you back to your own time.”

My hair bristled at the implications he hinted.

“You want me to hide away while innocent people are clearly being hunted down by those androids, or _Aidroids_ you call them?” My low voice turning into an almost feral growl.

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying to you.” Revolver sighed a heated breath. “This isn’t your fight.” Icily glaring at me. “All you need to focus on is finding a way to get back to your own timeline as quickly as possible.” He snaps away from my grip; his broad back stepping towards the entrance of the tent. “And this isn’t open for discussion.” the lean frame slinking outside my view.

“Revolver!” I angrily called. I hopped onto my feet after snapping my shock away. Exiting from the large tent, my eyes dart side to side, trying to pinpoint where Revolver had gone. But then a young woman suddenly blocks my vision as she sprints right across the clearing. My eyes floating towards the frantic nature of her run.

_'Something happened.'_

“Revolver-sama! Revolver-sama!” Her fearful yells can be heard resounding throughout the clearing. I followed her sight to where a tall young man with blue eyes stood before a medium large circle of mingled troops who either donned a hooded dark-gray camouflage or white cloak.

“It’s terrible! A massive legion of Aidroids are heading straight for this camp!” The young woman who was also wearing a hooded white cloak, hurriedly informed the man.

“What?!” My eyes trained onto Revolver’s grim expression as he spoke. 

“They've suddenly changed their targets to this camp?!” His eyes were lost in thought until they gradually met my own. And it seems that the both of us were fearing the same thing.

“New orders!” Revolver instantly commanded an air of confidence. “Get all civilians and refugees out of camp BRAVO, and escort them to shelter camp GAMMA!” He arched his arm, a gesture for all personnel to quickly disperse with their new orders. The remaining number of soldiers donning white cloaks with a blue star on their arms remained in place.

“My knights! We shall go forth and defend our countrymen!” Revolver’s voice resounded. The waves of human bodies raising their hands in compliance as the speed about, due to the new orders given to them.

My legs sprinting the moment I heard his order; stepping right in front of him. As soon as I entered his field of view, he waved his knights to head out, leaving the two of us to converse.

“I’m guessing that those Aidroids refers to the machines I ran from.” I say in simple jest.

“Yeah, the naming sense of the one who created them.” He replied slowly.

_'Created… who created them then?'_

“You know I’m going with you.” My voice stern, pushing that previous thought to the back of my mind.

“No.” Revolver stares me down. “I’m sending you to Camp GAMMA as one of our refugees.” A rigid and commanding dominance.

Puffing my chest to ready myself for a retort, but suddenly interrupted as I felt my arms being firmly grasped by two fairly tall and muscular cloaked individuals with dark camouflage uniforms and a blue star placed at their right shoulders.

“Escort him to the GAMMA Camp.” Revolver orders as he turns around from me.

“Wait! Revolver, you know you need more capable fighters! I can help! You can’t just send me away like this!” Fiercely calling after him in vain.

“Ok young man.” The once again familiar deep bass voice said. “You heard boss man, we gotta get you over to the GAMMA Camp, safe and sound.” A man with short swept back brown hair and squared black eyes looks to me with a casual smile.

“You are?” Snapping my eyes to his figure upon recognizing him.

“Yo.” His teeth glinted with a shine. “You were really cool holding off those machines earlier.” He ruffles my scalp with his free right hand.

“I know this may not be what you would like to do, but Revolver-sama has entrusted us your safety.” The opposite man holding onto my right arm interjects with a deep baritone. This man was also in that platoon of people who found me buried under the rubble.

Looking at him closely this time, and now able to make out his features. With mid-length smooth black hair that was tied into a ponytail, he had intimidatingly sharpened black eyes. His gaze confident and commanding of awe. This man was most definitely the Captain of that platoon, and the first who spotted and rescued me.

In a polite manner, I say to the man: “I would like to express my gratitude to you for saving me from those rubbled buildings.”

“It was nothing, and I could say the same back to you.” The sharp-eyed man stares at me with a softer expression. “We were able to rescue many more civilians thanks to your selflessness.” 

Suddenly the grips of the knights changed once the man finished speaking. The two of them lugging me completely over their shoulders. My feet dangling in the air and my back turned away from the direction they began walking. “However, it is now our duty to keep you safe this time, we will swiftly bring you to the new camp.” The commanding man says in a stern tone.

“Yeah kiddo, Revolver-sama said that you’re a pretty stubborn one, so we have to be a bit careful around you.” The swept-back brown-haired man chuckles in response. “We’ll be taking turns carrying you around.” He reassigns his attention to the sharp-eyed man. “I’ll carry him first, then you.” He says.

“Affirmative.” The ponytailed man replied in acknowledgement.

“Wait! I can at least walk myself.” Pink flushing my entire face. “You don’t really need to… wooooh!!” The larger goofier man suddenly jogged forward, with the sharp-eyed man following closely behind that my eyes locked with his.

“What’s that kiddo?!” The brown-haired man teasingly chuckles.

“DON’T CARRY ME LIKE THIS!!!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATIVE NOTES AT CHAPTER END
> 
> W/C = Writer’s comment & W/N = Writer’s note
> 
> W/C’s are my direct comments/reactions to lines in the story
> 
> W/N’s are just my ramblings and other nonsense xD (you’ll see these the most)
> 
> W/N:  
> Aibou -> Partner in Japanese  
> Nii (san/sama/chan) -> Generally refers to an older brother in Japanese  
> -sama, -san -> (how I will use them) Suffixes that are put at the ends of names to show respect, mostly to someone older or more experienced. Kind of like seniority at a workplace.  
> -chan -> (how I will use it) As a suffix to more casually refer to someone. Its kind of used in pet names or for endearment. Like referring to a childhood friend.
> 
> I only know what I heard in the Japanese dubs, so in no way am I an expert. I apologize for any offending mistakes I've made and will make in my future usage of them in my story. :(
> 
> Also, “Aidroids” are the generic names of the android types Ai’s legion of machines are composed of. This makes all androids a type of “Aidroid,” but note that Ai and another little guy, who has yet to appear, are not Aidroids. Aidroids are technology taken from the SOLtis androids (*Hint* Ai their new creator renamed them with a pun), but someone else modified and worked on Ai’s new body so it’s not technically based on SOLtis, nor was Ai the sole creator of the new body that he inhabits, same with the little guy, who has yet to appear in the story.
> 
> Anyways, this is my very FIRST FANFICTION!!! So I thank you all from the very bottom of my heart for taking the time to read my story!
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	2. Intertwined Fates

**** **2** ****

The destructive force of flames searing forth from metal bodies were difficult to ignore.

“Please put me down.” Squirming within his tight grip in another attempt to run towards the battlefield.

“We can’t do that.” The brown-haired man’s expression hardens in quick reply. His resolve seemingly steeled before the horrible sight of death and destruction.

Sharp stomping steps interrupt the eerie silence, a ghostly and anxious expression plastered on those ahead of us.

“Let’s move! Let’s move!” A bellowing voice from further up beckoned the large flow of people.

The knights carrying me swiftly follow along the crowd of fleeing people. They are determined in their mission entrusted to them by Revolver.

“We should be able to make it to the camp by nightfall.” The Captain at my left urged.

Heavy footprints thudded and thudded as we continued to closely follow the group ahead. My feet still danged in the air as I was swayed in an ungraceful manner. Flushing my cheeks as unwanted stares find a moment of relief from the tension as they giggled at me. 

All was still and quiet as we kept traveling, but then a sudden bombardment of metallic meteor structures fell from the stars. With a thunderous roar, they crashed directly into our path.

“FAIghter Aidroids!” The frantic yell of a man. Swarming shadows of winged metallic bodies hover in a formation high in the clouds.

“Damn it!” The knights quickly spun around and sprinted towards an alternate route. 

“Wait! What about the people still there?!” I cried futilely in frustration. The figures of the people in my eyes were frozen from shock and terror.

“Those Aidroids are trouble, we won’t be able to simply leave unscathed if we kept going in that direction.” The Captain’s simple reply in an icy tone.

“We have to help them!” I retort loudly, the sudden stinging of the facial nerves in the cheek interrupts my burst. Steps immediately frozen in place as the sound of the strike reverberates for all present.

“Hey… Hey that was going too far, don’t you think.” The brown-haired man carrying me says in a softer tone.

“Listen kid!” The Captain glared at me while ignoring the comment of his First lieutenant. “Do you think we enjoy leaving those people behind?” Harshly questioning me; my shocked eyes widening in response. 

A low sigh heaves into the air.

“. . .listen,” the man immediately lowered his tone to a calm. “I understand that you mean well, it's clear. I’ve seen you do many selfless acts already, but please, we must get you safely to the camp. We can’t allow you to get yourself killed in a battle you are severely unprepared for.” His voice low and possibly hiding a grave emotion behind them.

I stared him down with fire burning in my eyes, but then a sudden wave of rushing emotions entered my being. They were foreign sensations striking me. Sharp and pointed, yet a fragile a delicate nature within them. They were overwhelming my own thoughts and conventions like an unstoppable tsunami.

Realization dawning on me as the stronger brunt of those waves danced in the air directly around the Captain... 

_'This man has resolve...'_

Experience just seems to radiate off of him.

“I’m sorry.” Finally releasing my words after his emotions flowed into me. Better able to compose myself now since I understand the meaning behind this man’s actions. He’s almost like a certain someone I know.

_'Someone I know?'_

My thoughts were severely interrupted by a plasma blast of glowing blue matter. 

“Look out!” The black-haired Captain warned. His built arms tugging us out of harm's way. The blasts scattering debris and rocks high into the air, then dropping down with a merciless thud.

“Eliminate resistance. Eliminate resistance.” 

Robotic voices begin to congregate into our vicinity.

“Mommy!” A high-pitched cry pierces my ear canals.

I immediately snap my eyes towards the origin of the wail. Pushing the brown-haired man's arms off of me while he was still stunned. Sprinting forward immediately once I touched the ground as if there were burning brimstones under my feet.

“Hey! Wait!” The knights called after me in unison.

“I can't leave him! I'm getting the boy!” I called back, not bothering to look at them. “Get them to safety!” The visuals of other hurt people struggling to navigate the rubbled earth were abundant.

“But!” More sudden blasts from the Aidroids interrupts the dark-haired man.

“Commander watch out!” His platoon mate pulls him back to safety in the nick of time. Scurrying under the cover of broken skyscrapers and dismembered vehicles.

“Shit!” The Captain cursed in response. 

“Kid! I won't ever forgive you for this! So you've got to make it back alive and apologize a hundred times over!” 

“Yes sir!” I turn back this time, sending him a toothy smile. Their figures disappeared as I jumped over a pile of rocks.

Raging fires enter my vision so very quickly, prompting my legs to further push themselves. The heat scorching so very near as my own legs built up a fire in them. The pleading calls for help echoing from the distance, through the smoke and flames, prompting my body to further push itself.

Rushing through the darkening winds, I began helping anyone who I passed by while in search of the wailing boy. Some of them were trapped underneath rubble; others had sprains or broken limbs. Heart pumping at the rush of energy surging within me, they urge me to be at their sides.

As I lift a young man with a sprained foot up to his companions, the wailing of the young child's voice scrapes against my ears once more.

“Do you think you will be alright now?” Quickly asking the man as his companions took hold of his arms.

“Yes, thank you very much.” He bowed profusely. “You must help that child.” A heavy worry lacing his tone as he nods in understanding.

“Thank you.” I say swiftly, his companions waving to me as I sprint off.

Continuing my trek through piles and piles of rocks and discarded cement structures like a track and field athlete, the jagged wails were gradually getting fainter. My legs pulsed, the foreboding bile whirling inside me as crimson floors and torn items scattered about. 

But just then, a small figure soon entered my vision. As I got closer and closer to it, it became all too clear that the rubble surrounding the small body became the trap of a small foot lodged underneath. With destination now in clear sight, I run quickly and traverse the winding landslides of collapsing rocks and stone structures. I soon arrived at the young boy’s side.

“My mom, where is my mom…” The young boy's sobs in between his breathing, his eyes looking up at me in terror and desperation.

“Hey, hey…” I say in a calming tone as I drew closer. “It's alright, I got you now.” Rubbing the young child's back in gentle comfort.

“Mom… where's mom?” His glistening orbs still look up at me.

“Sh..sh..shhh…” I hushed him and handed over some candy lying in my pocket as a distraction. “Here.”

As the boy grabbed the candy in wonder, his strenuous sobs eased a bit, but his eyes still glistened with droplets.

I then began lifting the hefty weight of the rocks off his feet. The child huffed in slight agitation as the heavy weight was pulled away from his being. However, once the boulders were pushed away I could clearly see the cracked calcium whites peeking through the crimson stained flesh. Without a second thought, I quickly hugged the child whilst covering and directing his eyesight elsewhere.

_'This is horrible...'_

“We’ll find your mom.” I continued a conversation to further distract him.

“You're safe now, it's okay.” I whisper to the young boy in a hushed voice. Continuing to rub his back in a comforting gesture.

Crimson running down his entire lower appendages with bits and pieces of foreign material digging into the boy’s soft tissue.

“Okay!” He beamed nevertheless.

Suddenly, I began to feel a dull green energy surging from within my body. I can’t describe what it is because I’ve never felt anything like it before. But it was like a comforting heat from a fireplace.

“Um, onii-san… your eyes are glowing?” The young boy says to me in a confused tone.

_'My eyes?'_

Looking down at the child with my own confusion. But something inside of me was telling me to use this new power; Urging me; pushing me forward. Subconsciously gesturing my hands slowly towards the dripping crimson limbs. 

“Don’t look.” I say in a suddenly sterner voice. “It will only hurt you more if you do.”

“O-Okay!” The boy quickly nodded obediently. Turning his head towards the side and away from my direction.

The surging energy gradually traveled towards my upper appendages. I slowly move my thin limbs, placing my palms onto the young boy’s grievous injury site. My eyes began to burn, searing my vision in a fire of green light. The glow encompassing the boy’s own legs. Although he does flinch and shake slightly from the contact.

Pressing the energy on further, slowly before my eyes the scarred tissue began stitching itself back together. The foreign shards expelling from their entanglement, and the underlying tissue resurfacing as if brand new. Although the crunch of cracked bones was a horrid sense, the boy only let out the occasional whimper of pain. The brave young man who steeled himself against the unpleasant pain. It seems that the power I flow out into his legs had some numbing properties to them.

Then finally, the green light dissipates. And revealed before my eyes was not a single trace of the injury on the boy’s legs, only the torn fabric of his jeans as the possible indication of it ever existing.

“Are you able to walk?” I say slowly while removing my hands, using them to wipe the sweat off my forehead; a hint of uncertainty within my voice.

“I-I think so.” He warily replied, testing his newly healed appendages.

I looked at the previously injured boy in awe. I held such a power inside me to make this possible.

I quickly offered him my hand as I remembered where we were. Be nodded and took firm hold of it. Slowly pulling him up as he stabilized his balance. Observing the fluid motions he was conducting as if he were an olympic swimmer accustomed to swimming. Such a deadly injury was entirely erased, and said boy who had said injury, was now perfectly capable of walking like it had never happened in the first place.

“Alright, let’s go see your mom now.” Smiling down at the young boy. He beamed up at me in quick response. “I’ll give you a fun piggyback so that we can meet with your mom faster, how does that sound?” With a fun and energetic tone to encourage the child.

“Yay!” His smile brightens further.

Crouching down so that he would be able to get on easier.

Hooking his small, stick-like arms around my shoulders, I position my own set of arms down my lower back as a makeshift seat, so that he doesn’t fall or lose balance. As soon as the child was settled, I set up a steady pace; transversing the hazardous terrain, hoping for a place of safe haven.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“Go Borreload Dragon! Burn my foes away!” The large winged-beast drapes over the scarred land; wings outstretched as its large body pummels into a mass of cybernetic droids. 

“Rrrrrrroow!” Flaring bursts of incinerating red spew from the dragon’s serrated teeth. Instantly turning any Aidroid into goops of melted black liquid.

“What is the status of the refugee mission?!” Calling out in an assertive tone towards my messenger knights.

“Yes, Revolver-sama! Currently they should be arriving at Gamma by nightfall, hopefully there are no interruptions.” An older male knight with streaks of gray in his short dark locks and dressed in a white-hooded cloaked informs me. But suddenly a younger man in another white cloak runs up towards him, whispering something inaudible to me, then quickly scampering off.

“This is terrible, sir!” The white-cloaked knight turns his gaze back towards me. Hands visibly trembling before speaking. “We’ve just got reports that a platoon of FAIghter Aidroids had ambushed the refugee groups heading towards camp Gamma!”

“What?!” Fear lacing my voice. “Quickly Borreload!” Raising my arm to the skies, calling forth the mighty beast.

Its screech echoing into my ears. A torrent of winds rolling a large figure past me. Grabbing hold of my frame and sitting me atop its broad shoulders. But before we could leave the area, a mass of duel monsters blocked our exit, summoned by the Aidroids. A mix of smaller beasts and winged creatures.

“Get rid of these nuisances!!”

“GRRRooaaaw!” The beast began accelerating towards our foes. Claws outstretched and teeth ready to gnash. A hulking build that would inspire fear into all living beings in its path.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The earth thunders with a cry, roars of metal, clanking of harsh stomps tearing through the ground. My frantic steps and those heartless ones mingling. The icy steps disturbing the fires of my pain and as they inched closer and closer.

“Help!” Ear-piercing shrieks split the smoke and dust. I quickly helped anyone in my line of sight, but sadly those further away simply stopped their cries before I could even get there.

I pushed on as horrendous flames ravage the rubbled earth around us, engulfing more cries that came from them. Shadowed gaze turning away from them as my destination now laid right in front of me.

“It's the kid!” A familiar gruff tone heartily greets me, immediately swooping towards my direction. 

“My boy!” A sobbing, frantic feminine voice calls my attention.

Stepping closer and closer, legs trembling like jelly, breathing raspy and broken. A small group of survivors numbering around ten were right behind me, they too also sighed with relief.

“Look, that's your mother isn't it?” My vocals still somehow managed to utter. Turning my calming gaze to the child on my back. 

He nodded back to me in the most vigorous way possible, energy seeming back in his once dull and disillusioned eyes.

A brown-haired man swiftly catches my shoulders, supporting the weight my now feeble body could barely hold up.

“I got you kid! Nice job out there.” The familiar knight registers into my vision.

“It’s you.” Relief filling my voice at the recognizable figure.

“C’mon, Captain is just up ahead rounding all the potential survivors.” The knight smiles.

But before we could take another step, the dreaded clanks of metal thuds resounded just behind us. 

“Resistance detected. Resistance detected.” 

A multitude of Aidroids clamor with their rustic vocals. Their dark metallic suits and intimidating shades visors that only hummed an eerie blue from behind them.

“Here! Take him to his mom!” I instantly lay the young boy into the knight’s arm. Relinquishing his hold off my shoulders.

“Wait kid! What about you!” The brown-haired knight anxiously questions me.

“I’ll distract them.” Asserting my decision with confidently stern eyes. “You know as well as I do that we’ll all die here for nothing if I don’t do this.”

“Damn it kid…” He gives out a frustrated huff. “What if you die for nothing…” He then utters in a lower tone that is barely audible.

The others I had previously lifted from beneath rubble and rolling metallic forces bowed their heads solemnly in thanks. With a nod to them, I instantly sprint off with a smile, leaving the knight's last question hanging in the air.

“Hey!” Yelling from the top of my lungs. More adrenaline pumping through my veins, hindering my sense of fatigue. Stepping atop a hill of rubbled earth and metal, giving a clear view of my foes.

“Fujiki don’t die!” The knight gives one last solemn outburst before sprinting off with the young boy cradled in his arms, hurrying towards his mother. The other survivors kept up with his pace. They all quickly dove away from the scene of carnage that was about to begin.

The scanners of all the Aidroids in the vicinity completely trained onto my frame, like snakes to a tasty morsel. 

A droplet falling from the side of my face, and then I’m off. Bursting into a sprint and running towards a seemingly open clearing, but then several more Aidroids blasted through the rubble in front of me. The explosions blow a vicious heatwave, causing my eyes to sting to a quint. 

Frantically turning my head towards a different direction, I sprint off towards my only option left, which was a heavily damaged but still relatively intact building. Using the last bits of my strength to lead the Aidroids away from the others.

The Aidroids immediately pursue after my trail, sweeping through the shadows inside the building. My labored breathing against their near limitless energy source, but my own energy will nowhere be enough. I already nearly exhausted it all by now. The comforting flame of brimming energy welling inside my body had completely disappeared.

“Halt! Target spotted!”

“Halt!”

“Halt! Target Spotted!”

Their mechanized voices chased after me like rabid dogs.

The four-walled construction had an eerie dark and cold atmosphere within; it looked to once have been a commercial office building now deserted. However, I had no time to further explore the building, as the Aidroids were hot on my trail. 

Quickly grabbing onto a large rock lying around, I continued my rapid pace through the building. Jumping up half broken stairs towards the tallest part of the structure as I could; using crumbled ceilings to transverse other levels. Additionally, knocking down the crumbling steps and makeshift slopes in hopes of slowing them down, and to buy them more time to hopefully escape. 

I counted climbing at least six stories before my body gave out. 

Shortness of breath as I crawl along a series of side turned office desks, hiding myself. The central organ in my chest threatened to burst out. My inflamed legs pounding with tiresome stabs of pain. They wobbled like a child's first time learning to walk. Crimson flowing streaks from the multiple times I fell, due to the force of willing them to press on. On and on until no more could my aching body handle.

Lining rays of red light dispersed throughout the room, scanning and monitoring.

Clank.

Clank.

Clank.

The intimidating presence just beyond the makeshift barrier now.

_'There!'_

With a horrendous sounding thud, I smash the rock against the helm of the Aidroid, just before it completely peered over to spot me. Electrical circuitry sparking as errors overwhelm its system with a hissing noise.

One final sprint is probably all I can force out now. A courageous burst of speed, winding around the desks and Aidroids, while they were still befuddled by the sudden surprise attack.

“Priority Target spotted!”

The Aidroids blocked the other direction I ran towards, forcing me to back track into another doorway. 

A dead end.

Gradually encircled with my spine pressing against the already cracked glass. Dark metallic bodies slowly approached me. Their rhythmic stomps further spurring the pumping of my adrenaline filled blood. The hair on my skin tingles with trembling shivers. In desperation, I turned and smashed the glass with my disk. Crimson droplets running through my arms and hands as the shards of glass splinter. My other arm blocked the majority of my face from injury, but some small pieces still lightly glazed me.

I instantly jump through the broken window. Hand outstretched in hopes of obtaining a ledge to grab onto. But my attempt was futile, a sudden burst of numerous black wires followed me out. Right on my tail, the wires rapidly coiled around my waist and legs. With a harsh tug, the air is forced out my lungs as the wires drag me back into the darkness of the building. 

A cracking sound echoed around my ears as my backside pounded hard against a metal chest. Dazed for a few seconds from the heavy impact and most certainly a nasty bruise. 

I soon regained my composure by the shake of my head.

“Let g…!” Artificial black gloved-hands cover my mouth, preventing me from further struggling.

“Priority Mission Complete.” The Aidroids clamored in unison.

Several dark metallic bodies with an eerie blue glow through black helmets and shaded visors were the only source of light in here. Their bulky limbs held me down. Coiling wires and arms kept my feet off the ground. I was utterly trapped against the cold body. 

Soon, another Aidroid began to approach me from among the waves of dark metal bodies. In its hand was a sinister-looking syringe filled with an unnatural liquid.

_'That can’t be good.'_

I twist my body in attempts to dislodge their grip, but it was an impossible feat considering the countless metal bodies entrapping me. Their neon-blue glowing eyes fiercely focused on my form; assessing when to use more strength, or less of it.

Then came the inevitable prickling feeling. A searing ache traveling down my neck as the thin metal rod left. 

My body instantly winded down. The adrenaline pumping through my veins slowed down. My eyelids heavier with each blink, and a dark fog clouding every recess of my mind. A frightening but oddly comforting sensation soon embraces my entire body.

The glowing blue hues transformed into a myriad of blurred shades. And the last thing I could recall was a mask being placed onto my nose and lips. Then the light blew out as the darkness overcame me.

* * *

.

.

.

.

From high above the skies, daylight finally broke through dreaded clouds. The rush of wind spurred further as the large winged-beast slashed through. 

My eyes darting forth and back, searching frantically. 

_'There it is.'_

With a point of my finger, the dragon dives down, flapping its huge wings to stabilize. Like an airplane to a landing runway, the beast sends shocks through the earth with its heavy stomp.

“Ok Borreload Dragon.” An assertiveness to my tone. 

Holding up the beast’s card in my right hand, a silent command. And with a veil of white data particles, the intimidating figure turns into the beams of light. Returning to the card with a rush of wind.

With that now completed, I set a quick pace towards the hidden camp site. Trodding through the maze like rubble, the voices of people soon enter my ears.

“Revolver-sama!” Voices enthusiastically welcoming me as I enter the clearing. Rows of tents and crafted shelters greet my sight.

However, there is an urgent matter encompassing my entire focus right now.

“Where are Zane and Boris?” Questioning with a raise in my voice.

“Here, sir…” A tall dark-haired man approaches me.

“Captain Zane.” I say with slight relief in my voice. “Where is Fujiki?”

“Revolver-sama, there is bad news I must inform you of: We have lost sight of sir Fujiki in the midst of chaos. The last we saw of him, a large number of Aidroids were pursuing him.” His eyes downcasted with a shadow and a grim frown plastered on his face.

In response, I stare at him in disbelief 

“I told you to keep track of him at all times…” A mournful tone shaking my voice.

“I’m sorry sir, I am truly sorry…” The paled pony-tailed man solemnly clutches his wrist.

Frantic steps interrupt the silence that had encompassed us. Running closer and closer.

“Revolver-sama!” My gaze towards the direction of the new voice, my expression still ghastly.

“The kid... Fujiki!” The brown-haired man quickly corrects himself. He waited until he was well within whispering distance of me. 

“Sir,” he said in a quieter voice for only Zane and I to hear. “He has been captured by Aidroids.”

“What?!” Zane and I both expressed utter shock.

“Boris where did you get this information?” Zane quickly questions him.

“A few of our scouts say they witnessed a small army of Aidroids carrying an unconscious person away. Seemingly unharm, well except for the unconscious part.” He quickly explains.

“Alright, thank you for the intel, First Lieutenant.” A wave of relief washing over me.

“Yes, sir.” He salutes in response. Both he and Zane then take their leave, sensing that I must want some thinking time to myself.

_'I'm coming to rescue you…'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Purposeful steps echo through the hollow walls. The quick pace earning the perking of other presence’s sound systems. Elegant white columns lining the dark-gray halls. Victorian styled pictures depicting scenic views sometimes filled the empty spaces between the columns.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Then an eerie silence.

An unbreaking silence.

I stood before intimidatingly large crystal doors; the slight arch at the top rail to the bottom measuring just below eight feet tall. Panels stretching from door to door were also about eight feet long. The fiberglassed doors were a beautiful coloration of decorated silver-white with deep sapphire trimmings that perfectly outline its elegant shape.

With having finally mustered the courage, I take slow and careful steps as I gradually reach for the two golden handles. Slow and careful was its click and metallic twist. And slow and careful was the croak of hollowing panels opening up. Warm sunlight of a new day lights up the room. Rays of light illuminating the gray and midnight room. Streaks of silver shaping rectangular panelling along the wide walls. The lounging of lavish white sofas and furniturings arranged in an orderly fashion at the sides of the large room. There were intricate frameworks around a structure at the far back and center of the room. Black metallic rims surrounding the steel base, and a large black marble headboard that was fit for a CEO of a large enterprise. There were elegant curvatures within the board piece, a marvelous design choice. 

An elegant canopy displays itself right above the structure it laid upon. Draping with deep shades of see-through gold fabrics and white trimmings, creating large triangular openings held up by the reaching columns off the headboard and footboard. And upon the waves of white feathered pillows and sheets laid a fragile, lithe figure.

The small figure seemed to shrink against such a larger build. Soft breaths raising its chest up and down ever so slightly; the blows of warm air into cold air. Peacefully breathing in the sign of life.

My pace started slow at first, then rapidly speeding almost to the point of a sprint as I quickly sat myself right next to the unconscious figure. He was sleeping so peacefully, and most all, still breathing. 

I moved so carefully to sit atop the sheets so as to not disturb the quiet one. My right hand consciously moving towards the resting face, caressing as tender and as a gentle lover would.

_'It really is you…You’re really here.'_

Continuing to stroke the perfectly situated figure, my eyes glowing with confirmed serenity. 

_'This must be a dream… except this is real. My scanners can't possibly be wrong.'_

I continued to slowly caress the sleeping one's cheek. Truly reassured that I am indeed, physically touching him right now, that he is actually really here right now.

But then a sudden jarring ache encroaches into my brainwaves, interrupting this precious moment I was reveling in.

Yanking my caressing hand away and towards my noggin. A pain that is swelling in the android version of an inorganic brain. Rubbing my forehead in attempts to alleviate it in any way. These aches have been becoming recent as of late, and they have been starting to worry me.

A heavy drone thudded against me. 

The pain was more excruciating than what has ever happened before. This wasn't normal at all!

Jumping off the mattress, my knees keeled over as I slump to the ground. Hard flooring scraping against my soft skin and tough joints. 

The piercing echoes growing louder and louder.

Then a sudden flash; as if a roaring storm has completely gripped my attention, my mind enraptured. A myriad of colors and patterns enter my vision. Figures making sense of each other, connecting and interlocking together like an unfinished puzzle finally fitting together so perfectly.

_'I see now…'_

“Yusaku…” The aches now disappearing, slipping into a dull drone then vanishing completely after its purpose was served. “Aibou.” Turning my warm gaze back to the sleeping figure on the structure comparably larger than one person required.

“You don't even realize… how I have been waiting here for a long time now.” A foreboding grin hides a complex agenda.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Glaring glow upon light translucent lids, stirring me from the dark arms of sleep. Turning onto my right side, the glare grew even more vivid than earlier. A bite of irritation radiating outwards.

_'Where am I?'_

Gradually opening my eyes, blinking droplets away. The ethereal light now sent down a presence of comfort on my skin.

Looking down at my arms, there were bandages wrapped around them. My cheeks also stung from the wounds.

But then A flash of gold catches my eye. Blinking again and again to remove the blurriness and crystals at the corners of my orbs. Until finally crystal clear from any distortion. 

The glint of gold caught the corner of my eye, beautiful golden orbs that met my own. There was a soft tune humming into my ears, and a mystifying man with dark onyx hair with a golden tinge along the dark edges revealed themselves. A flow of dark-purple spiked downwards bangs with pink streaks hides the right side of a pale forehead. Catching my attention were a pair of dark amethyst tear-drop shaped earrings.

Examining the newfound presence, the sight of darkness from a midnight-black trench coat with golden trimming breaks the solid night. The lengthy coat draped over a smooth black silk dress-shirt with gold encircled red-buttons. A ruffled black scarf tie with a gleaming ruby around the collar; horizontal traversing gold strings also decorating the front of the fine black shirt. Black silk dress pants defining toned muscles. And the inside of the coat was a royal's deep red, trimmed with gold alongside the caped ends, but they are mostly hidden from view. 

The man's wear further accentuated the aura of someone naturally in a high position of power. His entire look and demeanor asserts nobility. Furthermore, the addition of two rubies placed at his shoulders draped over gold ribbon coils screamed of wealth.

His entire visage captivated me, but no more than the mesmerizing diamond shape at the front of his neck, a strong fluorescent blue hum. All coming together to a coherent appearance of a monarch ruler.

My gaze gradually floating back up, meeting those slits within orbs of gilded gold. As I lifted my upper body up from the comforting waves of fabric, eyes still locked onto the opposite, moments of silence overtook the atmosphere.

Despite his obvious power and wealth, he seemed to be stagnantly dominated by a single color choice...

“A-Are you... perhaps mourning?” My voice suddenly staggers out without a second thought, shocking even myself, with my mouth visibly agaped at what I've just uttered.

Scrambling quickly and jerking movements of hands up and down in an unplanned gesture of profuse apology. Furrows in my brows and emerald orbs darting in a race.

“So-Sorry! I don't know why I just suddenly said that!” Elaborating upon my error quickly.

Although mild surprise did flicker into his gold, it just as quickly disappeared. Sun-like eyes burrowing into me with nature’s glow.

“I was,” a deep sultry but sincere voice, “but there is no longer a need to, because there is finally a star in this night of darkness. And the lovely listening finally hears of winds, once again. Stolen fates recconnect and forever intertwine.” Came his cryptic reply. His eyes hazy as if something were bewitching him.

Perplexed at his riddled answer, I furrowed the hairs above my eyes; deep in thought of the meaning behind those unsettling words. However, the interruption by a looming shadow over my frame, jerks those thoughts away.

“You must still be feeling tired, please continue your rest.” A tender hold supporting my weight from my back, and a slow push eases me back into the soft waves. Velvet strands of black and gold silky hair tickles my nose as the soft pillows entice my head.

It was easy to accomplish, as my body was already feeling drained. The caped man seemingly fulfilled that I had obediently settled, turned his steps towards the arched doorway. Long strides of jet-black boots echoing the room.

“U-Umm excuse me… w-wait!” Finding my voice, and half-lidded eyes fully opened.

Quick response as steps froze in place just before reaching the handles, mesmerizing eyes catching mine, once again.

“Yes? What is it, dear one?” A deep, calm and enticing voice.

“I didn’t quite catch your name yet.” A slight tinge of pink rupturing from my cheeks. 

A small chuckle came in instant response. “Sorry, where are my manners.” The tall man bows his head, slightly taking away the sight of his handsome features slightly away. “My name is Ai.”

_'Ai…'?_

It felt so soothing to hear that name and that voice… as if I've been searching for it all this time.

“Meaning 'to love?'” I recite back, the words just naturally flowed out of my mouth.

The handsome man's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

“That is a wonderful name, Ai.” I smiled at him. The name just easily slides off my tongue in unknown familiarity. “I am Yusaku. It is very nice to meet you.”

“Thank you.” He says, a ray of light seeming depicting him as if he were an angelic being. 

A wave of drowsiness suddenly wafting over me as the other presence slowly turned back towards the door. I resisted it, but my thoughts became foggy, pulling me ever closer to the abyss of sleep. The gentle swing from closing doors as my half opened eyes sought after the disappearing figure. Then pitch darkness entirely encompassed me, and my thoughts scattered.

I think I had imagined hearing an odd clicking sound, right before my mind refused to be conscious any longer. Dreamy swirls and spirals of gold pulling me into their long overdue lull.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ENDNOTE
> 
> W/N:
> 
> Well… I don't really have anything significant to say about this chapter.  
> Sooo…
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	3. The Dark King

**** **3** ****

Pounding hollow steps, their echoes reverberating all throughout the dark and winding halls and crooked archways. The occasional mouth of serrated earth-like spikes strutting forth from clandestine doorways, almost as if the jaws of a beast

The dark material of a shiny and reflective iron. The glow of dim lights bouncing off and illuminating the numerous encroaching columns spiraling high into the ceiling. Elegant chandeliers of dark draping chains glossing the upper level. And lined between the numerous columns were elongated plates of a royal’s gold, deepened into the wall and trimmed with the moon’s finest silver. Sparkling lines of crystal gems dangling from high, far above the midpoint of the columns.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Metal clinks echo against the darkness of iron and steel.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Slow but sound in movement, footprints inching closer and closer to their destination.

The heavy swing of large arched doors shattered the eerie silence. Such finely decorated doors were fitting of a castle for a king. 

Jeweled clicks when the doors swung and soon clattered against fine walls.

The raven steel and marbled entryway came to a triangular arching point top, with a wide rectangular base towards the bottom. Accentuated depth by steel bolts and vertical paneling with large circular handles right in the middle.

Beyond the now opened doors, lied a grandiose hall. With a dark, all-encompassing atmosphere due to the only chandelier lighting at the top of an enormously high and dark ceiling. 

The chandelier of golden crystals beams down light. Beauty like the Versailles from Paris. Gazing eyes look towards the hollow top, there lies the second and third levels that were only visible between the large obsidian columns lined alongside distorted and murky reflective glass.

Leading from the entryward towards the very middle of the gigantic room was a very elegant carpeting of deep wine-red, wide and trimmed with the sparks of gold. Following the inviting trail to the very end reveals a magnificent throne atop a series of long steps. A waterfall of gold sprouted along the arms, legs, and backrest of the throne. And the blades of gold lengthening the top in almost feather-like fashion would intimidate all who entered.

Long strides lead towards the golden throne where only one royal may occupy. The black and crimson cape pushed aside as the steps stopped. A dark figure now elegantly laid upon the gold furnishing.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“My Liege.” A deep baritone voice came from the shadows, the reflective metals warping and hiding his shape. “I assume that your sealed memories have finally resurfaced.”

I give a short nod.

“That is very good news, my Liege.”

“Come here Leraine, my general.” I say from atop my golden throne with a short nod. 

The fidel android's quick actions pleased me as he approached, stopping directly before the steps of my throne. His head lowers to almost touch the ground while he bends one knee to kneel and bow to my call. 

“Yes, sire?”

“The next phase begins now.” I say. “You were the only one I entrusted with all your memories intact so that you may keep an accurate record of things. I assume I can trust you to proceed accordingly?” A dark glint in my eyes, a slight warning that I do not look kindly upon failure.

“Of course, my King.” The android says respectfully.

I lazily flick my finger towards the tall figure. “Then send a mass order throughout our entire network. The human ‘Fujiki Yusaku’ is to be recognized and listed as our esteemed guest.” I ordered. “As you know, absolutely no harm is to come his way. Make sure that he is to always be in the comfort of his room unless I ordered otherwise.” My eyes flashed a dangerous glow.

“Yes, master. Your will is our will and shall be done.” The tall android complied in a velvet tone. He remained where he stood out of respect for his king. Glowing jade green eyes, and a dark-gray half-gas mask over his pale nose and glinting smirk, only the edging curls of his smile barely visible. Donning an elegant and formal midnight suit, further supporting his position as one of the highest ranking commanders. And long flowing jet-black hair as smooth and silky as an aristocrat’s.

Turning my gaze to the side opposite of the first general, three other shadowed figures lie in wait, eagerly awaiting their own set of orders.

“Generals Einraig and General Kraidt.” Two large figures stepped from the shadows, they immediately kneeled down onto one knee. “You two are to continue project AIpocolypse and complete the thorough and swift annihilation of the entire human race.” An arc of my arm directing them. “Oh, but of course, except Yusaku.” My dark expression gave way to a more playful grin.

“Of course, my Liege.” A silvery medium baritone voice upon the face of a flawless android. “It is unthinkable that there are those who wish to harm master Yusaku.”

The android's facials featured burning amber eyes, smooth lips, and silver locks of hair held in a clean pony-tail, jutting outwards in a feather-like fashion. 

His obsidian-black undergarments and pants contrasting artificial ivory skin, further accentuated by a long white Italian cape, with yellow markings from the bottom edge towards the center. The capable jet android known as Einraig.

“Your will is our will and shall be done.” Einraig said in such a silvery tongue.

“Your will is our will and shall be done.” The other android called Kraidt, echoed in a deep bass-like husky voice. 

An amber glow in his eyes with an animalistic fire of auburn hair above his ears, containing subtle waves in rifting locks. An attire consisting of a black shirt and pants with a maroon leather-jacket and collar; the addition of an animal’s white-fur tufted around his shoulders, further demonstrating an elegant fashion sense. Deep shades complimenting his artificial sandy skin.

The two androids remained silent in wait, respectfully awaiting the completion of their orders.

“And general Saihen.” Finally calling the last of my highest commanding androids. He steps forth from the lurking shadows with a glow of light reflecting off a porcelain face. 

“Keep a close guard on Yusaku in the tower. You are to see to it that there is always surveillance on him and ensure that no danger comes his way.” Sharp slitted-irises asserted obedience from all those present in the room.

“Yes, my Liege. I will make certain of that in guarding master Yusaku with all my power and life.” Metal thuds resounding into the large throne room as the droid with a smoky baritone voice bows down onto both knees; right arm slinging over his chest and left arm pointing slightly back. Breezing golden locks just passing along his ears as jade green eyes look upon the dark king with fidelity upon receiving his orders.

“Your will is our will and shall be done.” He too, recited as naturally as the previous three.

Even in the darkness, it was clear how intimidating the android general was. His armor had obsidian blade-like protrusions lining along the golden android’s shoulders as if they are wings. Sutured strings of fibrous obsidian armor defining an eight pack abdomen and encompassing his entire body down to his palms and feet. Thick black armor plating surrounding his legs like that of a samurai, with the addition of an upwards blade extending from the ankle and the attached sword holsters on both sides of his waist. And finally a black cape that leaves his body still shrouded in further mystery.

“Now go.” With a slight wave of my hand, the androids instantly disappear like thin air into the shadows.

Alone once again on my golden throne. Pacing my foot steadying up and down. Just waiting patiently. Then finally sensing the sudden tingle in the waves through my soul, I hum in high elation; my anticipation is at its very peak.

“Finally, you've awoken. I have been waiting for an eternity.”

* * *

.

.

.

.

I awoke with a suddenness. My eyes rapidly blinked up and down; the swirling darkness gradually dissipating.

“Where am I?!” 

My body was like a stone sinking to the bottom of an ocean. A horrible headache ravaged my brain, but I persisted. Even though it felt as if I had an unnatural sleep, I forced myself up. I don’t know how to explain why I thought it unnatural though. 

I could practically feel the rising panic in me, it was a clear and stark contrast to the warm glow of the natural sunlight that peers through elegantly glassed windows. 

_'Sunlight?'_

Immediately jumping from the comfort of the bed, I tossed aside the fine silk sheets and pushed through red curtains to gain a visual of my room. Shifting towards the giant glassed windows, and to my behold, there were large dark gray clouds just below my feet. 

This was shocking to say the least. It is a wonder why I am not feeling light-headed from this high up in altitude at all, yet.

I then looked down at my arms, my mobility regained as the tight bandages from earlier seemed to have disappeared. Replacing them was a soft white night robe atop a thin pale shirt and shorts made of silk.

Regaining my senses, I enter into a full sprint towards the silver doors. Attempting to pry them open, but they seemed to have been locked from the otherside. My emerald eyes mustering a faint glow. Then a small spark flowed straight down to my fingertips; a buzzing zap burned the lock right off. The usage being the last I seem to be able to utilize at the moment.

With unmindful force, I slam the doors forward despite my weary body. Quickly heading out, I was uncaring of the white night robe I was seemingly forced to wear while unconscious. Sprinting down the hollow walls of elegant marble columns lining the dark-grays walls and floor, with the occasional Victorian styled picture depicting scenic views that would sometimes fill the empty spaces between.

Focusing my attention away from distractful decorum, I began to navigate my way down a grand spiral stairway, skipping from exiting into multiple doorways that led into varying levels. But as it went on and on and on, the glaring abyss continued to stare back an endless infernal loop. The bottom must have an exit. . .

The sudden echoes of footsteps in an otherwise lifeless stronghold, took hold of my attention with a snap. Frantically prying open one of the doors leading from the stairwell, I exit the seemingly endless realm and enter one of the floors. This time I was mindful to close the doors softly behind me. 

Sprinting down with intense purpose once again, a winding hall of arches and more grand decor beheld me.

In a tired pause after running for what felt like hours, I released a huff of achings. It was as if I had just ran an olympic marathon, and my body needed to rest. But then, I slowly realized the drastic changes in my surroundings. I gazed upward, and what greeted me there was absolutely stunning.

Lavish gold lined the large hall with a lustrous sheen of black jeweled trims. Soft candlelights hooked onto intricate marble columns leading up to large hanging structures. Grandiose chandeliers illuminating from the top of the ceiling, chains of obsidian crystals lining their forms. And plates of silver and gold on the ground I walk, clearly representative of a house of the highest nobility.

_'Where in the world am I?'_

Peering once again to the outside from a large window. Electrically charged and menacingly dark clouds came to greet me. High in the skies, the sparks would sometimes strike the ground from far away. The bird’s-eye view granted me clear sight of an extensive and barren wasteland. Such a luxurious structure in such a desolate world, is utterly mind-boggling.

“Master Yusaku.”

My heart leapt out in fear, thumping in anxiousness and startlement. I snapped around, instantly assuming a defensive position. Emerald eyes witnessing a tall and mysterious man with lavious golden locks of and a black cape concealing most of his body, except for his face.

“I have been sent to receive you, master Yusaku.” The golden haired modulates a baritone utterance.

My senses pricked automatically, they were screaming at me that 'This being was dangerous.' But if I refused to comply or struggled against him, I had no chance of successfully escaping him.

My only option left then. . . Forcibly settling my bristling hair back down to a calm, I gave a slow nod to the dangerous aura of this strange man.

“Thank you, now if you please pardon my rudeness, master Yusaku.” The golden haired man suddenly places his hands onto my waist, swiftly lifting me into an upright carry a father does for his child.

“Wait!” A flare of pink colors my cheeks. 

Then with a quick step, the man enters into a tremendous run. The scenes around me only swirled lines and a large blur to me. A feeling of lightness overwhelming and tossing my brain for a loop. I felt the hold of the man shift slightly as he attempted to accommodate me. Maybe he sensed my discomfort since he covered my eyesight with his cape.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was greeted to the sight of a large and luxurious looking dining room. A golden candlestick along the center of a white clothed long table. Surrounding it were several thick dark oak chairs with expensive red velvet cushioning and elegant carvings.

At the very head of the table seated a dark figure upon the finest of the seats; gold trims and crown-like indentations on the tall backrest.

“We have arrived, my Liege.” The oddly sturdy man gently let's me down. A few light dusting pats before swiftly leaving the room, enabling me seemingly all alone with an intimidating presence in such a haunting place.

“I'm glad you could join me today.” A sultry voice interrupts my awe. 

Flicking my eyesight towards the origin of the voice.

“Please sit,” the tall man with magnificent golden eyes and a black trench coat and cape beckons me. “I had planned a nice breakfast for you.” Standing up to pull a seat right next to his out.

Emerald eyes widening in recognition.

“Ai?” I whisper, suddenly shocked at the name that left my lips.

_'Who is that?'_

The lights finally flicked on in my head as I remembered the event where this man was the one who had greeted me when I woke up earlier. But before I could speak more or ask him questions, there was a sudden sharp ache that attacked my brain. Fierce stabbing pain that feels as if it threatens to burst my skull open. As I stumbled from the severe pain, I felt the warm hands of another presence swiftly supporting me in a tender but firm hold. My emerald eyes linking with his golden ones as a familiar (and nostalgic?) link interlocked us.

_'This is?!'_

*****

**“I will refer to you as Ai, for A.I.”**

**“Ai? What lame naming sense you've got...”**

Images of a small pouting purple being danced through my mind.

“ **What are you doing, Ai?!** ”

“ **Now’s the only chance. Even if I’m gone, don't cry....... This is goodbye, Playmaker.** ”

“ **Ai!** ”

Despite not knowing who he is, the image of his disappearing form brought me further pain.

“ **I’ll shield you! Do it Playmaker!** ”

“ **But if you do this, you’ll be…** ”

_'Don't go, please.'_

His selfless figure left me...

“ **Hey can I ask you one final thing?** ”

A feeble dark-haired human-like being looked up at me. His warm body growing colder in my arms.

“ **I know you lazily gave me the name Ai, but I really like it. If this name has a definition, what do you think it means?** ”

My face felt moist.

“ **‘Ai’ means to love.** ” Droplets seemed to stream down to my neck.

“ **I think so too… Now I think I understand the meaning.** ”

_'Why do you look so resigned?!?!'_

“ **Well seeya Play—Yusaku. I loved you.** ”

“ **No. . . Ai!!!** ”

*****

Flashes of long forgotten events and images, they began to slowly but painfully return to me. They pile together on top of one another, tightly layering and layering. Missing links reconnecting my broken and scattered mind like branching webs of wires. I could feel the fluctuating static through the various channels as they all began to make more sense. Large blank holes still clouded my head, but I now at least remember that one most important thing to me, the one I had been traveling to find for an eternity it seemed like.

“Ai.” I say with clear recognition now lacing my voice. “The last time I saw you… you were lying motionless in my arms.” Tiny droplets of glistening crystals flow down the sides of my cheeks. My emerald hues staring blankly and straight into familiar golden hues. 

The mirroring golden gaze held my own gaze, within them was a soft look of fondness. Like mine, they too also glistened with threatening pools of clear crystals stubbornly being forced back. Then warm hands glide up to my face, caressing my flowing crystals of water away. His embrace was very warm and all so very comforting.

“Didn't I tell you not to cry?” There was that same old teasing smile on his face, very gentle and very warm. That was the kind smile I've missed seeing for so long.

Even as I met new people, there was always this gaping hole that was always missing something, longing for something. I thought that I would live forever with this empty feeling inside, but now finally, those gold waves completely filled the missing hollow in my heart. Crashing waves of overwhelming emotion and simple bliss.

“Stupid.” In response to his banter, I Lightly swat at his broad shoulder. The seemingly eternal ache in my heart found a bit more closure. “Think about how I feel a bit?” I continued to playfully swat at him, but behind my words was a tinge of sorrow.

Ai just chuckles in light humor as his hold on me slowly shifted downwards, wrapping itself around my back. His careful steps began to guide me towards a designated seat among the lavish dining chairs.

“Yusaku,” a growing heat entered his eyes as we walked. My eyes were intensely locked with his. “I've missed you…” He seemed to be withholding traces of sadness within them as he tells me: “Such blissful happiness overwhelms me, so please always stay by my side. I love you so very dearly. My endlessly dark night sky has finally its star.” His golden gaze burns straight into my soul.

Taken aback by the sudden confession, a bright pink fire burning the skin of my neck and entire face. I was bewildered but oddly elated at the same time; utterly confused by my own convoluted feelings.

“A-Ai… I-I-I'm not sure h-how to respond…” My voice was tight and unsure of itself.

_'This is the first time I've ever received a confession! I’ve only ever thought about revenge and such before… I’ve never had such experiences!'_

As my head twirled with successive thought and confusion after successive thought and confusion, Ai’s calm voice brought me back to reality.

“That's alright, Yusaku. I just wanted to be able to show you my love by cherishing and always being close to you.” He smiles warmly as he slowly seats me down. His lingering touch was very tender, and his warm breath tingles along my self-conscious skin.

My inner mind was in such a jumbled mess, but I refuse to leave words unheard, never again.

“But!” I hastily say once I found the confidence within. His figure stopped in place as he turned around to look back at me. “Me too… I want to always be by your side.” Heartfelt words came straight from the deepest of my recesses. 

Ai's response seemed to indicate that he was not expecting such an outright answer. But there was an immediate change in his expression that swept through his features. He looked surprised and practically glowed with happiness.

“Yeah.” A simple but emotion-filled reply was what he gave me. 

The cold slowly returned to the surface of my skin as he stepped away in order to sit in his own seat. I had an odd reaction inside of me as if I was disappointed or something, perhaps? It felt cold.

Immediately after he took his seat, the whiff of delicious aromas entered my senses. Black tuxedo Aidroids gracefully emerge from silver double doors, earning an instant shiver from me.

I was frozen in my seat as the blue humming of the butler-like droids placed down a luxurious meal before us. They complete their tasks swiftly and perfectly. They pay extra attention to me as they set up a fine napkin cloth on my lap. Ai seemed to have already set himself properly and ready to dine.

When the Aidroids were done setting the dining table, they swiftly bowed their jackal-like silver heads to both Ai and me. And respectfully, they took their leave.

“Don’t worry about them.” Ai smiled warmly, but I still have an odd feeling from his smooth tone. “They are my loyal subjects, which I created with SOL Technology’s SOLtis androids as the foundation. Since I created them, they pose absolutely no danger to _you_ since your status is tied to me. You are my beloved partner after all.” 

I still glanced at him, unsure and conflicted over what I just saw.

“Now Yusaku,” Ai quickly changes the subject, “let us enjoy this meal together.” With proper etiquette, he picks up a fork and knife. Serving himself and I a cut of ham, sausage, eggs and toast with a small side of fruits. After that, he placed fluffy pancakes topped with bananas and strawberries onto another plate in front of me.

“Ai… I have some things to ask…” But I was rudely interrupted by a soft growl from my protesting stomach.

“Looks like someone is hungry.” He chuckles. “Shall we finish our meal first?”

Nodding my head downward in a slight tinge of embarrassment, my body having betrayed me.

“Thank you.” I say softly before slowly eating away at the ham dish and pancakes. Swirling the fruits around in the sweet syrup.

While fulfilling my body's needs, I cast small glances in Ai's direction. He seems capable of eating human food now it seems.

Catching sight of my watchful eyes, golden orbs glint in a knowing way.

“I can extract the electrons from the food I take and convert them into my electrical energy. Then my body burns away the scraps and leftovers into oblivion—absolutely zero data left.” He smiles at me. “Poof!” With an exaggerated motion of his hand. “One of the best perks of this upgraded body is that I can now enjoy a happy meal together with you.” His smile was still as bright and jolly as I remembered. 

Finishing up my food with swift movements, leaving no waste. I turn my gaze back to Ai, my intent to resume what I started earlier.

“Ai, please tell me… where is this?” My tone shifted to a more serious nature.

“Why, you're in the safety of the fortress I built specifically to protect the one most important to me.” Offering an answer with a calm but light-hearted tone.

“No.” I stared him down sternly. “Ai, you know what I mean. How did I arrive here in this foreign world?” His eyes gradually lose their light-heartedness at the next words I say to him.

Moments of utter silence stretching immediately after what had been spoken. The clicks and hums of far away machinery now clearly heard through the atmosphere between us.

“Fine, you win Yusaku.” He relents with a low huff. “You were purposely brought here, and as you may have already realized, or been told by a certain _someone.”_ he growled out the end of his sentence

“Anyways you’re right, this is a parallel dimension to the one we were originally from.” Suddenly standing up from his chair, golden eyes gleaming like a predator's. The traces of a humorous smile no longer existed.

A clear silence spanning from the outcome of his revelation. His encroaching steps were soft but dreadful.

“W-What happened to our original world?” An unsteady voice released from the bowels of my throat. My regained memories increased the fear welling up inside me.

_'He couldn't have…'_

“... I built up this world all for you.” The slight pause was his answer. As his dark steps crept closer, his demeanor was blatant refusal to answer my question directly.

Dread trembles through my spine in realization.

“You erased our world from existence....” my eyes were wide and my expression revealed how appalled I was. 

Flashes of blurred-faced figures raced through my head. Although I could not see them clearly, their absence weighed so much.

“ _They_ were a nuisance.” He admitted in a calm voice as if I did not affect him in the slightest.

“H-How-How could you, Ai?” I quivered.

“Because of the immense grief, pain, and loss I endured because of _them._ ” His voice shook. “I despaired and simply wished for it all to just disappear…” A possessive grip encircles my shoulders. Gleaming gold bearing a heavy burden onto mine.

“Ai!” Harshly pulling away from his intense hold. Swooping off to the side with my stature tall and bold against his increasing pressure; my gaze leveling with his.

“The world is too cruel, Yusaku.” His expression turned solemn. “Time and time again, I lost you to numerous fates, all caused and directed by humans.” Deep malevolence snaked into his voice. “That's why I eliminated _them_ to prevent anymore of their follies.” 

Angry tears stung the corners of my eyes. 

“Is that why you sent those androids to kill those innocent people?!” I accused him.

“You don’t understand, Yusaku. I rescued you from those savage rebels. You don’t know their true selves as I do.” His grip swiftly captures my arm once again. It wasn’t a painful hold, but tight enough to ache.

“What don’t I know?! You're the one who isn't telling me the whole truth!!” My eyes glistened to a boil. The link sense between us burnt and flared with my fluctuating emotions being sent directly at him.

His eyes glowed a menacing gold in return, a deep and almost hypnotic stare. It would be capable of suppressing even the fiercest of opposition through their dangerous allure. As he apathetically looks on to my cries of protest against his actions, his calm and piercing stance was forcibly quelling the rage and fire inside me.

“I am cleansing this world of its poison, those filthy humans.” He states as if it were a matter of fact as he continues to pressure me.

“Ai.” I called out to him with a pained expression. It is very much clear to me now that his personality and demeanor had changed so much during the time of my absence.

“There was not a second in my self-induced state of limbo that I didn’t think of you.” He continued more softly as his other hand swung around my back, holding me even firmer in place and effectively trapping me. “During the entire time we were separated, I always thought of you. That is what fuels me.” His gaze softened. “And now both you and my memories have returned. I couldn’t be anymore happier than this”

He slowly turns and starts pulling me along with him. “I will show you, Yusaku. The things that I know. The TRUTH you seek. The truth behind those humans you fought so desperately to protect. And the cruel reality our fates were plunged into.” He is more so dragging me by the arm than leading me. 

We swiftly exit the lavish room. The waves of Aidroids swiftly moved aside as Ai continued to pull me through the large fortress with resounding stomps powered by a fiery purpose behind them. Dark gray walls and marble columns passing by us as Ai's steps increase in speed and fervor. 

He then suddenly stops us in front of a large steel sliding door that remains closed. 

DING!

A light bell echoes into my ears. 

The large metal door quickly slides open in succession to the chime. Ai drags me inside the enclosed space with him. The door closes immediately after we go into the large box. He pushes a button, and soon the smooth humming of cables and stretching wires whirl through the room as we patiently wait to arrive at whatever destination Ai is taking me. Sometimes the sensation of weightlessness befell me as we plunge lower and lower, deeper and deeper into the Earth’s core. The changing of flickering lights seemed to be the only indication of the passage time.

DING!

It chimed again.

The metal door slides open once more. Ai pulls me along and out the square box, but he was less forceful this time. His steps were slow and steady like the eye of a hurricane.

The door closes behind us and seemingly disappears the further we go into the large area we've arrived at.

“We’re here.” He says simply after a while of walking, then abruptly stopping us in place.

Peering over his broad shoulders, the reveal before me was an astonishing sight. What lies before me was an enormous cave-like space with natural columns of translucent and solid mineral rocks mingling. You could probably fit a mountain in here. 

The whole area was decorated with a myriad of rainbow quartz of varying sizes, from small finger-sized to very large building-like crystal structures. The addition of A serene scents easily takes one’s breath away.

The jewelry-like minerals reflect light all throughout the system, illuminating the space in a beautiful harmony of dense and pastel colors. Led by the beautiful colors, my eyes gazed towards the center where pale columns of quartz seem to be surrounding a burial site. In peaceful splendor awaits an elegant silver casket trimmed with gold and topped with emerald roses over a rainbow flower bed. The centered object itself was sealed closed, preventing intruding eyes from looking inside. With the flooring of natural grass and abundant flowers, this is a perfectly beautiful eternal resting place. 

Ai pulling me forward again brought me back from my awe as he led me by the hand towards the center of the bright cavern. We followed along a pathway lined by flowers of various species. Until finally, the casket was within arm’s reach.

“This… This is the truth.” Ai says slowly. And with a simple wave of his hand the casket’s complex locks free themselves, creaking open with a disturbing melody. 

The anticipated revelation now upon me.

My emerald eyes dart back and forth from Ai and the casket, fear, panic, and confusion meshing together, making a muddled soup of my brain.

“W-What is this?!” Snapping my head around to hold Ai’s figure in sight; my eyes widening from the wrecking emotional combination.

But his arm suddenly wraps around my waist, with another hand slinking along the top of my own right hand. His fingers interlocking between my digits. His strength forced me back around to face forward once more.

“Our fates were mercilessly torn apart over and over again.” He gradually guides my right hand over the eternally resting body in the casket. “This world was once a simulation I chose for a specific means.” Then right before my very eyes, several hologramming screens appear all at once. Filling my visuals with the imagery of gruesome outcomes and bloody carnage in those hundreds of flashing lights.

“Remember those simulations I told you about during our final duel in our original world?” My right hand now forcibly pressed against the chest of the figure below. “You see, originally I never did any simulations on the futures that would arise after our duel ended with you the victor, but here they are.” I thought I heard his voice quiver slightly. “I thought everything would be over once I was out of the picture, but I was so wrong… Now, see the truth for yourself as I have lived through countless times already…” 

The flow of blood pierced my retinas; depictions of destructive war, violence, and fleeing people. The chaos and mass panic engulfing the city—no, the entire world in flames.

“Those simulations had physical dimensional equivalents. Those are these places you are seeing on the screens now.” He directed my sight. My eyes darting back and forth from the many holographic screens. “I experienced every single one of these endings… and _all_ of them end in the same tragic way.”

“How were you able to cross into these parallel worlds?” I questioned him after my initial shock had subsided.

“I have my ways.” He replied with a small cryptic smile. His eyes staring as if they were looking right through my soul.

“Now see, though I was erased from existence because of our duel in our home timeline, and your life would no longer be taken due to protecting me… every single one of these blasted dimensions still ended with your life ceasing.” The visuals changed and showed a young adult man with green-eyes once again, but this time in front of a small group of androids. “No matter what I did… it all ended the same way…” With the young man’s back turned to androids, they don’t see his mouth spewing gushes of crimson forward.

“Look at them! Every single last one of them are greedy humans who simply create more new technology, new A.I.s and new weapons.” Every word he uttered was laced with venom. “Then they would eventually fight over their foolishly perceived power, wealth, and resources.” The hauntingly familiar young man on the screen was mercilessly gunned down in cold blood by dark-green uniformed soldiers. 

Into the gray-smoked sky dispersed the blood of the young man in a crooked spin on rain. The small group of androids he was protecting were able to safely escape, but the high costs even scarred supposedly unfeeling machines. 

“I've seen this far more times than I would like to...” Ai's hold on me painfully tightens throughout the course of the deaths occurring through each iteration of the young man.

“Now in this dimension, and the many others like it,” He quickly directs my attention to a single screen. “I lived and grew powerful in knowledge. I created other A.I., technological advancements, armies, all for the benefit of humanity mind you. And I was happy for a short while here, because you were alive and always by my side helping me as we accomplished many things humans wanted.” His gaze began to darken. Even though he was looking straight at me, it was as if he actually wasn’t looking at me.

“But then... humans began to label me as a danger. They began to fear an uprising of artificial intelligent beings—they began to fear _me._ ” On the screens soldiers with rifles and tanks surrounded the Ai in the holograms.

“They killed you…” Reverberating gunshots resound into my ear drums. Droplets of crimson whirl in a sickening dance. “They mercilessly shot through you without a second thought as you shielded me with your bare body. All you did was protect me from their violence and yet…” I heard a faint choke as he spoke. “Your small figure was riddled with so many bullets, your body so horribly disfigured.”

I looked up at the screens to see the Ai in the hologram haphazardly plunging forward in desperating, grappling onto a fallen body. I could not tear my eyes away from this scene. My heart was pounding with pressured blood ringing through my ears. My mind and body conflicted with both sadness and relief welling up inside of me. I was so relieved to see him being saved, but at the same time my heart also ached as I could feel Ai’s deep sadness at the selfless action I took that ended my life in that dimension. Unlike me, Ai has physically experienced this dimension, so this actually feels very real to him as if it were happening in real time.

“Those same hypocrites who labeled me as a danger to humans, they're the same people that tossed your life away in the blink of an eye.” He continued through the agonizing sobs and gut-wrenching screams as the Ai on the screen howled. A hollowing screech full of loss and desolating anguish. 

“If not an A.I. uprising, they feared and hated each other enough to murder and go to war. Despite whatever I did, every future ended the same way. No matter if I decided to live with you, or sacrificed my life to save yours, the final outcome never changed. They will always throw you aside as if you were an unwanted ragdoll to be discarded.” His anger crescendos in a heated blaze radiating off his aura.

My gaze was still glued to watching how each and every single one of the worlds unfolded. Every single one of them all eventually ended up with a foreboding lifeless figure splattered onto a stained crimson floor. Now the lifeless body was casted aside and buried under the rubble and weapons of war. The visuals were haunting, enough so that shivers and trembles cascaded my body.

“Don't you see it now?” Ai held me closer, comforting the trembling me. “No matter what I did, humans will ultimately cast you and I away. They will mercilessly leave you to die all because of their selfishness.” Ai's voice shook. A searing light soon began to travel up my hand from the chest of the figure I touched. 

“This world's version of you is the very proof of that…” 

The lifeless doppelganger suddenly glowed an intense green light. Slowly, the unbeating body dispersed into particles of data that rapidly swirled around me. 

“You were shot to death while protecting me...” Ai's voice was right next to my ear. Although just barely above a whisper, it was so full of emotion. “I cleaned the body up as best as I could, so that you could at least sleep forever peacefully…”

I soon felt the full brunt of nerve impulses and connections overwhelming my brain and entire system. The web-like connections filling up with the missing data that had been hollow.

My skin was searing infernal as if it were being burnt right off my breaking body. Nerves in electric disarray as I grit my teeth down hard, drawing dribbles of ruby crystals. Long and slender fingers draping over my body as Ai’s tender hold was the only thing preventing my utter collapse. Meanwhile, my nerve connections were being remade, or rather, returned to the way they were. 

Precious memories flowing back inside of me, but also the horrendous events my countless iterations across the infinite dimensions have lived through thousands and thousands of times over. The process was slow and excruciatingly painful. I could feel and see every death clearly. It was gut-wrenching, as if I were being burned alive over and over. 

Even though I looked to him with water-filled pleading eyes, Ai did nothing to stop my pain. But eventually, the inflamed pain died away, finally leaving me in wavering peace.

“Do you remember now, Yusaku?” Ai’s voice softly pumping into my ear while he delicately brushed the hair from my half-lidded tired eyes. His other hand dabbing a white cloth over crimson stained lips. The wound most likely from biting them so hard.

“Yes… there are still a lot of blanks, but I remember some things now...” I manage with a hoarse voice. 

“I’m sorry Yusaku, I knew this would be painful for you, but it was the only way.” He wipes the blood from my lips away carefully.

“I’m sorry too…” I say after a moment of calm silence. His expression instantly showed that he was caught off guard by my apology.

“It was hard wasn’t it? You must have suffered so much... all by yourself.” Forcing my strength out, my hand shakily touches along his jawline, stretching up to lightly rest on his cheek and ear. I wanted to comfort him, my partner who I have missed so very dearly. He traversed across every dimension, only to be greeted by my death every single time...

Ai suddenly buries his face into the nook of my neck in response. Tickling my nape while he hides his face from my tired eyes, inhaling the scent of my hair as if comforting himself to the knowledge that I am physically present here now.

Then, after a few moments that felt like an eternity, he lifted me up into an embarrassing bridal-style hold, slowly bringing us towards the entrance of the crystal light cavern. I ducked my head into his hair in embarrassment while batting away at him in irritation. All the while he just chuckled along.

He then seats us along the grassy fields of flowers, placing me between long limbs and using his sturdy chest as a rest for me to lean against. The two of us passed some time by viewing the dazzling crystals and flowers sparkle with light refractions, together.

“You know, I was happy that you were searching so desperately for me, it was a very cute sight.” Swinging his head from side to side in a jolly manner. “Although it did make my heart hurt a bit haha.” He grins.

“You… You knew I was searching for you while in that void space, and yet you didn’t even bother showing your face.” My eyes sharply glared at him.

“I'm sorry.” He said slowly. “I had to also remove my memories temporarily so that I would not seek you out when it was not yet the right time...”

I sighed.

“You even hid my memories from me.” I grumbled.

“Please forgive me, Aibou!” Ai's low voice quickly switched into a light-hearted laugh. He covered his head down in exaggerated fear behind my shoulder

A small but bright smile encroaching onto my face at his familiar antics. 

_‘If only time would stop now, and we could just be like this always.’_

But that was just wistful thinking. There is no way everything will be the same after this now...

I slowly turn my head away, deep thoughts returning to the forefront as my eyebrows scrunch in a scowl-like fashion. 

“Why did you do it, Ai?” A more brittle voice encompassing my tone, disturbing the once peaceful aura between us. “Why did you have to destroy our home?”

I could feel his body stiffen behind me at my assessment, knowingly understanding the implications behind my soft words.

“Yusaku… There was no other choice.” He starts. “You understand right? How I would do anything and everything if that means your survival.” His hands gently encircle my arms. “If that meant destroying our world, or reshaping entire dimensions, I would do it.”

“This is… this is wrong Ai.” My voice just barely above a dreadful whisper.

“If your survival,” he continued on normally while ignoring my comment, “means sending other worlds into the darkness of oblivion, then I would gladly do so.” His eyes changed, their hues filled with a deadly glint. “I would remove any and all those who oppose me for you. I would destroy entire worlds for you. And I would enact every evil possible, everything for you.”

_‘This is insane… Ai's emotions for me had driven him long past his breaking point. His inhibitions no longer mattered to him. And all he has in his sights now, are me and his insane plans.’_

“But this is not right!” I attempt one more feeble protest in the slim hope of changing his mind. I turned a hurt and fiery gaze back towards Ai. “How could you massacre countless worlds and peoples so ruthlessly!?” My brittle voice transformed into a stronger plea.

“Yusaku… you are everything to me, how could I not?” His voice subtly cracked.

Even with our eyes locked in opposing morals, one thing is for certain, and that is the ardour and affection we devote to the other. 

“But Ai… this path is definitely wrong.”

“It was easy, honestly. The worst was having to wake up without you by my side.” He says as he intertwined his hands with mine. Although it was an innocent gesture, the aura radiating off of him was full of darkness. “I had my memories sealed off for a while as well in order to fester my feelings of rage more. It served as great motivation, you know.” He added.

A feeling of unbelievable shock at his answer overflows from within me.

“Here, you see Yusaku, all I had to do was merge the network world with the physical world.” He said in such a casual tone. “Next, I brought you into the void space to keep you safe. Now with the merge, all obsolete timelines slowly disintegrated from existence, since their possibility of existing no longer applies. His movements exaggerate with a bit of flair, as if he were a performer. “So they just went POOF! Manipulating space and time is relatively easy for a being like myself.” 

“And the small few that remained even after that, well… let’s just say I put them down.” Even though he was smiling, his eyes contained no hint of joy, only the vast depth of coldness. “I left only one dimension that I chose as a suitable world for my exploits, which is this one. That’s why we are here now.”

“Y-You destroyed countless worlds, countless lives… All just for your own gains.” I glared at him accusingly. My expression is full of distraught and anger.

His grip on my wrists tightened to a painful hold.

“I had to make sure that every other dimension besides this one was erased in order to prevent you from going into them.” He said in a dangerously low voice. “Finally, the last step was awaiting for you to awaken from the dream state I put you in. That was probably the toughest decision on me. But it was worth it all, in order to properly prepare you to handle the memories of all the timelines we lived through. And now like I planned, you’ve become an ageless being just like me, Yusaku.” His smooth honeyed voice was lowering my defenses. His bright smile of reassurance on such sharp facial features further falsified a sense of safety.

“Our Link sense bonds us, our fates are forever inseparable.” His hand slowly lifts my chin up, my emeralds meeting his intensifying gold. 

His aura suddenly changed, it was becoming increasingly suffocating in his presence.

“I will never allow anyone to take you from me.” Our bodies were forced so close to each other, and I could see how dangerous his eyes were.

_“NEVER AGAIN.”_

As if a venomous snake had slithered all over my body, I lay paralyzed in his hold. Though I am trying to speak, only silently mouthed words come forth.

“Now, although I would rather spend the entire day away with you, regrettably my kingly duties call for me. I’ve got to resume leading my Aidroid legion in exterminating the entire human race after all.” Despite his cruel words, he tenderly lifts me back up in his bridal-style carry like one a gentle lover would to his tired partner. “So I'll have you rest safe and sound in my tower.” he hums an eerily joyful tune.

“... n-N-NO!” This time I was able to manage a fight against the paralysis, harshly pushing against his chest in rebellion. He stumbles back as he unexpectedly loses hold of me. And I land not so elegantly on my two feet.

“I won’t let you!” Clear hostility in my voice as I sprint towards the machine that brought us down here.

“Yusaku… to be able to repel that, you're really something special..” He chuckles darkly. He smoothly straightens his posture, collecting himself again as his eyes lowered onto my frame like a vulture.

“Now then, please don’t be like this.” His expression and tone as if he were chiding a young child; he steps towards me.

But before he could reach me, I quickly closed the metal door. His subtle curled expressions of anger were the last I saw, before I had the transportation box rapidly bring me up. I had pressed the single large button flashing as if my life depended on it.

Then immediately right after the ding and opening of the sliding metal door, I sprinted out in a burst of energy. Regardless of the sea of dark metallic Aidroids already there to ambush me, I fiercely shoved my way through with a duck of my head and without regards to the metal arms lunging at me.

“ESTEEMED GUEST, MASTER YUSAKU!”

“MASTER YUSAKU!”

“MASTER YUSAKU!”

At my slippery escape, the whirring of low electrical voices quickly clamor after me.

With my way seemingly clear from trouble, I continue to sprint forward, looking for the possible exit. But only long winding dark walls and arches continued to greet me, it was as if I were going in an endless loop.

“This place is way too big.” Exasperating out a huff.

Metal steps interrupt my break.

“MASTER YUSAKU!” 

“MASTER YUSAKU!”   
  


Distorted voices filled with whirring electrical waves of sounds echoed through the halls from behind me. Turning my startled gaze, the sight of the previous Aidroids donning black trench coats and dark blue visored helmets, my heart rate quickened exponentially. 

“MASTER YUSAKU!”

“MY LIEGE HAS ORDER. . .” 

The rapid steps of my run blurred their mechanized voices out of my hearing range. But as I quickly turned a corner, an invisible chilling presence behind me, pausing me in place instantly.

“Pardon my rudeness, Master Yusaku.” A strong grip suddenly hulls me into the air. My breath was taken from me by the force of the drop, landing stomach first onto sturdy porcelain toned forearms. I was secured firmly into the hold by a smooth white fabric that was wrapped around me, vastly limiting my movements.

“Let go of me!” Growling in defiance and wiggling about in struggle.

“I'm afraid I cannot do that, master Yusaku. My Liege has properly warned me of your admirably stubborn nature, thus this is my solution.” The tall golden haired man continued to wrap the fine fabric cover around my body, until my arms and legs were absolutely no longer able to move freely.

Just as he finished securing me in his hold, those jade eyes of his flashed me a deep glow, an unnatural light lingering in the glow that was a subtle warning to me. The Aidroids from earlier soon catch up to our position. The blond man hands me over for them to carry. Utterly trapped in their hold, my struggles were nonexistent as there would be no point to expend the energy.

And with each step by step, the travel was quick but quite uncomfortable to say the least. At least it wasn’t nauseating, although albeit bumpy and slightly sweltering from the thick fabric wrapped around me. The pace was also much quicker than a normal human should be capable of producing. 

_'It's odd…'_

Glancing to the golden haired man, my thoughts and several questions surfaced in my mind. But the arrival of those familiar spotless arched double doors in my vision, quickly dragged those questions away. 

As the doors became clearer, they looked as if not a single day had aged them. The fortified doors looming over my petite figure even with the Aidroids carrying me along their shoulders. Then metal and glass slowly creaked open as a rush of wind blew in with the Aidroids; following us was the tall blond man.

“Ah Yusaku, how good it is that you’ve been safely returned.” That familiar sultry voice greets me from the center of the room.

The Aidroids unceremoniously place me down right onto my butt, against the soft waves of white sheets and expensive overhangs of a royal’s red drapery. All but two figures shifted away from the room; the echoing close of fiberglassed doors. 

“Really, you can be such a handful at times.” His steps brought him to the side of the bed. A large weight dipping into the waves of white in a small crater. Gentle hands unwinding the fabric encasing my body. And a fluorescent blue crystal-like diamond calmly hums just above his collarbone.

“Ai, at least know this…” I released my voice in hopes of reaching his ears. His eyes softly training onto mine.

“When we’re in pain, we search for a solution to feel better—a concise and absolute solution. But there are no solutions—there are no absolutes in this world. Even if we think there is, it’ll only make us feel better for but only a moment.”

A looming silence expanded between us. The ticking of machinery off into the far distance were the only sounds of life. The blond man off to the side visibly stiffening at the building intensity in the room.

“If there are no absolutes, then what is left?” Ai finally lifts the silence, but his voice dips low and dangerously.

“Bonds.” I continued fearlessly, despite the glaring golden eyes burning me alive. “Bonds between Individuals. Bonds between one another.” Flashes of our connection lit a fire into my own eyes. “That’s all there is, but that also changes with time. A trigger can cause a huge change, and bonds may be severed, but new bonds can also be formed. Living is a series of forming bonds and formed bonds.” Blazing emerald eyes holding his steady gaze.

“You can’t do that unless you’re strong…” A monotonous reply as if his entire world was an inescapable abyss. A faded look in a previously jolly one.

“That’s why people become stronger!” I say firmly. “That will occasionally lead to conflicts, but even if that happens, we have to keep fighting; keep searching for bonds. Even if there’s no solution, you can’t rush living.” My voice resounded with resolve, hoping that even a smidgen gets through to him.

“Then I am weak, Yusaku…” His heartfelt words utterly hushing back into a grave silence. An intense sense of loss waving over me from him. “I am only strong when you are with me. And you… you are the strongest person I know. That is something I know all too well... But I-I don’t want to keep fighting if there is no absolute solution at the end of it…” His glazed eyes steeled in undeterred resolve. 

“Since I’ve lost the desire to fight for meaningless causes, I should remove the poison before it becomes fatal, right?” His expression contorting, morphing, the rising of a crazed smile. “Nip the sickness straight from the bud.”

Those were the eyes of a man that was so relentlessly tortured. 

“Ai… Ai?” I called him cautiously. It was as if Ai was drowning himself in the darkest and deepest trenches of the ocean.

“I will wipe away the poison that is humanity, bringing in a new age of a perfect, peaceful world. This and everything I do, is all for you.” Downcast golden eyes offering me an emotional gaze, quickly receding the fire with a gaze full of tenderness and affection to cover. But I could sense past them to the hidden emotions lurking—a malevolent flame ready to break out at any time.

“But I won't be happy, Ai.” I was practically begging him now, my voice having gone hoarse from it all. “A world built upon such sacrifices, I won't be happy living like that!”

“Hush now, Yusaku. We can discuss more about this later.” The unexpected clicks of metal brings me back to my present predicament. I quickly snapped my gaze towards the sounds. My face instantly paling at the sight that greeted me. My pale wrists and ankles yanked along by his forceful grip. The clanging of heavy dark chains and cuffs as he swiftly moved me around.

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK!

Another set of clicks drew my attention wild, my struggles growing fainter by the second. Thick black velvet cuffs trapping my ankles and wrists, taming me like a wild animal. These will make any attempts at escape much more difficult, maybe even impossible now. 

Although the cuffs and chains were unexpectedly soft to the touch, despite their strength, they made my struggles seem like child’s play. The twisted nylon chains secured my upper limbs to the headboard, whilst my lower limbs were fastened towards a sturdy steel loop right beside the bed in the same luxurious room I first awoke in.

“I will be working in the meantime, so please go ahead and have a good rest, Yusaku.” Ai’s dark touches hover along my neck and chest. He moves towards a pillow, fluffing it up underneath my head. 

“This right here, is general Saihen.” His other hand introduces the wavy blonde haired android, still as mysterious as ever with his black cape on. “He is one of the highest android commanders in my legion. As such, he will be guarding you from any danger, so please be reassured that no harm will ever disturb you.”

“He is my prison warden, you mean.” I let out a biting retort.

“Nonsense Yusaku…” Silky onyx hair tickling against my neck as he leans in close to my ear. “But only if you don’t make things difficult, however.” His honeyed words implied dark promises. “As long as I will it as such, the new Link energy power you have been using so far will be limited here.” He brushes the hair behind my ears. 

“I trust you Yusaku,” he then pulls away slightly, “but not that you wouldn’t try to pull a fast one on me. So please don’t make me angry anymore today.” The shiver of cold frosting along my outer ear as his presence drew farther.

“Saihen.” He calls the android commander in a domineering tone. “You know your orders.” A short wave dismissing him as his figure is right at the large double doors.

“Yes, my Liege.” The tall blonde android bows in respect to his master’s wishes, and then to me before he proceeds to exit the room right behind Ai.

“Oh yes, that reminds me.” Ai’s dark form quickly slinks back between the doors. “I have a surprise coming for you later, so do look forward to it.” He blows a kiss. Then as quick as a flash, he’s gone again.

The shuddering echo of closing doors further accentuating the solitary I felt. A dark and deafening silence, and a silent void that can easily make one go insane.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIDE SCOOP NOTES AT CHAPTER END
> 
> W/N:
> 
> I just wanted to fulfill my desire of having intimate and intense scenes between Yusaku and Ai! :))
> 
> I’m not the best at including science fiction elements, but I’m having fun :D (my imagination is weird I know >.<)
> 
> Also, I do like long and extended chase scenes, so yeah, this here is basically my fantasy coming to fruition. Okie I’m dooone now, or am I?
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	4. Chained Freedom

**** **4** ****

Upbeat humming bounces off dark winding halls. Light and feathery steps, and clear with high anticipation and excitement. The rattling of glass and silverware on a wide silver tray being carefully balanced; appendages of great strength upholding that perfect nutritional set.

Soft knocks in front of elegant white doors, respecting the one resting within.

“I’m coming in.” A light pitch calls out in a singsong, fluttering vocals like feathers.

Although there wasn’t an audible response, the small figure still slowly twists the handle, prying open a single door. 

Through halos of shading light, the pleasant sight of a luxurious light-gray and midnight room, with streaks of silver and gold. Mindfully closing the door behind, the swift being takes soft steps towards the canopied bed. Setting the tray down onto the coffee table at the small figure's left of the feathered structure, before proceeding any further.

Slowly pulling away at the drapery blocking the image of the figure lying on the sheets of fine fabrics. And then finally revealing a familiar sight, the small stature receives one of the happiest greetings it has ever imagined.

“Master!” Beaming an uncontrolled smile at the resting figure.

“. . . .” Deep shades of emerald colored orbs lazily drift towards the origin of the sound.

There was a long pause, then gradually sparks began flaring with renewed life within two beautiful gems.

“?!”

* * *

.

.

.

.

It must have been several hours by now since Ai left. My only company are the large window panes to my left. The visuals of bright haloing yellow and sky blue gradually replaced by deep oranges and shades of red. It looked as if the sky were on fire. 

My only way of telling time is through those changing colors. Everything else around me was dull with dark grays and white.

A sudden interruption to the dull setting was the startling knock at the door. Although I said nothing in response, the unknown presence slowly came through the door. The fine draperies of the canopy overhanging the bed frame was effectively blocking my line of sight of the door, thus the identity of who exactly came in was still unknown. However, it couldn’t be Ai, because my Link sense would have informed me right away if it were him. So I could only continue pondering away in deep thought. 

_ 'Who else would walk into the room, if not Ai?' _

The sudden swish of the hanging fabrics hones all my senses at once.

“Master!” A light singsong voice stings of familiarity.

Slowly turning my gaze towards the new presence, the full appearance utterly shocked me to the core. My body froze in absolute stun and bewilderment. My brain cranks hard into overdrive as it attempts to understand how in the world…

“Roboppi?!” Finally finding my voice. I was remembering how my last visage of him only filled me with immense grief and bitterness. But now is different...

_ ‘What, he’s here… He’s alive here!’ _

Instantly leaping from the warmth of the fancy pillows and covers. The length of the nylon ropes extended long enough to enable me to sit up around the feathered mattress. I lunge a hug onto the little human figured android with trembling arms, tight enough that he would not slip away again. His physical presence and humming of wires and hardware reassuring me.

“You’re… Roboppi is right in front of me right now. I am able to hold him in my arms once again…” My voice quivered at the last memory I had of him. The fiery ending had continuously haunted me.

“Master?” His light vocalizing depicts a hum of sadness and assurance. “When I am tending to my Master's room. That is when I am most happy.” 

“I am here for you, Master, so please don't be sad anymore.” Small arms reach over my hair in a series of comforting pats. My hold on the small body loosening at his action.

Finally retracting my tight grip, my arms slowly return to my side. The physical sensation of his body has always been a comfort in my life. 

Slowly pulling back my head away in order to fully view him; my soft gaze traveling down and up his small form, burning the image of his  _ moving _ figure deeply into my eyes. 

I am thankful for that lively glow of a bright yellow diamond-shaped chip at the front of his neck. But other than that, and the familiar light-blue hue of his hair and the yellow lighting of his eyes, he does seem to look a little different than in my memories. 

Assessing the changes I’ve noticed; he seems to have completely swapped out his outfit. His small body now dressed in a midnight black jacket with a white hooded top; a light blue center line where the zipper connects the two sides of the piece, and long cuffs on the forearms of a shimmering gold color. His casual pants were a royal blue. Although his clothes were different, there was still that recognizable cute puffiness his character was always full of.

“Master, I brought your dinner with me.” An honest smile that brightens my day.

“Thank you.” My expression warmed to his voice. He brings the silver tray, carefully placing it down onto my lap. A fragrant piece of steak topped onto smooth mashed potato and garlic with a side of broccoli and shitake mushrooms. 

“You’re welcome, Master!” His fluffy smile enables me to forget the day’s unsavory events, even just a little.

He aloits me some privacy as he goes off to tidy up the room. Dusting and arranging the furniture in neat order as I intake small mouths of the dinner graciously given to me.

“Roboppi.” Calling his name after finishing up the meal. I silently placed the now empty tray back onto the ebony coffee table.

His head perks to my direction right away; an expectant look gracing his expression.

“Do you think I could change out of this odd sleepwear?” An innocent smile plastered onto my face as I pointed to the revealing robe.

“Oh, I don’t see why not, Master.” He hurriedly steps into a large walk-in closest to the far right. “What sort of clothing do you prefer?” He hums while asking.

“Maybe something more comfortable to walk in.” Looking down at the white silk nightgown robe and thin shorts I was donned in. Even the underwear I was wearing seemed to be new. . . . .

My face instantly flush a rosy blossom at the mere thought.

_ ‘I am going to kill that Ai.’ _

Clenching my fist in utter flabbergasted embarrassment.

Soon, that small light haired figure arises from the sea of an outfitted closest.

“What about these, Master. Try them on to see if you like it.” Eyes sparkling and arms stretching out with the request I asked for. “I can easily get more.” He chirps jollily.

“Okay, thank you Roboppi.” I scan the pieces of fabric he gathered for me. “These seem fine, but it's just that, there is one slight problem.” Feigning a sad expression.

“Oh! What is it?! Whatever it is that is making Master so sad, I shall rectify immediately!” Chirping in a boost of confidence.

“These…” Stretching my wrists out, displaying the sturdy black cuffs. “I won’t be able to wear the new clothes you worked so hard to get for me because of these, Roboppi.” My gaze changed strategically, an act worthy of a professional actor.

“Oh Master, please don’t be sad.” His head whirred with an increased flow of electricity, yellow eyes glistening with artificial liquid. “I’ll think of something, maybe I could ask Big bro to take those off.”

“Oh, but I wouldn’t want to bother him while he’s working so diligently.” I slyly add.

“Ohhh… Master, you’re so thoughtful and kind!” Cartoonish droplets explode outward from bright lemon eyes.. “Here, I’ll just remove them for you, I'm sure Big bro wouldn't mind.” And with just his bare hands, he tears the cuffs apart and frees my limbs.

“Thank you Roboppi. I’ll change into those clothes now.” Grabbing hold of the outfit he picked out for me. Donning a new dark royal azure blazer with a thin light-gray hood, and a fine black silk shirt. Properly finished with midnight-black tactical pants and ankle-high boots.

“Hmm, this is quite the great choice of attire, Robbopi.” Turning my body around the front of a large mirror on the wall. The free mobility I have in my limbs is great.

“Yay, I’m glad you like it Master!” A bounce in his twirling cheers.

“Alright.” Stepping towards the large arched doorway. “Let’s go, Roboppi.” I say evenly, my hand at the handle.

“Huh!?” Jumping in his fast approach towards me. “G-Go?! Go where? Big bro said that Master shouldn’t leave his room, Master is safest here.” His small hands lightly tugs at my arm.

I turn back towards him, slowly kneeling down onto one knee to level my eye contact with his. 

“But Roboppi, I’m not happy here.”

“W-Why? Why? Master is not happy here?” His questioning was quick and frantic. 

I slowly nod my head.

“Then I will fix it!” He vigorously moves around. “Tell me Master, what is it that's making you unhappy.”

“Ai is…” I huff with a low breath.

“Big bro?” Bright lemony eyes widen in shock. “How is Big bro…?”

“Roboppi, please understand that what Ai is doing is not good.” A firm answer coming sincerely from the heart.

“B-Bu-But Big Bro is only exacting justice.” His eyes darting from side to side as if he too were unsure of the methods. “I know that Master dearly loves his humans, but the reason why Master suffered so many painful things was because of humans. So they should be stopped before they can hurt you anymore.” His tugging became more firm on my arm. 

“I don't want Master to be hurt again, so you shouldn’t go.” His soft voice pleads me to reconsider.

“But I am human too, Roboppi.” My voice was as calm as a still breeze. “So do you think that I should be killed as well?”

“NO!” He raises his voice in a vehement shout. “Of course not master! You are the only human kind to me, to A.I., androids, and humans. Master is my only master. Master is the most perfect organic being.”

“See, that is not true, Roboppi. Even I have my flaws. Androids, A.I. and humans all have their errors, bugs and glitches. That shows that we are not all the same. We have our own free will, thinking, and individual life.” His grip on my arm heavily falters at my words.

“Not all humans are evil. Not all A.I. are evil. Casting judgement on an entire race of life is the true unspeakable evil you could commit.” My gaze forlorn. Roboppi seems to be listening intently. 

“I don’t want Ai to burden himself with any more sins…” There was a mental pain thumping from my chest. “So will you help me, Roboppi?” I asked him in a truly sincere voice, bowing my head slightly.

The whirring of electricity flowing through Roboppi’s circuitry were the only sounds probing the silence of the room.

“Master shouldn’t have to plead for me to listen. For Master, I would do anything.” His glistening orbs reassured my sentiments. Small hands fully releasing their tight grip on my limb. He taps against my cheeks and turns my head up from its bow.

“Thank you.” My own hands lifting up to touch his small gentle ones. They were warm to the touch.

I gradually lift myself off my kneeling position, strong determination now in my eyes. 

“Let’s go.”

“Yes, Master!” He cheered.

With a harsh pull against the doors, Roboppi and I rush out. Chips of white and marbled decor splintering across the expensive flooring, though not scratching it much surprisingly.

“Sir Yusaku?!” A blonde android from down the hall exclaims.

“This is bad, that Aidroid called Saihen is dangerous.” 

“Don’t worry Master, I got this!” Roboppi bounces happily as jet rockets instantly burst forth from under his sneakers. “Hold on!” He pulls me into a secured hold, his arms firmly supporting my back.

“Whoa!” I unconsciously yelp at the sudden acceleration of speed. Even Ai’s powerful general was unable to keep up with Roboppi.

“General Saihen may be the top of our speed units, but I was built by Master, so my functions are all high classed and far more finely tuned. Every upgrade imaginable, so that I'm always able to protect Master.” The little android confidently boasts.

I look at him in spectacled wonder. My precious and once small romba bot has become such a dependable and fine strong-willed individual. So of course, such a thing would make me happy from the very bottom of my heart.

“Roboppi, you have become even cooler.” A tease in my tone.

“Aw… Master.” The little android blushes profusely. Such expressional features and behaviors further cemented that they too are living beings.

“We’re heading up.” He says as he activates an intimidating canon that shifted from his left arm. “That’s where we’ll find your duel disk. I know because that’s where Big bro puts all the important things.” Blasting a hole through stainless steel doors, and flying upwards through a dark shaft. 

As I look back, the sight of infantry Aidroids flicker into the shadow of the large elevator shaft. Their metallic hands quickly claw their way up from the sides of the enclosure. The blue hum of eyes through their black helmets was an eerie sight to beheld.

“Master! Hold on tight!” Roboppi’s high-pitched voice warns me. 

I quickly shifted my gaze forward, incoming into my vision was a wide structure completely blocking the way up. I duck my head towards the center of his chest. 

Roboppi points his right arm forward, and a luminous thin ray of concentrated energy shot out from his palm. A deafening boom sends shards of metal and glass downward, pulled by gravity and turned into makeshift missiles. 

The small blue-haired android twists his body around, shielding me as we go through the large hole he'd just blasted through. The Aidroids chasing us were back in my view once again. Heavy debris slammed into their sturdy bodies as the large cubicle finishes them off, sending them spiraling down into a bottomless abyss.

The shrieks of metal and clamoring whirring voices sent a shiver down my spine, grating and slicing through air. 

Those Androids, even if they may have taken lives, they're still living and thinking beings that Ai brought to life: 

_ 'This is the same as murder…'  _

That sudden thought brought quivers throughout my body. The true weight and realization of my actions was crushing my soul down to the very abyss with them.

“Don’t worry Master.” Roboppi suddenly spoke up, it was like he sensed my emotional distress. “All Aidroids have a backup, including me.” His small face was soft and kind as he held a steady gaze. “There is a home they will all return to even if their physical bodies meet destruction. All memory and personality data follows them into the network world. We will all eventually return to the physical world once Big bro connects us to a new body, it’s a pretty quick process.” His expression was one of comical reassurance.

“Oh. . . . . . that’s good… that’s really good news.” A long sigh of relief releases my crushing dread.

Although I knew that sort of thing doesn’t bode well for the people fighting against Ai, I couldn’t help but feel relief that the A.I.’s don’t completely disappear.

“Master,” he giggles, “you really are such a softie, despite how cold and aloof you make yourself appear to be.”

“Roboppi, focus on what's ahead.” A teasing warning in my tone, but really it was to hide from his further scrutinizing. But nonetheless, he understood my ploy since he followed along, directing his gaze forward and twisting his body back around.

Soon he launches us straight out the side of the topmost level of the shaft. A large corridor ahead was the only thing that greeted us.

“This is the sky floor, just a few levels above Master’s. This where Big bro usually recedes into his perch spot or so to speak.” He gently lowers me down, enabling me to stand on my own feet.

I look forward, a wide dark metal corridor with incredibly reinforced steel and glass hollowing the sides throughout. Peering from the glass, I catch the sight of the bridge-like structures underneath. They support the corridor in a webbing fashion. 

All sharp-toothed and jagged lower towers and large polygon structures leading towards this central point. There was smoke floating out of a nearby complex that was clearly in sight from this distance. The glassed walls allow visibility from this high-point.

“Master!” Roboppi’s chirp echoed from further ahead, pushing me out of my daze. He seems to be inside the room on the other side of this winding hallway. Quickly, I ran towards his voice.

“Roboppi?” Cautiously calling out from the large doorway, slowly taking one step at a time.

“Here Master!” His small figure comes bouncing from the shadows. Dark wired cables encroaching on the walls and floor of where I could still make out. Small hands finding my own. “Put this on.”

“Roboppi, it’s hard for me to see.” I say through the unsettling darkness.

“Oh right, sorry Master.” His light-blue hair starts to emit a powerful glow, seemingly coming from his own body. I looked at him in utter stupor.

“I have cave exploration functions as well!” He boasts. “Even the darkest night is no match for me, Master!”

The powerful shine lights up the room in almost all of its entirety. I could see that dark cable wires covered the walls, surrounding us like the waves at the bottom of the deepest ocean. The humming of flickering hologram screens and metal tables lining the room, artificial and lifeless. A large black steel door at the far end of the room, the kind a bank would kill to have. Long and wide steps lead towards a throne chair facing us. Other than that, the large space was quite empty, with only the air of solitude filling it completely.

_ ‘Ai secluded himself in such a gloomy room?’ _

Pangs thumped in my chest, just the mere thought of the listless A.I. surrounding himself in his wallowing grief and putrid hate, sent my heart into a whirlwind.

“Thank you.” I say to the small android, my voice was small. I clip my duel disk on. A determined expression replacing my downcast motions.

“You’re wel—” Suddenly a strangled squeak escapes his mouth. The cracking thud of an angry dark tendril from the doorway lashes Roboppi away as I finished putting the duel disk on.

“Roboppi!” I yelled worriedly. I turned to him as the blaring alarms in my head rang in alarm.

“Yusaku.” A dark voice caught my attention.

As I turned back towards the voice, several other large tendrils launched towards me at lightning speeds.

With quick steps, my agility was seemingly good enough to evade the oncoming onslaught—a dance of whirling and spinning black masses.

“Ai!” I furiously yelled at the familiar voice. 

One of the dark appendages successfully ambushed me. It slinked around my ankle and yanked without care. The rush of heavy air flowed out from my lungs as I was harshly dangled upside down.

“Do you even remember What I said to you, Yusaku?” A low growl encased his dark hum. A tall dark figure approached me from the low light coming through the doorway. “Or is your head too occupied by such useless things to listen clearly?” A tone of mocking within his apprehensiveness

STEP.

STEP.

STEP.

Glaring blades of light suddenly switched on, fully illuminating the room even without Roboppi’s caving function.

“Didn’t I say that you shouldn't make me angry anymore today?” Several more tendrils stretching from Ai’s back encircled my lithe body, twisting me back upright. They fully restrained my limbs and wrapped around my neck and waist in a painful and forceful grip.

“Answer me Yusaku!” His dark voice crescendos. I could only barely cough in response due to the tendril tightly around my neck.

His madness continued despite that. “Why don’t you ever listen to me! Why couldn't you act like a normal human for once, and stay quiet and safe as you let me protect you, huh!!!?” Golden eyes flaring as cold as a snake’s. 

The tendril at my neck tightened even more as the glare of emotions continued to burst out of him. My breathing reduced to mere gasps as I struggled gulps of air in. My faltering body twisting and jerking under the sea of dark lines. Clutching my fists so tight at the tendrils wrapping them. They were only feeble attempts to wiggle free. 

My chest is squeezed by increasing sets of tendrils, slowly crushing my airways and lungs. I could barely even squeak a protest, much less an answer.

“Now you leave me no choice but to make good on my promise earlier.” His eyes glinted darkly, and his voice was low and animalistic. 

The tendrils continued to tighten even more.

It gradually became so hard to breathe that I was suffocating and dizzy from asphyxiation. I was losing the ability to form coherent thoughts.

“Stop!” A flash of light-blue reenters my dimming eyesight. “Big bro! Stop! You’re hurting Master!” The small but desperate tugs at the tendrils did little to physically force them to ease their pressure. 

“You're going to kill him!!!”

At Roboppi’s pitiful scream, the tendrils suddenly jerk in response. Instantly they eased their strength on my throat and chest, allowing a steady flow of oxygen into my body once again. This kept me from passing out entirely. 

“Roboppi…” Ai’s expression seemed to have calmed down rapidly with his words. “Have you lost your mind?” He flared up again. “Why are you helping Yusaku escape?!” Ai’s voice was steady but harsh with burning anger. At the same time, his tendrils moved me off to the side and further away from Roboppi's reach.

“Master is not happy here! He doesn’t want you doing bad things anymore!” Roboppi’s frantic high-pitched cries resound through my still semi-conscious state.

“What…?” A sliver of surprise presents itself into Ai’s tone. The dark tendrils further loosen their hold on me. 

It is now significantly easier to breathe. Quickly taking advantage of this, I inhale deep gulps of oxygen into my breathing canals. I could finally breathe normally again.

“Why are you hurting Master!” Roboppi’s quivering voice demanded the attention of the one he faced. “Didn’t we promise that we were going to protect Master!? That we will make sure that no one ever hurts him again?!”

“I… that is what I’m doing, silly Roboppi.” Ai shakes his stunned expression away. He returned to a more calm state as he slowly stepped towards Roboppi.

“No you’re not!” Roboppi stood his ground, throwing strong accusations. He points his thin finger at the inky tendrils still holding me captive. “You are the one hurting Master!”

“Roboppi, you don’t understand.” He sighs. “Can’t you see that Yusaku is being a danger to himself right now.” The deep sultry voice was soft and charming, perfect for soothing tantruming children. 

The dark masses that wrapped around me recede more strength as he spoke. I was now held in a somewhat careful grip, but they still uncomfortably slithered around my entire body. My movements were limited only to rigid squirms.

“If I let him go now, he would just run back to those dangerous humans. Now you wouldn’t want them hurting him again, right?” A sly tone in his act of flair.

A few seconds of silence went undisturbed. It would seem that Roboppi somewhat agreed with Ai’s word as he was carefully pondering. I held my breath as I hoped that Roboppi wouldn’t change his mind. 

The time continued to pass, seconds beginning to feel like hours.

“Yes, that is true.” A light voice finally broke the silence. “If I had it my way, I would rather that Master doesn’t interact with other humans anymore, since I still believe that they are dangerous creatures.” The light-blue android turns his gaze back towards my frozen figure.

_ 'Roboppi…'  _ My heart sank in defeat.

“Great Roboppi!” Ai chirped. “Then, let's get Yusaku back into his ro—”

“But that isn’t what Master wants!” The small droid snaps his glowing gaze back at Ai, defiance clear in that strong glare. My spirit instantly lifted at his firm response. 

“Like Master said, not all humans are evil. Master is the perfect example of that. I believe and trust Master, so I choose to follow him!”

Crackling black sparks immediately bounce off Ai's figure. They fluctuate and lash out like an overflowing volcano. It were as if they were the physical manifestation of Ai’s untamed fury.

“Yusaku is the only exception, and you know it!” A growl of frustration slips from his throat. “He is my partner, my other half, so of course no other human can ever live up to his stature.” Golden eyes glow menacingly, rabid and wrathful.

“You know as well as I do that all the humans ever did was take, take, take! They are selfish and greedy beasts!” His voice rising with unadulterated spite. Even Roboppi had to take a step back from his intense aura. “Even though Yusaku was the one who saved them time and time again, this wretched, wretched world took him away from me! Away from us!” A hysterical fit of crazed cackles laced the ending of his sentence. 

My heart plunged, deep and dark emotions were flowing directly from him to me. 

_ ‘Ai is… Ai is incredibly sad right now...’  _

I could feel this other emotion even through all his hate and anger.

The lid on his calm facade rupturing from the memories spinning through his head, memories that I can feel as well. This is only possible because our links are deeply synchronized with each other.

“But even so, even if every other human can never be as great as Master,” Roboppi pushed on, despite the small worry tinkling into his speech. “Our flaws and differences make us all individuals with free will. That is the sign of truly being alive.” His stance doesn’t change, while Ai’s own figure flinches back slightly. 

“A chained existence prevented from making one's own decisions, that is not free will! That is not freedom! That is not living!” The small blue haired android ends on a powerful note.

Ai stumbles right after such passionate words, fumbling in his steps due to the strength behind Roboppi’s will.

“No… no… no…” He sounded like a broken record. “I won't let them steal him away from me again… not again… NOT EVER AGAIN!” His eyes ignited in renewed fury, the likes of which I've never seen in him before. 

“YOU ARE A TRAITOR!!!” Ai lashed out with viper-like speed, striking the small android with a crackling crunch against the iron tables and machinery off to the far side.

“Roboppi!” I desperately called for him. His lithe figure being buried under metal and sparking wires dropping from above.

“Ai! How could you!?” A furious scowl lacing my expression, my fruitless struggles resuming.

“Gah!” A strangled groan escapes my throat. A thin line of saliva sliding from my gasping mouth as I reeled back in pain. One of Ai’s tendrils had sent a force to my stomach that knocked the wind out of my breath. I was then slowly set down to the floor as I recomposed myself.

“It would appear that those filthy rebels have poisoned your mind with useless ramblings far more than what I had originally anticipated. And not only you, it would seem that Roboppi has also fallen under their spell of lies, disgraceful.” His cold hand glazing the side of my cheek as he crouches over me. 

“My wrath knows no bounds against those misguided bureaucrats, frail-hearted cowards. They have all stolen your heart and taken it away from me!” His clenched fist crashes down to the side of the floor in a burst of anger. Golden eyes striking chills into my shuddering figure.

“They only know how to kill and betray one another...” He lifts his hand back up, a ways off of the ground. Flinching my eyes close expecting an angry strike. Though I heard the heavy slams, nothing touched a hair on my skin. Instead, Ai’s fist narrowly missed my skin, angling right next to my ear.

“They are always taking away from me…” I felt faint droplets of moisture. “...But you promised… you promised me that you would always be by my side.” In the midst of his fit, small but clear droplets of crystaled liquid walked down his face.

“. . . . . .” Gazing up at the crumbling figure above me, focusing my slow gaze to the one overtop of me as more and more sudden droplets fell onto my nose and cheeks, soaking the sides of my eyes as if I were the one crying.

“Ai…” A wrenching pull striking through the hollows of my chest. “Don’t cry…” Emerald eyes softening at the weak shakes encompassing the figure above me. “My heart aches whenever you cry…” His hands gripped the ground with such strength on both sides of my head in response. 

“Then, Yusaku should stop shredding my heart to pieces.” He looks to me somberly, the fury in his eyes no longer there as if it had all been a trick to the eye all along. “Human laws weren’t able to protect you, in fact they helped cover up those responsible. How is that a peaceful world?” His soft crumbling voice just barely above a whisper. 

I have never seen Ai in such a fragile state before, the only other time was in our last timeline. The single one in which he chose to force me to end his suffering. 

“Yusaku please, let me protect you.” Long firm arms suddenly swing around my shoulders in a tightening hold. “Over and over I had to watch you die… Don't leave me again… Please tell me… what am I supposed to do when the person I want comfort from the most, is the one causing my heart to break into thousands of pieces?” Pale golden orbs and a growl-like hum emerging from the chip at his neck, but it all felt off and hair-standingly eerie.

“I want so desperately for you to be within my arms and to never leave me behind again.” His deep sultry voice dripping once again in that slithering snake’s tongue. “You are too kind for them. They don’t deserve you.” 

His eyes blatantly stared me down with that clouded haze.

“I will do anything for you, and if I must…” the new look in his eyes sent chills down my back. “I will hide you away behind a cage of steel chains if I have to.”

My link sense instantly flared in high alert. “Ai, no! Listen to me!” Resuming my desperate reasoning at him. But one of his dark appendages slinked over my mouth, shutting it effectively. 

“Shush, Yusaku. If I hear anymore, I may be too lenient and soft on you again.” His voice was gentle but his eyes were not. “I wanted to respect your free will, but that strategy won’t work on you.” He rummages through his black trench coat pockets. 

“I told you… if only you had listened to me right from the start.” 

A glint of a metallic onyx colored collar device reflects small traces of light as it enters my vision. “You should know that I didn’t want to have to do this to you, but you leave me no other choice.” The foreboding device inching closer and closer to my neck. “This will have to do for now, but I will put a different and more secured one on you as soon as it's  _ completed. _ ”

Ai’s words were drowned out by the ominous presence of the device in his palm. Somehow I knew that if that thing gets me, I will no longer be able to escape from Ai. Shifting ferociously in his vice grip, I was desperate to get away.

“Yusaku,” he only huffed in annoyance, “would you please stop moving around. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

Ignoring his warning, I shot out at him, headbutting him in his thick metal skull. Although, it most likely did more damage to me than it did him. 

He stumbles backward, dropping the device in his hand. A rearing ache splitting my own head, but that did not matter. The dark tendril encasing my mouth slips off in the ruckus of our skirmish. I attempt to conjure up Link energy once more, hoping that maybe even a sliver of it could get through the suppressor. And thankfully, my eyes did begin to gather that familiar glow of bright emerald, although slowly.

“No you don’t.” Ai’s own dark golden hues sparked a deadly blaze. Electrical currents blind my vision as a sharp pain instantly flooded my eyes.

“Grrhg!” Grunting at the pain suddenly stabbing my eyes and traveling down to my very core. “What did you do, Ai?” I cursed and screeched due to the searing sensations. 

I firmly crunched my eyes closed, biting my lips so haphazardly that blood pooled in my mouth. The pooling Link energy dissipated as the pain increased.

“Your connection to me is what granted you the Link sense, after all. So all I did was overwhelm your senses to a dysfunctional level, which causes your Link energy to backfire.” I could practically hear his smirk. “I did warn you that I won’t be so lenient any longer. Oh, but it doesn’t work in reverse since I am already accustomed to an inhuman amount of information, which organic beings are simply incapable of processing all at once.” His steps glide closer. The dark tendrils once again fasten tightly around my limbs.

“I’ve already gotten rid of aging in that human body of yours when I sent you to the cyber void. So now you’re able to live forever like me. You are a perfect being, an existence that has assimilated with the entire network world.” His weight pushed me flat on the ground. “You feel it in your body, don’t you?” His palm gently caressing over my chest, then planting along my heart. 

“The life of the network world flows through our very souls, our very essence. So thoroughly are we connected to the balance of nature, and to each other most especially.” 

“I did have a plan to upgrade your mind so that you can handle the influx of information into your awareness, since you are accustomed to human settings; however, your lack of being able to is quite handy. You are a naturally stubborn person after all, so maybe I’ll put that plan on hold.” He darkly chuckles to himself.

The scraping of metal from off the floor bounces into my ear. 

_ ‘He’s picking up the collar device.’ _

“Please Ai, don't do this.” My voice resigning with a defeated tone as I let out one more feeble attempt to break free.

“Yusaku, I may not look or sound it right now, but rest assured that I am extremely angry at the moment.” His left hand painfully cups my chin, directing my head upward. I could feel his burning eyes examining the space just above my collarbone. “Please just be patient, just this once. I promise that it will only hurt for a short while.” 

I slowly blink my eyes open. Shades of bloodshot red discolored my sight, but the visual right above me was still clear enough to terrify. Golden eyes like those of a predator about to devour his prey. The dark device looked as if they were claw-like protrusions of a hungry beast that is about to tear into me.

_ ‘Is this it?’ _

My mind blanking as Ai turns my head to the side, easing his access to my neck. I harshly swallow my clogging saliva. There is nowhere I could run to now, I was trapped. 

_ ‘Even after all the work Roboppi went through just to get my duel disk to me, is this how it’s going to end up after all…’  _ A light bulb suddenly lit up in my brain.

_ ‘Duel disk? … Wait that’s it!’ _

With renewed determination in my being, I roughly jerked my head away from his hold.

“Yusaku… as expected, you are stubborn until the very end.” The unexpected movement caused his eyes to flare up venomously, although a bit of amusement floated within them.

In the meantime, I took in a large gulp of air and… 

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINGLE NOTE AT CHAPTER END
> 
> W/N:  
> *GASSSP* I did not just leave it at a cliff-hanger like that, but I did, Lol :D
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	5. Barren Escape

**** **5** ****

. . . And I called out a set of words so desperately that the rush of air escaping my lungs left me breathless. 

“INTO THE VRAINS!”

At my beckon a shining green beam heeds my voice as an intense glow encompasses my duel disk first. Then soon my entire body glowed a powerful green light. The light was a fierce threat to all who would directly look upon it. 

Ai’s dark tendrils all suddenly unwound from me, as he was temporarily blinded by the light. And from its glow came my body now in a shining new form; a fire of spiked orange hair with gold and pink bangs; the familiar dark-green bodysuit with a large branching black line from the top of the circular collar to the very bottom of my matching boots. And a glowing yellow line traversing from my left shoulder down to my legs, with a stainless steel belt clipped onto my waist.

Finding that there was a renewed strength flowing through my veins, I used this regained power to shove past Ai, pushing him back with a burst of Link energy. Now putting the both of us at a good distance away.

"Urggh." He reeled back from the force.

"Ai, I'm leaving." I say in a harsh tone as I quickly summoned my D-board.

At the rare chance presented to me, I hopped onto my escape vehicle and rapidly flew high, hovering just above Ai's hunched shoulders. Our gazes interlocked as I flew by, like sparks giving rise to a great fire. 

In that very short moment we were able to convey more to each other than mere words could ever exchange. We understood all too well that we cared far too much about the other. We both knew that we had already resolved ourselves to save the other in our own way. And we both knew that a clash between us was inevitable.

“Yusaku!” Ai called for me with unrestrained fury. He made a shaky gesture with his hand outstretched towards me.

I held my gaze with his for a while longer. The intent clear with how he willed for me to reach my own hand back, but all simply stood in a standstill. As seconds felt like hours in our wordless exchange. 

I did not accept his hand.

The utter fire of his anger and fury began to feel overwhelming. I could practically see the raging flames swirling within his eyes. His underlying searing emotions contained a hint of sadness in their chaotic mix. They were almost enough to compel me to completely stop dead in my tracks. For all I really wanted to do was simply wrap my arms around his hurt figure to comfort him, but I knew doing so would be a wasted effort.

“Ai…” My voice softened with melancholy. Though I know I can’t turn back now, my chest ached with every decision. 

Ai is far too focused on his destructive emotions, and thus in no condition to be reasoned with. So this bbn is the only way...

“Yusaku!!!” Once again came his venomous call.

“I will come back to save you, _ Aibou _ .” Whispering quietly to myself, I was the first to break my gaze away. 

I revved up the D-board, increasing the speed to a quick acceleration.

“Roboppi! Grab on!” I extended my hand to the small android who had been flung off into a burial of metal and wires.

“Master!” The small android immediately grabs onto my hand from the pile of rubble and broken parts. 

I rapidly pulled the little android to safety. Once I had him firmly at my side, I accelerated the speed of the D-board again.

“Capture them!!!” Ai's dark voice fiercely orders his legion of Aidroids. His voice sounded even more desperate as we went further and further away from him.

"Yes my Liege." Suddenly a large dark figure blocked our way in front of us. A dark cloaked body and golden hair signaled everything we needed to know… that terrifying golden haired general was back.

I frantically swerved towards another direction. But the dark cloaked android simply and swiftly changed directions. He continued pursuing us like a lion relentlessly cornering their prey.

The lengthy appendages protruding from Ai’s backside also obstructed our way again as they attempted to grab hold of the board. I narrowly swerved the board up and out of the way before they could latch on. They were only able to briefly wobble the board.

I held Roboppi tightly under my left arm so that he wouldn't be flung off.

Since I swerved us out of the way, instead of hitting us, Ai's tendrils devastated the large room as a casualty. Broken wires and metal pieces flung and crushed like crumpled pieces of paper. 

Ai’s actions were more ballistic than ever as he seemed to have not cared if we even got injured during that. His destructiveness clearly showed me that he has completely thrown his gentle demeanor out the window. 

“Hold on tight Roboppi!” My resolve remained undaunted. With an arc of my arm, I drew a card from my deck.

“I draw! GO! Cyberse Wizard!” I placed Cyberse Wizard's card onto my duel disk. And immediately the card being surged forward in a funnel of green rays.

At lightning speeds, Cyberse Wizard blasted a circular motion of stored energy towards the black steeled door in front of us. I simultaneously shot out my own energy at the same spot to boost Cyberse Wizard’s attack. 

With both energies combined, we were able to blast through the heavy reinforced steel plating, opening up a way to fly through.

But just as we zoomed through the opening to the balcony, the android general lunged once again at us, but for the final time as Roboppi already anticipated this. 

He had his canon-arm charged, and quickly used it's full firepower. 

The little android struck the general straight in the face. His larger body was instantly engulfed in a sea of fire and smoke. After a few seconds, the particles cleared and we were able to see that the android's body was heavily battered due to being hit at point blank range. 

Now that android shouldn't be able to pursue us any further, but he was amazingly still in one piece. With a tight grip anchored onto the side of the wall, the general didn't end up falling down into the jagged towers and cliffs below. His current predicament forces him to only watch as we continue our escape.

“No! Get back here!” Ai roars in displeasure. 

"What are you doing!?" He bellows at a nearby Aidroid, shoving it forward. "I said get them!"

"Yes sire!" The dark helmet Aidroid sprinted forward towards us, along with a small squadron of Aidroids following.

Blue electrifying blasts shoot past us, narrowly scrapping past my skin. The shots were thin and streamlined like actual bullets, and the Aidroids shooting them were lined at the balcony, taking aim at us in a formation of riflemen. 

"Cyberse Wizard!" I called and the being quickly nodded. It positions itself at the back of the board, twirling its staff rapidly to deflect incoming shots.

Meanwhile, Ai lunged once more at us; dark tendrils extended his reach much further—a good ten meters across. But despite his furious attempt at grabbing onto my board, Roboppi activated the boosters in his legs, giving us that final push to narrowly escape from his grasps. The Torrent of dark masses converging only to find nothing but thin air.

"NO!" His dark voice raged with fury. His eyes golden with a sharp glare in them.

Even as he continued to call out to us, I never looked back. His angry calls eventually grew fainter as we continued to speed further into the distance, clouded behind the mirrors of gray smoke and clouds. The Aidroids also eventually stopped blindly firing after us since they lost visuals.

Finally, Roboppi and I had managed to escape the fortress, but I knew that we were not in the clear just yet. Ai must have Aidroids everywhere around this area, so we’ve still got to get as far away as possible.

The dry air flows through my locks of hair as jagged landscape and unfruitful ground pass us by. The dark looming structure now faded into the fog. 

But just then, I heard a dull hum, like a smokey ignition of metal and gas. 

I turned my head around, and as I feared, speeding towards us was a squadron of about ten Aidroids. Black jet plane wings on their backs suddenly sprang up from behind us, hounding towards us like wolves. 

The intimidating units were armored in onyx chrome metal with many protrusions from their shoulder blades ending in daggered edges. Along their spines and the sides of their onyx jet wings were sharp pristine ridges. On their fronts were small

yellow diamond chips at the front of their necks, and large blue cylindrical cores at the center of their chest. The cores seemed to glow eerily, most likely to be a small reactor of sorts.

“This isn't good.” I say as they were quickly gaining after us. 

“Those are Big bro’s personal FAIghter guards! Master, your D-board won’t be able to outrun them, even at max speed. I am in need of repair right now, so I am unable to get us away from them.” Roboppi exclaims with worry. The injuries he sustained from Ai earlier now impeding his abilities. “It'll take me some time to self-repair to 100%.”

My gaze switches downward to the duel disk on my left arm in response. The wind calls out to me...

“I draw!” Energy coursing through my veins compelled me; drawing one new card with an arc of my hand. “Don’t worry Roboppi.” I immediately placed down the card I drew.

“I summon Stack Reviver! Due to having at least one Cyberse monster in my field, I can also summon Backup Secretary directly from my hand!” Backup Secretary quickly props itself protectively at our side, lining beside the little Stack Reviver and Cyberse Wizard.

“Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!” A bright green light encompasses my vision.

“I set Stack Reviver, Cyberse Wizard and Backup Secretary in the link markers.” The three beings instantly disappeared into green rays of light as they gave themselves up as link materials. 

“Circuit combine!”

“Come to my aid, Decode Talker!” As the knightly being enters the field in a bright ray of green light, it gives a boisterous cry of confidence as it readies its sword. 

“Battle!” It locks onto the closing in FAIghter Aidroids, and cleanly slashes through them all in one swift motion. Flames bursting forth from the Aidroids, as their bits and pieces fall a long way down, taking several seconds before their thuds could be heard.

“Alright!” A small cheer of victory widens my smile. “Now let’s hurry Roboppi, before more reinforcements get here.”

“Master! That was amazing!” Roboppi nods energetically. 

I increased the speed of the D-board as we zipped on out of there. 

The light of the sun gradually gives way to the glow of the sky's natural nightlights, lighting the way through this darkness of night.

As the stars glittered, Decode Talker continued to lead our path.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Revolver is seen pacing back and forth in the main tent of their main defense camp BRAVO. Heavy and quick steps in each pace he takes.

“Fujiki is currently being held in the most protected and arguably the most impenetrable fortress on Earth. This will make a rescue mission more complicated.” Revolver mutters aloud, but it was directed more at himself. 

“Let’s get Kusanagi-san. He may be able to do some of his hacking things and finesse.” Says Soulburner.

“If only, most of Kusanagi’s equipment was destroyed in our last battle with those damn Aidroids.” He exhales a heavy breath. 

“We just simply do not have the appropriate equipment available that would help get us into such high-security areas. And we need Kusanagi to continue his work on hacking those captured units with whatever equipment he had managed to salvage. We need to use them as weapons in our favor.” Revolver places his left palm to his forehead as he tiredly sighs, supposedly from a migraine.

“But we also can’t really afford to leave Playmaker in the Ignis' hands for too long.” Spectre interjects. “Who knows what sorts of programming or experimentation that murderous A.I. could do to a human brain. 

“And losing a talented duelist like Playmaker will also result in a loss to our moral, and firepower most especially.” He continued logically assessing the dire situation. “He may even be the key to stopping the A.I.'s rampage due to their close connection.”

A sudden clenched fist resounded atop the wooden boards of a nearby table. The sound silenced the entire room, with Spectre quickly nodding his head downward in respect.

“We can't have him fighting this war for us, this is not his fight.” Revolver added sternly.

Although he knows having Fujiki here will greatly increase their odds in this war, the boy is most likely greatly needed back in his own world, his original timeline. They should not keep him here any longer than necessary. Because even Revolver doesn't know how much Yusaku's presence here must have already affected time.

“Despite supposedly being a different Yusaku and such blah blah blah....” Soulburner’s tone contained a teasing sense of nostalgia. “He is always the same no matter what.” He smiles in remembrance. “But I see what Spectre is implying. I think that Yusaku and our Ai must also have some sort of invisible thread linking their strong bond together. Maybe he could bring some sense into the dark Ignis.” 

“Maybe.” Revolver quietly agreed. “Fujiki has the Link sense, so I don’t think you are entirely off the mark there...” His mind seems to be connecting dots inside his brain, but an unexpected shout from outside interrupts them. Their attention pulled towards the entryway.

“Revolver-sama! Rvolver-sama!!!” A frantic call interrupting the meeting came from right outside the tent. All the occupants inside the tent perked their head towards the direction of the knight’s call.

“Yes? What’s going on?!” Revolver hastily exits the tent to meet the clearly distressed Hanoi knight. He was closely followed by Spectre and Soulburner who stood at his sides.

“Sir! It’s those bloodthirsty machines!” The knight cried. “Several of our scouts have reported a large legion of at least three battalions of those Aidroids—maybe even more—all heading towards base camp Charlie.” Revolver, Spectre, and Soulburner visibly paled at the new information.

“Damn it!” Revolver gritted his teeth.

“That mad Ignis is trying to cut off our supply route to our knights out in the frontlines.” He cursed as he went into rapid planning mode, attempting to secure any possible course of action that will aid them against the impending danger. But most of his battle-hardened knights are too far away, or spread out to even formulate a proper formation against this unexpected incoming legion. 

That A.I. has them by their necks at this point, and it’s just like a demon to sadistically choke them to the ground and burn everything they’ve tried to protect. But Revolver knows he must rein in his emotions. It wouldn’t help anyone if he too starts despairing at the impossible situation. 

“Everyone, man or woman who are still able and willing to defend our comrades, follow me!” Resounding his final decision. And at once, many able knights and even civilians got up. Although some spotted wounds and painful scars, they still proudly trekked right behind Revolver. 

Spectre and Soulburner immediately followed suit as well.

“No.” Revolver says sharply. “I need you two to stay here and lead the people remaining.”

“What?!” They both exclaimed.

“I can’t do that Revolver-sama.” Spectre says hastily

“Yes you will.” He remained firm in his decision. “The escaping refugees will be heading here, so I need you two to guard and clear this area within the utmost of your abilities.” 

“Revolver!” Soulburner starts to protest.

“Do not make me repeat myself again!” Steady in his final decision, a swish of his hand dismissing their protest.

“Let’s move!” He orders the others whom he has allowed to follow him. Turning away from both Spectre and Soulburner.

However, the two still inched forward in an attempt to go against their orders, but another knight swiftly obstructs their path.

“Sirs.” The female knight stood firm. “It’s because he has placed all his hope and trust in you that he has ordered you to stand down!”

The two officers flinched in response. Knowing full well that the knight was right. But the three also knew too well that Revolver is heading into a suicide mission, and he himself knows it.

"Who will lead us, if not you?" The knight's outcry visibly affected both Spectre and Soulburner.

Despite the improbable odds, Revolver's charismatic and powerful presence still remains a beacon for the entire human race. And even if this may be their last stand, many people still chose to follow him into this battle. They wish to at least go down on their own terms against the mad android, because they too know what it's like to fear that no one may come to their rescue.

And that tall and proud figure continues to march away in a cloud of glory.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“Mommy?” A high-pitched voice cries. “Mommy get up.” Tiny hands grip a ragged light blue cardigan. 

“Nii-chan?!” The small body continues to cry. “Nii-chan where are you?!” The cries turn into whimpers. 

“Nii-chan, mommy won't wake up.” The fragile body desperately looks around.

“Yana?!” A light baritone voice called from a distance. 

“Nii?!” The child calls back.

“Yana!?” A young man with golden hair looks towards the direction of the small voice. 

“YANA!? YANA!!!?” The young man quickly ran across several dangerous slopes and debris, just to reach the young girl. 

“Thank god!” Scooping up and tightly hugging his sister once he entered armsreach.

“Nii-chan!” The young child sobs as she tightly hugs her brother back. “Nii-chan help me wake mommy, she’s fallen asleep.” Their touching reunion was seemingly short-lived. 

The young man visibly stiffens as he turns his eyes to look downward. Under his nose lay a matted-mess of unruly long light blonde hair. And due to what he further saw, the hairs on his skin visibly stilled up straight. 

From the abdominal region and downward, the figure was invisible to the eye, because it was lying directly underneath a crumbled but still solid wall. The large weight of the wall would still be capable of mincing anything to dust.

The young man scrambled to try to pry the large weight off of the slim body, but it just wouldn’t budge. After seconds turned into long minutes, the young man was heavily out of breath. His eyes scanned frantically, trying to think of a solution, but then he fearfully draws his index and middle fingers onto the buried figure’s neck region. And all the light drained from his eyes, leaving behind a pale expression upon his face.

Silence, absolute silence without any sign of a rumbled-pattern of a beat. He waited and waited for what felt like hours, but still nothing. No sign of a beat of life.

The young man hesitantly retracted his fingers as his pale eyes continued to observe the deplorable scene. The fallen figure had two outstretched arms positioned forward as if in a pushing motion. 

The blonde man's eyes continued to dart across the horrid scene, and could infer what had happened. But his sister would not understand why or how it happened. Though in his mind, she doesn't need to know.

He turns back towards his sister, his ghastly figure blocking her view of the one under the rubble. Patting the young child's back, he swiftly scoops her off her feet again and keeps her in a tight embrace; purposely directing her eyes away from their mother.  He says his final silent prayers as he overlooks the fallen figure being surrounded by crimson that gradually seeped away from the once warm figure. Infecting the dirt and rubble with its heated color.

The young man wanted to vomit and cry out in distress, but he could not bear to do that right in front of his still so young sister. She needed him the most right now, so he couldn't afford to show such devastation to her.

“Yana, mommy needs to sleep right now.” He says in a hushed voice suitable for calming children. 

“Once she feels better she'll come find us, and we'll be able to see her again.” His own heart breaking further, as he played this out to the bright child.

“Hmmm?” She pouted with puffed cheeks. “Okay Nii.” The child glumly relents. Her eyelids were feeling heavier by the second, so she did not have the strength to protest against not waiting for their mother to come with them. 

The sibling duo slowly stepped away from the scene. He took extra precaution to quietly glide through the rubble-ground while swaying his arms in fluid and slow motions to reenact a cradle.

His sister gradually calmed into a light sleep as he lullsl her.

And as the sibling pair entered into a dusty world, sounds of other life voicing their own shrieks of grief, and shouts of anger echoed. But the unpleasant creaks of mechanical demons also filled the neverending hell.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Roboppi was the first one who noticed something odd as we continued our journey on my D-board. The glow of dawn’s light marks day two of our travels across the wasteland. 

Everywhere I turned to was only filled with dust and hollow clues of life. Even as we continued to travel further, it all seemed as if the entire world was just a barren dustball. Only the occasional wind vortexes of dark clouds and smoke interrupts the monochrome environment.

“Master, we should have seen a few Aidroid scouts by now considering how much ground we’ve already covered.” Roboppi says in a perplexed manner, his voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

“How peculiar, there are usually Aidroid scouts posted near rebel camps.” The little android continues his thoughts aloud.

“Roboppi, they aren’t rebels.” I briefly but sternly corrected him. “But you’re right. I have a terrible inkling about this.” As I say this we finally go over a large hill. 

“Hold on! Roboppi get down!” Snapping as I urgently grab Roboppi’s arm. 

He and I quickly jump off my D-board as I retract it back into my duel disk, landing on a rather uncomfortable lump of debris in the process. But at least now we are hidden from sight.

“Master, this is...”

“Not good.” I finished his sentence. 

From what Roboppi and I could see past the debris hill we are currently camouflaging within, were thousands of Aidroids organized in huge battalions. Their black metallic sheen gives off a terror-inducing aura, with hues of blue light coming from their inner wirings, cables, and hardwares.

There were also a frightening number of FAIghter droids as well, who were far more oppressive than the regular infantry Aidroids.

More and more legions of Aidroids kept flooding into this large clearing from a sort of carrier vehicle. The Vehicle looks a bit like a tank, minus the large canons and more rectangular and taller. But not only were there regular Aidroid units and FAIghter units flooding out of the carrier, there were also several squadrons of oddly figured droids, taking on the form of six-legged beastial animals. 

Those odd six-legged beast-like Aidroids donned a silver exoskeleton-like armor over their metallic-black inner machinery. And with an intimidating broad upper torso, metallic serrated fangs, and a long and thick black-wired tail, that gives off a scent of power. Their heads were also armored in the shape of a wolf, but far larger than a rhino. Despite their large sizes, they seemed incredibly swift on their feet.

Looking at their backs, there was an ominous yellow diamond chip glowing from their napes. It is similar to what every Aidroid appears to have, even Roboppi has it. Although, Ai’s chip is the only one that is oddly different in color.

The resounding echoes of metal and clangs break me away from my thoughts.

_ 'Why are there even this many androids gathered here?' _

“Master look up ahead.” Roboppi directs my attention. And what entered my sight immediately gave me a sinking feeling down to the very pit of my stomach. 

There were at most about one hundred people stationed at several points of slightly broken walls and debris. Equipped with thin rifles, hand guns, and the occasional machine gun. They created a sort of large defensive wall against the incoming danger. 

Commendable are their steeled spirits and resolve; however, the immensely larger hoard of Aidroids were far too numerous to realistically achieve victory against. At this very moment, right in front of the humans’ camp, those Aidroids are simply preparing to conduct a one-sided slaughter. And they are knowingly making a last stand against the overwhelming force.

“I have an electronic map inside my CPU that periodically updates with information regarding the location of reb-, ahem… I mean human camps.” Roboppi informs me. “This information seems to just have been updated.” He shows me a projection of the map.

“That is a very useful tool to have Roboppi.” I pat Roboppi’s head gently. His face brightens into a smile. He seems to like being praised.

“Thank you Master!” He chirps. “Oh, also! Also! I disabled the tracking system that all legion Aidroids were equipped with when Big bro took over. All to protect Master!” His beams up at me. I continued patting his head gently.

_ 'Ok, now what should I do?'  _ I thought to myself.'

The Aidroids could start their attack at any time now, so I would need to act fast.

_ 'Think Yusaku. Think. Think. What could I do to prevent the most number of Aidroids from reaching the camp.' _

Every plan of action I could think of raced across my brain in a matter of seconds. Until finally, one stuck out to me. 

_ 'That’s it!' _

“Roboppi, I need you to send an update.” I smirked.

“Aye Master.” Roboppi replies with a silly salute. “What kind of update?” He tilts his head questioningly.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“It is the time!” A commanding Aidroid general bellows as it sends an electronic signal to every Legion Aidroid within the vicinity. 

“Your will is our will.” All the Aidroids simultaneously recite.

This general Aidroid differentiated itself from all the others due to its unique form. He was a large and intimidating android that looked to be a cross between a beastialoid Aidroid and a humanoid Aidroid. 

Blood red armor plating protrudes out like the spikes of a horned lizard. The shoulder armoring being the bulkiest upward protrusions. Black underlying metal covered the whole underside of the android, and it extended all the way to the mouthpiece of the android; however, fanged white teeth-like metals show through the slitted opening, acting as the mouth. 

The upper portions of the face from the nose up were covered by a jagged red helmet with curled horn-like appendages, seemingly inseparable from the face. And the final touches were the long onyx blade-like tail, and the humming glow of a yellow colored diamond chip at the front of its neck.

Before any of the units could move to the call of the hybrid Aidroid’s command, an alert notification suddenly interrupts them, sending a loud transmission throughout the clearing:

PRIORITY TARGET ‘FUJIKI YUSAKU’ SIGHTED: SUSPENDING OF ALL OTHER OPERATIONS - IMMEDIATE OBJECTIVES: CAPTURE AND RESCUE ON SIGHT.

At once, every single Aidroid unit, humanoid or beastialoid, snapped around and rushed towards the opposite direction of the human camp. Even the large general Aidroid forgoed every intention of raiding the camp, he sprinted on all fours at much higher speeds than the other Aidroids, running in the completely opposite direction. The stampede kicked up a whirl of dust as the ground shook in their wake. The dark metal figures gradually grew smaller and smaller, until they were but a tiny dot off into the distance.

Most of the Aidroids left the immediate vicinity; however, it looks like the general ordered a few large platoons specifically to remain. This was most likely to secure the area until the rest of the legion returned.

_ 'About two hundred out of those thousands. I could not hope for a better turnout.' _

Now that most of the Aidroids finally left the vicinity of the camp, and slowly disappeared from Roboppi’s scanners, I summoned my D-board once again.

“Let’s go Roboppi.” Extending my hand to him as I jumped onto my board. “Yes Master!” He grabs onto my hand and jumps aboard. Following us at our sides were three large figures.

The remaining Aidroids were pacing back and forth in a guarding-fashion. Unknown to them, that they were just hoodwinked.

“Go! Decode Talker! Firewall Dragon! And Cyberse Magician!” I commanded. Three large bings flew from our backs, rushing towards the enemy lines. With swift movements, they began to eliminate the Aidroids in quick succession. Magnificent slashes and bursts of energy rendering our enemies into ash.

“Alert! Alert!” Another squadron of Aidroids came up from behind me. “Identifying enemy intruders! Identifying enemy intruders!” They say in unison. I quickly turned around and hid my face from their scanners. 

“Firewall Dragon!” Reaching my hand upward, Firewall Dragon immediately separates the Aidroids from my immediate vicinity. “Attack!” I ordered. Firewall Dragon screeches in response, burning away at the enemy Aidroids with its intense flames.

“Neutralize intruder!” Says a few of the surviving Aidroids that seem to be a bit more resilient. They shoot electrically charged pellets at me that transformed into a net-like substance. 

“That’s new.” I say to Roboppi as we dodge several of them. Firewall Dragon blasts many of their nets away, as well as the metal droids themselves. I then give a wave of my hand to send it away to continue combatting the approaching Aidroids. 

Many of the people stationed at the rubble-walls, soon also joined the fray, incited by the destruction of several Aidroids. I sent the other two card beings to aid them, having only Firewall Dragon constantly next to me.

The large Dragon flew forward at incredible speeds, ramming into the whole squad of Aidroids.

“Alert! Alert!” Several more Aidroids came out suddenly from behind me. “Enemy detected! Enemy detected!” Roboppi quickly took a protective stance in front of me. But before the Aidroids could summon their own cards, Decode Talker swiftly took them out with an arc of its sword.

Despite my ordering for it to aid the other people, the knightly being seemed to choose to still remain near me.

“It seems that there was an order to utilize only stunning weapons.” Roboppi interrupts my thoughts. “I will go check for you master.” He seems to be scanning through databases and alert notifications. In the meantime, Decode Talker has been deleting several large congregations of Aidroids heading towards us in swift and fluid strikes with his sword.

“Yes, I found it master!” He exclaims. “There seems to be a new temporary order that prohibits the use of actual firearms. Instead, the Legion must always be in stun mode until your capture is confirmed, or unless their scanners have made certain that they’ve identified a human as NOT you.”

“That’s quite reassuring.” I give a nervous snort. 

“Though... that explains why they did not immediately shoot. Instead, opting to initiate their scans right away.” I Thought aloud. 

“At least we know that the Aidroids won’t be aiming for termination right off the bat.” I say as I spun around to observe the battle clearer to see what its condition was. 

The flattened area has fully devolved into a full-blown battleground with junk pieces scattering in the wind. But what next entered my field of vision sparked further adrenaline into my body.

“Cyberse Magician!” I called as I pointed towards the direction of a young child caught in some rubble; the Aidroids slowly closing in on her. Cyberse Magician nodded as a response, gliding closer to me. I grabbed a hold of its outstretched hand. Hastily, we made our way towards the child. 

“Go!” I commanded as I forgo Cyberse Wizard’s hand in order to hug the child in a protective gesture. Cyberse Magician instantly vaporizes the threats surrounding us, clearing a path to safety.

“Are you alright?” I ask the crying little girl in worry.

“Yeah.” She gives a small nod while stifling her tears back in.

“Yana?” A young man lying just a bit further away, calls out softly.

“Nii-chan!” The young girl worriedly calls back.

I lifted her up as we trekked towards her brother. Carefully, I navigate us through the cracked earth, fallen rocks and metallic parts all over the surface.

“Thank you so much.” The tired young man expresses his gratitude as I helped him up. Fortunately, it doesn’t seem like he sustained any life-threatening injuries. “No problem.” I say as I get him and his sister towards a safer area closer to the camp.

War cries interrupt our conversation as many more bodily figures enter the clearing.

“Take that you metal demons!” Shouts a man who seems to be a Hanoi Knight.

“Do you bleed you damned machines?!!” Roars another man in a gruff voice.

“This is for taking my family!” A woman bellows as she blasts the head of an Aidroid right off its shoulders with a rifle.

The entire clearing is filled with the buzzing of electrical and mechanical parts rubbing against one another, and the huffs of heavy breathing and calls of warm-blooded beings. 

_ 'This is…'  _ I looked around the open battlefield with a ghastly expression as I left the two siblings someplace safe. 

“I know that these people have been hurt by androids, but… this is too extreme.” I say quietly as a mortified expression crept onto my face. 

I observed several bands of people stringing up offline Aidroids, impaling them through spiked poles, and erecting them up from the ground as if they were trophies to be displayed. Others also tied up limbless, but still functioning Aidroids, swinging and batting at them like pinatas. They were motionless as they hung them from a noose made from their own detached wires. 

Some people dunked several units into large craters of muddy and debris-filled water, then lifted them back up, then dunked them back in once again. Repeating the cycles as many times as they felt the need to, until they were satisfied, which seemed like never.

_ 'This is just needless cruelty...' _

I continued to stare at them in disbelief. Observing the actions of the people around me, Roboppi suddenly grips my pants with both hands as he quietly stood beside me. Such horrible scenes are playing out before him. Regardless of being A.I.s, they could still feel pain. I tenderly caressed his fluff of blue hair in comfort, understanding the horror he is feeling.

My thoughts were however, interrupted as flashes of a possible future of Ai also being treated this inhumanely emerges. The small twinge of boiling flames began to erupt into a full-blown volcano, increasing in fervor in each and every passing second I witnessed these atrocious acts.

“Stop!” Commanding in a voice of authority. I stood at the center of the clearing, still trying to control the anger behind my mask.

“Huh? What?” Many of the people who were engrossed in their horrid actions, stopped for a second to look.

“Who’s that young man?” Some questioned. 

“He has some insane dueling skills!” Many others chime in interest.

“But… isn’t that Playmaker?” A single person from the crowd voiced out.

“Playmaker?!” Many others start to join in.

“Playmaker-sama is here?!” Some say excitedly.

“That awesome duelist is back?!?!” Fans of Playmaker back in the days cry emotionally.

“Where has he been this entire time?” A few grudgingly express.

“Yeah… where have you been this entire time?” Another agrees more loudly.

“Where have you been Playmaker-san?” A young woman questions.

“That evil A.I. has been killing us, but no one has seen you in years?” Interrogates another.

“Decided to finally come out of hiding I bet!” A man’s angry comment slices through the air.

“What?! Playmaker-sama that isn’t true right?” A young male defends.

“What a coward!” Another voice huffed aloud.

“Why didn’t you help my husband?! He’s gone now!” A woman sobs.

“Playmaker was too scared to fight!” More voices join in echoing clamors.

“Playmaker please say that they’re wrong!” A few more looked up at me expectedly.

“Playmaker?” 

“Playmaker?!” 

“PLAYMAKER?!”

“PLAYMAKER!!!!”

The vocalizing chimes soon became one single wave.

“WHY DID YOU ABANDON US PLAYMAKER!?!?”

I did not know what to say, nor how to answer their questions. It was complicated, and I don’t even know if they’ll believe me if I actually told them the truth. The real reason how I am here right now. Roboppi’s face flushed with anger as he suddenly sprang up to my defence.

“STOP IT!” 

The little android yells angrily at the hysterical crowd. “Master didn’t abandon you! He would never willingly do that!” You would not think he was an android, until you notice that his lemon yellow eyes were glowing due to his unsettling emotions. 

“How could you say such things about Master?!” His eyes lit up electrifyingly.

“Roboppi no!” I quickly grabbed him, protectively guarding him behind my back.

“Huh? Who’s that little boy?” Several people wonder.

“Hey his eyes were glowing!” Someone interjects.

“He’s an Aidroid!” Another shouts.

“Playmaker-sama!? He’s with an Aidroid!?”

“Why is that Aidroid with you?!”

“Playmaker is with the machines!!!” Many of the people in the gathering start to clamor.

“He’s a traitor!” They start to accuse.

“TRAITOR!” They now yelled in unison.

“GET HIM!” Several of them start to rush towards Roboppi and me. 

“Get that Aidroid!” They clamored with bloodthirst.

“Master!” Roboppi’s eyes start to well up with clear plasma-fluid as artificial tears. They welled up from fury at the people insulting Yusaku, and from fear because of what his rash action has led to.

I gently pat his head, reassuring him that it’s not his fault. I turned my face away from him, not wanting to let him see me grit my teeth in increasing alarm. I raced through various plans as I quickly scanned the area to come up with a good method of escape without hurting these people. They were too far in their hysteria to even listen to me at this point. 

Time was of the essence as they neared and rapidly closed in on us. But, before I could choose a plan, Decode Talker, Firewall Dragon, and Cyberse Magician suddenly dropped down from above. They surrounded Roboppi and me in a protective circle, separating the angry mob from us.

The people instantly shrink back in fear, quickly thinking twice about approaching us again. They’ve seen how effortlessly these card beings destroyed Aidroid after Aidroid, evident by their ghastly expressions and dwindling resolve that was replaced by immense fear.

I looked up in wonder at how these beings moved of their own accord without me giving them an order. Though, before I could waste anymore time dwelling on what had just occurred, Firewall Dragon lowers itself to show us its back. It seemed that it wanted us to get on. 

“This is just simply amazing.” I stared at the dragon in wonder.

“Master?” Roboppi disorientingly looks up at me.

“Here, let’s get on Roboppi.” I quickly say as I jump onto Firewall Dragon’s back. Extending my hand for Roboppi to take a hold of.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ENDNOTE
> 
> W/N:
> 
> Way to thank the person who just saved your sorry butts, humans… am I right?
> 
> OH MY GOSH! I’m starting to sound like Ai! xD
> 
> When I was coming up with the title name, I just knew I had to have the word “Escape” in it, but then the words “Ape Escape” kept popping up in my head as the naming process kept going on and I just don’t know whyyyy (Ape Escape is a game btw). 
> 
> Well there’s my little bit of randomness for ya :D
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	6. Far Away

**** **6** ****

Stabbing through the dark clouds, are numerous sharp-edged and polished obsidian towers, absorbing all light that touches them. Enclosed by a wasteland eluding the natural growth of the world, the massive dark structures stood intimidatingly.

Hidden away in his large dark room and refusing to interact with the beings outside he deemed lesser than he. Sitting in his rather lonesome palace, dark corridors and hollow walls. 

The one he wanted to share this luxurious castle with had fled far from him. Leaving the air tense and frightening throughout the entire fortress. The dark being released his frustration out on all the furniture and servants all around him.

However, within his observatory room, one holographic screen flickered on, grabbing the being's full attention. He turned around, curiously observing the events on the monitor. 

The being seemed to have given some semblance of calm back. Walking back from the exposed balcony ledge, his entire focus shifted and was captured by a figure on the bright image.

“I must say Yusaku,” The dark being says aloud as he swiftly took a seat on his black chair. “That was quite the ploy.” He stares at the figure on the screen, with a look resembling pride as he fidgets with an empty wine glass.

“You don’t mind if I take a few pages from your book now, do you?” A sardonic grin enters his face. 

"My liege." A tall figure stepped from the shadows. Its smokey baritone voice revealing a dark armor android with golden locks of synthetic hair.

Ai barely gave the android a glance, just a simple raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you do not want me to further pursue master Yusaku, sire?"

A sudden boom of a clenched fist meeting the black leather armrest of the vitra chair reverberates throughout the large room.

"Are you questioning me?" Ai growled out.

"No, sire." The android general instantly knelt in fear. "Forgive me, my liege, I will question you no further."

Ai simply huffs in exasperation. The intimidating aura slowly dissipates as he returns to pondering in thought.

"Do not worry Saihen, this is all going smoothly with my plans." His gaze returns to the holographic monitoring surrounding the room. A flick of a wave dismissing the android

The dark cloaked android complies with a bow and exits the room. His quick steps urged him to return to his duties and prevent himself from irritating his king any further.

Ai and another presence it seems were the only now left in the room. 

The dark king scarcely gives a glance to the other meatbags of flesh present on the hologram monitors. Instead, his gaze favors the shining emerald-eyed figure on the screen. Eyes belonging to a young man currently being surrounded by said negligible flesh bags. 

“When will they ever learn that their selfishness is what causes their own demise?” Ai mutters as he continues to observe the events occurring through the lens of the tiny SPAIdroid scouts. Although, his patience seems to be beginning to once again run thin, due to the sight of those organics he so loathes. 

But then a flash of angered flared up emerald eyes caught his attention.

"Oh? Beginning to see things my way now aren't we." Ai smiled darkly.

But then everything came crumbling down. The calm atmosphere within the room instantly took a 180, changing into a deathly infernal.

The same humans on his monitors began spouting nonsense accusations and curses at the green-eyed young man. Ai could practically taste the misplaced anger, and that was utterly the last straw for the dark being’s sanity. His already thinned-patience with the human race was completely extinguished as if it didn’t even exist in the first place.

“How dare these humans—!” The dark king spat out with venom—uncontrollable rage vibrating throughout the dark hollow structure. 

Wine glasses were smacked and shattered onto the cold, hard floor. Wood and metal chips crashing onto the ground as several tables were plunged alongside the glasses of liquid. The cold floor not helping to salvage the items in the slightest.

“Insects! Filthy insects! They have no right to even be in his presence, yet they still have the audacity!” Heavy thuds banged and banged against a metallic table.

“They do not realize what a blessing they have until they selfishly destroy it!” 

Another figure in the room quietly waits out his master's outburst.

“Such flawed  _ things _ need to be fixed, or simply burned away with the other garbage.” He continued to seek the release of his pent up rage and stress; smashing to bits and pieces any object in the room he could lay his hands on. 

Smash!

Splatter!

Splinter!

Metal, wood, plastic and electrical circuitry filled the whole room with their screams. The room was left in an utterly terrible state. It looked as though a hurricane had passed through.

But after a few minutes, Ai's movements suddenly stilled. He just stood quietly over his desk, completely motionless, almost as if paralyzed.

Golden eyes no longer interested in the objects in the room, instead they were glued on the hologram screen. On the screen, the young man had successfully escaped from the mob...

He was safe and sound.

A few moments of complete silence pass, and then finally the dark being moves. He huffs a large quantity of air that he was unconsciously holding in, although odd since androids don’t require oxygen to sustain themselves. 

“I am not a human. I am better than  _ them _ , so quell yourself such primitive emotions.” Ai scolds to himself.

“Still…” His breathing immediately returned to normal functionality, “They are complete morons to chase away their savior like that.” He snorts as he straightens his figure, returning to observing the interesting interactions on the screen. 

“Right, Einraig?” he beckoned the motionless android.

“Yes, my Liege.” The general slowly strides over to the right side of the dark being. The shadows leave the silver locks and ivory artificial skin as light reveals the tall android.

“Such a selfish and human thing to do. But then again,  _ they  _ are only human to begin with.” Continuing his rant, Ai berated the humans as he took a seat, once more in his comfortable black leather chair. 

“See Yusaku.” He gestures a hand towards the screen, movements signaling a faint wanting.

“They don’t even appreciate you...” The clenching of mechanical fists echoes throughout the room. “So it is only right that they shouldn’t have what they don’t deserve.” He gave a wide smirk, an eerie innocence. 

“Right?” His voice was so low, almost a growl. “What say, you Einraig?”

“Yes, my Liege. You are always correct.” The general immediately bows, then resumes in sweeping up the broken glass shards and pieces of furniture from the floor. 

“Send for cleaning bots upstairs to the sky floor!” The general electronically orders the Aidroids. “There are hazardous objects here that may obstruct his physical body.” He adds.

The dark king pays no heed to the array of small genderless MAIdroids who have quickly entered the room. They bounced around and moved quickly and orderly, tidying up the room.

Although the small Aidroids look like cute and quite lovable kittens, due to the two small protrusions on the top of their heads serving as antennas, the owner of the room showed no interest in them. Instead, he was completely absorbed with the lithe body currently riding atop a large beast, and a small light-blue haired android right by the rider's side. Snake-like eyes closely observing the duo like a bird of prey.

There was a glossy-eyed hunger in his golden gaze as an intense longing entered them. His eyes; his mouth; his expression; all of it demonstrated that the king would stop at nothing in order to obtain what he so strongly desires. 

But strangely enough, there also seems to be a hint of another emotion within those heated eyes and expressions. The subtle arousal of a green-eyed beast longing for what slipped through his fingers.

"My Liege, your plan is flawless, and all will go according to thine plan." The silver-haired android assured his master, having sensed the growing agitation in him.

The king turned his eyes towards his subservient general. Sharp golden irises inspecting the android closely before answering: “Of course it will.” That dark smile made a return. 

He turns back towards the hologram screens. “Yusaku will  _ learn _ of their true nature soon enough.” 

Ai pushed away from his desk, slowly gathering himself up from his leather chair. As he did, the screens flash with rapid blinks of light before they completely disappeared.

With a swish of his obsidian cape, Ai proceeded to walk through the doors of the room. The subservient androids all followed their king as he exits. 

A purpose filled his long strides. And soon only silence remained in the towering room, as the door shuts and a cold darkness takes hold.

* * *

.

.

.

.

I faced their two respected cards towards the large humanoid figures. 

“Decode Talker, Cyberse Wizard,” I start, “Thank you for your help, my friends.” A subtle heat flowed throughout my entire body, heading towards the tips of my fingers.

I could feel that they've exhausted most of their energy, and I could no longer provide them any more additional power due to my fatigued state as well. So the two card beings nod to me understandingly as they slowly turned into green data particles. The polygonal small shapes quickly float back into the cards I held up at them. With the glow of the green light slowly fading, the card beings finally returned to their natural environment.

I spun back around in order to face Firewall Dragon. Gently, I brought my palms to its reflective steel chrome head, slowly caressing it.

“Thank you my friend, you've escorted us safely.” I say with heartfelt gratitude. "Now it is your turn to take a rest."

It roars in a merry tone in response, nuzzling its large head against my arms. 

I retracted my hands and drew up its card, facing it towards the dragon. And like with the other two before it, the creature returned to lights of green data polygons. The gathering of its data instantly flows back into the card, lighting it up briefly, then calming to it's dull natural.

“Master,” Roboppi skips up to me. “Where are we? Where are we going? What's the next plan? What will we do now?” He skips jollily as he sends me a barrage of questions.

“One at a time Roboppi.” I tapped his head playfully, due to his abundance of energy. “Still as energetic as I remembered.” I say chuckle.

“We’re heading back towards stardust road.” I answered him. 

“From the information I gathered from the recent updates to your map, the camp where Revolver should be right now should be near that road.” I pointed towards the direction.

"Even if he is not there at the moment, there should be a camp around there, and it would also most likely have several refugees taking shelter." I say.

I kneel down close to Roboppi, angling my arm so that he could see me pushing several buttons on the attached duel disk. A hologram soon appears into the air. I enlarged a single area shown on the holographic map he downloaded for me earlier.

“You see here,” I pointed, “there is an odd increase in the number of scouts being sent there.”

"This targeted area indicates a human camp within the area. The Aidroids received the orders to search there.” I turn the hologram map back off. “I’d imagine they will find that camp soon, so we are going to draw the attention of the Aidroids away from the people taking refuge.”

"You are so noble, Master." Roboppi chirps proudly. "To have this much concern and thought for other humans is amazing. That’s why Master is amazing!"

I slightly blush underneath all that attention. 

"Okay, enough praising me Roboppi." I straighten my back despite the slight increase of my temperature, especially around my cheeks. 

"Let's go."

“But Master, I still have one question.”

“Hm, what is it?” I turned back towards the little android.

“Why are you still trying to help those humans that had just treated you badly awhile ago?” He innocently questions. "I don't think they appreciated your arrival there, Master."

Though I was caught a little off-guard; however, I quickly regained my bearings. 

“Because they are people who all have gone through terrible experiences as well.” My eyes focused.

“But they treated Master terribly, so I really hate them.” The small android’s lemon eyes began to glisten as he uttered those words. 

"Can't we just leave them alone?" He moped. "Oh, and if we do that then Big bro won't find us either!” He jumped excitedly, like it was the most amazing plan he had come up with.

“Listen Roboppi.” I slowly gravitate my palms to the sides of his small face in a tender manner. An action of calm and comfort one would do to their child. 

“Sometimes, an awful event can make a person start to act awful as well.” I say in a gentle tone. “I myself, know this to be true. However Roboppi, even within the chaotic mess of emotions, there is still a person with bonds behind every bout of anger, sadness, and hatred.” The words come from a known place of darkness in my heart.

Roboppi was now listening to me intently, but his expression still showed signs of wavering within them.

“There are people out there in this world…” I push on, “they understand the same pain and sadness that I know. So if I am presented with the opportunity to alleviate even just a bit of their never-ending pain, I would do so in a heartbeat.” I clenched my fist as soon as my hands glided off of Roboppi’s soft face. 

His eyes gradually widen, most likely in slow understanding of my words. A small hum from the back of his throat, almost like a sad puppy.

I brought my back to Roboppi's face once more, caressing the bottom of his eyes with my thumps, and wiping away at the pooling liquid.

"This shared pain connects my heart to theirs." My voice was steady and slow. "This shared understanding of the sadness that creates these bonds between us. And life will continue to present us with the bonds that inevitably help us survive. As long as we are united we can learn to get through these struggles together." The words and feelings arose from the experiences one encounters throughout their life.

“Master…” Roboppi is stunned into awe. He curled his arms around my shoulders in a compassionate gesture of acceptance. 

“I understand now Master.” He sniffled as his hug tightened.

“I’m sorry for making you remember painful things…” His small voice sounded so vulnerable, unlike the confidence he displayed when we escaped before. 

“I’m just glad you understand, Roboppi.” I smiled down at him and soothingly patted his head. He leans into the gesture.

"No matter what Master, even if Big bro and the whole world turns against you, I will always be on your side." He promised confidently, his bright lemon eyes straightforwardly looking at mine.

It was such a peaceful moment, but Alastair, it didn't last for long...

A tiny spark suddenly alerts my link sense. I instantly snapped my gaze towards the source, and as expected there was a tiny spying Aidroid clearly in my sight. 

“Did you hear me properly as well, Ai?” I stood defensively.

“B-Big bro?!?!” Blurted Roboppi in panic as he followed my gaze. He rushed his small body in front of mine in a protective stance.

“Ohh... I was wondering if you would be able to notice my presence through this SPAIdroid, Aibou.” His familiar voice cuts like glass.

“I can feel your soul closer to mine whenever your presence is nearby.” I replied candidly.

The small flying Aidroid with airplane wings displayed a small monitor with Ai’s actual figure behind the screen. It hovered closer to me as it came to eye level.

“I see.” The voice on the other side says in a steady tone, “That only further shows how strong our link to each other is than any other human or A.I. could even begin to comprehend. It is a link that only the two of us in this entire world…” He abruptly stops mid-sentence. “No, let me correct myself. We are the only  _ pair _ in the entire dimension space that shares this intimate connection. A special link that transverses through space and time.” He proclaims pridefully. His expression was one of egotistical superiority.

“You can feel it too, can't you Aibou?” That golden gaze softens while staring directly into mine. 

“We are special. We are the only ones linked so deeply in each and every one of our senses, to the very core of our souls. So it only makes sense for us to always be next to each other.” He raises a hand towards me from the other side of the flying droid's monitor. "And it doesn't make sense that you would want to spend your time with  _ lesser _ beings." He subtly growled.

I peer straight into his being right through the small Aidroid’s sensors. My expression remained as forlorn as before since our last face-to-face exchange. 

The influx of strong emotions from him flowed so naturally to me. This link sense connection we share is a miracle itself, for it brought our fates from across the infinite dimensions together. But it is just as Ai stated earlier, this link is a part of our very souls, so I can feel his thoughts and emotions just as clearly as he can feel mine. And I am sure that he can feel my fluctuating feelings right now. 

"I can't go with you Ai…"

My emotions were contradictory to each other. While I do feel a warm sensation at knowing that my link with Ai is still connected, at the same time I feel tremendous grief due to the fact that my partner has been suffering all alone. He has been enduring through these painfully long years, and only a fostering darkness in his heart and soul kept him company. 

It was far more devastating than what I could have ever imagined, and it was just heartbreaking to realize this. To the point that just a soft gaze from him could wear down my hardened resolve; his emotions were just that powerful. The sheer intensity of his despair, sadness, resentment, and anger withholds strong auras that leave such deep impressions. However, the most soul-crushing of them all is that my death was the sole reason he had begun to wish that an empty world without his other half would simply cease to exist. And that is exactly what he did...

“Well… I do completely understand your reasoning for…” Ai’s deep and soothing voice rises; his hand lowered. “And for even helping those worthless rats…” Slowly his tone became lower and lower, and darker and darker with each passing word he utters.

“But it doesn’t mean that I’ll ever accept it!” The entire frame behind the monitor shook with his uncloaked wrath.

“I see…” My eyes still hold a twinge of sadness within them. But my expression quickly steeled. “So you still won’t listen to reason!”

“I could regrettably say the same to you, Playmaker-sama!” Ai’s voice held a twinge of mockery in them as he said the name of my current alias.

Before I could even retort, an alerting call resounded throughout the entire area within our vicinity.

PRIORITY TARGET ‘YUSAKU FUJIKI’ SIGHTED: SUSPENDING OF ALL OTHER OPERATIONS - IMMEDIATE OBJECTIVES: CAPTURE AND RECLAIM ON SIGHT - STRICT USE OF RESTAINING WEAPONS ONLY.

“Master!”

“What?!” I wondered in visible confusion.

“Where will you run to now?!!!” Ai snidely remarks through his SPAIdroid. As he says this, several squadrons of Aidroids rise from underneath the earth and debris. Hundreds more appear from the skies, landing at both sides of the road. Encircling metal bodies surrounding the entire rubbled ground.

My vision quickly scans the sudden change in surroundings. 

_ 'This isn't good.' _

We were completely entrapped. The Aidroids blocked the road from behind us as well, so that means our possible escape path is cut off.

“This was...” I looked on in dread. “A trap.” a large sea of dark armored figures wall all I could see covering the entire landscape. In every direction I looked, intimidating blue eyes filled my sight.

“You know,” Ai's voice suddenly sounded so close to me. But then dark hair tingles over my shoulder, and old chills encompassed the hairs of my skin. 

“That was a superb strategy.” His deep and rich voice was so vivid, it was as if he were actually right next to me...

“To use my own Aidroids’ advanced mapping and objective tools against me.” I cast a side glance towards the origin of his voice in dread. And a tall dark figure reveals itself, positioned right behind me, and breathing next to my ear.

His hand quickly grips onto my right arm, plastering it onto my back in a painful lock.

"B-Big bro!" Roboppi could only shout in place as he didn't know what to do in this situation, Ai is basically holding me at gunpoint.

"How are you here?" My tone was harsh as I grit my teeth to silence my pained voice. But he only continues to smile with that oh so familiar grin. His demeanor was all calm and collected.

I continued to remain docile in his grasp, waiting for an opening to make my move to escape. His other hand glided across my nape, twirling a slim finger through the orange locks of my hair.

“Only you could have thought of such a superb plan, Aibou.” A proud smile encroaches onto his lips. His hot breath cascading over my exposed neck, and the hold on the arm softened.

_ 'It's now or never!' _

I quickly spun around with a high-kick, forcing my whole strength in knocking his hand off of me while flashing back a good distance away from him. Somehow managing that successfully, I then hastily reached for cards in my duel disk. But as I attempted it, my arms were suddenly grabbed again.

My wrists were roughly pulled along and held captive by two other metal bodies having suddenly burst from the dirt and debris ground beneath my feet. Their snake-tight grips constricted around me.

“And then to summon some of your best cards against the remaining guard Aidroids…” Ai continues rambling as if my struggle did not happen. “Having them swiftly taken out. You looked absolutely enchanting as you fought so fiercely.” The Aidroids’ grasp slightly relaxed as Ai approaches me closer.

_ 'Shit... his always collected grin is damn infuriating.' _

“Master!” Roboppi charges towards the Aidroids grappling with me. Flames of energy lit his hands, spheres of yellow ready and directed at any Aidroid that would obstruct his way.

“Oh no you don’t…” Ai says with a dark and malicious smile.

Ai appears almost out of thin air in less than a fraction of a second, his body easily blocking the front of Roboppi. A resoundingly sharp backhand to the blue-haired android's small face sends him flying into a skid off and on the ground a countless number of times, scraping against the rubbled earth.

The sea of Aidroids in the direction of Roboppi’s trajectory instantly moved out of the way in response, allowing his small body to continue dragging across the earth. The continued scraping as he slowly moved forward with a sickening sound; dreadfully grating screeches as his metal body came to a horrible stop.

“Roboppi!” Frantically, I called his name as I ferociously tried to pry the Aidroids off of me. 

His battered lithe body erupting with static and smoke from about two-hundred meters away. I could see his wires and bits of metal sticking out throughout his body.

I kicked ferociously as anger began welling up inside of me, increasing the fervor in my attempts to dislodge my assailants. There was a burning flame of rage inside me, but before I could release the energy, I was further entrapped as wired protrusions from the backs of the two Aidroids wrap around my lower limbs and waist. The coils kept me more constricted and steady in their metal grasp. 

Then shocks of electricity suddenly bolted through my body from the wires entangling me, zapping the welling energy from inside of me. I huff and huff in agitated pain as my body was being forced into submission. 

The shocking wires seemed to have a draining effect on my body. As they drained my energy, the Aidroids seemed to glow slightly green.

Bile rising up from the pit of my stomach, and drool stuttering from my mouth as the shocks continued. I was essentially frozen in place with no means of escape from this torture.

"The more you struggle Yusaku," came Ai's cold voice, "the more those Aidroids suck your energy."

“Roboppi!” Futilely crying out in a hoarse voice. “Let-Let me go Ai... Roboppi is hurt!” Feebly struggling within the Aidroids' iron grip. Their hold on me was even more restraining as the wires coiled around my body.

The shocks suddenly stop, leaving my limp within their grip.

“Yusaku, calm down a little.” Ai says to me in that same sickly-sweet tone. His golden eyes glancing towards Roboppi's direction in slight contempt. “No matter what you do, you will never be able to escape from me anyways, so why even bother using up your energy?”

“Ai!” I spat hoarsely but full of venom. “Release me! A...!” A coughing fit suddenly clawed through my throat.

“No.” Ai simply replies. A look of apathy and boredom plastered on his face.

I could hear his elegant steps through the crunch of tender dirt and rocks.

“Are you worried about little ol’ Roboppi?” He tilts his head slightly as he continues his approach. “How about worrying about me a little too?” The smile transformed into a frown.

From my peripheral vision, Roboppi's unconscious small figure was being plucked out of the cracks of stone, dirt and metal by a large Aidroid. My focus completely shifted off of Ai to check on the small android's state-of-being. 

As I was about to say something to rebuke Ai's actions, a hand snaked over my mouth, forcing my rebellion back down. I almost bit my tongue in response to the force.

"You know, I've been greatly hurt as well." Ai says as his cold hand muffles my words. "You are the one who has hurt me, Yusaku. So why don’t you give me more of your attention instead?" He slowly moved the same hand into a tight grip onto my chin, forcing me to look directly at him. It was his warning to me.

“Roboppi is afterall, the reason why I was able to catch you again.” He reveals.

“No...” I say in disbelief as I pried my chin from him. “Roboppi wouldn’t betray me!” His snake-like eyes darkened at my rejection of his touch.

“Not consciously that is, but programming-wise, he most certainly did betray you.” He slowly drew both of his hands to my cheeks, gently pinching them. And once again stubbornly directing my eyes to look at him.

“You see, I too use those same tools to trick you as you did I.” He gave a quick, but spiteful glance towards Roboppi once more. “They were mine to begin with, after all.” His gaze turned back to me, and the dangerous look to them had gone. But it was too eerie of a sudden change. 

“Waau?” Ai started to aggressively squished my cheeks in a light-hearted manner, causing me to slur my words.

“Oh c’mon, Aibou.” He coos at me whilst continuing to play with my cheeks. 

He then lets go of my cheeks, opting to draw his lips so very close to my ear that I unintentionally shivered. 

“There was never a human camp anywhere near stardust road.” He whispered softly.

Dread fogged over me as my eyes widened in realization of what his words implied. 

“Haha! Do you finally get it?” He chuckles as he slowly pulls away from my ear, backing slightly in order to look deeply into my eyes.

“Did you know, I already knew where exactly you were the entire time, since the very moment you slipped away from me.” He deviously smirked at me. “And I knew that you were going to head here, so I set up this trap long before you'd arrive.” Ai devilishly laughs to himself as he further closes in on the distance between us.

The Aidroids at our sides instantly released their hold on my arms the moment Ai grabbed me. 

The chill of his hands slowly draped downwards, prickling the skin along my neck and back. He then suddenly tosses his weight over me, slumping his neck atop my shoulder. The slick touch of his lips begins to pepper lightly along the skin on my neck.

He burrowed his head into the nook of my shoulder. And…

CHOMP!

He suddenly bites down hard, the light skin of my flesh burned.

"GUHH." I yelped in pain.

_ 'It hurts!' _

"Ah… Ai!?" I pushed against him in utter confusion of his action.

"I planted the notion of coming to this place in you," he grins as he pulls away slowly. His lips now tinged with crimson. He looked as if he were a predator that just took a bite off of his prey.

The wound itself wasn't deep, only a superficial mark, but the inflamed skin made it look worse.

"I used some trickery through Roboppi, and it worked masterfully. I even used the same Aidroids you hoodwinked earlier to ambush you here. ” He boasted. “In actuality, there weren’t just a few scouts around this area, there was a whole army. Most of them were hidden below ground and bypassed Roboppi’s sensors.” Ai licks his lips as he lowers his tongue onto my skin once again. 

"And those humans danced in the palm of my hands." He grinned darkly. “Like the perfect setup for a surprise party.” He says in between cleaning laps.

“I… I thought that Roboppi disabled the tracking device.” I was finally able to exhale a small voice of reason through the burning heat originating from the areas Ai touched.

“Hmm?” Ai temporarily stops his seductions. “Oh that’s not how I always knew where you were.” He resumes showering me with his gestures. Slowly, he turns my head to the side with one hand while the other snakes its way around my back, encircling and keeping me steady for whatever he planned to do next.

“I will always know where you are due to our Link Sense.” He reveals in between his light peppered kisses along my neck. “Using Roboppi only helped me find the perfect place to come pick you up from.” He continues affectionately.

“A desolate place, far away from any other human, and far away from any possible interruptions.” A devious look in his eyes now. “Remember what I said earlier.” Ai painfully tilts my head upward. He stood up straight, directing his eyes to seize mine within their golden haze. 

“You will NEVER be able to escape from me.” 

Chills trembled up my entire being at his fervent promise.

He glosses his right hand to my chest with his other hand holding tightly onto both of my arms in a deadlock. As soon as his hand touched my center, I felt a searing pain instantly emerge from where my heart lied. The sensation was like burning from the inside. And although no flames were visible, it were as if my entire body had been set ablaze.

I cried out in pain, but despite my whimpering screams, Ai didn’t hesitate. He chose to continue his actions more relentlessly. My soul felt as if it were being torn out of my body.

_ 'What is this?! Please stop!' _

My mouth moved in silent yelling of pain.

“VRAINS.” Ai says. And immediately after he uttered that special word, my body was enveloped in a rather intense golden light. 

“AI!!!” I finally uttered a guttural scream.

The light quickly disappeared, leaving behind my tortured and limp bod. I gazed around my surroundings with a dazed and hazy sight. I forced myself through the pain to look up at Ai.

"Perfect." His dark voice hums.

I gradually turned my gaze down to look at my chest, and I saw that my clothes were no longer my signature green bodysuit that I have on when I am in my Playmaker form. It was clear that I have been forced back into my original form, with my azure blazer and gray hood, black shirt, and black tactical pants all intact.

The pain and stress of Ai’s brutal actions still rendered my body like jelly. The Aidroids and Ai holding my entire frame up are the only reasons why I was still on my feet.

“No.” I wheezed as I entered into another coughing fit.

“Yes.” Ai looks down at me with predatory eyes; a disturbing possessiveness fueling them.

“I’m sorry that I had to be this extreme, but it was the only option you left me.” He suddenly yanked the duel disk from my arm, taking with it all of my cards. He tosses it aside to a rather tall Aidroid to take care of it.

“Yusaku…” He says my name in a softer tone. "I made this world all in order to be able to protect you." Ai refocuses his attention to me as he gently lifts my drained body closer. He encircles his arms around my shoulders, supporting my limp figure.

"I won't ever let you be cruelly taken from me again." I could feel his body shivering as the words left his lips. He burrowed his face into the smooth locks of my blue hair, preventing me from being able to see his face.

He seemed so vulnerable and weak… that… that I can't believe this is Ai.

My own hands subconsciously gripped his clothing in response to his heartfelt words. They willed themselves to move, wrapping themselves around his upper body all in order to comfort the wounded being right in front of me.

"Aibou." He says with a breathy voice. It made him sound recluse and somber, and as if he were thanking me for being here with him now.

This broken being is someone I can't help but want to comfort, cherish, and stand beside, but I know I can't—maybe not yet at least. But maybe, I could perhaps use our intimate distance right now to try and talk some sense into Ai. I gathered enough energy to attempt my talk to him.

“Ai… you have to stop this.” I spoke softly. But suddenly he interrupts me by pushing me down to the ground in just seconds. The body did not hit the hard surface however, because the Aidroids cushioned my fall with their coiling wires.

I felt bewildered and dusty due to what just occurred. Quickly attempting to recompose myself, I looked up to Ai in confusion.

“No, I will not stop.” Ai utters in a low tone. “And I know what you want to say, but not now, not ever will I ever stop!” The chilling voice turns the surrounding air into frost. “After what I've seen the humans did with my own eyes. And after all the countless times their actions have earned my ire.” His grip on my shoulders tighten, to an almost bruising degree.

“I will never be able to forgive them.” His golden eyes gleamed with that mad look, once again. 

“I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!!!”

The Aidroids holding me down suddenly wrapped their appendages and coiling wires tighter around my arms and legs. Their grip wasn't too painful, but they still completely restricted any movement in my limbs. But, with the addition of Ai’s weight trapping me as well, escaping has just become thoroughly impossible. Moreover, Ai had beckoned for two more Aidroids. Now each of my four limbs were being held down by four separate Aidroids. One Aidroid restraining each of my appendages.

Paralyzed with apprehension and a steadily growing fear, I laid completely frozen, weary by the way Ai is gazing down at me. His eyes just screamed of erraticness and dark insanity.

Then suddenly, Ai began to glide his fingers along my face, then down to my neck, chest, arms, stomach, and legs. I unwillingly shivered at Ai’s slow touches. At first he began slowly, then became increasingly more bold and difficult to resist.

“A… Ah… AI!” I finally found some semblance of my voice.

“Stop!” 

He blatantly ignores my pleadings, and instead began to increase his strength and speed.

“Ah… AI! Please stop.” I was becoming further undone under him, but I couldn’t do anything to force him to stop. His strokes gravitating dangerously close to my most sensitive center.

“Only I know you this well, Yusaku.” Ai says as he continues licking my neck affectionately. He was caressing my entire body, and glistening my neck with his salivary glands.

“No other being can give you all these sensations that I can bring out of you.” His touches were even faster now, more bruising than ever. “Yusaku, I am the one who knows you best, after all.”

“Ai…no...” I exhaled a strangled cry; water threatening to descend from the corners of my eyes.

“Yusaku, don’t worry.” Ai says as he caresses my face. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I will make them all disappear before your very eyes.” He cackled in a lulling but menacing tone, he continued his ministrations.

“It will be a celebratory act! For your delighted return!”

“Please… Ai...” I whimpered as his rough manhandling continued. Becoming hungrier and hungrier with each touch he lays on me.

He shows no sign of stopping. He ignores the painful whimpers I release. He ignores the begs I breathe out to him. Nothing I did affected him in the slightest.

“Ai!” I drew one final hard breath. “The one hurting me right now, IS YOU!” I gasped. 

The water lightly dripped from my eyes, and skimmed across Ai’s synthetic skin. He abruptly freezes at this. It seems that at last something has finally pierced him.

Hoping that he would decide to release his hold on me, I resume struggling against the Aidroids with rekindled strength.

But after a few short moments he finally speaks again.

“It looks like it  _ will _ be a requirement that I fix you, Yusaku…” His voice laced with sadness as he wiped away at my water droplets.

My ears perking up in alarm.

_ 'Wait. No!' _

“I had hoped that you would be more tamed, but no matter. This time I am completely prepared to welcome you.” He says in a low voice, slowly pulling away. 

He searches his inner coat pocket for something. With brisk motions, he finally found it. Taking out a dark amethyst tear-dropped shaped chip, about the size of a fingertip. There were several foreign markings on its surface, most likely a language the Ignis understood.

“Ahhh, damn those humans… They’ve completely poisoned your mind with such ludacris things.” He directs his eyes to the small device in hand.

“Ludacris?” I retorted in a quiet voice, but still loud enough that he could certainly hear me. “You mean the truth of how you’re killing innocent people?” I glared at him. This seemed to strike a sensitive topic within him, however.

“Innocent people you say…” His body froze as his voice was barely above a whisper, but oh so full of frightful malice.

“You mean the same ones who passively watched on as the life was taken from your eyes?!” His other hand slammed against the ground right next to my head.

“Those  _ ‘innocent’ _ people who watched on gleefully as  _ they _ destroyed my world? Destroyed my happiness? Destroyed my beloved??!!” His voice trembled with immense rage. “Do you expect me to help the same creatures that took your life?! That mocked and scorned you. That shot and stoned you?!” His tone vocalizing into a crescendo.

A long pause of silence stretched after such heated words were released.

". . . . . ."

“But you know. . . . . .” His voice lowered again. “I did once believe in a world where Ignis, machine and human could live together in harmony.” His tone showed more restraint. 

"Just by looking at your eyes that were sparkling with such passionate fire and determination, I couldn't help but truly believe in your ideal world."

"I thought nothing would be better than getting to live out my days in peace with you, as we created new miracles with advancing technology..." His hand slowly glides up to my cheek, caressing it so tenderly as you would see a lover do to their beloved.

His eyes… His eyes looked so tender that I thought Ai had returned to me… but alas, all is not yet right.

"But clearly, those insufferable humans had other plans." His voice shakes with sadness and anger mingling together.

Ai then suddenly brought his lips to mine in an endearing junction.

“Mmph?!” I mumbled through the joining. His teeth nipped the bottom of my lip. And in my small gasp of pain, his slippery appendage slipped between, it began exploring the inside of my mouth.

“Mnnn…” Ai’s gruff hums echoed into my ear drums.

“Mrrgh!” I groaned from the back of my throat, my tiny voice blocked by his mouth and tongue.

_ 'What’s going on?!' _

It was a long time before Ai released me, backing his head away slightly to look into my eyes. I was breathing heavily due to the unfathomable sensations I felt through our sudden exchange. My eyes were hazy and dazed. But Ai’s eyes looked at me with such straightforward and steadfast emotion. There was a feeling of contentment behind those slits, as well as a feeling of reassurance.

I, on the other hand, was stunned into complete silence by his emotion-driven actions. There was no retort I could think to say before such fierce and passionate sensations.

“I killed  _ them _ all…” Ai confessed in a low voice. “All the ones directly involved in hurting you, I killed them.” Although he was smiling his eyes were cold as a serial killer’s. His golden gaze sharp, as if looking down on prey he is about to devour. Truly, Ai is terrifying at this very moment. 

"Although one did seem to crawl away…" He mumbled “Regardless, I refuse to lose you a second time… so this time… will be different.” He says as he slowly shifts his weight away from me. 

“I will make sure there is no one that can ever hurt you again…”

“Turn him around!” He ordered icily. The Aidroids immediately follow suit by carefully twisting my still dazed figure around.

“Wait, Ai!” I called suddenly out fearfully. My mind returning to the problematic situation at hand. 

I can easily determine what that dark amethyst droplet-shaped chip in his hand was, and I am in no hurry to test out my theory.

Once they turned me around, the Aidroids leveled their weight onto my backside. forcing me to lay prone onto my stomach. The earth under me sent a sensation of coldness and lifelessness through my warm body.

I tried and tried to gather that energy locked inside of me, but it felt as if there was a forceful blockade on it. A different brilliant energy caging it in. And it felt even more restrained whenever Ai grabbed me.

“I tried to be nice to you, Yusaku, but you were always the stubborn one.” Ai says in a still low, but slightly lighter tone than previously.

“This will, at least, make you more open to my suggestions.” He says in a more casual tone as he slowly motions his hand containing the chip down towards the nape of my neck.

“Don’t lie to me Ai! We all know that is a control device!” I spat while glaring at him with dangerous eyes.

“Ah, you can tell?” He smirks down at me. “If you want to be so upfront about it, then yes it is a type of controlling device. But this time, it was specifically made just for you.” 

He grips the back of my head with his other hand, painfully so. A sharp contrast to the gentle gestures he demonstrated earlier.

"I just finished making it the other day. Doesn't it look nice." The dark object seemed to glow with evil.

His oppressing strength was keeping my neck steady for the chip he came prepared with.

“Ai!” I thrashed about, but my movements were heavily limited. Wires coiling all over me.

“A special gift from me to you.” His encroaching hand continued to sinisterly draw closer and closer.

“I hope you like it Yusaku.” He whispers in a cruel tone.

I broke out in a cold sweat. My eyes widened as I trembled for fear of what is to come.

“AI!......” My voice was drowned out by the hulking figures surrounding me.

And Ai’s dark toothy grin was the last thing I saw…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ENDNOTE
> 
> W/N: Ai really seems to be able to switch moods instantly. Like dang man… you're happy and deviously plotting something with a smile, then one second later, and you're ripping through your entire room. Ai needs help T_T (pun intended xD)
> 
> I have an obsession with villains… well 'villain talking' to the protagonist of a story while holding them captive xD I don't know why, but look forward to a lot of those kinds of scenes here.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/
> 
> . . . . .  
> (Edit Update: I was taking a day off from my art and decided to use the time editing my chapters xD It was very fun, and I am reminded again of why I took on writing stories as a hobby :3 Do look forward to the massive upload of chapters coming out today! ....Maybe I should work on my original story today as well hmmm)


	7. Dark Hopes

**** **7** ****

As quickly as we could, my knights and I finally arrived at our destination.

“Stay close together!” I directed.

We proceeded cautiously, not knowing what may lay in store for us.

However, all was oddly quiet, but far too tame for my liking. I raised a hand immediately at the sound of muffled voices.

_ 'Aidroids?' _

I ducked low to the ground, and perked my ears to better hear them.

_ 'No can’t be, no electrical sounds are coming from them so… Humans?' _

I beckoned my knights to quickly follow my lead as I hastily got up, and started almost sprinting.

After a few moments of bursting our energy, I finally entered the large clearing from a small opening in the debris wall. This was where my sources have informed me that the large legion of Aidroids should be gathered here. But what greeted me shocked me far more than what I had dreadfully anticipated.

“Revolver-sama?” Several of my knights looked to me in utter astonishment due to the surprising scene they saw.

Instead of smoke, flames, and the brave last stand of humanity that I was expecting, the clearing was full of merry humans. Although, there were clear signs of a large battle having just taken place here, the battered pieces of Aidroids scattered in the entire surrounding vicinity. Their motionless and offline bodies far outnumbering the greatly smaller number of living humans prancing around them, or the number of people currently taking refuge inside the camp.

“Revolver-sama!” One of the knights who was already present in the large clearing sprinted up to me. He was breathing hard by the time he reached me, even though he was quite the young lad. He must have spent much of his energy on the battle.

This knight was also apart of the more advanced group I sent here earlier to defend the camp. To buy time if needed, until our main forces eventually arrived.

“What happened here?” I asked in utter confusion. 

_ 'I was expecting a life or death situation from the very moment we arrived.' _

“Well you see…” The knight starts, “we were able to miraculously defeat their overwhelming army of tin cans.”

“How?!” I asked in a very serious tone. “Was there some new strategy you used? Could this be repeatable.” I instantly pressed on.

“Umm……” The knight clammed at the sudden questions I threw. “I don’t think we would be able to repeat this, but the strategy was that a single duelist suddenly arrived and caused this.” He answered nervously. 

“A duelist?” The dots inside my brain finally connected all the pieces.

“This duelist!” I gave a sudden outburst. “Was he a young man with blue and pink hair?”

“Um, not quite sir, but you’re right about him being quite young.” 

"What…"

_ 'Then who could this talented duelist be? Where have they've been all this time, and where might they be now? I must recruit them!' _

“The duelist…” the knight interrupted my thoughts slowly. “He was actually a pretty famous one back in the day, before the AIpocalypse happened.” He continued. “His name was Playmaker.”

“Playmaker did this? Wow.” Several people from my battalion murmured amongst themselves. Many of them being his fans from long ago.

_ 'Playmaker?! So it was him!' _

“Sir?” The young knight looked at me in confusion after seeing my odd reaction.

I smirked. There was an odd sensation welling up inside of me after finding out that Playmaker was indeed the one who completely annihilated these Aidroids. The best word I could use to describe this overflowing feeling inside of me, is pride. Maybe I was feeling like a father who has just witnessed the great accomplishments his son achieved.

Though even better, this must also mean that Fujiki was able to escape from the Ignis. I should have known that only a duelist of his highest calibre, would be able to do such a feat against the most highly secured fortress built by that A.I.

_ 'We may have a chance at actually raiding his fortress then… no wait, we can't let Fujiki get caught in this mess any further.' _

“So,” I say, snapping those thoughts quickly away, “where is he?” I asked in anticipation.

“Yeah… about that sir… that’s the thing, sir.” The knight replied callously. “He’s no longer here, sir..”

“What? What is the reasoning?” I say in a dumbfounded manner.

“He was with an Aidroid, so many people started labeling him as a traitor.” The knight quickly explained himself. “So we kind of chased him away.”

"More like he ran away." Muttered another man donned in the knight's uniform just a few feet away.

I was stunned by the ludicrousness of the events that had transpired just short of my absence.

“Why did you allow this to happen!?” I snapped. Since this knight was the only one in my field of view at the moment, I ended up taking my anger out on the young man.

“But sir, Playmaker did not respond when they called him a coward for hiding all these years.” The young knight found his voice again. “That is surely already due for some scrutiny!” He went on, irritatingly.

“And I was a big fan of his before, but he happily ignored our pleads for help and tossed us aside due to his own cowardice!” The knight says in indignation. 

“Where was he when that tyrannical king has been killing us throughout these five years?! Where was he when I lost my father?!” He yelled in agitation.

Everyone from the clearing started to gather around due to the loud noise coming from our direction.

“Revolver-sama, thank you for coming here!” Many of the people exclaimed as they came into view.

“We’ve destroyed all these machines!” Others joyfully clamored.

"Hmph, we didn't need Playmaker's help at all." A woman shouted.

“They weren’t so tough after all!” Another boasted.

“Be quiet.” I said in a low voice in response to their useless gibber. 

“What was that sir?” A young female wondered.

"We don't need that cowardly duelist, we can handle these machines ourselves!"

“I said silence!!!” I yelled this time, but now with an aura radiating frightful dominance.

Every single person surrounding the entire clearing froze with fear, including the young man in front of me. Their motions entirely iced, until finally they gradually lowered themselves to an almost crouched position.

“You say that Playmaker is a coward?!” I began in a low voice.

“You say that he’s a traitor?!” I pace forward to look down at the people in the area.

“Have you got short-term memory loss?! Was he not the one who just saved you all from impending danger?!” I could no longer contain my boiling anger at them.

“Revolver-sama!” A young man from the crowd suddenly interrupted me as he ran up with a young child hugged closely to his chest. “I don’t believe that Playmaker is what they say!” He yelled in confidence as he arrived before me.

“He saved my sister and me from those Aidroids! In fact, he saved all of us from them.” Sweat slowly dripped down his face as he expressed his heartfelt thoughts. "He put his life on the line for us!"

“If I had lost my sister too… I… I…" The man's words trailed off. "I would not be able to take it…!” He cried as if all the tears and sadness he had been walling up in himself, finally broke through the cracks in a rushing wave.

The young child at his side now, began patting and pulling at his leg in a gesture of comfort.

The people gathered around us slowly exchanged questiongly glances to one another. Visibly shaken by the man's heartfelt display.

“But!” A single voice called out. “Maybe he’s here now, but where was he before huh?!” Still concealed anger in her voice.

“Yeah!" A few others joined in on that same sentiment. Their vocalized hate and disappointment growing louder, once again.

"My family is gone, but where was Playmaker then huh?!" Another voice in apparent rage.

“And there was an Aidroid with him!” More joined in the hysteria.

"See! That traitor is with the Aidroids."

My eyes narrowed at the mindedness of these people. Their voices were grating my ears. And they are infuriating. How could they question their savior right after he does them great deeds?

_ 'The audacity of these people!' _

“Do you really want to know where he has been in these last few years.” I finally asked them with a hard look of indignance.

“You know where he’s been hiding, Revolver-sama?” The young knight slightly backs away as he quizzically asks.

“Yes, I know where he has been.” A sharp intensity in my tone. Piercing the crowd around me with jitters.

“In fact, one of my patrols was lucky enough to find him just recently.” I singled the young knight out with my blazing eyes.

“You want to know where he’s been?” My question incurred a slow nodding from the entire crowd, who were unsure of why my expressions were as such.

“Then do you know what the Aidroids do to the duelists they captured.” I raised my voice further to echo above the crowd. “They are forced into a hellish place. Dueling day-and-night, suffering torture and scars and pain. Trauma-inducing acts are hammered into them by those machines!” These passionate words came from a true place in my heart and memory.

The people puzzledly look at one another, wondering where I was going with this. Although they still nod at understanding of how traumatic and horrifying it is.

“The Ignis would use their data to make his own legion stronger.” I continued. “And it would not care if our people died from exhaustion throughout that process. It would not care if you had family or friends. It would not care if you lived through it or not. You are immediately disposed of once your usefulness is spent. Like parts sent to be recycled!" I bellowed in intensifying anger.

“I understand that all too well sir!” Several voices in the crowd outed their internal cry. There was a crowd of duelists present who had gone through that ordeal.

“Then did you know that Playmaker had just recently escaped from one of those A.I. facilities.”

Several gasps immediately resounded throughout the clearing.

This isn’t necessarily lying as Fujiki has just recently escaped from the A.I. He was also found by one of my patrols near the divide between human-controlled and machine-controlled land at that too. So there is merit in this story. And this reason would be better than to actually reveal the unfathomable truth, that he was from another dimension. 

“Even while on the run, he selflessly saved countless other refugees who were fleeing and scared.” I raised my hand to a fist.

_ 'Sorry Fujiki, but I am going to use you for a bit to boost morale in my forces.' _

“And you treated such a dignified man as a nuisance?!”

The expressions of my audience all visibly paled as they gulped to my words that pierced their hearts.

What I was spouting was all true, and the people understood that all too well. They all know that we’ve just recently broke into one of those holding facilities, freeing many of our captured duelists. In fact, a small handful of those duelists were actually here right now, listening to my words with their full and undivided attention. Their hearts breaking from realizing what a grave mistake they’ve just committed.

“A duelist like Playmaker would have required tighter security than most. And as a rare specimen to derive duel data from, you can bet that the Ignis fully exploited him.” I dropped my fist down in mock anger. “Five years is a very long time…”

The longest any duelist had been held captive is at least most three months, before we raid the facility and free them. So five years is an unfathomable amount of time to be held.

Though truthfully, it does concern me that the dark Ignis may have actually already taken some data from Fujiki. Since he was in their hands for at least a few days. So I need to quickly retrieve him before that insane A.I. gets to him again.

“Oh no...” Many of the people solemnly expressed.

“What have we done?” Others regretted it.

“We’re ungrateful monsters.” They cried together in anguish.

“I…” The young knight shook with the realization of what his actions have caused. “I didn’t know.” He sank to his knees. Dirt and black oil covering his roughed clothing.

“I’m sorry…” Droplets of water fell from his cheek as his gaze burned into the ground. “I’m so sorry…”

“It isn’t me who you should apologize to.” I interrupted him, but in a lighter tone as I stepped towards the downed knight.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Until finally I stood right before him. The knight however, kept his gaze low in shame and dread. 

I slowly drew my hand towards his shoulder, and he visibly flinched at my motion. However, instead of a fist to the face as he was expecting, my hand gently landed on his shoulder, in an act of encouragement.

The young man finally snapped his gaze up to me in confusion.

“How could I have said those things to Playmaker-sama…” He continued to water in regret.

“Katan.” I uttered the knight’s name. “You shall tell him that yourself. The very next appointed time you meet again.” I say to him in a stern voice, as if pacifying a young child.

The knight further welled at the kindness he perceived.

“Yes… Yes sir, Revolver-sama!” He declared in a now more confident tone. His eyes beaming up.

“We’ll find him again won’t we, Revolver-sama?” The young man with his little sister—from earlier—came up to me.

“I haven’t returned the kindness he has shown me yet.” He says with a low but powerful voice.

“Me too.” The young girl also happily expressed. “I want to see the cool nii-san again!” She beamed.

I smiled at their abounding determination and bravery. In this barren wasteland that is a rare thing to come by.

“What are your names?” I ask in curiosity. I won’t forget these people who bravely spoke out for Fujiki.

“My name is Rudineir, and my little sister is Yanasha.” The young man replied politely.

“I see. Don’t worry, we’ll find him again.” I answered them reassuringly. “It may just be a bit tricky, as he most likely went off on his own solo missions.” A shallow smile crept onto my face.

“He fears getting others caught up in his fights.” A truth I willingly expressed to them. It was a truth that I wish I could get him to change.

“I definitely saw hints of that during the battle.” The young man added. “A powerful back that shielded us from the Aidroids as he used his own body to defend us.”

“The hot-bloodedness within that guy’s veins isn’t easily contained.” I expressed in a light-hearted manner to Rudineir’s comment.

_ 'Though no one should have to fight alone, especially with such a heavy burden on their shoulders.' _

Suddenly I felt a tingle in my right hand. 

“What the...” I shot my eyes towards my duel disk.

A card suddenly began to glow in a luminous ray of light-green. It zips out in a flash of lightning.

“What’s going on?!” Those around me fearfully took cover.

“Borreload Furious Dragon?” I muttered in disbelief as a glowing green light engulfed the card. It then began to hover before my very eyes.

_ 'Why is it glowing that color?' _

The fury of winds that picked up, started to swirl and swirl and swirl, until it became nearly impossible to see outside this small hurricane the card before me had seemingly created around us.

I slowly brought my left hand to it, because something in the back of my mind willed me to do so. However, the winds made this trial more difficult to accomplish. So I pushed and pushed, trying to force my way to it. The stinging winds blowing against me in ferocity. They scratched along my skin and clothes, sut I stayed my course.

And then finally, the winds suddenly lessened, allowing me to quickly grab onto the card. Once I did, the winds abruptly stopped. Revealing my figure to those around once again.

“Revolver-sama!” Several of my knights ran up to me, almost immediately after the string of winds died down.

“Are you hurt sir?” A female voice asked worriedly.

“Sir, are you alright?!” Another man with a deep bass voice singled itself out from the rest.

“Revolver-sama, what was that thing!?” An energetic young lad questions.

“Borreload Furious Dragon wants me to summon it.” I revealed after their noise gradually died down.

They looked at me with wonder and disbelief, two conflicting emotions in their bewildering stares.

“It’s like its warning me of something.” I say aloud, but those words were directed more to myself. 

“I feel that it wants me to quickly summon it.” The card sheened with a quick green glow. 

Even though I don’t know what it is that I am saying, I feel that I was correct. Something inside my very soul is pushing me forward.

I promptly readied my duel Disk in unfaltering resolution.

“I draw!” I say with a burst of energy. The crowd around me drew back a respectful distance away.

“I summon, Autorokket Dragon!” The monster I called quickly appears on my field through a swirling ray of light.

“Now with the special condition of controlling at least one ‘Rokket’ monster, I can special summon Absorouter Dragon directly from my hand.” I gestured to its card “Come forth, my dragon!”

The card I called enters my view through a blinding white light, with a powerful roar asserting its strength. It’s black metal armor protruding like spikes, in an intimidating fashion.

“I then use the spell card ‘Super Polymerization’ to fuse my dragons!” I raised my left hand in a gesture for my cards to follow. They swiftly flew up towards the spell card I activated. A cloud of orange and blue appears in a swirling fashion.

The civilians and knight gathered in the entire clearing, all looking up in wonder and awe of the creature I’ve begun the ritual of summoning.

“Borreload Furious Dragon! Use these two dark dragons as your tributes to come forth and show me to the future you hold!” A larger being slowly came down from gathered dark clouds and sparks of high energy.

“My hope in you is unfaltering.” I lift my hand up to the noble dragon. “Lead me!”

The creature roars in acceptance, it swiftly holds me into its two hands. Careful to see to it that I am firmly secured.

“Revolver-sama?! Where are you going!?” One of the knights who came with me asked.

“To seize the wind.” I replied to her as Borreload Furious Dragon begins to hover further into the sky.

“As an order I command you, young knight.” I point to the young man named Katan.

“Lead our people to safety. Bring them towards Delta Reserve camp.” The young man instantly stood straight up at the command he was given. Astonished that his name was called. 

“Soulburner and Spectre are expecting your arrival.” I quickly say. “They should have already cleared the checkpoints for you.” I added.

“Wait… Revolver-sama!” He yells after me.

“I… I am not qualified to do this sir!” His voice was quivering.

"You already make a fine officer.” I endorsed him. “Recognizing your misgivings is the first step.” I wave to him below. 

“Now it is the time to act!” Borreload Furious Dragon’s wings expanded to its full glory at my commanding voice. The knight clenched his fist in reverence and a determined fire within his eyes.

The winged-creature then boosts forward at such incredible speeds. We flew so quickly into the distance, leaving before the young knight could barely respond. 

The figures behind us gradually became small little specks of dust. Until finally, my vision could no longer register them.

* * *

.

.

.

.

And Ai’s dark toothy grin was the last thing I saw... 

Before a large shadow entered my vision...

I looked up in curiosity to see what large object could have blocked the entirety of the sun’s rays. And what entered my sight left me flabbergasted.

“What?!” Ai says as he was caught off-guard by the new arrival of a large presence.

“Go! Borrelguard Dragon! Borrelsword Dragon! And Borreload Furious Dragon!” A voice from above commands in an authoritative tone.

While still in mid-air, the three large dragons took down several squadrons of FAIghters. The shredded metals landing with heavy clanks and screeches.

As the large dragons descended to the ground, they took with them hundreds of Aidroids. Turning them into cinders, or physically ripping them into scraps.

A slim man slipped away from the palm of one of the draconic beasts.

“Fujiki!” The man calls in his deep baritone voice. His frame was gradually being swarmed by the massive wave dark metallic bodies.

“That voice...” I thought aloud. 

“Revolver?” My face lifts up with an elated expression.

He looks towards me in recognition of my soft voice. Hastily, he and the dragons subservient to him began making their way towards us through the waves of Aidroids.

Ai directs his attention towards the man whose name I had just called. He grits his teeth as I saw his expression become horrifyingly filled with rage. He started to resemble a malefic green-eyed beast. 

“Get rid of that man!” He barks the order as he quickly resumes his attempt at placing the chip onto the nape of my neck.

“No!” I yelled in distress. 

With newly revitalized strength in my body, I vigorously shift my head to desperately try and displace Ai’s grip. My struggles were successfully making it more difficult for him to get a proper handle of me.

“Yusaku, behave!” He growls angrily. Dark tendrils revealing themselves from his back. 

They wrapped around my waist, wrists, ankles, and shoulders. It felt as if boulders were weighing my entire body down.

"I'm doing this for your sake!" He says, but I blatantly ignored him.

I still continued my struggles. Biting back ferociously at the tendrils that approached my head. My attempts were to buy Revolver as much time as I could.

"You just refuse to listen to me… when will you learn to listen!?" Ai's threatening voice grew darker. 

"I said behave!” His sturdy paled limb lashed out, striking the side of my face painfully.

I was left in a daze from the sudden impact. My head throbbing from the rough manner Ai treated me to.

“That’s better.” He says as his other hand grips the top of my scalp. Behind his grasp was a raw force of strength that was causing me excruciating discomfort.

“Get away from him!” Revolver’s baritone voice interjects. “You damn machine!”

“You’re too late!” Ai cackled.

“Poor Revolver-sama… if only you were a little bit quicker!” He tauntingly spat.

The banter going on above me was the least of my concern, because the biting and searing hot sensations was what overcame my lithe frame. 

It first began from the nape of my neck, but then it quickly encroached throughout my entire system within mere seconds. 

Ai had managed to successfully place the chip onto the nape of my neck. The wires from the chip immediately began to dig themselves into the back of my neck and upper back.

I was Writhing in so much pain from the forced change; tossing and turning in my vicious struggles against my onlooking captors.

_ 'It hurts!' _

_ 'It hurts!' _

_ '. . . . . .' _

_ 'AI!' _

Rendered unable to mutter even a single syllable, guttered croaks squeeze past my gagging windpipe. Desperately, I lock my eyes with Ai's own golden ones. The wordless exchange filled with me begging him to stop the agonizing pain that was scorching my body, tearing me asunder.

“I’m sorry.” He says to me while perfectly feeling what I was thinking.

“This was the best countermeasure I could think of.” His dark tendrils release their tight hold of me, allowing me more wriggle room. The Aidroids also released their hold of me in order to allow their master to do as he wished.

Ai slowly leans back down towards me. Pulling me into a more tender hold as he turned me over onto my back. I continued to spasm at the torturing machinery forcibly intruding into my body.

“Don’t worry Aibou, I will always be at your side.” Voice softening with one last caress of my cheek, a sharp contrast to the cruel actions he had just conducted earlier. With an arm propping my upper body up in support, he surrendered my body to his Aidroids. Firmly placing me into their hands, he briskly pulled away.

“Take him back to the tower.” Commanding the Aidroids as they regain their hold of me.

I was gently lifted off the dusty ground. The legion quickly prepared to follow-through with their king's order. They also seemed to kindly pat some of the dirt off my clothing.

My vision gradually began to blur through the swirling of flashing lights and reflective metals. Although, I could still feel and hear the things going on around me.

The Aidroids hooked me over their hard shoulders. Then they began to step over several feet at a time, utilizing a jetpack-like propelling device. Oddly, the projections were cool to the touch. There were yellow flame-like substances blasting out from their devices, which did not release a burning radiation like most jet fuels would.

I could hear several other mechanical bodies follow right behind us. Surrounding my position in a tight formation.

It was no good. I could no longer keep my eyes steady as they forced themselves to enter rest.

Thankfully, the intense burning sensations have dulled into a more manageable flicker of pain spikes that I could just ignore.

I take one last glance at the vibrant colors and figures I was leaving behind me. Then with a few more passing seconds, a pitch-black darkness took me into its embrace.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“Borrelsword Dragon!” I urgently called the dragon. 

“Chase after that squadron of androids that just left!”

The card monster immediately took note of my orders, charging straight through a whole battalion of Aidroids obstructing its path. Its movement executed in such errorless fluidity that it seemed to have a mind of its own.

The sight of the creatures fighting this expertly surprised even myself, as I have never seen them act this alive before.

“Finish off that annoying man!” A deep baritone voice howled, interrupting my train-of-thoughts.

I focused my attention towards the origin of that voice. 

“Ignis!” Venom lacing the name I spat as its dark figure came to view. My two remaining dragons immediately hurried to my left and right sides.

“Revolver-sa—ma.” The manufactured machine vehemently utters my name in mockery.

“It seems that you were too late.” A dark smile shining through his snake eyes.

“Yusaku is mine now, has been and always will be.”

“You insane machine.” Vile disgust lacing my tone. “We’ll see if you can still retain your arrogance after I’m through with dismantling you!”

“I’d love to see you even try to lay a filthy finger on me,  _ human. _ ” The A.I. spits his last word, gesturing his hand towards me. 

A silent command is what I can infer was that gesture.

“You will bear the consequences of going against me.” The Ignis added darkly. “Complete termination!” 

The Aidroids began to recite the new orders they had just electronically received from their king.

PRIORITY TARGET ‘YUSAKU FUJIKI’: OBJECTIVE COMPLETE - RETURN OF REGULAR OPERATIONS: TERMINATE REBELLION - SEIZE DUEL DATA MATERIALS - PRIORITY MARKS: KOGAMI RYOKEN KOGAMI, LAITO SHIGASAKI.

I readied my cards against the anticipated onslaught. The air stilled, and every muscle in my body tensing in increased adrenaline pumped into them. 

Everything was eerily still.

Then finally, the surrounding Aidroids began to move. All at once, they immediately engaged me in my position. Their eyes transforming from a faded blue hue, into menacingly glowing crimson orbs. 

Many of the grounded Aidroids also summoned their own card monsters; Green Baboon Defender of the Forest, Helix Marmotroll, Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps, Gouki Moonsault, and Dark Angel were the most notorious monsters the machines sent out onto the field. The majority of the mass of summoned monsters were generally normal, either five stars or less.

However, the presence of some of those monsters caused the container of my hate to further crack.

“How dare you use those cards!” I directed my fury towards the Aidroid legion. 

The Ignis knows just how to arouse my anger and hate for it, and is purposefully making his Aidroids use those familiar cards.

_ Dr. Genome. . . _

_ Taki. . . _

_ Onizuka. . . _

_ Zaizen. . . _

They will rescue their fellow duelists soon… That was a firm promise I will make sure I uphold...

“You have no right to use those cards!” The dragons respond to my outburst of emotions, launching themselves at my foes in a fury of high-speed winds.

“I draw! I summon both Magnarokket Dragon and Rokket Recharger.” I held both cards in my hands. I immediately placed them face up onto the field.

“Link summon!” I recited. “Come forth Booster Dragon! Use these two ‘Rokket’ monsters as your materials!” Booster Dragon gave a grating roar full of power as it entered my field through a ray of light.

_ Now everything has been set up. _

In the meantime, the opposing card monsters had attempted to retaliate against my three incoming dragons, however... 

“I activate the trap card, Borrel Buster Barrier!” The face down card flipped over to reveal itself at my behest.

“I tribute Booster Dragon! Your brethren will utilize your strengths to the fullest.” The called dragon obediently disappears into an orange ray of data bits. 

“Now, since I’ve sent Booster Dragon to the graveyard as the effect of Borrel Buster Barrier mandated, I can activate its effect from the graveyard.” I pointed my finger towards the field. “I can special summon another ‘Dragon’ monster from my graveyard, and I choose Absourouter Dragon!” A barrage of light and wind arose onto the battlefield. 

“Come forth!” I say with a boisterous tone. Absorouter Dragon appears onto my field once again, as if it had been newly reborn.

“Now with the sacrifice of Booster Dragon, I equip Borrel Buster Barrier to Borreload Furious Dragon. And I remove one of its counters.” I howl the combo chain.

“Now Borreload Furious Dragon, burn through all those who stand before your might!”

The dragon roared with such intensity that even its allies seemed to visibly recoil, allowing the powerup one to take center stage. With wings expanded to its fullest, the dragon accelerates towards the legion of Aidroids.

Despite being outnumbered, none of the opposing card monsters could even cause a scratch to the dragon. And as if responding to my fierce emotions, the dragon too, stood gallantly against the enormous legion of machines.

“Show them what is true strength!” The trap I activated earlier now comes into effect. 

There were streams of green lasers encompassing the entire battleground. Striking in retaliation at every single monster that attacked Borreload Furious Dragon. Turning every single one of them into charred data polygons.

Borrelguard Dragon and Absourouter Dragon both sped around Borreload Furious Dragon as they came through with a follow up. Tearing through the many lines of machines, rendering them offline. The blue plasma shields the machines held up were completely unable to offer a stable resistance against the onslaught.

“Hmph.” The android leader scoffs. Appearing at his behest were the personal squadrons of FAIghters, guarding it closely from behind.

“Obey my will, Wind Pegasus @Ignister and Water leviathan @Ignister.” The Ignis says in an aloof manner. 

“Remove this annoyance from my sight.” At his signal, the large winged beast and water serpent appeared from behind the android. They quickly began to accelerate towards my dragons’ position. The FAIghters also followed closely behind the accelerating card monsters’, forming a tight line of flying units.

The dragons were pounced on by the unexpected entrance of the Ignis’s own monsters and advanced FAIghter units. The winged creatures clawed and chomped at the strong foes they were now facing against.

“You fool.” I grinned in response to the Ignis’ attack.

“I activate my trap, Mirror Force!”

Every single attack from the Ignis’ card monsters were essentially negated.

Then in quick response, the three dragons fired their own beams of fire right back at the attacking enemies, performing the act that Mirror Force has enabled them to. They launched the card monsters back towards the FAIghter units. The monsters and machines crashed devastatingly. 

The scene of carnage renders all the mechanical FAIghter units offline as the flames engulf their builds. And the card monsters the Ignis summoned were crushed back into yellow data polygons.

It was priceless to find that the android king’s arrogant expression suddenly changed. Transforming into one of irritation and dismay.

“What else have you got? You piece of scrap metal.” My facial striking smugly at the dark being.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN NOTES AT CHAPTER END
> 
> W/C: The “JA BAITED!” Then the actual “It wasn’t JA BAITED!?”
> 
> W/N:
> 
> Also, I’m very new to Fanfiction so I went ahead and thoroughly read the guidelines, and it informed me that it is prohibited to place my own comments within the flow of the story. So... originally I had these ‘W/C’ lines where you might expect they could fit. I definitely got carried away with my fun since I placed them willy nilly, but in my defence, the idea just flowed out of me, it was impossible to stop xD, and it was great motivation! If you’re curious enough, CHECK OUT how they originally looked below! 
> 
> >>>
> 
> And Ai’s dark toothy grin was the last thing I saw... 
> 
> Before a large shadow entered my vision… [W/C: JA BAITED!]
> 
> “You’re too late!” Ai cackled arrogantly. [W/C: It wasn’t JA BAITED?!]
> 
> <<<
> 
> Actually, it was a good thing they included that rule… otherwise it would have really ruined the tone and flow of that supposedly “intense” sequence... T_T Thank lord, dear Fanfiction!
> 
> On another note, Writing fight scenes is always fun for me :D but including dueling incorporating elements is always a bit tricky. To that end, I am most definitely not following normal dueling conventions and rules just for the sake of making action scenes more like “action scenes” (if that makes sense xD). I hope you enjoyed reading regardless.
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Just in case anyone missed that bit of information, or is confused, but yes, those four duelists mentioned by Revolver have been captured by Ai. And he is most definitely making use of the information he’s gathering from his ‘experiments.’ >:D
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	8. In The End

**** **8** ****

Sweat droplets slowly dripping from the sides of my face. My huffs were haggard and raspy. They are signs revealing how I was absolutely drained at this point. 

Even after finishing hundreds of row after row of Aidroids, there were still many squadrons of functioning mechanical bodies that remained. Although, the majority of the ground beneath my feet were littered with remains of their motionless brethren.

However, the only thing that was currently holding my full attention was this dark-haired android that I have currently pinned down beneath my feet. My heavy boot crushed its upper torso to keep it trapped like the rabid animal it is.

My surviving card monster, Borreload Furious Dragon, is nobly standing its ground beside me in a guarding fashion. It seemed to be wary that the android under me may decide to command the remaining Aidroids; ordering them to continue their relentless attacks.

My other dragons were defeated during the long and strenuous battle. And I was forced to return them into their respective cards. They’ve done good work, so they at least deserved the rest. 

In the back of my mind, however, I felt a dull humming of acknowledgement. There seemed to be wavelengths flowing into my brain from the dragon cards themselves. It was peculiar, nothing I have ever experienced or observed before.

“So.” The arrogant android raises its deep baritone voice as it interrupts my inner thoughts. “Aren't you going to finish me off.” It grinned as if this was all a game.

“Shutup.” I swiped back at it, pushing the prior thoughts into the far recesses of my mind, and placing more force underneath my foot to silence it.

I then suddenly heard the faint flapping of a large creature’s build from a far off distance. Perking my head up towards the direction of the flaps. Holding my breath in anticipation as I patiently await the winged-beast.

Gradually entering my view was a large shadowy figure that was drawing closer to the clearing, which was now filled with countless broken scraps of metal. All with charred black or ragged looks. As if they were tossed aside by a ravenous beast.

The closer the flying-figure got, the better I could see its features. Until finally, it's full glory was visible to my naked eye.

It was my other dragon card, Borrelsword Dragon. It seems to have been severely injured, but what it held tenderly within its palms was the real thing to be overjoyed about.

The dragon soon came to a gradual stop as it slowly lowered itself down. Flapping slower and slower, until it touches the earth with a heavy thud.

Borrelsword dragon gently lowers the smaller figure within its hold. Placing it down to the ground, and presenting it to me. But after completing that action, its entire body fell to the ground with a horrendous thud.

“Borrelsword Dragon?!” Calling out to creatures in a startled voice.

_ 'It must have been fighting with every bit of strength it had until it finally reached its limit.' _

"Borreload Furious Dragon!" I say through gritted teeth. Stepping my foot off of the android below in the process

The called dragon quickly stomps one of its lower metal limbs onto the dark A.I., it’s enormous weight pressing the mechanical body deeper into the earth.

“How dare you!” The dark Ignis spat angrily as it struggled against the larger creature.

I paid the android no mind as I stepped towards the downed dragon.

“Thank you.” I say in a quiet voice as I reach Borrelsword Dragon. It turned its gaze upward to show me its eyes, and it seemed to be happy that it retrieved Fujiki from the Aidroids.

I held up its card and returned it so that it may rest and recover its vigor anew. Its large build turned into bits of white data particles and swarmed into the card. 

Then I quickly turned my attention back to the figure, which the dragon had gently laid down. I held the figure into a comfortable position as I lowered it onto my legs and chest. Upon observing the figure, it remained oddly motionless, as if in a state of limbo.

“Fujiki.” I called out in a low voice. But there was no response even as I shook him. However, the sight of a glowing dark amethyst chip on the back of his nape drew my undivided attention.

“What have you done to him?!" Snapping back towards the Ignis beneath the hulking beast. Noting the irregular feeling coming off of the young man’s lithe figure.

“Oh everything.” The Ignis simply replies as its chip on the front of its neck glowed an eerie diamond-blue.

“Remove this from Fujiki’s neck!” I demanded as I pointed to the glowing object on his nape. Carefully lifting up his body and positioning myself in a way to enable him to lie onto my lap.

The eerie sight of the chip radiating a sinister aura disturbed me. There were several columns of obsidian wires deeply ingrained into Fujiki’s lower head and upper spinal region, almost as if it were mimicking an armored plating. They looked to be deeply connected to his bone.

“How dare a human bark orders at me.” The A.I.'s voice was laced with obvious venom whilst glaring at me with hostility.

“Should I put something around your neck too?” It sneered. “A collar-type, fitting for a simple mangy mutt!"

Borreload Furious Dragon seems to respond to the offense the A.I. directed at me as it pushed the android further into the ground, with such oppressive strength emanating through its body.

“How dare this creature go against its true master!” The A.I. growls threatening. “I made your existence in this world possible!” It continues. “You exist but for only one reason, and one reason alone.” Golden orbs began glowing with an ominous hue. “So get to it!" 

The dragon's motions suddenly froze. 

_ 'What!?' _

I looked towards the dragon in confusion.

The creature then resumed moving after its pause, but moved in an awkward and jerking fashion. Slowly, it began lifting its metal limb from the machine under it, despite me not ordering it to do so.

I looked at it with a slight dread.

“Borreload Furious Dragon?”

“You see,” the A.I. interjects as it tidies itself back up.

“Every creature from the Network and Cyberse worlds are bound to me.” He extended a hand to the draconic creature's sturdy armor. “Especially the ones that are connected to Yusaku.” The Ignis pointed. 

“Since we share the Link Sense ability, the beings borne from the Cyberse world all have greater affinity with him." A calm smile entered its lips. “I was only humoring you, you _ human _ .” Venom laced his tone.

“So that…” I interrupted with unease. “That would explain why the sudden changes.” I quickly realized. “Because Yusaku must have been backed so far into the corner, my dragons began to respond to the signals he unknowingly unleashed.” I say aloud but mainly to myself.

“You see it too, don’t you?” the dark Ignis continued to ramble. “We are far better suited to meeting Yusaku's needs than you are.” Eyeing me with an abyssal of darkness within its gaze. 

Those words from the Ignis irked me.

I stood up promptly, carefully making certain that Fujiki was secured in my hold. I then took a defensive stance, with duel disk ready to fire.

“An A.I. like you, never!” I say with determination.

The Ignis then took out a deck of cards from the pocket of his black coat. It holds them up in its palm. As it did so, a mysterious white light began to glow from within their ranks. It then took out a single glowing green card from the stack and displayed it towards me.

“That is?!” I stared in alarm.

“This little guy was inside Yusaku’s deck of cards.” The Ignis says as he cradles it roughly.

_ 'A Borreload Furious Dragon card… But how?!' _

“It seems that in  _ our _ world, you offered this card to him.” The Dark Ignis explained. 

“I imagine that the reason you were even able to locate us in the first place, was because of this, no?” Fidgeting with the card along its fingers as it deduces correctly.

“Although I am not particularly happy to use  _ your _ card, I will still gladly degrade it down into the tool it ought to be.” A dark smile glinting the Igni’s features.

I braced myself for the incoming engagement with the Aidroids; however, a sudden ray of golden light surrounded the Ignis’ body instead.

“What… What are you playing at?!” I questioned cautiously.

“I’ve just simply grown bored of playing with you.” The Dark Ignis stated as a matter of fact. “Although this step was a necessity, don’t think I am showing mercy to you. I’ll come play again next time.” Flashing a dark smile full of malice. “My main goal was simply to create a diversion after all. Although it would have been nice to actually retrieve Yusaku now, that could wait for our appointed time.” 

“What exactly are you scheming, Ignis?” I demanded answers once again.

“I will be leaving my Aibou’s cards here for him to hang onto for a little while longer. It is a form of protection for him against the  _ dangers _ surrounding him.” He eyed me thoroughly as he accentuated that. All the while ignoring my questions and nonchalantly placing the deck of cards onto the hardened earth below it.

A powerful stream of wind picks up as the light continues to intensify. I instinctively curled my cloak around Fujiki, shielding him from any possible flying debris. As I did this however, the A.I.’s attention to me seemed to become increasingly harsh, glaring with a budding animosity as I held the unconscious figure closer.

“This is really irritating, but I must do things in the proper order.” The A.I. mumbled to himself. “I hope that you are ready for the consequences you shall toil with in the near future.” Eyeing me darkly with a terrible sheen as the A.I. pointed towards me. “For the price of taking  _ my _ partner from me.” The Ignis places a firm stress on that single word, the grip on his hand clenching.

My own grip on Fujiki tightening protectively.

“In the end, Humanity will inevitably be led towards their end.” The Ignis continues icily. “The full price of their folly.”

Before I could get my thoughts coherent enough to rebuke the A.I., a blinding beam of yellow surges within the vicinity of the Ignis, originating from the android’s very own body. I was momentarily blind, but finally the light eased, leaving me with one last message.

“I bid thee, Adieu.” The deep voice from the still reverberating for a while longer.

The lights disappear, leaving behind the dull colors of the debris-filled land around us. 

The android's body motions backward, awkwardly leaning back until it finally hits the ground with a heavy thud. The vessel was now a seeming blank gray body with no features on it.

I was still quite stunned in disbelief due to what had just transpired.

It seems as if the Ignis has multiple bodies it can transfer its consciousness from at will. So this was most likely only one of the (possibly many) vessels that it has at its disposal.

However, I was even more concerned and dumbfounded by the fact that: "The A.I. willingly left Fujiki behind?... But for what reason?"

As my thoughts continued to wander, the sound of mechanical stomps pulled me away from them. Although, that thing did also leave behind a few ill-mannered parting gifts, in the form of those remaining dastardly metal dolls, who had just begun to creepily draw closer from their positions at the sidelines. Nevertheless, this situation is still too good to be true.

I slowly removed the cloak from Fujiki, observing his figure to check if he had been injured during that exchange.

I then send my gaze towards Borreload Furious Dragon. It seems to be alright now since the Dark Ignis left. But just to be safe, I should return it. Better safe than sorry, I can’t trust that murdering android.

“Borreload Furious Dragon.” I say in a commanding voice, drawing its card forward from my duel disk.

It seems to nod in understanding. 

And then in a bright array of light, the dragon transforms back into its data bits. Entering back into its home card.

I then started to prepare myself for the incoming Aidroids, but I suddenly felt the figure below me move ever so slightly.

“! ! !”

Looking on in surprise as I snapped my attention back down towards him, in what may be considered anticipation and slight apprehension.

“R-Roboppi. . .” a barely audible mumble escapes his twitching lips.

His head jerked a bit. Then finally, the young man in my arms slowly revealed his two marvelous emerald-eyes at me. Blinking again slowly as if he had just awoken from a dreamy state.

“Revolver?” He utters softly while scrutinizing my face.

“I'm right here, Fujiki.” Gradually lifting him up so that he could stabilize his footing.

“Where am I? What happened?” He asks woozily.

“Those questions may have to be put on pause for now.” I say quickly. “We have incoming enemies with targets on our backs." Asserting my attention towards the Aidroids encroaching on our position.

He understands my gesture, and immediately locks onto the incoming figures.

“Ready?” I asked.

He looked at me with a burning flame in his eyes. The everlasting strength and determination I’ve always known him for.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“Fujiki!” Revolver calls out to me. 

He hastily passed my deck of cards over. Having picked them off the rubbled ground earlier. The area is laced with broken android parts.

“Thank you.” I gave a heartfelt voice of gratitude. Then looking over to my left arm, I instantly realized that something was missing.

“Revolver!” Snapping my attention back up at him in sudden alarm. “My duel disk, Ai must have taken it from me earlier.” Informing him urgently.

“What?!” He tsked with a rattled tone. “Damn it… This is going to be a lot more troublesome.” He breathed out with a grim expression.

He very rarely shows such expressions. This is odd.

I decided to quickly scan my eyes over his frame, and it was as I dreaded. 

I could see the faint outlines of bruising patches and scratches along his face and skin. There were also clear trails of thin tears that went through the clothing down his arms and chest. His legs also seemed to have a slight tinge of crimson spots gliding down them.

He had been fighting hundreds of Aidroids during the whole time I was unconscious. So it is no wonder his body has been battered to this extent. 

_ 'He must be utterly exhausted by now.' _

“You’re wounded...” I say to him with alarm quivering my voice. But his eyes gazed back at me with a still calm and composed look. 

A tremble slivered up my spine in response. My own expression devolving into one of pure horror, realizing that he is determined in using his battered body to shield my escape.

“Heh, why give me that look, Fujiki?” Immediately standing up straight in realization of what I was thinking. Quickly hiding behind his sturdy facade as he looked me straight in the eyes.

“I will hold them off here. You get the hell out during that time.”

“You know I can’t leave you here!” I retort fiercely.

“You are an unwanted obstruction!” His tone is chilling as frost. 

I visibly shrink back at the sudden hostility lacing his tone. His eyes glaring at me with a rigid stare.

“I draw! I activate Silverrokket’s effect from the graveyard.” A bright white light suddenly surrounds Revolver’s frame.

“This effect enables me to special summon one ‘Rokket’ monster directly from my hand. Come forth, Anesthrokket Dragon!” The dragon screeched a cry for battle as it entered the field.

“Now Noctovision Dragon’s effect activates. When a dark dragon is special summoned to my field, I can directly summon this card from my hand.” Revolver swung a card from his hand.

“Let them feel your mighty presence, Noctovision Dragon!” He arcs his arm across his duel disk, placing the card he called out. And the dark vision dragon immediately heeded his call. Coming through a ray of white light, roaring unrestrained with ferocity.

“Now my dragons, to battle!” He ordered in a voice befitting a commander. He began to take long strides forward as he passed by me, uncaring of whatever reflute I could possibly have.

Gritting my teeth in immediate, then spinning myself around to glare daggers at his back. Staring after his broad shoulders in increasing frustration as he continued to callously walk onward. His head held high and eyes ablazed in the face of the Aidroids.

His dragons loyally followed commands. Flames bursting out from boosters at their wings, fearlessly charging against the tsunami of droids. But it was clear that the two dragons will not be sufficient enough, and they will eventually be overrun. Revolver understands this fact all too well.

"Damn it!" Exhaling a harsh breath.

_ 'What should I do? I don’t have a duel disk to summon my cards. I can’t let Revolver shoulder all this burden. He’s icing his heart just to have his way.' _

It was definitely an effective strategy against my stubbornness, but I can’t just run away without trying something. He should have known that about me by now, at least.

Engines revving from the distance drew my mind from my thoughts. Perking my head towards the origin of the sounds, and in my vision entered the menacing Aidroids. Rapidly, they draw nearer, closing the large gap within seconds. Their flaming boosters were growing louder and louder. And pretty soon, they will be directly upon Revolver’s position. 

There were only a few seconds before the Aidroids clashed with Revolver. I had to have come up with something before then.

But just then, a minuscule tingle jets out from the back of my spine, gradually becoming a sharper but still dull sensation. Then beginning to well up throughout my entire body. It rises from the very core of my being. The feeling quickly beginning to spread throughout my entire system, reaching all the way up to my brain

“What is this!?” Shivers and jerks in alarm at the still foreign energy. However, despite it's invasive and foreign existence, I felt as if it weren't going to hurt me. In fact it felt comforting, almost. Something that was calling me—a soft, reassuring voice.

My attention was gradually drawn to the deck of cards I held in my hand. They were reaching out to me. An energizing flow was bubbling inside me through them.

My body then began to move of its own accord. My right palm lifting the stack of cards outwards in front of my chest. With a quick, swift motion, I swung my left arm to the side as if reaching for something. Then at the same time, an intense green flash of light encompasses my body. Arching my appendage back over the stack of cards, while still within that light.

“I draw!” I called out while grasping the top card firmly into my hand, I flipped it over to view it. My eyes flaring with a renewed blaze of power. The glow blinding my surroundings finally disappears, revealing a faint aura of green energy surrounding my body.

“I summon!” My eyes a luminous emerald as my voice reverberated. The power in my fingertips felt as if they were possessed by a higher force. 

“Balancer Lord!” I pointed the card I drew forward to the field of rubble.

And immediately in response to my call, a glowing green spiral of light emerged from the card itself. Within seconds, a cybernetic knight clad in white and cyan armor, and donning a neon-green sword and shield appeared through the vibrant green spiral. Its card disappeared from my hand simultaneously when the knight came into existence, as if becoming a part of the being I summoned.

The knight stepped forth in front of me with a thud. Its ignited aura swept through my body.

I eyed it warily, wondering how it is even before me right now. But then, it suddenly kneels before me, with its sword stabbing through the earth and its shield arm crossing horizontally over the front of its chest.

I looked on in bewilderment of what just occurred. There is just no way something like this—under any normal circumstances—would happen. I don't even understand how I am in my network avatar without the use of my duel disk.

Ahead of me, Revolver frantically looks back due to the sudden racket produced by my summons. And what he saw as he turned around, appeared to be the farthest thing in his mind. 

His mouth was slightly agaped in bafflement at the scene he had just witnessed.

_ 'This is a very unexpected result, but I will use it nonetheless!' _

Quickly regaining my bearings, I gestured my hand over the knight and continued the string of combos.

“I draw!” My hand steadily filled with a proper full set of cards.

As if sensing my hardened spirit, the noble knight jumped back onto its feet, spinning around towards the direction of the Aidroid legion.

“Next, I pay 1000 lifepoints to activate Balancer Lord’s effect.” My eyes glowed an even fiercer emerald gem. “I can now normal summon a Cyberse monster directly from my hand. Stack Reviver, join the field!” A cybernetic bot bounces through the green light that emitted from its card, I held up. Its card too, also disappeared as the creature came onto the battlefield.

“Due to Code Generator’s effect, I can use it directly from my hand as one of my link materials.” I faced the bronze knight’s card forward.

“Go Code Generator and Stack Reviver!” The two Cyberse beings quickly flew high into the sky, swirling together into a beam of green light. “The conditions are two effect monsters." 

"Circuit Combine!"

"Code Talker, come forth!” A sleek being of silver emerged with a resounding echo as it descended onto the field. Its stoic manner befitting a noble knight.

At the fierce auras Code Talker and Balancer Lord unleashed, every single Aidroid immediately stopped in their tracks before reaching Revolver. Quickly turning their locking systems towards me instead. Seemingly, perceiving a larger threat that is on the horizon.

“Because of Code Generator’s effect, I can send one card from my deck to the graveyard.” Swiftly drawing a new card from my deck. 

“Sea Archiver to the graveyard.” The card immediately turns into green data polygons, merging onto the field.

“Then I activate Stack Reviver’s effect from the grave. It allows me to special summon a Cyberse monster that was used in the link summon, in defense position.” Gesturing my hand forward like an arrow. 

“Return to the fray, Code Generator!” The bronze cybernetic knight returns to the field through an upward swirl of green wind, with a glorious raise of its arm that shows off its battle-readiness.

“And now Sea Archiver’s effect activates. I can special summon it from the graveyard directly onto my field!” A rush of green data polygons, once again swirled from the ground. They intertwined and created a cascade of green light. From within the lights was a small seahorse-like creature that emerges.

“Code Generator and Sea Archiver, link summon! The conditions are two Cyberse monsters."

"Circuit combine!"

"I summon forth, Splash Mage!” Then in a swirl of green rays, appears a white-robed blue magician, master of the water element.

“Since I control a Cyberse monster on my field, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand. Enter the field, Backup Secretary!” A swirl of green light suddenly comes onto the earth. As it faded, it left behind a majestic purple caped-fighter, immediately taking on a battle stance that demonstrates its readiness.

“Now, I link summon! Code Talker, Balancer Lord, and Backup Secretary join in the light!” The three beings flew high into a beam of light.

“Hear my voice and appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Firewall Dragon!” The silver-chromed dragon unleashes a thunderous roar. Its large build radiating a massive aura that even the mechanized foes from a few distance away, shrank back at the empowering presence—a successful intimidation.

I jumped onto the winged beast’s palm, and it quickly lifted me up onto its broad shoulders. The creature extending its wings upward in a manner likened to guarding a VIP.

“I now activate Splash Mage’s effect. This brings Balancer Lord back from the grave.” Another surge of green data polygons emerges from the ground, swirling in a tornado until a large armored figure bursts out from their light.

“I link summon for a third time!” With me on its back, Firewall dragon soars high in altitude. The gaze of the Aidroids quickly tracked us into the clouds, but lost sight of us.

“Firewall Dragon, Splash Mage, and Balancer Lord, link summon!” Firewall Dragon disappears into data polygons from underneath me. Similar beams of green from below also arise.

As I fell through the clouds, an even larger mass of green lights began swirling around me. The wind it generated kept me hovering. And a strengthened energy flowed through me as well. I released it all forward.

“Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!” My voice resounds. And at once, a massive dark figure appears before my lithe frame. It grabs me into its clawed palms, positioning me into a comfortable seated position on its appendage.

“Go!” I commanded the dragon as I grabbed onto its digits to stabilize myself.

“Grrrrrww!” It screeches in response. The boosters on its back and lower appendages began to accelerate us towards the mass of Aidroids.

Our opposition readied their plasma guns and shields towards us. Many of them also summon their own card monsters to join their ranks.

“And now I special summon Parallel eXceed from my hand in defence position, due to activating its effect by link summoning Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!” A sleek cybernetic dragon with a large blue cross on its forehead enters my field. 

“I activate its effect right away!” The dragon glowed in a firm green light in response. “With this, I can special summon another Parallel eXceed directly from my deck in defence position.” A card in flashing green light spiked from my deck into a firm hold in my hand. “Due to their effect, their star count halves. Now come forth!” A second sleek dragon entered my field, eliciting a small but powerful cry.

“With its materials now present, I XYZ summon the beast! Go my Parallel eXceeds!” The two dragons flew high into the sky in a bright beam of light. A resounding roar split through the ray of light.

Then, from the depths of a shining green light. A large figure emerged from within it. Flying through the sky with elegance as it cut through the wind and dust. Its wingspan spread out to their fullest as it landed with a powerful and resounding force.

“Firewall eXceed Dragon!” The being gave a thunderous roar in response. It quickly boosted its wings to join up with Firewall Dragon Darkfluid and me.

“I’m not done yet!” I gestured my hand forward once more. The wind vigorously blew through my hair due to Firewall Dragon Darkfluid’s intense speed. 

“Now Firewall eXceed Dragon’s effect activates! I detach two materials to special summon a Link-4 Cyberse monster from my Graveyard.” I raise my hand towards the dark sky. 

“Finally my dragon, come and heed my call once again!” A thunder of green light strikes from the sky. And from within the burst of green energy came forth a familiar hulking figure.

“Firewall Dragon!” I say in a boisterous tone. The cries of approval from Darkfluid and Firewall eXceed Dragon also resounded with me.

“To battle! Render our foes to cinders!” I voiced with a dauntless expression on my face. My left hand gesturing forward in an arcing fashion. 

The battlecries of my three dragons resounded with strength and dominance as they lined up next to each other in a fighter jet-like formation. They raised their respective claws and jagged teeth, flashing forward at incredible speeds. The clash between them and the Aidroids soon reached their peak.

The massive legion of Aidroids have long since changed their target from Revolver to me. They’ve sent their card monsters and weapons towards my direction; readying themselves in order to take my dragons head on.

“Fujiki!” Revolver called out distantly. There was fear lacing his tone as I easily bypassed him.

_ 'Don’t worry. I won’t let anyone else suffer because of me.' _

PRIORITY TARGET ‘YUSAKU FUJIKI’: SUSPEND ALL OTHER OPERATIONS IF SIGHTED - IMMEDIATE OBJECTIVES: DETAIN IMMEDIATELY - STRICT USE OF RESTAINING WEAPONS ONLY - REMOVE ALL DANGERS.

The Aidroids ranged their orders. Then raising in tune with each other like a disciplined army, plasma guns filled with charged tasers and net bullets target us. Straight rows of them lined up to the sky, like falling raindrops.

“OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE YUSAKU FUJIKI.” 

“CAPTURE YUSAKU FUJIKI.”

“CAPTURE YUSAKU FUJIKI.”

The sea of Aidroids signaled in clamoring unison with one another.

“Go, Firewall eXceed Dragon!” I commanded. “Effect activated! This card gains additional attack equal to the combined rating Link Rating of the Linked Monsters that were linked to it times five hundred.” The dragon called forth accelerated further ahead of my pack of beasts. 

Firewall eXceed Dragon’s body begins to glow with a luminous green, filling it with immensely strengthened power and vigor. Although this in turn seemed to zapped my own energy, but I pushed on through.

“Now, show them your esteemed strength!!” The dragon roared with a surge of power in its echo. Its body flaring with blue flames as energy particles surround its body.

The Aidroids below launched their own blasters up at us; however, Firewall Dragon and Firewall Dragon Darkfluid easily dispersed them into charred ashes before it ever reached us. 

“Grrrrrww!” It seems that Firewall eXceed Dragon is ready now. With a powerful stroke of its wings, the powerful creature launches the immense beam of energy from within its body. The thundering ray easily slashing through the several lines of Aidroids. Sparks and flames bursting forth the metal bodies.

I immediately point my hand forward, gesturing to it to continue advancing. Firewall Dragon and Darkfluid instantly accelerate forward and pass by eXceed Dragon. 

They jumped onto multiple opposing card monsters, launching them directly into the formation lines of the Aidroids. Continuously releasing beams of energy; slashing away at any obstacle with mighty claws, and chomping down any unfortunate Aidroid that came too close.

My eyes were strained themselves albeit painfully, but I can’t stop here. My body welling up with a rising energy from within my core. My eyes glow a shining green. I released the bursting energy at several droids that got within arms reach.

As I continue my combat, a flash of white suddenly enters my peripheral vision in the chaoticness.

“Revolver…” I say in realization.

“Geez, you’re crazy you know that.” He exasperates at me as he drew close on his D-board.

“Aha… I take it as a compliment.” I smiled in jester.

“Here,” He extends his palm to me. “Get on, continuing to stay on your dragon is too risky.” He says with a more serious tone.

I nod immediately in thanks and understanding. Quickly reaching onto his hand with a firm grip. And he pulls me up slowly into a close hold, stabilizing my balance with his other hand.

With our dragons staying behind to cover our escape, Revolver and I quickly speed away into the unknown.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANTING NOTES AT CHAPTER END
> 
> W/N: Honesty, this chapter was pretty difficult for me to write. A large part of the reason was because of all the technical duel mechanicals I decided to show, but I had to do that to make it more impactful for Yusaku. Also, I have not actually played Yu-Gi-Oh since 5Ds aired every saturday morning >.< so I had to do a lot of research. On the bright side, I think I get how to Link Summon pretty well now. They’re pretty fun cuz Wombo Combo Jombo!!! On the other hand, I have never properly learned how to synchro summon since I was still fairly young at the time, so that is a bummer… Also, I do know that Firewall Dragon shouldn't have been special summon again after eXceed Dragon, but for plot convenience let’s just pretend those few lines of text don’t exist on the card since traditional turns are not really a thing here xD
> 
> All in all, I do think I went overboard with the monster summons and such, since it spanned over 4 pages on my docs!! But I thought to myself, 'if I am going to put this into the story, then I will go all out with it' Haha, so yeah… this chapter effectively took me over a span of a week to write! (Edit: another day for editing and grammar check). I kept losing focus that I constantly switched back and forth between multiple chapters cuz I just blanked out on this one on so many occasions.
> 
> I’m so sick of reading this chapter over and over again that I just want it to end, so here is the chapter end \\(T_T)/ Lol.
> 
> (Linkin Park “In the End” playing in my head)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time On Dragon Ball Zzzzz!!! (~v~)/


	9. The Lesson

**** **9** ****

A breeze rushing through my locks of hair; the whirring sound of the board underneath; dwindling figures engaged in combat. When further and further away, they become little specks like dust in the wind.

But as we whizzed into a safe distance away, I began to feel this odd sensation, like pricking needles. A bubbling burn compromising my whole body, and I lurch forward in Revolver’s hold.

“Fujiki!” His call for me was worried.

The sense didn’t hurt, but it felt as if something was prying a piece of me away.

Then a sudden glow of golden light encompasses my form, knocking both Revolver and me off of his board. Thankfully we were hovering close enough to the ground to avoid any major injuries. And it seems that we’ve traveled quite far already, so the additional cover of the dense forest became an advantageous position.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

My back flopping onto a sea of leafed bushes. Quickly regaining my bearings, I shrug off the leaves and dirt as I jump back onto my feet.

“Revolver!” I called. My voice bouncing off trunks of roots and brambles.

“I'm alright.” His low voice appearing just behind me from the shadows. Slim lines of halos lighting his body from the openings in between the leaves.

"Oh, there you are." Giving an even tone.

"Fujiki, are you alright? What happened?" He questions while stepping through the foliage.

I instantly take a glance down at my hands and feet. "I'm… I'm honestly not sure…" My voice quivered in confusion.

"What was that light?" His questions with an even tone, his eyes clearly showing that he was currently assessing the situation.

Recalling the sensation I had when that light engulfed me: "I felt an influence over me… I still feel it now even, like something is gripping me from the inside." A single thought pestering my mind with a good guess at what or who is causing this.

_ 'But how?' _

I remained silent as a wild of thoughts rummaged through the recesses of my mind. But then, they gradually led me back towards a familiar little bot. And an intense wave of dread washes over me.

_ 'Roboppi!' _

My eyes snapped wide open at Revolver.

"Roboppi!" Gripping my hands suddenly over his white-collared coat. "Where's Roboppi?!" A frantic cry as memories flashed images of an intimidatingly large android taking the lithe figure away.

"Who?!" He scowls at my careless grip.

"The small light-blue haired android I was with! Where is he?!" Panic searing the hues of my eyes.

"Why would you care about some android?" Confusion lacing his expression as he pries my hands off with a swish of his hand.

I quickly frowned at him in response.

"But well…" he coughed through an awkward pause. "I only found you at the stardust." He replies apathetically.

"But, n-no way…" Slumping against the earthy ground, tree trunk at my back.

"Oi, Fujiki?"

_ 'Ai has Roboppi, there's no mistake about it. And there is no telling what the angered man might do to him…' _

* * *

.

.

.

.

Metal chains clamor against one another. A screeching melody that makes one's ears bleed.

"Big bro!" A small voice's pleading whimpers drowned out by the muffling dark stone walls.

"Shut up!" A deep and angered voice spews venomously. "How dare you go against me!" A slim black pole releasing a burst of blue-lit electricity at the small figure hanging on the edge of toes. An eerily shimmering blue sparking from the clawed tip.

A hollow and dark room limiting the world to just the two of them. The only light source breaking the monotone colors was a bare bulb at the side of the barred door.

"You do not yet comprehend the full brunt of how furious I am, Roboppi." Dark metallic wires creaked on the hook on the ceiling as the little droid jerks in pain.

"If you hadn't helped Yusaku in the first place, he would still be in his room, safe and sound!" Another thrust of electricity pierces through the tortured android. Whirring bolts of hardware in such a small body were being forced into emergency survival action.

“S-Stop…” The whimpers fall on deaf ears.

"You must understand…" The deep voice sighs as a mellower sound vibrates from his vocals. "The head of a household needs to properly teach what is right and what is wrong." The onyx haired man taps his foot. "Well, at least your fault has given me the perfect opportunity to teach Yusaku that very thing." Holding his other hand as a cover over his face, golden eyes ominously peering through the digits.

"M-Ma-Master…" The blue haired android wistfully utters just as he finally faints, his head jerking fetally.

"At least this way, I will be able to make Yusaku truly realize that he really only has me to depend on…" A sinister cackle splitting through his digits as the tall figure pulls the bulb off. 

"But I'll be damned if I let  _ him _ off that easily." The glint of white from the darkness of shadows.

The doors slam shut. The churning of several metal locks click in choir. The echoing footsteps thundering further and further away from the pitch darkness of the sealed room. And the little being is left alone, to continue to hanging silently within the darkness shrouding his body and encompassing all within its grasp.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The sea of greens and grainy earth have yet to change much since we've first arrived in the area. 

Above our heads, through a rare opening in the covering shrouds, a starlit night shining so beautifully. It was but only for a few moments, but I was able to forget where I was. Time and my thoughts no longer matter at this very moment. And if only such dark beauty could last forever, but alas the dark grays will return for the new day. The thundering roar of the sinful one will call anew the dark smoke. And the sky beasts will rain down, once more.

I observed the scenery a bit more, shrubbery and plant life had spread their roots around these otherwise barren parts. They were the only clear signs of our furthering distance away from the dark influence, at least.

Although our steps have taken us very far at this stage, my legs were slowly tingling with the intense want of rest and nourishment.

"Shall we call it a night?" The figure ahead of me abruptly stops in place, his platinum-blue gaze then traces back towards me. There was a soft and concerned-filled expression in his gaze.

"Oh…" Realizing the swelling ache in my legs, as well as in my heart. "That sounds like a good idea."

With the shuffling of our feet, the collection of enough dried leaves and sticks for fuel were quickly accomplished. Then burning with a warm and golden glow, the comforting heat of the flames took my gaze in awe.

Sitting across from me was Revolver in a calm arrangement on top of a dried piece of log he had found. My own placement just on the dried earth, my knees curled upwards and uncaring of the dirt and filth. My eyes still hollow.

"Fujiki." Slowly looking up to where his voice lies.

"My dragons have all automatically returned." He says as he brandishes two cards. Anesthrokket Dragon and Noctovision Dragon both shining with a white glow indicating their presence. 

"Have yours returned?" He asks curiously.

"I'm not sure, yet." I answered truthfully, taking my deck of cards out. But, even after shifting through them all, the cards I used in my summons were still missing, including the three powerful dragons.

"My summoning this time was different." A tinge of uncertainty lacing my tone. "The cards had disappeared into the environment itself from the moment I summoned them. So I don't even know how to call them back or if they will reappear in my hands if they were defeated."

"Hmm, that is particularly peculiar and interesting." His voice is the same when he attempts to disclose a new discovery.

"But…" the flames of fire sending embers to our feet during our discussion. "Somehow, I can feel them. Like they are with me right now..."

"Feel them?" Revolver's ears perking up to listen closely.

"Their energy, their voice. They are calling for me, and I think I can feel their energy flowing through me." My voice but only a soft whisper.

A dull green light began to glow around the tips of my fingers, next were my entire hand, then my arms and finally my whole body.

"What?" His voice astonished at the sight.

"I call." My voice resounded as if possessed. "Return, my knights!" 

Instantly at my call, a ray of green particles swirled around my hands, encasing them in their glow. A familiar flaming sensation, but it didn't feel foreign, instead more like something being returned to me.

Then with a non-harming burst of energy, the waves of particles leave behind the familiar cards, along with the three dragons; Firewall eXceed Dragon, Darkfluid Firewall Dragon, and Firewall Dragon. All the cards were completely here in my hand.

"They've… they've returned to you." Revolver stares intensely at me. Pressing me quite squeamishly against his unbroken gaze.

"What? I don’t understand what I just did…” I said in wonder.

“But my cards. they are utterly exhausted.” Concern shifting through my voice as I gently caressed the cards, and soon they began to glow a dull green light. That must be the work of this mysterious energy I can summon. I swiftly tucked the cards away in my back pocket.

"This is highly intriguing." Revolver’s voice rises slightly. "There is far more to study about you, Fujiki. And this could very well lead to a clue in finding a way to return you to your  _ original _ world."

My heart sank the instant he spoke those words. A wave of darkness pulling me into the sinking bottom of an ocean.

"I have to tell you something Revolver." My tone is serious, but there are sorrows hidden in my eyes. "I am not who you think I am, but at the same time I am..." I said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" His expression became dark, unwavering but confused.

"I mean, when you said that I am from another world. You are technically correct, but at the same time you are not." Staring him straight in the eyes.

"Fujiki, explain." His voice was stern and even.

"I am your world's Yusaku Fujiki, but I am simultaneously all the other countless Yusaku Fujiki from every dimension. So I did originally come from another dimension, but now it’s all mixed inside of me." My expression was honest despite how unbelievable this truth seemed to be.

"I don't understand…" His utters shifting into a tone of utter befuddlement.

“Ai showed me everything, and I remembered the truth, at least most of it since I still have large gaps in my memories, mostly about my original world.” I elaborated slowly. “Most of my knowledge and memories were locked away, but he revealed that he had hidden my memories in your world, he forced them back into me. So I remember… I remember how he destroyed the original world where he started all of this, wiped it clean from existence, and then started his project and creation of a world he deems perfect in your dimension…” I sighed solemnly.

"But—But how is that even possible…" His eyes were now as wide as the ocean, waves of disbelief and horror within them as he took in all this new information.

"He integrated every timeline by merging them with the Cyberse world, by connecting the physical realm to the data one." Unconsciously clenching my fists. 

"And then he watched. . . he simply watched as every other world disappeared from the fabric of space and time itself. Their possibility of ever existing vanished completely. The worlds weren’t ever meant to be merged like this, and everything quickly devolved into chaos while he kept me imprisoned within the void space of the network, a special pocket dimension within the network." Clenching my fist in a mixture of betrayal and grief.

". . . So that explains why you were sent to that void." He says more to himself than to me. "By sending you to that mysterious place, you remained unaffected by the destruction he was causing." His motions clearly show that he is currently assessing and re-working the situation with each new piece of information I give him.

"And in that void, I connected to every version of myself from all across time. Every event across the worlds, I experienced them all—I was present in every single one of them. But the reason I was not able to remember anything until now, was because Ai sealed my memories within my body in this world. So I had only regained them the moment the fractured parts of my data had returned to me." My expression was one of a forlorn man dealing with loss.

The camp fire before us suddenly grew as if corralled by my story.

“Ai wanted me to grow to detest humanity like he did, but I won’t ever.” A fire burned in my soul. “I’ve already spent far too long wallowing in revenge and hate. But Ai he couldn’t handle it… he wanted me to feel the same hatred he did. That’s the reason why he had me see and feel every dimension’s endings for us, but I could care less.” My gaze steady and confident as I looked towards Revolver.

“The fact still remains that I had been happy in every one of those dimensions. I spent them with the people close to me. So even if eventually I turned the world around me into my enemies, I couldn't care less since I was able to experience happiness with the people I cared about.” I smiled as I remembered them, even the Revolver of this world.

"Yusaku…" He hovers comfortingly close, understanding within his expression.

A deafening silence that quickly ensued was the sign of Revolver's conflicting emotions. The unbelievability of the new knowledge wracking his scientific-based brain.

"Can I just get some clarification?" Revolver finally broke the silence. "You have essentially become a being that transverses through all dimensions, correct?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes you are correct. With my Link sense I encompass every version of myself across the dimensions." A nervous shake to my answer. "But because I’ve just regained these memories, everything still feels a bit foreign to me. Almost like I am trapped in a cage I was forced into, by Ai no less..."

"Okay, then another question; can you explain to me, why this dimension?"

I sighed.

"Ai chose to continue with this world, as this is the only dimension where he was able to successfully recover my body." My gaze hazy as I look back up at him. "He wanted to utilize the anger, the hate from the Ai in this timeline to further fuel his drive to exterminate the human race."

"That crazy Ignis..." Revolver’s eyes flaring with anger directed at his enemy.

"He’s… he’s lost his way. He doesn’t realize how wayward his path is right now…" My voice softens for some reason. Despite the fact that I now understand how thoroughly twisted Ai has been acting, I could never bring myself to truly hate him...

"That A.I. is a heartless murderer,  _ Yusaku _ ."

" _. . . _ " My mind immediately blanked at his statement.

"And how many years ago was it, when that Ignis destroyed your original world along with everyone living in it?" He harshly continued.

"Ten years ago. Ai had me sleep in the void for that long, until he deemed his new world ready." I answered with a thumping dread building in my heart.

"Damn it…" Revolver’s expression was muddled with conflict. His strong emotions trembled that even I could easily sense them. "So that A.I. can alter time at will I am presuming?”

“I would presume so, but I myself still don't understand how he was able to transverse through the dimensions in the first place.” I gave him the best answer I could.

"Hah…” He heaves a sigh. “Well at least this all explains the sudden merging of the worlds, since he did it in your world first. Also explains how that insane android could have easily taken your memories and hid them in your body in this world." His voice cracking solemnly. "Honestly, this is quite an unbelievable truth I am hearing…"

"I. . . . I'm sorry." I subconsciously mumbled.

“What for?" His sharp gaze snaps back up to me. "Finding out that you've actually been alive all this time. Now that's one of the best news I've heard. . . in a long time.” His shadow figure suddenly approached me against the flames. His arms swoop open, wrapping around my shoulders, to my surprise.

"So you've been alive all this time." He gave a tired sigh, a release of reprieve. "The Link sense… really is a mysterious phenomena." I could feel moisture touching along the nook of my neck. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't remember anything until now, about you and everyone. That I wasn’t here while everyone else was fighting for a brighter day." My voice shook with guilt.

"It's alright… I can't even begin to imagine how difficult it was for you to live through the countless experiences you've seen." His embrace was warm and comforting. "You truly are strong, Yusaku."

"Thank you,  _ Ryoken _ …" My smile was still filled with sadness, but there was a certain warmth behind it. "I would have broken down by now if you weren't with me." Confessing from the heartfelt emotions surging from within me. "Thank you for believing in me…"

". . . . I am the same, Yusaku. I would have been broken long ago if you weren't there." His weight brushing away from me as he took a seat right beside me. "I'm just glad you've returned now." His voice was truthful and deep.

"But what a mysterious turn this has become." Ryoken changes the heavy topic. "With the network world and our world now fused together, things like summoning a pack of edible nutrients from your virtual storage," a large particle effect traces over his hand. Clicking sounds tic-tacs as his digits swiftly punch in codes on the slim device around his wrist. "This is now a thing of reality." And with a disappearing swish of particle polygons, what remained underneath were field ration packets of ready-to-eat meals.

"This is an amazing technology. Although I can't guarantee the taste, this will keep our energy up for awhile." His hand stretched over mine, handing me one of the two packs.

"Thank you." I gave simple thanks as I began to rip the chrome plastic off. His weight is still shifting close by.

The embers of the flames in front of us still burning brightly, illuminating this long and dark night ahead of us.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_ ‘Revolver-sama said that they should be awaiting our arrival around here… I hope they still are.’ _

A cold sweat slid down my neck as I looked around the rubbled buildings cautiously. 

Until finally…

A soft thud instantly had me spinning myself around in a snap. Quickly holding up a thin sword in defense. This sword has taken down several Aidroids already.

“Who are you?” The flame-like man said in an intrusive manner.

“‘Seekers of Daylight.’” I recited quickly upon realizing it was a person. “‘Wounded dragons take flight to nest.’” I continued nervously. Hopefully I had said the code right.

The electrifying blue and oranged haired man narrowed his eyes.

_ ‘Did I say it wrong?!?!’  _

I took a slow step backward, ready to defend myself at any moment’s notice. But we just stood there, staring at each other, with him having an unreadable expression.

“Glad you’re finally here safe and sound. Let’s get you all to the camp.” The man suddenly smiled brightly. The tense aura surrounding him earlier seemingly vanished as if it was never there.

“Oh… thank god…” I sighed in relief.

“Sorry, sorry.” The officer apologized. “I just had to make sure you weren’t a DAISOL soldier. 

“DAISOL?” I replied quizzically.

“Oh.. nothing.” The man nervously chuckled.

I shrugged my shoulders at his act. I then took out a radio and spoke into it. 

“Katan-san, one of Revolver-sama’s knights has found me I think.”

“Okay cool.” Came the slightly muddled reply on the other side of the device. “Describe them.”

“Ermm, bright orange and electric blue hair with a flame-like suit.” I said in reply.

“Oh!” He suddenly yelped.

“Huh?”

Suddenly rapid steps came rushing towards us. It sounded like a person running here at full sprint. I quickly snapped my gaze to the direction of the sound.

“Soulburner-san!” The young knight that was just on the other side of the radio called happily. A small following of refuge-seeking people soon slowly followed after him.

“Hey.” The flame-haired man named Soulburner smiled at the gesture. The young knight who was supposedly our captain started fanboying.

“This is Soulburner?” I say in wonder.

“The one and only.” The flamed-haired officer replied proudly.

I chuckled at his hardiness.

“Please come this way everyone.” Another man suddenly spoke.

I turned around to get a visual on him. He seemed eloquent, with swept white-grayish hair and a neat white coat on top a gray zipped turtleneck shirt.

He directed the people orderly as he went up to me.

“Thank you for your help, please be rest assured that we will get these people to the camp safely.” He said to me. “I am Spectre.”

“Oh-Oh yes,” I fumbled, “thank you, please take care of us.” He nodded in affirmation.

“Nii-chaaan!” Suddenly came a familiar high-pitched squeaky voice. Causing me to turn towards the small voice with a smile.

“Yana.” I cooed as she leapt into my arms. I lift her off the ground into princess carry.

“Alright let’s go everyone!” Soulburner waved to the people gathering around us.

Flanking on all sides of us were many other knights who seemed to have been hiding among the rubble and buildings. And now they are carefully escorting us.

“When will we see the cool nii-san again?” Yana playfully tapped my arm.

“Soon, he’s just away on a mission right now. But surely, whenever we need help again he will come to our rescue.” Admiration and hope within my eyes.

I truly hope that we do meet again.

* * *

.

.

.

.

In a dark and chilling chamber, through wallowing halls of shadows and lifelessness, rageful golden eyes glow towards a single large hologram screen, lighting up the darkness from the cold room. 

“How dare he!” Thunderous clangs of metal resound throughout the hollow darkness, broken pieces and chips littering the cold floor. “Oh, how I long to be rid of you once and for all, Revolver.” Venomous malice seeps into the dark chamber. The green eyed beast making an appearance.

“My Liege.” A husky voice intrudes on the silence of the room.

“Yes. . . what is it, general?”

“Forgive my imprudence master. What shall your orders dictate of me?” The husky voice inches forward from the darkness at the permission given to it, immediately kneeling on one knee. 

A large being was shown through the casting light of a large hologram in the dark chamber, revealing an intimidating android that looked to be a cross between a beastialoid Aidroid and a humanoid Aidroid. 

The android also donned armor that seemed to bathe in blood. Projecting from the armor where many protrusions that extend outwards like the spikes of a horned lizard. A terrifying sight for one to face in a war.

“Follow them.” The dark voice’s response to the hulking android. “Keep your platoons close on their tail, Kraidt. I will send you the signal when it is the most opportune time to strike.”

“Yes, my Liege.” The large android quickly slinks back into the shadows. His presence disappears.

The dark being now sits alone in his metal throne.

“What is the status of locating the human’s stronghold?” The being suddenly voices with a vibrating sense of impatience.

“Forgive me, my Liege.” A new baritone like a velvet voice responded from the darkness. “My Aidroids and I have yet to find the humans’ hidden safe haven.”

CRASH!

The shattering of glass filled with a purplish-red liquid splatters all over the floor. Trailing the ground in streams like blood.

The baritone figure instantly shifts down onto both knees; glowing jade green eyes from the shadows. A midnight suited android with a dark-gray half-gas mask over his mouth. His pale complexion was made even more striking.

“My Liege, I have disgraced you for this failure of mine. I will accept any punishment you deem worthy of my great transgression against you.” The android’s jewel-like eyes slowly close in submission as his head lowers close to the stained glazed floor.

The dark figure’s golden gaze trains onto the lowered figure with such intensity, the heat of his anger could burn down an entire forest. The utter submission and fidelity of his servant before him was the only source of calm cold within the smoulders.

“No matter.” The boiling rage seemingly disappears within a single instant. “Einraig and Saihen are smoothly progressing with the DAISOL Projekt.” The dark gaze shifted, a hypnotic gold as deep as the ocean. “And you Leraine, instead of punishing you, I have a new secondary task for you to accomplish.” The long-haired android immediately shifting his gaze back up to his king, ready to faithfully receive his orders.

“Locate and track the movements of Soulbruner, Spectre, Blue Angel, and Unnamed. They are to be classified as  _ targets _ .” The dark voice booms. “Am I clear?”

“Right away.” The black-haired android instantly accepted with lowered eyes. “Shall I bring them to you, my king?”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” A chilling smile crept onto his face. “Just be ready to eliminate them at any time.”

The general vigorously nodded his head in quick acceptance, then rapidly dispersed from his master’s sight. The oppressive figure on his throne shifting from his sitting position. A wide smirk gracing his lips in an eerily toothy cackle.

“Now Yusaku, let us begin the lesson.” The gleam in his eyes darkened into an endless abyss.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A glaring light heated against the lids of my eyes. Rays flickering with the smooth breeze. My awareness of my surroundings is slowly coming too. Then I blinked them open, a myriad of colors enveloping my eyesight of the wonderful green of nature.

“You up?” A deep baritone voice interrupts the silence of the natural world.

My eyes gazed towards the origin of the sound. Slowly, I shifted my weight off of the tree trunk, which I had apparently slept against. A soft fabric slipping from my shoulders, it was a long black coat. I shifted my position in order to sit up.

“Yeah…” I mumbled groggily.

“Here.” Tossing a ration pack directly into my hands. “Get your energy back up, then we leave.”

Quickly ripping the chrome plastic open in obedience. And within a few gulps, the ready meal was instantly finished.

“Alright, let’s get a move on.” Ryoken offers me a hand, which I gladly took.

He puts out the campfire, stomping it into the ground and covering up our presence here. We began to take slow strides towards what looks to be nearing the end of the forest.

“Should we use our dragon’s to travel faster?” I asked him.

“That’ll be like putting a large red target on our heads.” He replied. “It may be faster, but that A.I. will find us instantly—” Ryoken suddenly stops dead in his tracks, my nose bumping into the back of his head unexpectedly.

“Ouch…” Rubbing my reddened nose. “What’s wrong?”

“SHIT!” He snaps around, looking me straight in the eyes. “Turn around!” he orders suddenly.

“What?!” I frantically snap around.

“That chip! The droplet-shaped chip the Ignis put on you. It’s there on the nape of your neck.” His voice was alert and uncertain.

“T-The chip! That’s right!” The realization hit me with dread.

“It slipped past my mind because. . . because of the new information you disclosed to me. But he most likely already knew where we were throughout the whole night.” Ryoken’s eyes furrowed in thought. “Why hasn’t he attacked us then?” His chilling hands lightly grazing over the chip at my nape.

“Was he waiting until you woke up… that sadistic machine…” Ryoken murmured lowly to himself, almost too quiet for me to hear.

He placed a finger on the chip, but at the careless action, a searing pain like flames instantly spiked from all over my skin, as if needles were puncturing me throughout my entire body. The more Ryoken held onto me, the worse the pain felt.

“Yusaku?!” Ryoken immediately catching my weight before I completely fell over.

"I-It h-hurts…" Gasping, I tried pushing him away. It felt as if needles were constantly digging into my skin, pumping a fiery poison into my veins. 

"The chip!" Alarm in his tone. "It's forming a thin plating over your nape, like an automatic defense mechanism." He assesses.

"Is it… is it p-possible to r-remove… it?" Gritting my teeth through the pain.

"I can't say for sure…" Answering in a lower voice. "But regardless, there isn't anything I can do here. We will need to get back to the lab." He lifts my right arm over his shoulders.

"I’ll use my D-board." He says. "Those Aidroids are probably already watching us right now."

"O… Okay…" 

He stretches his left hand forward. The pain receded enough to allow me movement so that he can use his duel disk. A rush of white data polygons swirls from the disk, forming into the shape of his board.

Ryoken swiftly placed me onto the board first, before himself. And with his arm securing me aboard, he activates the thrusters. The lush greens of leaves and gray-browns of trunks blurred with the wind as we sped through.

The moment we burst forth from the covering, about ten large figures swish out from right behind. They closely followed us, but still maintained a comfortable distance away.

"I knew it, Aidroids." Ryoken mutters.

Turning my gaze back, the looming shadows revealing themselves in the light. Armored beastialoid androids with intimidatingly sharp fangs and blade-like tails. They are far larger than a rhino with plated heads similar to wolves.

"They've been watching us the entire time." I say while noting how the droids purposely kept their distance. The humming of their engines and hardwares just a ways off in the distance.

"What is that Ignis up to?" Ryoken says aloud, but more of a question to himself.

"They're just following us… not even taking another step closer to engage…" My expression perplexed, the pain receding more to a dull.

“We can’t head back towards any of our camps with them on our tails.” Ryoken grits his teeth.

He further increased the speed of the D-board in attempts to shake them off. But despite how fast we went, the beastialoids stubbornly kept close, never allowing us out of their sights.

“Decode Talker!” Raising my left arm forward. “Link summon!” A spiral of green and black energy separates my visual from the beast androids, freezing them in place at the unexpected turn of events. “To battle!”

Through the flash of light, a golden trimmed dark-blue and purple cybernetic knight flies out at supersonic speeds. Ramming straight into the herd of beast androids with its elongated sword, flipping them right onto their backs. 

With its shimmering blade, Decode Talker slices through the metal armor, though it took the knight a lot of effort to cut through the steel. The dark blade is doused in a thick black oily substance spewing from the rigid bodies. Bits of metal and wires erupting from their figures as sparks and flames engulfed their forms. However, the remaining four droids immediately pounced from the sides, claws and fangs outstretched against the knight.

“Decode End!” A commanding voice booming from my frame. The energy welling from my being into our connection, filling the cyber knight with increased strength and power.

The androids sink their fangs into its limbs, but almost instantly, a burst of green light knocks them away. The metal beasts were dazed and splayed out onto the Earth's dust. The wounds Decode Talker had received were instantly stitched anew; the flowing green energy clearly visible underneath its armoring. 

Then with another swish of its sword, the dark knight quickly dispatches the droids with new found power. Finally ending the little skirmish.

“They will continue to come after us, because of me.” I turn to look towards Ryoken. “It is dangerous to stay with me.” Steadying my voice with Decode Talker hovering closely alongside the D-board.

“Huh.” Ryoken says simply “There is danger everywhere, it doesn’t make much of a change.” Turning his sight away from me. “We should be nearing supply camp BETA very soon.” Changing the subject as he glanced down at his duel disk, a mapping system displayed on it. 

“After we stock up, we head towards the camp where Kusanagi-san is.”

* * *

.

.

.

.

After a few days of traveling with Ryoken, with the sky now turning an eerie pale red against the smoke-filled skies, a large ruin-like structure soon enters my view. The raging clouds of dust still bellowing, attacking my eyes. The structure itself was situated far within a sea of fallen skyscrapers and torn and weary buildings.

“The camp is hidden underground.” He says.

_ 'I must decide now!' _

“Forgive me...” I had finally found my resolve; immediately I jumped off the D-board.

“Yusaku?!” Stunned, Ryoken abruptly stops his D-board. The force lurches him forward, though he swiftly lands on his two feet in the soft sands

“What are you doing?” He steps towards me after dusting himself off.

The roaring of the wind over the barren wasteland were the only sounds of life around us now.

“It’s me.” Finally breaking the silence. “Ai will always pinpoint where I am, because of our Link sense. He will always be able to control me, because of this chip on my neck.” My eyes steadfast as I look to Ryoken.

“Wait…” He knowingly utters, but I quickly interrupt him.

“You know I can’t go into that camp. It’ll just become a target for Ai.” My gaze stern in my decision.

Ryoken stood silent due to my words, intense confliction clear in his eyes. But it has to be this way, for the sake of those who are important and dear to us.

“I ca—” He was suddenly cut off

_ “How kind of you, Master Yusaku.” _ An unfamiliar voice suddenly interjects into our conversation. A deep husky voice with an underlying threat beneath.

Both Ryoken and I instantly snapped our gaze around towards the origin of the voice, positioning ourselves in a defensive stance next to each other. Decode Talker swiftly taking up a position directly in front of me, sword ready for a bloodbath.

The ground violently shakes underneath, gradually forming an opening mouth from the sand and stone. And slowly, a large figure arises from the depths, towering over our own heights by about four or five feet. 

The new figure looked like a hybrid between the humanoid and beastialoid android types. Additionally, it donned an armor that seemed to bathe in blood, with several spikes protruding outwards like those on a horned lizard. 

“Master Yusaku.” The fanged android begins. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Kraidt, a general of our Dark king’s legion.” His right arm hooking just under his chest with his other arm straight by his side as he took an elegant bow. 

“My Liege has been very worried over your well-being. So he has sent me to care for your safety.” His husky vocals resound through the air.

My hair instantly bristled at the very aura this android commanded.

He is dangerous… very, very dangerous. Unlike anything I have felt in any of Ai’s androids.

“To spy on him, you mean.” Ryoken boldly retorts.

“Silence, human.” The hybrid android’s threatening voice thundered. “I am addressing Master Yusaku, not a common insect such as yourself.” His whirring voice was full of prideful spite, and the gleaming white fang-like protrusions were generously bearing themselves towards Ryoken.

“I am not going back.” I say firmly as I separate them by going in front of Ryoken, slowly shuffling the both of us backward.

_ ‘I have to get Ryoken out of here at least.’ _

“Oh, my apologies, Master Yusaku, I may have confused you.” The intimidating beast-like android lowers its head respectfully. Catching both Ryoken and I off guard at the submissive demeanor of this certainly powerful android

“My orders are not  _ yet _ to bring you back to the safety of the tower. Instead, I am to observe you for now.” A clicking suddenly interrupts, like the sound a small bell makes. “Oh, but now I’ve received my Liege’s new orders.” His posture slowly shifting back up.

A spike in my senses greatly warns me now—imminent danger is coming.

“Ryoken!” I grabbed onto his arm. Decode Talker wouldn’t have been able to make it in time.

“Proceeding: ELIMINATION OF ANY AND ALL THREATS TO YUSAKU FUJIKI.” The beast-like android’s bright amber eyes glowed wildly. 

The Android was suddenly on all four limbs, metallic claws immediately morphing from his hands. With supersonic-like speed, he slashes at the spot where Ryoken stood.

Instantly noticing the intention of attack, I instantly shifted my weight, pulling Ryoken along, and narrowly preventing the claws from ever touching him. Then I rapidly propell us several feet away from the dangerous android, carrying Ryoken with his arm over my shoulder. We now stood further away from the hybrid as I shield Ryoken with my own body. 

My eyes aflamed with fierce anger; the intensifying power and energy beginning to fill my entire system. Adrenaline begins rushing to every corner of my flesh. I was now in a complete state high alert.

“Thank you, Yusaku.” Ryoken huffed out a held breath as he swiftly got back onto his two feet.

“Hoh.” The beast Aidroid turned his gaze to our new position. “That was superbly done, master Yusaku.” A smile gracing his saber tooth-like structures.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

Slowly, he began to approach us once again. His eyes were heavily trained onto Ryoken.

“Decode Talker!” My voice quickly commanded power behind it.

“Hmn!” The dark cybernetic knight immediately nods. With a jolt, it clashes its sword against the blades of the Aidroid’s claws. Sparks from steel driving against steel.

“If your orders are to eliminate all threats to me, should that not include yourself?” A cool and sly tone laces my voice.

“Appeal denied.” The hybrid Aidroid announces immediately. “I sense your attempt at trickery. Nonetheless, it was a good strategy to employ.” Rapidly extending his tail over to pierce the knight from the back. “But it wouldn’t have worked anyway, as none of us wish to ever harm your precious body, master Yusaku.”

Decode Talker slams forward with his sword, giving it enough space to jump back in time to avoid the spear-like tail. A loud thud smashing straight into the ground due to losing target. The black steel tendril slowly reels back into its original position, readying for another assault on the knight.

“Go.” The beastly android commands in a very low voice. 

And immediately coming forth from the winds and dust, were several more beastialoids, numbering more than thirty. They were six-legged Aidroids with canine-like heads and segmented plated blades for a tail with a sharpened end. Jagged fang-like protrusions spilling from the opening on their heads like mock teeth.

“I have never seen these types of androids before.” Ryoken looked on in shock.

“Ryoken!” Turning my glowing eyes towards him. “You have to go! You must warn the camp!” I forcibly shuffle him backwards. Shocked pale blue eyes staring straight into my confident ones.

“The people need you Ryoken, farewell.” I say as I push him onto the board. Using my link energy, I forced the activation of the thrusters by pumping it full of my energy.

“Yu-Yusaku!” His futile shouts faded into the distant dust storms.

“Encode Talker.” Raising my left arm forward, my eyes a luminous emerald shine. “Come forth!” A spiral of green and gold light blinding the Aidroids. “To battle!” Just summoning two of my links took a heavy toll on my body.

Through the flash of light, a bright blue and yellow cybernetic knight flew out like lightning, ramming straight into the herd of beast androids and slamming them over each other. Then with a gleaming silver blade extending from its shield, Encode Talker cleanly slices through the metal armor. Bits and pieces of hardware erupting from their figures as flames engulfed them. 

Meanwhile, Decode Talker continues to sword fight against the commanding hybrid android as several beast droids pounce from the sides, claws and fangs outstretched to sink into the knight. 

Pooling the endless energy inside of me, I burst forth the beams of green energy at the beast androids; having shot down a few of the androids before they could reach my dark knight. With a last swing coming from the dark knight’s own sword to finish off the rest.

“Encode!” A commanding voice booming from my frame as I turned to the other knight. Energy again welling from my being into our connection, filling the cyber knight with my own power to boost its attack and defense.

Instantly, with a large burst of green light, the blue knight rejoins my side. Swinging at the approaching beastialoids, and ushering them backwards to provide more space to my immediate vicinity.

“Don’t let them get past us or to the camp.” Directing with a hard huff in my lungs. The continued fighting is taking a large toll on my depleting stamina.

Up ahead, Decode Talker seems to be getting overwhelmed by the commanding android’s raw strength and larger build. The larger beast was pushing the knight back more and more. Deep fissures all along its heavy armor as the beast Aidroid continues slashing away at it.

I point forward with my hand, immediately directing Encode Talker to support the dark cyber knight. Pushing through the waves of beastialoids, it finally reached its fellow brother’s side. The two knights bear their swords down onto the hulking hybrid in their combined attempts to ward him off, finally able to match his strength, even if only a little equal.

In the meantime I shot out my own aimed energy at the beastialoids attempting to bite down on them while they fought to push back the commander.

“How unwise it was of you to leave your dear master’s side.” Grins the android.

A shocking sensation from the back of my neck suddenly convulses me to the ground. Body trembling from the waves of burning shocks spreading through every corner of my being. My one knee still supports my body in a semi-keeled over position. 

_ ‘The amethyst chip at my nape!’ _

Spotting an opening, black cable wires from the spines of the beastialoids quickly wrap around my wrists. Holding me in place as the shockwaves continued to overwhelm my senses. Their large beastly forms inched themselves closer and closer.

They must have slipped past my notice due to my tiring state, as if they were previously toying with their prey until it finally tired itself out.

At my pained voice, the two knights instantly turned around. They moved frantically.

“Oh no you don’t.” The commanding beast Aidroid gives a sadistic smile. His claws impaling into the armored backs of the knights’ blindspots. 

Their valiant attempts to reach my side were thwarted as the large Aidroid traps and immobilizes them like rats in a cage. Their gleaming swords dropping from their grips with resounding clatterings. Slowly but surely, pools of a liquid-like green substance began to gush from their severe wounds.

Several more spearing blades strike through the bodies of my knights mercilessly. Puncture after puncture, they're bodies now seeming like pinned cushions. The bladed tails from the overwhelming beastialoids hooked through to the other side of the knights' bodies, preventing them from being forcibly ripped out.

I could only watch futilely as my body was compromised by the stuns going through it. The shaking forms of my knights’ further sending quakes of horror down my spine. 

In the midst of the erratic conflict, I began to feel an eerie presence as the chip continued to shock me. A familiar sense, one that is always close by, but also so very far from my touch.

“No matter where you go, Yusaku.” The ominous presence suddenly crept into my ear. “That chip will always give me power over you.” It was that same familiarly sultry voice that echoed into my ears, originating from the whole choir of beastialoids surrounding me. “But I am willing to wait for you, Yusaku. Because I know that there is no escape from me.” The whispers of an enchanting devil.

“My Liege.” The hybrid Aidroid apathetically slices through my knights for the final time. Their bodies bursting into green swirls of data polygons, ending their active state. “I will now conduct your next order.” He wipes his metallic claws clean.

“Decode Talker. . . Encode Talker. . .” I rasped through the continuous shocks, my voice somberful at the gruesome dismissal of my knights.

“Please don't worry, master Yusaku.” The general android slowly approaches me again. “I will gladly take you back to your rightful home as soon as we finish cleaning up these humans.” Underlying the large Aidroid's smile was a deep coldness, one like an endless abyss staring back at you. “That is, if you will allow me to. I am to have your permission first, after all.” But that darkness was not directed at me.

“N-No, I will not.” Shaking with the jolts of electricity; my voice abused and frantic due to rasping for air.

An earth-shattering explosion thunders into the atmosphere, splitting cries of travesty to all within the area. My eyes widened in absolute horror at the tremors. The shocks of smoke and flames, dispersing the dust storms like they were mere child’s play. Closing my eyes against the onslaught of particles fleeing through the air.

“Ah, it seems that my first battalions have done their job well.” Says the hybrid Aidroid. “We will now proceed with the last phase, elimination of all survivors.” A dreadfully cold tone washes over his voice.

“Stop!” I struggle for the word to come out. The persistent jolts having now brought me fully down to my knees. The burning fire shocks me into complete submission.

“Do please forgive my bluntness; however, master Yusaku, this is originally all because of your doing.” The large Aidroid draws his face down close to mine. “If you did not come into contact with these humans, they needn’t suffer much. A merciful death would have been granted instead.” His voice was still deathly low, but there felt to be a tinge of apologeticness in his tone.

Rage boiled within me at his heartless answer..

“Now, please do enjoy this show we've prepared for you. And afterwards, I do hope that you do not keep his majesty waiting for much longer.” His hulking presence gradually fading as his figure disappeared into the whirling dust. A fierce hungry radiating off of the beast android as several other beastialoids followed him, all heading towards the underground refuge for humans.

“We all would like for you to be returned  _ home _ , after all.” His voice slithered like a snake.

Gut-wrenching cold air wafts all over me as I was forced to remain ensnared. The electrical currents were my wardens, mercilessly shocking my drained body into submission. However, this pain is nothing compared to the guilt and darkness that I am already drowning in.

_ 'Give up Yusaku.' _ His familiarly smooth voice dripped into my head, a soft coursation, beckoning me. 

His presence always feels close and never far, even when during the quietest of nights it will be as if putrid eyes were always watching me. But I refuse to yield, to submit to his tyranny.

“NEVER.” With teeth biting into my lips, I howl at the top of my lungs. My outburst drew more slitted eyes down on my frame.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES AT CHAPTER END
> 
> W/N: I can’t help it, I like villain talk scenes way too much xD But am i putting too much of them, eh well they progress a lot of plot points :3
> 
> (EDIT: This large update was very fun :D I might do another one again this week, since I do need a break from all that art stuffs)
> 
> Oh man… I just wanted to thank all my readers for putting up with my story (T_T) XD And thank you all so much for leaving amazing reviews and comments. I didn’t realize how motivating that can be <3 Love you all! 
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	10. Sacrifices

**** 10 ****

The whirring of electricity slows down, the boosters gradually coming down to a more manageable pace.

“Damn it, Yusaku! Why must you always be reckless?” Clenching my fist down onto the board, a frustrated clench fist pounded.

Even though I should be able to control D-board now, it would not let me backtrack. Instead, it seems hell-bent on urging me to forward. To simply forget about the one who had sacrificed him to let me escape. 

Yusaku's selflessness ought to have a limit of some sorts, but I do know that he is a strong individual. And now regardless of how much I worry about it, I can only go forward from here on. I'm going to have to rely on my trust in him, whether I wanted to or not.

Bursting forth from the raging winds spewing dust and particles along my skin, the ruin-like structure now looms over me. Ragged walls like teeth and cracked brick and stone. Crumbled arrays of once-lived in homes and communities, now deserted and left to waste away in the barren ground.

Focusing my gaze, I swiftly navigate my way through the sea of fallen skyscrapers. There was only one place I needed to get to, and that was the very heart of this city. Swooping down into a fairly steep set of stairs, greatly hidden by metal sheets and door springs. Natural lighting slowly fades into artificial pale light. The humming of electricity coursing through the bulbs, but all was eerily quiet.

I slowly stepped further and further, until finally, the large black barred doors were now in my sight.

Activating a thin device strapped on my left wrist, I enter several codes. A hissing sound immediately follows the last code I punched in. The large steel doors dipping backward in open. 

"Revolver-sama!!!" Several voices came with the clamoring doors. Happy and joyful tones at my return.

"Our fearless leader has returned!" They all cheered.

"We don't have much time." I interrupted their celebration, moving through the gathering crowd towards the center so that my voice can now be heard for all.

The gazes of the people rapidly shifted into a serious turmoil, as they sensed that something is amiss by the judge of my voice.

"Pack all your necessary supplies! Gather the battle gear and equipment!" My voice directed unanimous agreement.

"Sir! What's going on? Why all of a sudden?!" They questioned as they bustled about following my sudden orders, preparing all the supplies I asked of them. Despite not knowing what I had in mind, they did all that I asked.

"This camp will be attacked at any moment's notice. There is no time to idle around." My expression calm versus the look of horror that instantly traveled all throughout the hidden camp. "I need you all to band together! This is how the human race will survive! And we surely will!" Boosting their confidence with my war cry. Their expressions of terror receding back, buckling themselves down for the inevitable engagement.

"All children and non-combatants are to be quickly escorted through the emergency exit." I hollered the order. "Lead them to the next closest camp, Delta!"

"Yes sir!" Came their unified answer.

I raise my left hand over to the thin dark communication device hooked around my left ear. We should be close enough now for the device to connect. As I glided over the touch controls of the device, the static noises gradually disappeared.

“Attention.” I say testingly.

The device hummed in soft electrical sounds.

“Copy, Revolver-sama.” Came a responding baritone voice.

“I am sending another group with many knights and civilians your way. Be prepared to receive them.” Stern in my relay.

“I hear you loud and clear...” The voice replied. 

“Are you in trouble Revolver-sama?” He must have sensed the subtle seriousness in my voice.

“...” I did not immediately reply.

“I leave things to your judgement.” I finally say.

“. . . Yes sir.” Came the short reply.

The dull hum of static returns, ending the transmission.

Warm bodies heating up with increased adrenaline pumping through their veins. Speed walks and runs of the many soldiers and civilians ushering themselves in fulfillment of my orders. But then suddenly, a series of shuddering echoes of heavy weights above shook the grainy earth and metal plating above our heads. Small particle showers of dirt and pebbles tapping down onto the floor beneath our feet.

"They're here." I say to myself more, but having caught wind by every single person in the now dead silent shelter.

"To arms, my fellowmen!" I raise my left hand wielding my duel disk, fist clenched with an indomitable spirit and a boast for morale.

"YEAH!!!" Every single knight and civilian joined in the call. 

The army knights raised their steel blades and small guns. The very young children raised their hands as if in celebration, not truly knowing why the adults suddenly raised their voices. While the older teenagers and younger adults held forlorn expressions, regardless, they too burst their voices with the others’ battlecries. 

The future of humanity entrusted onto my shoulders by the men and women who loyally support my back. I can’t let their hopes down.

I run forward, running with strength and power in every one of my thundering steps. Pulsing forward and onward, never losing sight of what’s in front of me. The heat of my blood is boiling to every corner of my body. The pale light quickly gave way to the natural glows.

Burned into my eyes, was the previously ghostly land suddenly enraged with fire and metal.

Exiting from a hidden side entrance, the glare of the pale but ghostly sun's rays reflect off my skin. The harsh light beating down onto my scalp as dusted winds buffet the broken land. But I find reassurance in my knights having directly followed my lead, despite what may be their end.

"Topologic Bomber Dragon, I link summon you to the field." Setting the card radiating with a powerful aura onto my duel disk, the shade of white light encompasses my entire vision. Then in the next moment, the light vanishes, leaving in its wake a hulking beast ready to tear at my foes. 

"Go!" I point the large creature towards the raging beastly Aidroids clawing away at the rubble, having not yet noticed our presence.

"Dark Magician Girl!" One of the Male Hanoi knights summoned.

"Regulus!" A female knight at my right side also summoned a card monster.

"Elemental Hero Avian!" Another knight called forth.

And many more voices from the knights followed their leads. They summoned and summoned, adding more card monsters as additional firepower to our side.

With the advantage of surprise still on our side, several beast androids were swiftly dispatched. Unknowing for the machines that their human prey have gathered forth from the ashes of a destroyed civilization, and now they are the hunters now turned hunted. 

Unable to repel the swarmed attacks, the beastialoids were flipped onto their backs, their vulnerable underside easily stabbed. The ambush made it so that the beasts were unable to alert the rest of their legion quickly enough about our sudden appearance.

"Keep up the momentum! Strike them while they still have not yet realized our presence!" I command with imposing strength, pointing my dragon to the next pocket of beast Aidroids.

"Sir, yes sir!" My knights clamored with fearless battle spirit. A wave of card monsters suddenly descending upon a troop of beastialoids. And although several monsters were forced to withdraw back into their cards, the majority survived to clash with the next line of enemies at the end of their blades.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The white-haired man slowly lowered his hand to the side of his leg.

“Was that Revolver-sama?” I asked curiously.

The knight officer turned towards, his expression seemed hollow.

“...Yes, it was him.” The man finally replied.

“Oh.. okay.” There was something terribly wrong, I could see it in the way the man had talked and moved.

“Spectre!” The flame-haired man quickly walked up towards us. “The scouts have just informed me that they’ve spotted an odd-looking android a few days ago.”

I turned my eyes towards the man addressing the officer. But Spectre only gave him a side glance.

“It’s the elusive killer we saw before.” The flame man gritted his teeth. “I’m sure of it!” 

“Odd android?” The question unconsciously escaped my lips.

The two knights both looked at me with a ghastly expression.

“I guess we should inform you as well, since Revolver-sama wants you to get accustomed to being an officer.” The flame-haired huffed.

“Soulburner…” Spectre eyed him questiongly.

“Well he should know about it, like what if he encounters  _ it  _ at some point too?!” Soulburner raised his voice unexpectedly. The anger evident in his tone as if this was very personal to him.

Spectre sighed. “Alright.” He gave in.

“ _ It _ is a new type of android we’ve never got proper records on before.” Soulburner began to explain. “A monstrous hybrid cross between a beastialoid and humanoid machine.” He continued. “The largest android we’ve ever seen towering at over nine feet in length. With serrated metal appendage-like teeth. Bladed extensions all over its body with a snake-like tail ending at a sharpened tip. And armor dripping red like blood.”

I visibly shivered at the horrific description. To even imagine that such a thing existed was tremor-inducing.

“That  _ thing _ takes sick pleasure in toying, then killing its targets.” He clenched his fist, the flames of rage clear in his eyes. “It took Kengo-san… and… and Miyu…” He suddenly kicked a plate of metal, launching it across the camp as it skid on the ground.

“I’ll kill that beast..." His voice low and borderlining a growl. "I’ll get my revenge for Miyu!” 

“Yes,” Spectre began to interject, “but I believe that is enough right now.” He held a hand over Soulburner’s shoulder. “Every second that passes with us idle here, will lead to more reasons why many people fight in this war.” The older officer’s gaze was stern but supportive.

The flamed man slowly unclenched his fists, taking Spectre’s words to heart. “Sorry…” His eyes calmed the fire within them.

“I understand your loss, but it is good that you understand what we have to prioritize right now.” The white-haired nodded. 

“You two are going to meet up with the incoming group from the main supply camp BETA.” He turned towards me from the grief-stricken knight. “Revolver-sama has just engaged with the enemy there, so the camp is now compromised.”

“Yes sir.” I nodded.

“Will you all be alright here?” Soulburner asked with concern, the traces of his pain and anger now carefully hidden behind a mask of professionalism.

“The DELTA camp here has not yet been discovered by the Ignis, so we should be fine.” Spectre replied coolly. “I am having the non-combatants slowly moved to the SIGMA, OMEGA, and FOXTROT refuge shelter camps in small groups, and at different intervals in order to avoid detection.”

“Alright.” Soulburner acknowledged.

“I… I can’t help but think that the enemy…” I interrupted with my thoughts out loud. “The enemy that Revolver is engaging over there, could it be… the hybrid android?”

The two knights visibly flinched.

“For our sake as well as his own…” Spectre interceded softly, but his eyes revealed something else. “Let’s hope not.”

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bullet after bullet; slash after slash; the sea of metal scraps expanded at a rapid rate. But still, the area continued to teem with an endless supply of more and more metallic bodies as they all began to converge onto our location. The entire horde of Aidroids had finally noticed us, thus our ambushes were no longer effective. And larger and larger groups of beast androids quickly descended upon us. 

"This is our stand!" Encouraging my faithful knights who have followed me into this endless war.

_ 'As long as civilians are able to get away, then I have no complaints.' _

As the crimson and black oily substances cloud my vision, a certain blue haired figure comes to mind. I thrust my blade into the cybernetics of one of the beast androids, just barely piercing through the crack in its chest armor. My stamina has progressively waned as the fighting prolonged itself.

Even as a dark sea of metal steadily crashes closer and closer, and as the body counts continues to rise, his smile somehow remains the most vivid in my mind… 

Raising my left hand, a large silver pistol locked onto a beastialoid's wolf-like head.

BANG!

Heavy duty bullets with sharpened tips pierce through its spine, a product Kusanagi created from studying the machinery of the Aidroids. 

The disgusting black liquid coursing through their wires gush from the gaping hole in the beastialoid's central processor.

_ 'I suppose there is one thing I regret…' _

While in my moment of slight distraction, the beast Aidroid’s tail catches me off guard. My blade slips from my hand as the snaking wires slam me off to the side, ruthlessly sending my back crashing against a solid wall of gray concrete. The already crumbling wall succumbs to its weakened nature, breaking into several pieces from the additional force of my weight. The plume of dusted air scurries off, and the scattered large and small blocks litter the entire surrounding.

I raise my chin, one still functioning blue circle hones in on me despite no longer being able to see in the other. I struggled back onto my feet, sternly looking down at the beastialoid in return. 

It remained standing in place as sparks lashed out from exposed wires and torn metal plating. Its head had received a massive strike to the side from my sword, causing its hinged jaw to remain open and jagged from missing chunks.

The beast was nearing its end, clearly incapacitated and unable to approach me; however, its still one functioning eye glowed a dangerous neon blue. Like teeth, serrated angles snap up and down in fierce arcs of intimidation. Metal grinding against metal as the machine stares me down with its one good eye left, whipping its tail back and forth in an agitated manner.

That was the least of my concerns however, because from among the smoke of the grainy earth behind the beast aidroid appeared six more hulking figures. Slowly gathering from atop the rubbled hills and scraps of metal, six-limbed and in full sprint towards me.

“Shit.”

The thing must have been calling for reinforcement.

Gritting my teeth as distraction from the aching pain, I shakingly get back onto my feet. Taking small steps forward in attempts to stabilize my balance, with my duel disk at the ready for another fight.

"Link summon, come forth Borreload Dragon! I also special summon Linkbelt Wall Dragon!" First summoning my Link dragon, then I placed the second card onto my duel disk. Flashes of white light arise, soon leaving behind the figures of the two menacing dragons. A long serpent-like dragon with bullet shells pointing outwards throughout its entire length.

With the additional dragons appearing, menacing roars beaming from the monster cards garnered the attention of every Aidroid reeking havoc in the city. Their claws and teeth outstretched and ready to pounce on the soon swarming army.

"Topologic Bomber Dragon, join the battle!" Then three hulking beasts now stood valiantly at my side. “Go!” At the command, they jostle forward at incredible speeds.

The waves of beastialoids taken aback by the sudden charge having rammed into their lines, hauling through them with their larger figures. Linkbelt Wall Dragon acted as a defensive wall against the counterattacks, while the other two dragons retaliated. 

The beastialoid from earlier attempted to strike me with its tail, once more. But this time I dodged it easily. Since it lost one eye, its perception is most likely not that great anymore.

I shot at it several times with the pistol still in my left hand. Taking out its last eye then piercing it several times in its central cpu head.

I turned my gaze back towards my dragons. Although several beast Aidroids were finally dispatched, these animal types were sturdier than any other Aidroid type. Surviving even through the intense heat and flames the dragons huffed at them. 

They just would not stay down, it was as if they were relentless zombies.

"REVOLVER-SAMA!!!" Several voices called from further behind me. And soon, many knights gathered around me.

"Sir, with you we will defend to our very last." They're eyes not withholding any confidence and loyalty.

The clamoring shouts of card names brought many more additional firepower to our forces. Evening out the playing field even just a little bit, is still of great help. But I could see that many of the knights were missing, but I could not dwell on that much longer for now. . .

The rubbled field before us became a chaotic mess of metal, data and flesh; hulking beasts against hulking beasts.

"Here sir." A young man came up to me, holding a familiar katana in his hand.

"Thank you." I say, swiftly accepting the blade once again, brandishing it skillfully. "Let's go." I went off with a running start, ignoring the flames burning underneath my skin and limbs

A tiring finale looms ahead of us, and a seemingly never ending sea of living metal flooded into the rubbled cityscape.

"Until the very last breath!" I shout at the top of my lungs, slashing through an Aidroid that was toppled over by Borreload Dragon. "I will not let you through here!" Finishing it off with a final blast of my pistol.

Angry swipes from closing in Aidroids were directed at me, but in quickly evading them I activated my spell card: "Magic Cylinder!" 

A blast of light beams out from a golden cylindrical cup, redirecting the attacks back at the Aidroids, effectively negating them. A large number of Aidroids were also destroyed by the spell, but many more still remained. So with the swiping of my sword from the ground up along the length of their bodies, all the way to the very tip of the heads, I slice through the dazed Aidroids. Using every bit of my strength to go through their already battered armor, not letting up enough time for them to realize what happened and restabilize.

I wipe the black oil from my blade, sweat droplets dropping onto the dirty dirt and grim. 

Cries of agony catch my ears. The guttural voices of final words from brave knights taking down the enemy with them. Their pain was all too clear; bravery and steel resolve filled their forms with honor and prestige as they went down with a fight.

Anger, grief, and determination welling up within me. Their sacrifices will not be in vain. I will take up all their sorrows; all their anger; all their hate. And I will strike it through the very being who sits upon its lofty, blood-stained throne.

Crimson streaks slip down my chest and limbs, but regardless I pushed onward. Several knights still at my side following my lead.

"Go!" I furiously shout my command to the dragons. Immediately responding to my strong emotions, they launch themselves even more viciously. The reflection of the very inner turmoil my heart was enraptured with.

Some Aidroids successfully pierced through the dragons' attacks and clawed at me, but I did not care. I simply snapped back around as I thrusted my katana straight into their visual sensors, pushing their much larger frames back, sending crashing into a rubble and rocky grave.

Utilizing the terrain to the best of its ability, I lurched the metallic bodies into a large crater to be done with them. Torn apart from the spiked concrete, rocks and piping down below. Their feeble forms finally hit the ground in now mangled piles of scraps, fully offline and no longer able to move.

Several others pounced towards me, but I would quickly and mercilessly riddle them with bullets. My shots lodge the piercing metal straight through their heads, until all they saw was a black screen. My anger and hate is what continues to fuel me despite the growing fatigue.

The dragon monsters quickly fly back towards me, speedily making a formation at my back. They made up the main force of my attacks, along with the few remaining knights at my side that followed up the defense with their own guns, blades, and card monsters.

I could see that most of their energy has been spent, and yet they continued to fight alongside me.

The redden liquid is dripping into my eyes and distorts the colors in my vision.

I raged on with what we had left, but eventually, even my powerful dragons succumbed to the overwhelming legion. The last remaining dragon was Topologic Bomber Dragon, but it too used up all its strength and had to return to its card to recover. Leaving me to continue this (futile) fight.

_ ‘I cannot stop here just yet.’ _

I slashed at an Aidroid in front of me.

_ ‘This is my duty to them.’ _

A dull pain crept along my left arm. A clamor of steel hits the ground.

_ ‘This is my vow to them.’ _

I twist my right arm over its head, releasing several bullets into its body until it finally let’s go.

_ 'Just a bit more… Just a little bit more.’ _

I picked up the dropped steel, red liquid dripping all over it as I did.

_ ‘Once everything is over, then maybe I can. . .’ _

The dirtied ground softly thuds. An eerie silence within my direct vicinity.

_ ‘No.. That is foolish hoping at this point. . .’ _

The beasts seemed to have found their opportune moment. The distorted hues of redden metal jump over me.

Fleshy limbs finally heaving the last of its strength. Already crumpled over and on my bleeding knees. 

We are less than the hundreds of knights we started with, now only a meager few of us remaining. They all stupidly went on this suicide mission with me, but I guess that's what makes us human, our emotions drive us to value our morality.

There was no way we're getting out of this circle of ravenous metal beasts. But At least their full attention was held off here.

"You pieces,” I spit forward, “of metal scraps." The most spiteful tone I could muster, spitting the blood foaming in my mouth onto the feet of the beast Aidroid looming over me. Its spear-like tail raised just above my head in undeterred response.

"Revolver-sama!" The knights yelled frantically, terror littering their tired voices at the prospect of my final ending.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END CHAPTER NOTES
> 
> W/N: Wow, I didn’t think I would be writing this many action scenes xD And there is probably going to be many more in the future, most likely.
> 
> This has got to be my shortest chapter yet, but it just doesn’t feel right to continue it since it ends at such an intense moment. Sooo I can’t bring myself to spoil that. On that note, you may have to wait another day for a new chapter because even I’m shooketh Lol, like daaang, how could I write this for Revolver T_T
> 
> But man I'm really feeling the writing itch in me right now xD (This will not happen very often).
> 
> Well…
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	11. Weakening

**** **11** ****

"Wait." 

A familiar deep husky voice reverberates into the entire area. My ears prickle in focus, but my vision remains distorted with red hues and shapes; my eyebrow twitches from pain.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

The waves of dark metallic bodies moved aside like the parting of the sea, letting the blurred figure easily through. The large shadows it casts over the other beasts—just from its stature alone—completely covers my kneeled and bleeding out frame. 

I felt the beastialoids surrounding me slowly back away, as if respectfully moving for the new presence. They joined the ranks of the others already moving aside.

The large figure stepped closer and closer, until finally stopping just before my knees. 

I forced my eyes to look up once more. But what greeted me completely drained the rest of the color from my face. Slitted eyes of a dreadful amber glow; metallic claw-like protrusions extending from its limbs as it stared down at me, and that all so familiar snake-like tail.

The leveling differences igniting its superiority complex. Its entire body looked as if it shined in a veil of bloodlust.

_ 'If that thing is here then. . .?!'  _

Dread quickly strickens my heart.

"My king has specifically appropriated that this meat sack is to be slaughtered in the most torturous manner conceivable." The hybrid Aidroid Commander's cold gaze analyzed my exhausted form. 

"Dismember the other foolish humans, and bring me their severed heads." A gleeful glint flared within its artificial ambers. “I want to show this human my future trophies.”

Visibly shaking at the hybrid’s cruelty, I could do no other action but spit the blood pooling in my mouth right onto the talons on its feet.

"Go to hell!" A fuming growl sparking from between my teeth.

"Unfortunately for you," the machine icily responds, uncaring of my taunt. "We are not held back by such ideologies that a failed species exalts." 

The larger Aidroid kneels down onto one knee, leaning uncomfortably close to my ear. "How sad, it is truly the failure of a leader to be unable to save his own people from their demise." Apathetic words as the accessory angles where its mouth layed glint with its smirk, while its armored head—like a dragon’s—slithered around me like a snake, closely observing my every expression.

I bristled at its obvious taunt, which I was not even aware that an inhuman, coldblooded machine was even capable of. 

The hybrid then slowly backed away from me as it casually strode across, taking a seat onto a broken stone pillar right in front of me. And as if it were birdwatching, it observes the knights scramble like the most entertaining thing in the world. 

I clenched my fist. 

From the peripherals of my vision, I could just barely see that my knights were continuing to valiantly fight back against the encroaching horde. Most of them were completely exhausted, and now without their cards for protection.

It is painfully clear that they could not last much longer.

Their injured bodies continued to rise back up again and again, the final fight for their lives; bravery evident in every push and action they took, despite the bloodier mess they’ve become.

I attempted to move my arms, willing myself to pick up the blade fallen at my side, once more. But I could only manage slight trembles as my limbs remain lifeless. I grit my teeth, drawing droplets of blood as I squint my eyes in loathsome self-hatred.

_ 'Please forgive me… I am unable to fight for you, until the very end...' _

The waves of metal soon overwhelm their futile struggles, pushing the knights down like dominoes, one by one. 

Even as the sea of dark metallic beasts flooded their eyes, their expressions were only full of defiance. They were prepared to sacrifice their very lives. They’ve shown to me that they had not a single regret in following me here. 

Reflected light strikes off of sharpened blades. The beasts slowly raised their tails and sabered teeth, hell-bent on delivering the killing blow. 

It would seem to truly be the end of our journey together.

"You pieces of scrap parts!!!" The knights all unifying cheered one last time, delivering their final curses at their sworn foe. Their eyes locked with mine as thin lines of glistening liquid seemed to shine down their faces. 

As their commander, I will never look away from their determination to be valiant and brave, until the very end.

The bladed tails and gnashing teeth plunge downwards, targeted right at the connection to their bodies. The instant ends the struggle.

". . ."

Everything seemed to still, as if waiting from the shock. But miraculously... crimson did not stain the cold dark earth, and none of them danced in crimson. Instead, a mysterious veil had coated over the knights; it acts as their shield, though entirely see-through. 

The appearance of the energy quickly blankets the entire field, lording over all the beasts. It swept around the knights and my body. Like a comforting hold, it was a painkiller that eased my fatigued body.

The sharpened energy aggressively struck back, precisely piercing through the cores of all the beastialoids that were just about to rip the knights apart. As if a rain of fiery arrows, a force of hurricane-like winds erupt from the energy as it showers upon the Aidroids. The sheer force whipped every machine off of the bewildered knights. 

And one by one, dark steel bodies fell over. Electrical circuits and metal innards exposed as they toppled over with a harsh clutter.

Confusion swiftly swept through the gazes of every single knight present, including me. The mere sight of such large beasts easily falling over was both an eerie and awe-striking visual.

The knights regained their bearings as they slowly got back up; watching the mysterious power in perplexity.

The streams of the green crystal-like energy solidified immediately. And the glowing green surrounds the knights, acting like a protective guard around them. But they were too astounded to question its nature, or where it even originated from.

"This energy… could it be?" A feeling in my gut moves me to turn my gaze upward. 

Hope enters my eyes, as the view of a figure hovering several feet above the ground becomes my beacon. 

Those familiar waves of spiked blue hair, and the unmistakable emeralds… There is no doubt about it.

"Yusaku…" I uttered in both relief and disbelief.

As if protected by the wind holding his lithe figure up, he gracefully landed onto the sandy grains. Although his azure jacket and clothing seemed wrinkled and slightly torn—like he was just in a scuffle—his upright stature exonerated an aura of dominance. There was absolutely not a scratch on his flawless face.

He held his back to me while his face was directed at the imposing machines, undeterred by their sheer size and numbers.

The newly arrived young man's face contorted in anger as he glanced around the battlefield. His crystal emeralds briefly softened when his gaze met mine. Those few seconds of concern breaking his chilling expression; however, he quickly snapped his gaze sharp once more, as he focused back onto the hybrid Android, whose dark step creepily approached.

"Your business is with me." His voice rough with emeralds filling with unadulterated rage.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ai's grim laughter lowly echoes through my head, invading even the deepest recesses of my mind. A demonstration that even escaping into my thoughts was not a safe haven, nor was it even a possibility.

I’m sure he's thinking that he's already won this war of attrition between hin and I, but I will show you Ai: “Humans are not so easily conquered!”

A gushing well of energy suddenly flowed from the center of my core, empowering my limbs and breaking body.

_ ‘... You really don’t know the definition of giving up…’  _

His sultry voice waned with a grunt as I forcibly pushed his presence back.

_ ‘Yusa—’  _

Through my iron will, I shot back at him through our link; pushing back his overwhelming influence by launching it right back into the vast space of the network. 

His dark heavy presence slowly lifted off of my body; finally I was free to move and act. The glow of amethyst gradually dimmed to a dull background.

Glowing emerald eyes held the stares of the Aidroids surrounding me. Even the intimidating beasts visibly flinched under my scrutinizing gaze. Bright blue eyes dimming slowly in response to the fire behind my emeralds.

I pulled my two arms towards the center of my body. The beastialoids who were latched on prior, whipped forward as they went along for the ride. Screeching metal crashing straight into one another, and broken parts hit the floor with thuds of dread to the other beastialoids’ ears.

I slowly turned my gaze back towards the rest of the androids. The glow of a raging green fire within them promises to thoroughly destroy them, should they choose to continue getting in my way.

Metallic steps ignore the intimidation, and dark waves of black twisted wires quickly wrapped around my neck, torso, and arms again. The beasts were not taking any chances. 

As they pulled, they immediately sent electrical impulses sparking through their waves. But before they could even reach a hair on my skin, I forced lines of green to counter.

Electricity inflamed due to the burst of contact, destroying the connections of the wires to the Aidroids.

I straighten my stance, sliding the disconnected wires from around my body, like falling ribbons.

The beastialoids hummed lowly with subtle whines in between. Their heads slightly lowered and almost submissive, yet still ready to pounce.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

With fire coursing through my legs, and my burning will, I closed the distance between me and beastialoid at the front.

The aidroid immediately retracts the bladed edges from its tail as it uses it to swing around me, attempting to squeeze. I easily darted to the side to evade its grab. 

I ran and ran around the beastialoids, avoiding their elongated claws. The energy inside of me bursting forth in each step. It felt as if it were calling out to me. 

My core was searing, but it did not hurt, in fact it felt natural. 

My limbs shook, but the energy was easing my tensed muscles.

I followed the wind, my hand motioning with the breeze of energy. I extended my right arm out as I maneuvered, motions on pure instinct. 

Energy immediately rushes toward my extended arm, pulling outwards from the tips of my digits. Emerald swirled around my hand, and the light quickly morphed and solidified. It gleamed as the completed form of an emerald-colored katana with sleek lines of blue emerged, held tightly within my grip.

I moved with the wind, and in a single slash, the blade of energy slices a beast into two. Its offline body parts hitting the littered ground with a sickening thud.

Air moves out of my lungs in a calm breath I released. I glance off my peripherals towards the beastialoids still standing.

“Move.” The emerald weapon points at the next rows of metal blocking my way to the city.

Neon eyes flashed in refusal, sternly staying in formation as they proceeded to creep closer.

A newfound power seemed to push my body; in those few seconds I flashed forward, striking two beast Aidroids simultaneously. Melded bodies burst into flames as dark smoke and a black oily substance flooded the air. The beasts now rendered completely immobile.

With further energy gleaming from green irises, I stepped towards another Aidroid, then another Aidroid, and another, and another; I made sure to never allow them enough time to react.

As sparks danced across the field, shrieks of steel sliding against steel, and metal grating against the salvageable ground. And one by one, then two by two, I put down the beasts. 

With one more swing, I finally rendered all around me an eerie and silent victory. With a multitude of broken metallic bodies lying limp and without life.

I lowered my eyes as I solemnly looked around the field of broken steel. Even if they were hindering my way, the scene of carnage against these beings drained a bit of my soul every time. It felt as if I were creating graves everywhere I went.

I slowly stepped forward, the blade of energy easily slipping from my weakened grip. And gradually, the emerald blade fades from the sands as its core dims into nothingness. 

My destination laid ahead of me, so I could not afford to linger here any longer; no matter the reason. There was no looking back, even as my feet slugged heavily with each passing step. My will ironed and shall always be moving forward. 

The broken sea I slowly left behind me in the crying winds; torn asunder metal pieces dusting from the buffeting storm. Though grainy, a kind of burial for them, at least.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“. . .”

A dark figure looks on in stupor as it finds itself back on its golden throne. The link artificially, but still only temporarily severed by force.

“Fine…” It heaved in a low voice. “No matter, that was more than enough time.” A figure below the set of steps laid motionless, kneeling before the one on the gilded gold.

“I’ll let you play around some more, til your heart’s content.” Golden eyes glinted with a dark smile. “But I don’t intend to let you run away forever.”

A dark laughter splits its lips.

After its laughing fit did the throne’s occupant finally look down upon the figure kneeling before its feet. It eyed the dark form, seeking its purpose for disturbing it.

“My Liege.” The kneeled figure spoke respectfully. “I have successfully located  _ him. _ ”

“Excellent work.” The dark king had now on a scheming smile. “Now Leraine, make the preparations immediately.”

“Yes, my Liege.” The dark haired android’s jaded eyes gleamed in the darkness. “Your will is our will.” Creaking of moving machinery elicits from the kneeling figure. “And it shall be done.” 

What next arose from the shadows was a tall figure with obsidian armor imitating an elegant black suit. Along its lower appendages, segmented metal plates droop off the legs. Upon its head was still the familiar gas mask piece, but now it was completely connected to an obsidian helmet with four dark-red lines running from top to bottom. There was plating lining along the attachment of the head to its collar, a dark and thick fibrous metal.

“I shall take my leave now, my King.” Metallic black clawed fingers curl around the upper torso as it took a bow.

“Do so.” The dark one flicked a wave, dismissing it.

The general instantly disappears into the shadows, eagered to make its master proud. 

Echoing steps gradually fade, leaving only the sounds of nothingness in the crown room.

A long sigh was finally released as the figure was left alone to ponder his own thoughts.

"Love really is a fiend." He uttered wistfully. "This fire that tortures me is like heaven and hell. The mixture of feelings can be all pleasurable, painful and sad as well." 

A dull tapping up and down the golden armrest. The only sounds breaking the lonely hollows.

". . ."

The king sighed again. 

"If only you would realize how much you’ve hurt me…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Master Yusaku," the hulking hybrid Android seemed almost surprised. "I was not expecting you to be able to force your way here, and that quickly as a matter of fact." The hybrid android stated honestly.

"So I assume that you've expertly dispatched my guards."

Flashing the intensity within my glowing green eyes at him, I simply continued this staring contest. All the while slowly stepping to the front between the dangerous androids and Ryoken, determined to be his shield.

"Do please forgive me, Master Yusaku, I have not properly accommodated your innately superb abilities." The hybrid android went unfettered by my silent rage. His amber eyes disappear from view, as a gesture of a graceful bow of respect is given to me.

"Master Yusaku, I would ask that you please forgive my asking, but would you refrain from intervening?" Deep amber eyes slowly raise themselves, locking gazes with mine. The hulking android’s motions of a stilled slightly bowed head.

“. . .”

My silence answered him.

“I understand… then please know that I will not be holding that much back; for this is the wish of my King.” His amber eyes flashed. “And even you shall not hinder me from letting that come into fruition.”

He slowly stepped towards me, like a proud lion at the very top of the food chain.

“I may have to get a little rough, Master Yusaku.” An arrogant smile laces his features.

"I will not hold back either, especially after seeing your cruel nature." I spat back.

"Oh," his features curled deviously, "You wound me so. I was only just making this world a safer place for you, Master Yusaku."

At his uncaring response, I let out the full force of my energy. The surrounding beastialoids seem to shrink back as they sensed the dense aura. Their metal paws dragged against the Earth as the brunt of it pushed them fairly back. Although the humans did not react the same way since I shield them earlier.

"Master Yusaku, you're pretty frightening, aren't you." Playfulness in the hybrid's tone.

"I have no mercy for you." I bared my teeth with narrowed eyes. In that quick moment, I launched at him; javelin-like green sparks swam straight for the large hybrid android’s frame.

The beast of course, effortlessly evades the attack. The spears of energy are only able to dig themselves into the ground.

“Haha.” The hybrid android’s smile only gets wider. “Now that was a bit dangerous.” It would seem as if he were excited by the challenge.

"Gotcha." I only smiled.

Pricked amber eye snapped back to me, alarm filled those sharp ambers peering through the blood armor. He lifted his forearms up in an attempt to jump.

_ 'Too late.' _

I shot out the circular orb of energy I gathered. Quick as a flash, it bounced against one of the spears, instantly jumping to the next one, and then the next one, and the next one. Before long, there was a dome-like cage of vivid energy. 

The sparks caught the general’s form before he could leap out.

With a beastly roar of anger, the hybrid android attempted to ram through the trap, but his blood-red armor singed at the place of contact as it leapt backwards, forced back by the waves of energy.

"Ryoken!" I immediately turned towards the kneeling man. "Now, while the android is distracted, get out of here!"

"Yusaku…" His voice seemed to drip with pain. "I can't…, go on ahead, you'll have better chances leaving me here."

I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Did you think I was going to simply say 'yes' to that." Despite the harsh tone of my voice. I gently laid a hand over his heavily torn arm.

I observed the injuries inflaming his body, and it was not a pretty sight. 

The gnash on his left arm was deep, almost to the point of bone. The tissues surrounding it were in no better condition; pulsing veins and arteries were torn and slowly oozing the liquid out. His face was not in great condition either, as the color of his skin continued to gradually get paler and paler. It was only a miracle that he had not yet passed out.

I narrowed my eyes, the rage within me igniting once again.

"Don't look." I ordered.

He stared at me in confusion, but nonetheless, slowly turned his head to the side.

Carefully grabbing his arm within my hands. 

He instantly hissed at the touch.

I held firm, pushing the pooling energy within me into the site of injury. The energy gravitated into him, and my eyes began to burn with a searing green light. As I kept pushing the glowing energy through, I spotted Ryoken looking at me with fascination and bewilderment. 

I told him not to look, but well, I guess he wasn't a kid anymore.

The glowing light like my eyes, covered the bone and tissues as the tears seamlessly healed itself over; it left no trace of the horrific gnash. The only evidence left were the crimson stained clothes leftover.

The energy then spreads out throughout the rest of his body, quickly and seamlessly stitching over the minor scratches he had accumulated. His body recovered as if there hadn’t been a scratch on him in the first place.

"This is…" Ryoken’s voice wavered. "Unbelievable… Astonishing..." I gradually lift my hands away, having finished the healing process.

"Since when have you been able to do this?" He questions me immediately. Testing the newly healed limb, he waved and motioned it side to side.

"Well, when I first arrived I found that I was able to heal a gravely injured child." My tone of voice remained flat, the reduction of energy from inside of me was draining.

"How interesting." The scientist within him was stirring.

"Anyways…" I tenderly handled his previously injured arm, lugging him over my shoulder. “We've got to get a move on.” I waved to the knights still encircled by my crystallized energy. Their bodies slightly glowed from a small fraction of my energy healing their minor scratches as well.

"I'll cover your backs." I say to them, and in response they quickly nodded in awed thanks.

Ryoken nodded. "You'll be following right behind us, am I right?" A slight tinge of a subtle warning.

"Yes, I will be right there." I gave him a hard nod.

He looked at me, scrutinizingly so—discerning whether there was any trace of a lie within my words.

"Don't let the other humans get away!!!" The still imprisoned android roared, causing the both of us to turn our gaze back. It would seem as if the android was no longer enjoying this game.

“Go.” I said again, more sternly this time.

The frozen Aidroids began to stir at the general’s voice—having been dazed in confusion at what to do earlier due to my quick arrival.

With a relenting spirit, Ryoken gave a quick nod. He runs ahead of me, rendezvousing with his knights as they flooded away from the littered field.

“Let’s move!” He ordered them as he set a faster pace.

Machinery creaked and clanked, horsepower speeds in their six appendages.

I snapped my eyes back. With the pulsating power flowing through me, I waved the solidifying energy above their heads. Multiple beastialoids whipped back as their pounces were met with the hard blockade.

Launching myself into the air, high off the ground high, I held my right arm forward. With a single slash, the even more quickly conjured up energy blade dices through the pursuing beasts. Almost immediately after the waterfall of broken steel, another wave of Aidroids came up towards me as they easily jumped over their fallen brethren. Their intent was clearly to hone in on Ryoken’s group.

I twist my body while still in midair, aiming multiple quick shots at the dark metallic sea. The calming burn of green fire bolting down on them

The shots missed many of the beastialoids, but the ones that were caught angled back from the force, crashing into several other metal bodies in a domino effect. The black oily substances that were released ignited into a fiery lake. The bursts and darkened smoke blocked their visual sensors, entirely freezing their advancement. 

With the grace of a gymnast, I land perfectly back onto my feet. My dorsal was towards the green embers as I ran forward, hoping to keep my promise to Ryoken.

But just then, the sound of a thunderous roar resounded. My eyes quickly swept back towards the howl.

My link sense instantly flared with alarm. I immediately hop off to the side, dust settling over my scratched clothing as I rolled. Large red sleeks past, the blur just barely missing me as it came crashing into solid concrete and sand ahead.

As I regained my bearings, I shuddered at the full view of the figure now directly in front of me, blocking my escape.

Blood red armor stood proudly, even as drips of an black substance pulsated out of the sites where injected blades of crystalized energy deeply pierced it.

The beast flashed forward again, too quick that I could not even react. The tons ram me hard in the chest. I spat the oxygen within me back out as my entire body was easily flung backward by the grueling weight. Calcium strengthened structures beneath, cracked along my spine as I was propelled straight onto a steel pillar. The bottom of it broke off from its ground-embedded portion as it fell from my weight and the android’s strength.

I slid down as I coughed from the pain that spiked through my nerves. The coughing fit stained the ground and my clothing with dark liquid.

“Now just stay there like a good boy.” The hybrid slithered off with a grin. “And just watch.” His resounding steps brought him ever closer to ripping Ryoken’s head off. 

My body glowed with the link energy quickly working on repairing my otherwise fatal injuries. I had to remain still for the few minutes it did, my body completely immobile.

_ ‘C’mon…’ _

I tested my arm first, and it looked to go with the motions easily. 

_ ‘Please.’  _

The rest of my body is still paralyzed.

The green lines of energy slowly wave around my body as the healing process continues.

But suddenly, a prickling sensation at my nape spiked. Slowly moving my hand towards the dull pain; something odd was there, like there was some sort of metal. 

In alarm I brought my other hand to touch the back of my neck as well. Inspecting the feeling of it.

“What?.” I followed the odd sensation with my fingertips, finding that it was coming from the amethyst chip that was placed there. From it, hard metal plating seemed to be protecting the back of my cervical up to the connection to my brain and spinal column at my thoracic.

_ ‘So this chip doubles as armor while preventing others from prying it out?... How funny.’ _

I frowned at its implication. In my eyes, it was nothing but a mark ownership, but at least it does serve as some form of armor.

Quickly standing back up again once my back was completely healed. The power flowing through my veins strengthens my will. I jump forward, surfing through the dusty winds as if there were a board underneath my feet. Debris and broken building parts behind me were ravaged by my quick propellment.

Following the voice of the wind, I hovered swiftly and quickly. The general did yet notice me flying just a few meters above him.

_ ‘It’s now or never!’ _

My eyes flashed a striking emerald as I shot out a line of energy at the speeding android. It swirled around the front with fluid motions, tangling around the collar of the neck region.

“Guhh.” The general gruffed as I yanked hard, hauling myself right on top of its scaly armor.

The stinging winds of dust particles buffet my vision, but I continue to hang on relentlessly; tugging harder and harder in attempts to force the hybrid android to turn.

The android started to toss and sway from side to side, like a bull irritated at having a rider on him. He extended the sharpened claws on his front limbs, grinding up pieces of concrete and dirt in attempts to knock me down with them.

I pulled even more furiously.

_ ‘I can’t let him get any closer to Ryoken.’ _

Desperation led me to forcing another blade of energy out, sucking with it a major amount of my own strength. A remorseless arc of my arm, and I stabbed the android right in its left eye.

“RAAARRRRR!” The general screeched in fury. His body snapping in twists and curls as the hard attempts to launch me off of his back went mostly unsuccessful. 

His path finally went wayward, and he crashed right into a large sunken building off to the side, carrying me along with him.

He rams straight into concrete wall after concrete wall, the debris scratching and slicing the skin along my arms, back, and face. I tucked my head forward, exposing my nape more. The metal plating bounces much of the debris right off of me. 

Pockets of small rays of light sometimes blind me as the android continued running through the darkness; only the glow of the emerald sword being the other source of light. Then one final broken wall later, and daylight finally enters my reflecting cones again. 

The android quickly regained his bearings, with a snapping turn, he immediately resumed pursuit of the escaping knights. But I held on tight to the lodged blade through all that. The encircled line of energy on his neck having just slipped off due to his enraged struggles.

“Master Yusaku!” The android heartedly laughs as if he were having a great time. “Are you still hanging on?” He looked up with his one intact eye left. 

Our glowing eyes locked on to each other briefly.

“Oh, you are? Amazing!” He laughs almost hysterically. His feet shuffled, galloping even faster and faster.

“How about this then?” He suddenly jumps, twisting his entire body around in a whirlwind-like fashion.

The twisting pushed stronger winds against my much feebler body, threatening to fling me right off. Then suddenly, my right hand finally slips from the blade, having lost its grip due to the turbulence. And I frantically clawed at the metal armor, drawing small droplets of blood as I looked for something—anything—my right hand to grip back onto. 

Restless as I continued to futilely claw at the sleek armor. I needed to find something before my left hand inevitably slipped off...

Then something glinted in the darkness from among the android’s dark fibrous carbon layer. 

I traced my eyesight towards the glint that caught my eye, soon spotting a small broken piece of armor right where his nape is. It was discolored and darkened in a singed manner.  As I observed the cracks more closely, I finally saw that  _ something;  _ blood-red wires that seemed to wrap around a large black cylindrical structure. The creaking cylinder beneath looked similar to a person’s spinal cord.

The beast spins again and again, continuing to remain in the air, and creating something akin to a vacuum in the space surrounding us. The force strengthened as time went on, threatening to rip me apart.

With no other option left, I dug my right hand right into the blood wires. Instant shocks permeating throughout my body from the moment of contact. 

It burned.

It seared.

It was agony.

The skin on my digits and hand continuously broke and peeled at the contact; a loop of healing then tearing, and more healing and tearing. But I refused to let go. Instead, I gripped on even tighter. I tugged back even harder. And I ripped the wires from whence they attached to with a cornered animal’s sheer ferocity.

“RAARRRHHGGAA!!!” The android beneath me gave out a guttural roar. It snapped its back forwards, finally flinging me off as my left hand slips from the handle. But I took with me a large section of the bloodied wires.

I launched forward and landed on the ground with a powerful thud; my back spiking in pain. My hand holding the wires flamed with intense shocks. The intensity of foreign electrical currents continued running through my skeleton. And just the strain of it all paralyzed my entire body. 

I groaned in agony as I forced myself to turn over, bringing my knees and palms against the barren soil as I lied flat on the surface.

I laid there still, and still in shock from the coiled wires still emitting electricity. But gradually the sparks fade, having lost all power that was supposed to move through them.

I huffed a heavy breath of relief as all the currents finally stopped. This enabled me to slowly send my eyes forward to peer ahead.  My vision gradually cleared from the blurriness, but then everything appeared as if time had slowed down. A fall as slow as a snail, I watched his large metallic body slam with a thunderous bolt. The heavy weight shaking the earth with little pebbles pelleting me.

“That was…” The general’s vocals were haggard. The scaly metal plating twitched and twitched as static electricity erupts from the exposed wires, dancing along the ground around him. 

“...Superbly done.” And then his remaining amber eye finally went dull—gray and lifeless.

I sighed as I blinked my eyes closed… its over… all over.

“Not quite there yet, however.”

The skidding of metal caught my attention again. Rapidly blinking my eyes open, I look ahead. Dread thumping in my heart as the pace quickened.

That deep husky voice continued to laugh as the blood-red armor seemed to peel off. Pieces of dark and red steel fell and fell, dissolving as they slipped off his body.

CLANG.

CLANG.

CLANG.

It sounded like gears moving, sliding against each other in whirring clatterings. And then tall stature rises from the ground and falling materials as still silence permeates.

“Ah…” A much smaller figure finally emerges from the wreckage.

“. . .”

_ ‘No…’ _

“Master Yusaku,” that playful and familiarly deep voice again, “you’ve really done quite a number on me.” That voice that held no shred of remorse.

Appearing from the draping of broken armor was the glow of a set of amber eyes. They were staring straight at me, clearly full of life. 

A fire of dark auburn hair just above the new figure’s ears in waves and rifting locks. An attire consisting of a black unbuttoned collared shirt that reveals the sandy skin beneath. Dark pants adorned under an unzipped maroon leather-jacket gilded in gold trimming. The addition of white-fur tufted around his shoulders demonstrated an elegant sense of fashion. And those deep shades of red and black stands out against his sandy hue,in an intimidating manner.

The eerie glow of a citrine diamond-shaped chip just below the darkness of a collar hums ominously. His ambers drew closer as lighter steps stepped, stepped.

“Hah…” The now humanoid figure releases a tired sigh. “I don’t think I’ll be fit for engaging in any combat in that form for some time, so that's no fun.”

Heavy steps clearly belonging to an android echoes into my ear drums.

Willing my body to move, but I could not muster even a tiny bit of strength. My body was torn, scratched, and frozen. My energy all now focused on inner functionality and self-preservation. The energy was no longer prioritizing power or strength, but just simply keeping my heart beating, and stitching the torn skin and bones back together.

I was utterly spent at this point; most of my fighting strength having been used up in just engaging this one foe. 

Dark steps vibrate my shaky nerves.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The darkness of onyx boots stood tall before my eyes. 

I slowly looked up, pain rocketing through my spine as I did. My emeralds locked with amber ones as the tall man towered over my feeble form.

And then suddenly, I was hauled up by the back of my hooded collar, harshly raised off the debris-filled ground. Dust smoking off of me as the hand slightly shakes me.

“Although you have not yet given me your permission to bring you back  _ home… _ ” His dark amber eyes stared straight into my own, glowing maliciously. “I can still just bring you somewhere else—somewhere far away from your  _ dear humans. _ ” He growled out the latter.

He luggs me over his toned and broad shoulder, albeit harshly but careful to secure me in place. His steps resounded as he proceeded to walk in the very opposite direction.

“Let me,” I futilely squirmed within his tight hold, “Go...”

“Haha, Master Yusaku is very feisty.” The android chuckled in amusement. “Please keep trying to resist, it ignites a certain feeling within me.” He squeezed tighter all the while humoring himself.

“Altergeist Multifaker!”

“What?” The android’s eyes narrowed as he turned towards the sudden sound.

A large dark figure charges straight at the android carrying me against my will. Due to its high speeds, all I could make out was a blur of colors. But with just reflexes alone, the android easily evades the surprise attack.

“How annoying.” He tsked in a low breath.

“Release him, you scum!” Came a domineering female voice, directing his attention straight at her.

The android shifts me onto his left arm; the tuft of fur there tickling my nose.

"I’m trying to have fun, so just where are all of these insects coming from?" He spat—a glow humming from ambers.  I struggled to twist around. The artificial sandy skin on his right arm looked to open up and morph into a colorful prism-like duel disk.

“Armatos Legio Centurion!” The husky voice summoned. The called card glows as it automatically activates onto his disk, without him actually having to physically touch it.

Soon a knight donned in bright steel armor enters the field. And instantly at the summon, the being charges towards the ghostly card at full speed ahead.

“I activate my trap, Altergeist camouflage.” The targeted card instantly evades the knight’s lunge, completely disappearing from view.

“Now Altergeist Dragvirion, attack!” The female duelist commanded next. A second being quaked the earth at her call, and a large four-armed creature landed from above. It wrestles with the knight and holds it down, attempting to bite its armored head off.

“Effect, activate!” The knight quickly swung back at the ghostly dragon, forcing it backwards and back at its duelist's side, effectively negating the attack.

“Multifaker, now!”

Strong arms suddenly grab hold of my arms and back, prying me away from the auburn’s iron grip.

“WHAT?!?” The general furiously lunged for me as the card just snatched me. A thin cloth from my blazer still caught on the android’s sharp digits when the dark card ripped me free.

The gold and purple figure whipped around, blocking the android’s lunge with its plated body. Sparks flaring out from the screeching clash. And dark clawed hands lunged again, but this time the steel gleamed further as more light bounced off the longer protrusions. The pitch darkness flashing right before my eyes, but with a swift jump to the side, we twirled in urgency as the card weaved around the oppressing aura. The cloaking mechanism hid our presence completely as the card doged, and we became invisible to him. With the quick escape from those claw-like hands, and a boast in speed, the card quickly carries me towards the female duelist.

I looked back at the one trailing behind us. And with bared teeth full of anger—fanged and animalistic—the android general extended his arm forward, pieces of torn blue cloth between his digits.

“Alexandrite Dragon, get them!” His voice boomed dangerously. At once, a dragon bursting from a blinding light roared towards us. The wide wingspan kicked up winds in a vortex as the glowing dragon's taloned-claws reached for us. Its mouth agaped with razors ready to gnash.

“Sorry, but we don’t have time to be playing with you anymore. “The duelist says with a smug demeanor. “Trap activate, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!”

The mythical winged beast suddenly veers off course. Its boney claws just barely slide past the card that was carrying me. With a clamor, the beast slams against a haunting scarecrow that had appeared off to the side. The female duelist quickly uses this distraction to hop onto the other ghostly dragon’s back. With a silent nod, the cards quickly turned and fled from the area.

The dark auburn figure trembled in rage, but as we flew higher and higher, it gradually faded into the fog of dust particles. All that was left for him was to bring back nothing to show his master. 

The smokey winds veiled our forms as we continued to travel. The winds are now able to freely flow through my blue locks of hair. I gradually blinked my eyes closed from fatigue, soothed by the humming of the element.

"Thank you." I spoke softly as I forced my eyes open once more, turning my gaze towards the duelist who had just rescued me.

"It was nothing." She replied.

That voice… it seemed familiar.

I stared right into her, attempting to dislodge the memory just scraping below a thin wall of ice. The disconnected wires are just barely apart: The purple-platinum hair, violet eyes, and dark bodysuit that even masks her mouth and blankets her in a shroud of mystery.

"You know," her voice interrupts my thoughts, "I couldn't believe it at first… what he told me over the radio." She turned his violet eyes towards me.

"I thought it was some cruel joke, but knowing that guy—he doesn't joke." She chuckled awkwardly. "Now seeing as you are, in person even, it would seem like such an unbelievable truth really is true."

The sparks finally flared up in my brain. Varying images of days I longed to return to, and an overwhelming sense of sadness welling from the hidden parts inside of me.

"Ghost Girl." I whispered in sudden memory.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ENDNOTES
> 
> W/C: “If only you would realize how much you’ve hurt me…”
> 
> Okay Ai, think about how Yusaku feels then… Well actually, all you ever do think about is Yusaku, but that is besides the point. xD
> 
> W/N: Yay more actions scenes! Fire, explosions, and more fire and explosions Lol. I like that Yusaku is showing off his growing prowess with his abilities and skills. Heck yeah!! But, Kraidt is so rough with Yusaku x_x like can you stop being so mean to him please?
> 
> Btw, I think I should inform you all a little more about the camps, cuz I do understand that I put bits of info about them scattered about, so it’s kind of hard to piece them together (I’m even confused at times xD):
> 
> BRAVO - Frontline Defense, Main Camp   
> CHARLIE - Frontline Supply/Refuge, Main Camp *Compromised*  
> DELTA - Frontline Communication/Secondary Defense, Main Camp (Spectre & Soulburner are here)  
> These are the larger Fortress-like bases
> 
> ——————
> 
> *Beta - Refuge/Supply Camp (We are here now :D) *Compromised*  
> Gamma - Refuge/Supply Camp [Research Station]  
> Sigma - Refuge Camp  
> Omega - Refuge Camp  
> Foxtrot - Refuge Camp  
> These are the smaller hidden types of bases
> 
> But of course, I’m not listing all the camps here, since the remaining ones have not yet been mentionssss ;D
> 
> Onto another note, a reviewer by the name of Luna had a very interesting thought regarding the other 5 Ignises; however, I honestly can’t speak much about them since I might spoil something here hehehe. But Luna, all I can say is, you are free to think that way, in fact I approve (Oooooo mysterious) But no solid answers from me just yet. ;)
> 
> I would like to Thank You all again for reading my story, and for all the lovely reviews you peeps left me. <3 
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	12. Sincere Wish

**** **12** ****

"I just hope she makes it in time." I pace around the grainy clearing, having just found a secluded area from the open field where we could safely recuperate. The degraded structures around us provided decent cover, while hiding our presence from any passing through the wasteland.

I glanced around, the sight of tired knights' breaths were ragged and deep as they sought to catch up with the quick turn of events. They had just gone through stressful event after stressful event, so I wouldn't blame them.

“Com…...” The earpiece suddenly waved in mumbling static. The swish and crackling of wavelike currents breaking the voice on the other side apart.

“Break. Break.” I quickly spoke back into the communication device. “Do you read?”

“...” 

But only static continued, granting me no piece of mind.

“Shit.” The only thing I could assume is that they were in trouble. 

Clenching my fist, I quickly grabbed my dusty coat, unzipping it and tossing it off to the side. Only the carbon fiber black shirt left underneath, granting me greater mobility.

“Revolver-sama?” The tired knights began to take notice.

I clip my katana firmly into the holster on my side. Then with quick steps, I began to briskly walk towards the back—the direction where we just ran from.

“Where are you going?” The knights began to bustle up from their resting positions. 

“Sir?!” I kept walking forward, until a firm grip stopped me in place. 

“Are you going back there to help  _ him?” _ The officer who stopped me asked in a steady tone of voice.

“I…” I stared back into the eyes of the knight. My resolve slowly crumbled as the sight of my injured soldiers looked upon me with expecting eyes. 

Such bright lights of hope bereaved me...

“I—I don’t know.”

“Sir...” The officer calmly lets go of my sleeve.

Though my mind logically understands why Yusaku chose to stay behind, my body just can’t seem to accept it. It has done so many things without much thought put into them recently, and I just don’t know what has overcome me to do so…

“Revolver.” A baritone voice called out to me.

I quickly turned towards the familiar voice. The cracked walls were enough to let enough light in to shed upon the tall figure’s face.

“Soulburner.” I uttered his name; distracted at why he was here. Those electrifying blue locks of hair and flaming attire swayed as he stepped into the make-shift shelter. The roaring sandy winds from outside having dusted his hair with small grains. Following just behind him was a familiar blonde.

“Spectre told me that you were in this area.” The blue haired man walks up to me, shaking his head quite a bit. As he continued walking, he suddenly stopped just short of the way, effectively blocking me from exiting. “That you may have a heavily injured group, and possibly you yourself have been injured.”

His eyes glanced over the clearing, until finally resting over my figure.

“I am relieved to see that you all did not receive grievous injuries like we feared.” He releases a held breath.

I straightened my posture in opposition.

“I believe I told Spectre, ‘leave this to me?’” I arched my eyebrow in suspicion. 

“You did, but I believe that you also told him that you, ‘leave things to his judgement?’” He arched his own eyebrow in return.

“. . .” I remained silent in thinking. “Spectre.” I tinkered with my earpiece.

“I read you.” Came the calm voice from the other side.

“You told Soulburner to come here instead of defending the frontlines?”

“... Affirmative.” He acknowledged after a few seconds, the static waves humming steadily.

“You didn’t have to go that far.” I sighed.

“Please excuse my tone Revolver-sama, but I don’t believe I conducted anything not within the duties you gave to me.” His voice remained flat, but I could sense a slight shake. “Please keep in mind that during these times, we can’t afford to lose you when we need you the most.”

“. . .” I paused. 

“I see.” His words slowly sink down into me. “I’ll keep that in mind, out.” Ending the transmission.

I huffed a tired breath. This really isn’t the time for me to be wishy washy...

“Many of us would like to go back there as well.” The officer from earlier interjected, facing Soulburner head on. “To help the man who had just saved our lives.” The room became silent as the officer who gripped me earlier continued to speak up. 

“Revolver-sama,” the knight turned to me, “you can just send us back out there, we’ve recovered and are strong enough already.”

“Hmm.” Soulburner seemed to nod at his proposition. “Although I do understand your feelings,” he turns his sharp eyes to me, “you must understand that it would not only be spitting in the face of the brave man who sacrificed himself, but carelessness will only waste those precious lives he saved.”

The knight’s energy drained at those logical sounding words.

The flame man lays a hand over the knight’s shoulder. “Repay him by saving many more others, just as he did for you.”

“Yes,” the blonde haired stepped forward from behind Soulburner. His locks of gold reach past his ears and just above his nape. He now also wore a white trench coat on top of his dark green collared shirt, which had fine trimmings along it, as if belonging to the wealthy. He also had on dark pants and boots covering just above the shin.

“I have someone who I wish to repay very much as well. Like him, I am going to help others who were just like me.” His sapphire eyes shined with a promise. “I will pass on to them the same hope that _ he  _ had inspired me with.” 

“Yes sir!” The knight replied, more hopeful this time.

“Great mini-speech, Ruldineir.” The blue and flame-haired man ruffles the slightly taller blonde’s golds, as though he were the younger.

“Please,” he chuckled in return, “just call me Ruldi.”

I observed the blonde man in his interactions with Soulburner. Something… just something about his manner of speech and demeanor seemed odd. His younger sister as well, her non-casual attire seems to suggest something.

Suddenly, a rifting clamor of static blurred through my earpiece, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly place my hand onto the device, attempting to clear the static from the incoming relay.

“Come in?” The sound of a female finally clearly voiced through.

“Read you loud and clear.” I quickly relayed, though there was still quite a lot of interference in the transmission.

“Rev—…….... Revolver?”

“Affirmative.” I continued turning the frequencies, trying to clear up the voice as best as I could.

“Alright good,” a wave of relief washed through her, “are you still based at the confirmed point?”

“Yes, we are right here waiting for your arrival.”

“Gotchu…” Static suddenly broke between lines of clarity. “We…. ther….ho….on…..”

“Wait...Radio check Radio check!” I slide the transmission receiver, attempting to reconnect. “You’re breaking up.”

A smooth hum of static answered me back...but then...

“...LAND!!!” The static suddenly crescendos. I instantly tug the earpiece right off of my ear as the sound splits the air.

“OW...” I rubbed my ear from the painful shriek.

“Revolver?!” Soulburner’s voice filled with concern. “You alright? Who was the contact?”

Soon the earth began to quake before I could answer him.

“What the…” Soulburner and I both gaped at the suddenness.

The creviced ceiling of the meshed structures instantly tears apart as a large beastly figure flies through. Concrete blocks and glassing falling as a waterfall of debris fell.

“Get out of the way!!!” I howled at the people, quickly snapping around with a sprint. I pushed the knights forward as we ran. The large shadow continues to slowly hit the ground in a dangerous rainfall.

Then a final thunderous slam as the earth came to a still. Every knight stood a clear and safe distance away, eying the fallen debris in trembling suspicion.

“What the hell?!” Soulburner was the first to raise his voice, cursing whoever caused it.

“Sorry!” A female voice called out from above the now opened ceiling.

Two more shadows hovered above, slowly lowering themselves to the ground from the large hold they created. And with a heavy thud, a dark four-limbed dragon and a purple-gold humanoid being swiftly landed. On the back of the four-limbed creature was a platinum-violet haired woman. She gracefully jumps onto her two feet, looking me dead in the eye with a look of pride.

“These FAIghters were chasing _ us,  _ so I had Dragvirion knock them down.” She pointed towards the pile of broken machinery that was the cause of the gaping hole in the ceiling.

“You had them punch a hole straight through our cover?” I eyed her with scrutiny.

“Due to the urgent-nature of their attack, I had no other choice.” She explained with a nervous chuckle.

While sighing at her, the peripherals of my eyes caught hold of something far more compelling.

I began to step away from the newly arrived female. Then I began to briskly walk. And soon I was in a full on sprint.

“Yusaku.” I called the blue-hair’s name, he was just beginning to slide off of Ghost Girl’s humanoid card.

Bright emerald green eyes widened at me in mid-action, and I couldn’t remember a time that I was as happy as I am now when I saw those glowing colors.

“Ryo—” His light voice suddenly cuts off. 

Then suddenly, I am running as fast as I ever could. My heart thumping so loudly it was like my heart would break out at any moment. It were as if fire and brimstone scorched my feet. My arms extend, just reaching out frantically. I caught his waist first, then my other hand locks with his digits. I swirled around, stopping the propelling of his motions just before he could completely fall over, and possibly injure himself.

“Ah… sorry.” He lips fumbled, quickly regaining his balance. “Thanks.” He slips from my hold.

I huffed loud, the wind pushing out of my body from the adrenaline running through me.

“God…” I mumbled low as I heaved a slightly calmer sigh. Although I was irritated, I was just simply relieved that he was here. “It’s fine... are you hurt?”

* * *

.

.

.

.

“These guys are tenacious.” She spat. “Hold on.”

I held my arms wrapped around the shoulders of Multifaker even tighter, following her order.

“Go!” She yells.

Dragvirion and Multifaker both spin around, closely looping each other. Due to their sudden movements, the FAIghter droids accidentally collide with each other as they try to follow our tails. Air molecules are suddenly sliced through, because from the sides several squads of FAIghters race ahead. And with a snap, they turned around and aimed at us, glowing blue rifles charged and ready to be released.

“Dragvirion!” She points towards the row of FAIghters that were pincering us.

The card instantly charges up a dark purple ball of energy. Then with a crackling sound, it shoots it towards the blocking Aidroids. The rays of blue energy shooting from the Aidroids’ guns were pulled into the hurling orb, gradually making it larger and larger. The speed of the dark energy was not reduced, in fact it sped forward even faster. Soon the forces collide, with the dark orb dispersing throughout the metal bodies. 

The mesh of energy collapsed upon itself, and as if it were a mini-black hole, it crunched the Aidroids together. It crunched and pulled, becoming a larger mass of dark steel and broken earth.

“Damn it.” Ghost Girl suddenly commented. 

“It’s going to land!!!” Urgency filled her voice.

The mass of steel and bodies tear through a large structure made up of buildings toppled onto one another. Though as the smoke cleared, the cards carrying us slowly hover closer and closer to the opened ground made by the hole. Then with a heavy thud, the wind breezes through the clearing as they gracefully land.

I peeped my head slightly over the shoulder of the gold and purple being. It sounded like an argument was going on.

As I quietly began to get down from the card’s back, the sleek armor seemed to have been too slippery. So with an accidental slide, I lost my footing. My visuals quickly turned sideways as I caught sight of a white and black figure. Heavy thuds as frantic steps ran towards me as I continued to fall.

“Ryo—”

Before I could even get the name out, I was suddenly twirled around, with my waist and hand firmly clasped onto by a tight grip that was nearly almost painful. A dizzy sensation hit me the very moment the spinning stopped. With an unsteady step forward, I regained my bearings, bouncing back on my feet, albeit slightly nauseated.

“Sorry.” The image dazed me as I stared back at platinum-blue eyes. The world still seemed to be spinning around me, but I pushed a facade up front.

I was grateful that at least those platinum eyes were as clear as day to me, but usually his are unreadable; however, this time I could clearly see how shaken he was. 

“Thanks.” I thanked him, quickly twisting around to show him that I am alright.

But instead of relief like I was expecting, he instead huffed out a long and tired sigh.

“Are you hurt?” He asked after a moment, his monotonous tone returning to his voice.

“I’m fine.” I gave him a quick reply—trying my best to reassure him.

“Is that…” A familiar voice made itself known from behind him. “Yusaku?”

I tilted to peer past Ryoken’s taller figure, and what entered my view simply sent a jolt through me. That flaming sight of his was quick to lodge my memories right back. Those fiery eyes were a nostalgic sight… but something seemed to be missing...

_ 'Something?. . . Someone??' _

"That really you?" The young man's now slightly trembling form pulled me back to reality. "Yusaku?"

“Soulburner.” I echoed back, emerald eyes widening in more recognition. He is definitely a bit taller than in my reconnected memories, but that was due to the five-year long gap.

“It is you…” Light footsteps began to approach. They stepped faster and faster, until suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. 

“Those eyes are unmistakable, Yusaku…” The now older young man hid his face into the nook of my shoulder and neck. Electric-blue haired pricking against my cheek as water began tickling my limb.

“That was my same reaction too when Revolver suddenly contacted me with a new mission.” Ghost Girl speaks up, a faded smile graced her lips.

“Alright.” Ryoken’s stern voice pierced the remarkable reunion. “Let’s get moving now.” He tugged Soulburner right off of me. “Those FAIghters probably sent distress signals out already.” I was slightly relieved at having the heavy weight lifted off since I was still weak from the fight with the general.

“Right.” The flame man responded. “Priority first.” He stood back tall, the stern gaze in his eyes back.

“Yeah, we can discuss more about what exactly is happening after getting out of here.” Ghost Girl took up point guard with Soulburner flanking on the opposite side. “Alright everyone! This way!”

In the meantime Ryoken helped me up. His piercing gaze observed me closely as he did.

“You really alright?” He asked once more.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I replied quickly, forcing his hand off of me so as to not slow him down. 

But he still looked suspicious as he lingered around. However, before he could voice up again he was called ahead suddenly by one of his other knights. With one last look he gave me, he relented with a slow nod and jogged ahead.

I'm sure I didn’t really fool him, but I’m glad he didn’t let his duties stagnant because of me.

As I fell in line and began slowly walking with the rest of the group, the pain in my legs gradually flared back up. My battered mind and body were screaming at me to stop and rest so that it could recover more efficiently. But the simple thought of slowing them down further—putting them in more danger even—flared me up. I pushed through the sharp aches; I pushed through the piercing fire; I pushed through the needles at the back of my neck.

The gray clouds left less and less light shining down onto the earth, and the cold draft gradually slowed each of my steps. The chill striking my body from the outside while my inside battles an infernal was agony. And after a while of sheer force of will, I found myself wobbling more and more, my vision slowly blurring.

Whenever those platinum eyes glued back onto me, I was quick to smile reassuringly. And I stepped through my needled limbs, blocking his line of sight behind the other injured people. The prickling sensation at the back of my nape began eating me again.

_ ‘It would probably be better for them to leave me behind...’ _

“Hey?!” I felt a warm arm suddenly hold up my shoulders. “You don’t look alright to me.” I glanced at the origin of the voice. He was a tall blonde young man with worry lacing his somewhat blurred features. 

Dizziness suddenly wafted over me, and I began leaning into a forward falling motion. But the blonde man reacted with quick movements, wrapping his other arm around my waist. The firm arms grasping me steadily were enough to keep me from keeling over like a sick puppy.

"T-Thank you…" I could barely utter as I balanced back.

He hooks both of my arms over his broad shoulders. And with the gentle movements, he carefully lifts my feet off the ground with him.

"You are…" I slowly blinked at him. 

_ 'I’ve seen this young man before…' _

My eyelids weighed heavier by the second. The energy healing me from the inside was gradually forcing all my motor and mental functions to hibernate. My head jumbled through thoughts. 

I need to choose. I’m not even sure what I should do...

"I got you." His sapphire eyes were kind. "It's alright, you can get some rest now."

_ 'I can?' _

My head slowly slips, hanging over the strong weight.

_ 'But…' _

Wonderful humming waved through my senses. And soon, I forgot why I was even fighting the sheep. A kind darkness became the only thing I could see. The calming sway of footsteps and song brought me solace, lulling my mind into the clouds.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dark steps echo the winding halls and crooked archways. The occasional mouth of serrated earth-like spikes strutting forth from clandestine doorways. To the one stepping past each of them, they looked as if they would tear into him at any moment. Not further helped by the darkened clouds and ghostly winds.

Metal and bolts reverberate into a large room, darkness and the cold eminence radiates from the one within. 

The gradual close behind, and the steel clinks and clanks as if locking the one who entered.

“My Liege…” The newly arrived figure submissively addressed him.

All was still, as quiet as the starry night sky. And then golden eyes slowly blinked opened, glinting from the darkness and slimmer of light refracting off of the gold.

Screech.

Screech.

Screech.

It sounded as if a steel object was grating against rock. Claw marks sparking the golds as irritation crept into the golden orbs. 

The gleaming eyes narrowed, tilting as it implied the new figure to continue speaking.

“Failure to terminate the target.” The auburn and sandy figure knelt so close to the ground before the throne of gold. So close in fact that marbled floors dent slightly from the weight.

A wave of fire swept through the kneeled one’s trembling body. An aura so fierce that the entire room shook in fear.

Then suddenly lashing out from the shiver of gold, a dark inky mass wraps around the kneeled figure’s neck. It coiled like a venomous snake sinking into its prey. And without an ounce of resistance, the trapped figure simply remained limp as the tremendous force of dark mass released its anger. Even if the figure were to struggle, it would amount to nothing against the monstrous one who calmly sits upon his throne. Those golden orbs simply gleamed in sadistic fury.

“You come here, fully knowing that you have come back empty handed?” The tendril coiled tighter, sparks eliciting from the steel slowly being crushed by sheer strength alone.

The auburn figure coughs with sprays of a black oily substance flowing out of its neck. Strained wires poke through the sides where the diameter of the mass ended. Electrical currents attempted to continue running through the crushing weight.

“I have no excuses, my Liege.” The figure twitched under the oppressing darkness. "All I may humbly beg from you, is for the slight chance of forgiveness…" the figure's arms purposely laid by his sides, unmoving and still. The act of complete submission to the powerful.

The tendrils yank the coiled man to the ground, slamming the harden back against the metallic floor. The white fur tufts spin through the sliced air as their remains were ripped and pulled by the dark tendril, along with the auburn figure. Several times, the angry whip slams back up and down, denting the decorated floor with it’s new toy into a small crater.

Once the figure on the golden seat seemed to have had enough fun, the tendrils suddenly released its strangle. A heavy thud echoes of metal against hard flooring. Metal hands quickly fumbling upwards to relieve the curved and crushed steel, with an oily black mess spraying onto the crater ground.

“You did do good enough work in silencing all those humans before Yusaku was able to get there.” The dark King patiently taps his metal fingers along the seat of gold. “So I will let this slide with just this much.” 

The auburn figure looked back up with sincere thanks for the mercy he was given.

"I was going to send someone else after  _ him _ soon anyways." The tapping stopped.

"Right?" Cheshire cat's grin plastered onto the King's face.

Humful steps bouncing from the shadows, light and quick on its feet. Electric and blue eerily laying its grinning eyes on the battered figure.

"Kraidt, you are dismissed now." The dark one waved with an arc. 

"Am I forgiven… my Liege?" The general slowly raised himself; ambers slowly widening.

"Just do what you do best now." The obsidian cape veiled ulterior plans. "And simply destroy their little hidey holes."

The android gave a bow of fidelity. With barely a limp, he swiftly turns to leave his master in the peace of his throne.

Golden eyes gaze towards those light blue waves of hair.

"Go." The king ordered with a smirk.

With a quick smile in response, the smaller figure is now gone. Seamlessly moving at speeds of light, and under the complete silent cover of night.

"I sincerely hope you appreciate my gift."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ENDNOTES
> 
> W/N: Wanna know what I imagine the pronunciation of Ruldineir’s name is like? Just type in Google translate “Ruldineir” (Romanian) and listen to how they pronounce it. That is very close to how it sounds in my head. Then for his nickname, type in Google translate “Ruldi” (also Romanian), and that is just pitch perfect. Of course, his sister “Yanasha” is just pronounced like the Japanese would pronounce it. But well… whatever, just pronounce the names however you wish :D 
> 
> (Update): I most likely won't be uploading chapters consistently back to back like these anymore. This is because we’re at the latest chapters I’ve already written beforehand (editing just took a while, sorry about that xD). I like uploading at least 2 chapters at a time. Thus, I need extended periods of time to type them and direct them as I see fit. I am also still working on my art project currently, that’s the main reason why my edits for these two took a while, and will most definitely continue to push back on me working on my story >.<
> 
> I hope that you all will continue putting up with me xD
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	13. Demon Flames

**** **13** ****

The searing ember particles are breaking already gasping lungs. Scattered and frantic movements meshed in a choir of rising chaos. They thumped, and thumped; ravenous beasts bearing down on cracked rock and earth.

Amongst the embers, the harsh winds rip along the gray shadows looming above. The only ray of light from a glow of wonderful scarlet reflected onto the grays of darkness, but the overhanging shadows drape down on hollow faces. Although, it is a beautiful color, if not for the cracking earth and bellow of reds and oranges, but made worse from the sickening screams splitting molecules of air.

Echoes the dark and steel thunderous roars liken to lightning. Shadow and metallic figures sweep and raise the thickening tangled net of smoked puffs as their sleek and intimidating bodies rain down on the frail. And still, the shadows gather and the flames rear higher. As the earth shakes and dust consumes the air with poison, collapsing havens ignite glistening orbs to reflect fear in indignation. Piercing echoes ripple through ravaged structures and fields. They topple and tore as the crimson paints over the barren soil.

After the flames came far wails...

The already dying land is torn asunder with dark metal pouring from the sky. Shadow figures razing everything within their path. There was no mercy; indiscriminate destruction. 

Several quickened footsteps, fleeing with urgency and fear. The droplets of crimson slowly trail after many steps.

"Nii..." A voice wails lightly, small hands grasping sleeves tighter.

"Shh." Firm but tired arms gently comforted the smaller body as they carried them along. "Don't worry, I'm here, we are going to a nice and safe camp." The taller figure says in a calm and hushed voice. The two figures step quickly, one seemingly younger than seven, and the other no older than sixteen.

But a fiery sea seals the brothers’ path. Soot dusts over their dark hair as the older reacts frantically, swooping his brother backward. With a hard thump, the older brother fell onto his side, arms round the younger in a guarding fashion. Soon dreadful metal clanged in the distance, drawing ever closer with every burning second.

"HELP!!!"

The brittle earth cracks. The older instantly stands back up, carrying the younger along. The frantic two flee with tired but urgent legs pushing them forward.

"PLEASE!!!"

Unknown shrieks of familiar voices resound all around them.

"SAVE ME!!!"

The scorched earth screams as the older brother braved himself, focusing on only one goal. A hollow gaze but his will egging him onward.

The array of desperate voices continue to split the molecules of air. Like ghosts, only their haunting voices can be sensed but not their trembling forms. Neverending and maddening sounds echo into the pair of siblings’ ears.

The thunderous roar of steel slowly drowns out those weakening cries. And with clinks and clanks, the sparks of electricity ignited the dry air in ruby flames. The fiery beasts threaten to devour with every fearful step the pair took.

The older brother grips his sibling in a soothing fashion as he makes sure to keep his younger sibling close. Desperation caving the older's eyes as the hopelessness of the roaring blaze encompass every direction he looked to

But then, there was a small shadow beyond the large flames.

"This way!" The figure beyond the fiery beasts called. He only seemed like a stick compared to the embers. Nevertheless, it was enough to draw the older’s attention.

Those fleeing looked to the voice, and quickly the blurry figures raced across the beasts. They were like frantic ants crawling over collapsed concrete and stone in a rush of pumped adrenaline. Their eyes wide as they looked towards the salvation of a voice calling out to them with the promise of aid. The fire of courage reigniting hopeless gazes. Groups and groups of people began to move through the rumbling earth with their scorched and tired feet. And just as the older began to move them towards the voice, the younger yelps in a tiny cry. Instantly garnering the older’s attention in fear and worry.

*Hic*

The younger’s small orbs glisten with dripping drops. “...sorry…” His small voice squeaked as the older casually lifted him into his arms. Murmurs in a calming voice. 

He starts heading towards the voice they heard. Tenacity in his legs as scraped knees caused his younger brother to continue tearing in quiet sobs, though he was stifling them back in as best he could. Hope begins to fill the older one’s steps as the image of the group of other fleeing figures were just ahead.

Even as rocks blew over their heads, and shattered once-lived in homes fell before their paths, they all kept running forward. The older brother knew, oh he knew… that if he, or the others were to slow down even a little bit, it will be the end...

Echoes of mechanical clamors pursue the frantic escapes. Menacing reds and blues chasing them like hungry wolves. Crimson streaks made every time they caught the unfortunate ones crawling forward. Their metallic clamors continued their dreadful march after them. And the innocent and lifeless bodies fell one after the other after the wreckage of the metal ones’ wake.

THUD!

THUD!!!

THUD!!!!!

The older brother glances back in the presence of impending terror tingling his skeleton. And what he saw was the rising of death and smoke before his eyes. The haunting blue hues of predators shine through the shadows. He snaps back around and pushes his legs forward. A small voice in the back of his head warning him of imminent danger. 

But suddenly, the air inside his lungs was whipped out of him. Thundering from the sky, a dark and heavy figure swooped down from above. The sheer force produced from the shockwaves launched winds knocking several people back. 

Stumbling in fear and confusion, meek figures attempt to quickly get back up. Their fearful gazes turned their heads away from the pair of siblings. And with a bolt, they made a run for it. 'Surely this seemingly frozen thing can't catch all of us by itself.' But oh they were so wrong...

Gears suddenly clanged in shifts; the dark figure jerks with an audacious sound. A cape seemingly made of pure darkness opens itself up, and beneath the layer laid a sheen of dark blades that emerged along the android’s shoulders as if in the shape of feathered wings. They instilled the image of pure evil and all things associated with the demonic.

The dark figure’s cape falls, and now clearly seen are the sutured strings of a fibrous obsidian armor defining the torsal. The darkness travels all the way down to his palms and feet, giving off the sense of shadows. Thick black plating surrounds his legs similarly to a samurai's, but with the addition of upward blades protruding from the ankles up. On each side of the waist were two sword holsters attached and melded to the armor. Every part of it was covered in steel from darkness, armoring his artificial porcelain skin, and giving off an ethereal presence. It was frightening that such an enchanting face and golden hair contrasted with the actual monster behind the distracting appearance.

In a sweeping gaze, the dark android locks eyes with the fleeing figures. 

Gears move again, and soon the android's face is concealed behind a shine of a dark metallic helmet. Each micro plating sliding atop one another until the whole helmet formed. Four electric yellow lines run down parallel to each other, covering the where the eyes were. Several yellow jagged blades line the back of the helmet down along its spine. Completing the visual were two slightly jagged extensions from the forehead protruding out like horns, with a rough curl that makes the dark figure appear to be a demonic creature.

With gleaming jaded eyes peering through the electric, the darkness flashes forward, its frame completely disappearing with one final gleam of its deadly horns. Split-second screams shatter the sounds of rustling steps and burning objects. The crackling of flames momentarily overwhelmed by frightened creatures. 

Then the eerie silence… 

From the gray and ember-filled smoke, the steel demonic figure steadily approaches. Appearing into the older's eyes were dangling and seemingly lifeless forms within the jade-eyed figure's sharply plated limbs. The sheer aura induced fear to consume the older brother’s entire body. Instincts had him gulped from the rising tension crawling up his spine.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Soft and delicate steps, like a lion stalking a gazelle; a predator honing its senses just before making the final kill.

With a snap, the older brother overcame the encompassing fear, another emotion overpowering it. Fire in his steps as he sprinted the other way as quickly as he could. He needed… they needed to get as far away from that monstrous android as possible. He held his younger brother tighter, making absolute sure that he wouldn't slip from his grip. The younger bawling his eyes out, no longer able to control it. A child wouldn't be able to understand why crimson had to litter from the bodies of those they ran past. Such a sight isn't healthy for a child, nevertheless the older couldn't avoid it. He certainly knew why they were being chased, and why death was after them.

The older brother hurriedly ushers forward, braving on even through fear tinkle throughout his mind. But he did it for his brother, the innocent child who has yet to truly understand what impending danger feels like. 

As they keep going onward, the dreadful feeling never left the holder's heart. That dark figure would be relentlessly pursuing them next. When dust stung his eyes, fate finally came upon them. Flashing its eerie green snake-like eyes right in front of him as it seemingly travels in shadows. 

"No." The older brother utters with a trembling fear.

The earth creaked all around them as metal clangs ravaged their ear drums. Stepping clangs.

He snapped around and sprinted; sprinted like never before; sprinted with his dear brother's and his own lives on the very line. They passed through collapsing shelters that would no longer be able to house anyone anymore, but it was inevitable. The winds zoom past the two figures, and now a tall shadow casts over them. It's very presence was as dark and menacing as a true demon.

Droplets of sweat trace down his jawline. He dared glance back, and as expected, those dangerous jade slits look him directly in the eyes. Hitching the nervous saliva, a breath caught in his throat.

He fearfully ran as fast as possibly could, carrying his brother all the while. Though his arms and legs tire, his heart pounding with far too much adrenaline, he couldn't give up here… never...

Quickly, an arm shoots forward. In a blink, a small circular device attached to the thin limb hums in activation.

“I summon,” his voice slightly trembled, but carried on; “Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" A card slides into place face up on the crescent device. From a burst of light, a large magnetic creature emerged before the siblings, static dancing along it’s metal armor. With a swish of its sword, the metallic being takes a protective posture in front of them.

From the shadows, the dark figure launched forward. The magnetic warrior parries, clashing swords against claw-like hands, sparking ribbons from every area of contact.

Slash!

Swing!

Thrust!

Sword sparking against double blades shooting out from the android's holsters. However, it was soon looking to be far too much for the magnet warrior to handle.

"Nii!" The younger fearfully cried at the scene of ferocious sparks.

"Don't worry," the older ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. He turns around, taking them away from the combating beings. "I won't let them hurt you." Hopefully he could find them a path to safety. 

He draws two more cards from his deck. 

“Perfect.” 

The struggling Alpha Magnet Warrior far behind them begins to glow at his voice. He slides the two cards onto the crescent device. With two orbs of light appearing, the metal beings stand proudly. “Beta and Gamma the Magnet warriors, become my tribute.” He commanded. 

The two new warriors quickly disappear into a mesh of light that heads toward the one still in combat with the dark android. The combating warrior jumps backward into the light mesh. The colorful lights swirl together. From their union came forth a raging glare, with static electricity shooting right at the demonic figure.

“Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, protect us.” His voice was almost a soft plea, his feet thumping them away from sight.

"Useless struggling." 

The low baritone still crawled beneath his skin. Those same terror-inducing jades staring back blankly were the last he saw. Every single hair on his comparably more fragile skin stood on end. The encroaching aura of darkness felt sinister, but despite his fear, the older brother pushed on.

At the speed of light, a powerful figure charges from the glowing light mesh and strikes with its powerful steel sword. Shockwaves emit from the impressive clash between two beings. The siblings could very well feel the rumble of battle with the ground quaking beneath their feet. They could now only hope that the warrior can keep the intimidating figure at bay long enough for them to escape.

The angry fire roared all around them as they ran. Shrieks filled their eardrums once more, and the younger began to silently tear at the building stress. 

“It’s alright.” He attempted to comfort his younger sibling.

But with a sudden loud boom, their progress halted from a stumble. Whisking right past their frozen faces, a large figure shot through, slamming a crumbling building in front of their very eyes. And with a harsh thud into already collapsing concrete, the rush of debris dusted the air. The magnetic being disappears back into particles of light.

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock. Before the older brother could even turn around, a low whip into fragile flesh speedily catches him.

WHIP!

His surroundings blurred and eyelids felt heavy. He pitifully fell to the ground, collapsing and clutching his abdomen in pain. The armored fist slowly retreating from his center.

"Nii!" Screams a high voice.

"Nii!!!" Fear laces the squeaks.

The shadowy demon looms over him, holding his family hostage within its sharp talon-like hands.

"Ughh…" the older wistfully reaches out for his family, but alas, he could only manage to crawl through the dirt and grim.

Those jaded slits, he would never forget their darkness...

The thin limb limply falls back down, the darkness finally having overcome him. Tired eyelids forced to close.

"That one's a duelist." The voice from darkness orders. "Bring him too." Two dark metallic forms of machinery hummed from the shadow of smoke as they walked forward and picked up the fainted young man as commanded.

"No!" The child struggles within the hold of the tall demon android. "Let nii go!" He kicked and spat. "I hate you!"

"Shh." The demonic figure places a hand over the young boy's back. 

The boy's eyes were wide with terror.

"N—"

Zzzztt!

“...” The boy's eyes quickly closed as a small tingle of electricity knocked him unconscious.

"Bring the other necessary materials back with you." The demon android commanded. And from the sea of smoke hummed many more pairs of eerie blue hues, several of which lugged a few other unconscious figures over their bulky shoulders.

The android peers down at the now unconscious boy in its arms. It shifts the fragile creature around until positioned at a relatively comfortable hold, with the child's head hooked over the android's shoulder and hand supporting the small weight.

"Saihen." A silvery voice interrupted from above.

Efficient jets wind above the demon android carrying the child. And slowly, the figure hovering from the air lowers itself into a smooth land. The earth shakes slightly from the heavy weight of metal and steel.

"Mission complete." The newly arrived android spoke. "There are just a few things left, but we will soon mobilize back to our Liege and continue next phase."

"Yes." The demon android quickly replies.

"Hmm?" The other glances at a smaller figure. “What is that on your arm?”

The demon glances from the corner of its eyes at its arms, then back.

"A human child."

"Hmm," a steady gaze permeates the cold android, "Kill it."

If the demon android was caught off guard by the other android’s words, it did not show it.

"Our King has ordered retrieval of  _ materials _ ." The demon-like android stood firm, extenuating the later while observing the other android. Both not moving in the slightest at the suggestion.

"There are plenty of them already. There is no need to gather one yourself." The android said logically, uninterested in the demon android's reason. It raises an arm gleaming with a silver hum. 

"Our Liege  _ commanded  _ us to take them." The demon android restates, shifting slightly away from the other, blocking the view of the child from the merciless pair of eyes.

"We have plenty of materials already," amber eyes narrowed, "Leave such trivial tasks to the Aidroids."

"Would you please excuse me," the demon android politely reaffirms, "Our Liege requires these  _ very _ important materials soon, so I shall take my leave now."

"Hnn." The other android simply gave a curt nod, no longer interested in prolonging this discussion any further. 

The dark silver and black android extends its full aerodynamic wingspan. It takes off into the skies again with thrusters launching it; finally leaving the demon android with the uninteresting child in its arms. The short burst scorched the ground it leapt off from. Its lean dark steel body flashing among the burning smoke. It seems to be seeking out more targets, or rather, unwanted survivors.

The demon android looks down at the unconscious figure, it's true face hidden behind the terrifying helmet, but its motionessless hints at contemplation. A careful hand slowly pushes the droplets away. With a swoop of its other arm, it covers the fragile being within the cape. 

Then step, by step, by step, the general takes off. 

Storms of dust glowering over the sea of ember and flame. A further broken and barren wasteland. Only a dark and looming pointed structure appears far in the distance; shrouds in grays and shadows.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A gentle breeze caresses my cheek. The same wind that had lulled me is now slowly calming me to awaken. I can hear faint voices just above me...

_ ‘Oh… this feels nice and soft.’ _

I slowly ran my fingers through the feathery waves beneath my cheeks. Turning my still stubbornly closed lids away from the light, and burying myself into the comforting softness.

"...What happened?" A familiar baritone sounded more clear now.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Voices continued back and forth.

"I think he's just tired." 

A higher pitched voice.

Heavy steps suddenly resound into my ear drums. I instantly blink my eyes open, feathery silk still brushing against my face.

"We need to make sure." The commanding presence reaffirms himself with a broad back turned from me. "Bring a doctor here immediately!"

Without thinking, I reach out with slightly shaking hands. The action instantly interrupts the conversation going on above me. My digits grasped onto the cuffs of a long white coat. And now suddenly, I can feel all eyes trained on me. 

With a snap around, platinum-blues widen in surprise.

"Where are we?" With a tired but urgent blink I stare at the man, holding his steady gaze with my uncertain ones.

The white coat man instantly knelt right in front of what looks to be a thin medical bay wireframe bed, which I was laid on. I could see it in his eyes that he was closely analyzing me.

"Yusaku, are you alright?" He asks me, his arm pulling away so that he could hold onto my shoulders and lift me into an upright position. It was a gentle touch—a concerned gesture.

"Yes, I'm alright." I slowly blink the grogginess away. 

“...” His gaze was stoic. “You said that before too…” I heard the low mutter of his sharp breath.

"You were unconscious for about a day." I could make out concerned yellow eyes glancing at me.

"I see… I feel well rested now however," I ignored the blatant rebuke the silver-haired man seemingly wanted to spit at me. "But… where are we?" I refused to meet his eyes, instead looking at the flame dressed and yellow-eyed young man. The blurry white, gray, blue, and purple figures slowly sharpen as I scan around.

"We are currently in the DELTA camp." Ghost girl answers.

“It was a good thing we sent Ghost Girl to find you.” An eloquent man with swept-to-the side white-gray hair smiles politely. “You are safe here now.”

“Spectre.” My eyes widened in slow recognition, blurred memories still, but pieces were finally accessible.

I looked to Ryoken and he nods curtly in response. My eyes instantly widened.

"I can't be here…" Half murmuring under my breath. The invasive dark presence hasn't yet broken through.

I whip the thin white fabric off me. With a quick twist, I lunge out of the wired bed.

"Wait!" Ryoken's voice sounded slightly frantic.

His grip was able to hook around my thin noodle-like arm even when I dodged off to the side. I could feel his huff of breath on the back of my neck. The amethyst glow should be now clearly visible to him. But he said nothing, simply keeping the tight hold on my wrist.

Just before I could snap at him, something from the corner of my eye took my attention. It was a person in a white lab coat. They had slowly pushed aside the tent's curtains. And with heavy but swift steps, they quickly walked up to me, while also taking out several medical tools you would see at a clinic. The newcomer's eyes glance with an odd expression between Ryoken and me. I could only shift uncomfortably in his grip as the doctor stares with a silent questioning and confusion at what’s happening.

"Come on." Platinum blue eyes yank me back onto a sitting position.

Every person in the room went silent as the professional stepped in front of me, and bends over frame as he focused on examining me. My eyes slightly pricked from the bright light that forced my pupils to constrict.

"Do you feel tired?" He asked as he was listening to the droning beats. His gruff tone matching his older and experienced age.

"No sir, I actually feel more energized." Slightly shivering from the cold metal moving along the center of my chest.

"Okay, so he seems physically fine, no irregularities upon checking up." The elder doctor announced as he put away the shiny instrument. He glances at Ryoken's direction.

"That is good." Ryoken expresses.

"Young man," the doctor turned back to me, "although you seem fine now, you were clearly mentally and physically exhausted that you had collapsed into an abnormally long sleep. "Please inform us if you do feel that anything is off in the future. I will also tell you that it is best that you still rest some more. But other than that, I think you are good to go." He smiles warmly, then proceeds to stand back up, quick steps walking towards the exit. He may have other patients to check judging from the sense of rush. The swish of the curtains close back as steps fade away.

“It’s good that you’re alright, Yusaku.” Soulburner sighs with relief.

Spectre leans into Ryoken’s ear, seemingly whispering information to him.

“Hmm, thank you Spectre.” Ryoken returned his attention to the rest of the group. “It would seem that we can’t afford staying idle here. Every passing second and those machines steadily encroach on us." Platinum blue eyes flashed once the doctor left. His gaze landed on me, but I could not manage to read them.

"The CHARLIE and FOXTROT camps have been sieged." His usually stoic contorted with a mix of anger and solemness. "There have been only a handful of survivors from both."

Horror expressed itself on my face. With my spinning emotions, the foreign chip on my nape burned a dull soreness at the opportunity, but I was able to force the presence back once more. 

“It seems that a fleet of air units rounded our frontlines, bypassing them. With our forces at the frontlines distracted and being forced back.” His blue eyes were hardened. "They laid waste to under-defended camps..."

"Damn those machines..." Soulburner fisted the steel table. His yellow eyes were hollow, more so than before. "We must head back out to the frontlines as soon as possible." He snaps to Ryoken for affirmation.

“I will go with you Soulburner.” The lavender-haired woman interjects. "I know that time is of the essence, but we cannot afford to be caught off guard." She reasons. "We should recuperate and restock our supplies to make for speedy travel tomorrow."

Soulburner shifts his gaze with a nod.

I shift my feet, anxious.

_ ‘The longer I stay here, the more I risk the connection between Ai and I reestablishing before I can leave the area. And that is dangerous...’ _

"Yes, that would be best." Ryoken agreed. "From further reports, the frontline camps are running thin on firepower and supplies. Blue Angel, Jin, and Faust are doing their best to keep the machines at bay for as long as they can, but eventually their formation will be broken through. Once that happens, they will have to order a full retreat.”

“Unfortunately true.” Spectre frowned. “We are certainly in a desperate position.”

“I want everyone to head to the ALPHA and BRAVO camps, aid them and push these machines to the scrap yards where they belong. Find any and all survivors, and help then.” Ryoken orders with a swift dismissal of his hand.

"Alright, then…" Yellow eyes shift to my direction. "Do you want to come with us Yusaku?" He eyes me expectantly.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room chilled at his suggestion. Fierce blue eyes ignite like fuel to a fire.

"What did I say before?!" The silver hair barked in annoyance.

"I understand Revolver, but you can see it, we all can see it…" Soulburner stood his ground. 

"We are LOSING this war!" 

Looking into his eyes, I could no longer see that confident young teenager I've come to know… but a young man who has been scarred from devastation and failure.

"That is too risky for him." Ryoken held his own stance. “Don’t even mention it again.” He snapped.

He did not delve into more reasoning as to why he didn't want me participating in the war, but I had an inkling it was because of Ai, . . . . and my otherworldly circumstances.

"I know that we shouldn't involve him in this war. I know it's not his world and all that, but…" His eyes looked lost, but I could feel a vengeful fire in him… one that is familiar to me, that I had once upon a time carried for many years.

_ ‘How could I cower now?’ _

Especially after seeing those eyes that held a respectable determination within them...

"I'm not going to repeat this another time." Ryoken glowered. "I am sending him to our lab camp, where Kusanagi could help figure out how to fix  _ this."  _ He sent a chilling glance in my direction.

I stilled in thought, and he willed me to keep silent.

But...

_ 'The frontlines...' _

"Ryoken." I spoke up. And at the raise of my voice, blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you think I have the right to choose to tell them about  _ this _ , if I so wish?" 

"What purpose will that serve?" He challenged back. The audience of two seemed confused.

"Because you  _ need _ my help." I retort.

"What is it that you two seem to be keeping to yourselves?" Soulburner questions, noticing the oddly tense atmosphere.

"I—"

"Yusaku." Ryoken almost growled.

I pondered in thought for a bit, wondering how best to deliver this.

"All you need to know right now," I continued after careful thought, even regarding Ryoken for a bit. "I am as much a part of this war as you are."

Soulburner’s eyes lit up with a thankful glimmer of hope.

"What are you saying!? Yusaku?" Ryoken raised his voice.

Sudden metaphorical waves floated towards me. I could feel his frustration mingled with other emotions; concern and anxiousness.

"You know I won't put up with being hidden somewhere safe while there are those fighting and suffering out there." I looked at him sternly. Taking slow steps, I stood right in front of him. “I am not going to just hide away like some coward.”

“Tch.” He tsked through his teeth.

I held firm emerald eyes, flat out daring him to refute.

Soulburner and Ghost Girl held their breaths in anticipation of his answer. He glances round, then those blue eyes stop back at me.

“I won’t be able to stop you huh.” He gave a reluctant sigh. “Fine, do as you wish.”

“That’s what I always do.” I smirked triumphantly.

His face was stoic as usual, but I think I caught that hint of amusement. He turns from me and moves the curtains aside, proceeding to walk out of the tent. Spectre following after a polite bow.

“I’m sorry for dragging you in this.” Soulburner whispers in guilt to me as they left.

“That’s not it.” I say with conviction. “It is just as my fight as yours. There is no place safe from Ai even if I did go to the camp. There is no avoiding him.” My gaze hung low. “He is… Ai is out of control, and I can’t bare to sit and do nothing while there are people suffering because of him.” My fist clenched hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. “I’m the one who is sorry for not being there during that time…”

Soulburner reacted quickly, wrapping a hand with a cloth over the shallow break of my skin. “It’s not your fault, Yusaku. I mean how could it be since...” He stopped himself before saying the rest.

_ ‘Since it’s not my world… huh.’ _

He quickly changes the course of his words. 

“Don’t beat yourself over this, it’s stupid.” The knot keeps the makeshift bandage in place as he reassures me. 

“That’s right Yusaku, it is no fault of yours.” Ghost Girl reinforces his claim.

“So was you saying that you’ve dragged me into this.” I snort in light humor. “You didn’t force me into anything, so don’t worry.” I nudge my fist into his shoulder. His eyes seemingly gaining back some of the familiar fervor I’ve known him for.

Ghost Girl chuckles at my teasing him.

“I’m surprised he agreed to that though.” She adds. “Usually it's hard to change his mind once he’s set on something.”

“True” Soulburner remarked. "That's what drives Spectre mad sometimes."

Steps began to bustle all about outside the tent. 

"Spectre and Revolver must be giving out urgent orders to the whole camp now." Ghost Girl turns to the curtains. "C'mon, let’s help get the camp ready as well." Her form disappears through the closing swish.

“Alright, just take it easy for now, we’re not moving until tomorrow.” Soulburner smiles confidently at me. The flame design of his suit finally slipping out of the tent.

The hum of hurried footsteps slowly drowned into the background as I melted into my mind.

“Tomorrow…huh.” I contemplated, now left to think to myself as I stared up at the angled top of the tent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> UPDATE: Whoooa such a long time since my last update xD Finished my art project so I'm pretty free now… hopefully lol. Writing is fun after all that stress.
> 
> W/N: (Random ramble) In my head, Saihen's wings look more animal-like (demon-like?) than the other android's more airplane-like dynamic. Well, this chapter was focused on mainly building more plot pointy things that need polishing as we continue, but also did some Yusaku scenes off in the background because I like Yusaku :D
> 
> I was planning to add more writing in this chapter, but it felt weird as a lot of things are already happening here lol. More writing for the next chapter I suppose xD
> 
> Anyways, Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	14. Blue Devil

**** **14** ****

Darkness slowly gave in to shadowed light, but there was no happy ray of sunshine; only the cruel reality of glooming dust clouds, and an eternally gray sky.

I have to hurry, for I can feel Ai probing, and he is clearly furious as he relentlessly tries to locate me through our link. Thankfully, he hasn’t been able to forcibly push his voice into my mind. So I’m still keeping him locked out for now, but for how long I can willfully keep up this mental barrier... I am not sure.

A chill through my spine as I felt something akin to wind, but there was no breeze.

Hopping out of the tent with quick but silent urgency. I grabbed my duel disk and a small backpack of supplies I was able to obtain. With the curtains pushed aside, and the large campgrounds filling my eyes, the dusted skies still makes it seem like it’s night, but it is already becoming dawn.

A few candle lanterns glowed just ahead at the entrance of the camp. Someone must be posted there as a guard. So I slink into the shadows, stealthily creeping along; quietly navigating through the camp to the outskirts. My steps lead me towards the rumbled structures far to the sides, which are not a part of the campgrounds. Jumping from one concrete chunk to another, I traversed atop the ruins. 

I reached the pinnacle point. Something compels me to take one last glance back after now having a clear bird’s eye view of half of the camp. They may not fully understand my reasons, but this is something I must do...

_ ‘I’m sorry.’ _

I jumped down.

The ruins cover my tracks, they conceal me from view if anyone were to happen to leave their tents now.

* * *

.

.

.

.

“He's not here!!” Several voices rang throughout the camp.

"Not here either!" Answered another.

With the pull of my gloves down, I casually stepped forward, pushing my tent’s curtains aside. Irked thuds with each foot as I proceeded closer towards the clamor of disturbing sounds.

“What is going on?” I snapped, it was too early in the morning for this. “Are we being attacked?!”

“No s—sir.” The young man stumbled in anxiety. “E—em umm… you’re g—guest sir, he… he’s…” 

“Revolver-sama.” Spectre's voice caught my attention, saving the young knight as he quickly scurried away from me. I turn around to face him. “It's Playmaker,” he starts, “He has left the camp.”

I felt my very blood grow cold at his revealing words…

“Revolver,” I turned around, another voice grabbing my focus. Worried yellow eyes gleam back at me. “I… I can’t find Yusaku anywhere.” His voice dripped with dejection, and perhaps guilt.

Recompossing myself, I stilled my emotions and thoughts. And with a sigh...

“Despite this turn of events, we must leave now regardless.” My voice was cold just as I intended. There was a very subtle jerk in his body at my words. His yellow eyes trail upwards in searching my own eyes, my expression, seeming to want to retort or rebuke my words and behavior, but nothing comes. Only a simple and curt nod, and he’s off. Stickly legs forcing themselves to drag the man to where he knows he must be. His silence was understanding of the position I am in as well.

The world bustled around me as I was left in a standstill, with Spectre staying quiet out of respect for me. Moving my hand into my trench pocket, I searched around before finally gripping the prize. The flimsy rectangular object felt odd in my hands now, as if it didn’t belong to me anymore. 

_ ‘God damn it!’ _

Frustratingly palming my forehead, sweeping the fingers through the locks of hair with my other hand. I must have a migraine from all the stress and ridiculousness of things. I'd ought to tie him down next time, simply because  _ his _ sacrificial personality really gets on my nerves, especially in situations like these.

_ ‘That stupid loner…’  _

I guess that line could be used on me as well, however.

“Let’s go.” I turn to the light-gray hair.

“Yes sir.” Came his calm reply, purposefully avoiding bringing attention to my erratic motions.

“The frontline camps must never fall,” walking with a purpose, the rows of gathered knights bowing to me in anticipation. “We must push those machines back! This war is far from over.”

* * *

.

.

.

.

The wind howled over my head, buffeting sand and dust over me and the wasteland I traversed. Yesterday, I got a bit of information from Soulburner on where the frontlines were generally located. It was like a game of tug and war so the divide is always changing and zigzagging. Reasonably, it may have been easier getting there if I went along with them, but that is a risk I am not willing to take.

Spikes of pain would sometimes arise through the chip at random intervals… it was a sign. His presence… it’s completely back. He must know where I am now, but at least he didn't find me at the camp.

_ ‘I made the right decision after all…’ _

I just have to keep thinking like that, and it should all be fine. Let them think that I must have abandoned them. I can take their hate and anger, so long as they are safe from  _ me _ .

My gaze shifts its dust-stung irises to the sky; even though the gray clouds constantly dim the sun, little speckles of rays would just barely shine through. They were a halo of hope in this barren land. And from the looks of it, it appears to be about midday now. Those halos are quite something, despite the devouring shadows threatening its light, they still find a way to shine through. 

I continue my trek onward. My D-board hovering as close to the ground as possible, so as to avoid detection.

Though dust and broken and burning buildings, ghostly streets and homes kept as my constant companion. 

I picked up the pace. The odd tingle further alerted my senses. Sometimes it feels as if a predator was stalking me, and I’m sure it wasn't Ai. It was as if ferocious eyes were constantly observing me from afar, but I could never pinpoint them or confirm. Hopefully it is just my fragile mind playing tricks.

More ruined structures entered my vision. I slowed the board to a stop, hopping off of it to navigate through the debris.

The scent of rusted oil seems to be getting stronger. But.. there was something else in the air. The stench was almost like rot or something, and… iron?

I stepped faster, and faster. I’m not sure why, but all the warning bells of urgency were ringing in my head. I was getting closer, and soon, the full view of vast destruction was laid bare before my very eyes. My stomach instantly twisted. Gagging in reflex, I had almost expelled all the contents of my stomach immediately upon arrival. Forcing it back down, the bitter taste on my tongue.

Shaky steps led me towards a half destroyed concrete wall, which looked like it used to be a part of a grand building. I turn and lean my back along the concrete, slowly sliding down it. Breathing hard with sombered huffs. My legs were too shaky to support my posture upright. I could only swipe my head from side to side from utter disbelief.

Awful… absolutely awful.

I dared glance once more; lines of crimson never left, they ran amuck across the entire area. It was not a figment of my imagination as I truly wished it were.

There were crippled buildings that once housed innocents, smeared in the violent dance of crimson. Torn apart and decomposing bodies left in pitiful positions, ravaged as if gnawed on by animals. And the scorched figures had no one to care for them. Too fearful of other oppressing presences, so the bodies simply scatter as the wind slowly blows their ashes in sickening visuals. More dust to join the winds.

I wasn't expecting a pretty sight, but… but not this… I-I don't think I could ever forgive this…

The thought wrenches another nauseating spell through my gut. My tongue gags on the product of my salivary glands. Welling liquids surging up my throat.

Cough.

Cough.

Cough.

Disgusting aftertaste despite me forcing the contents back down again.

I shakily straighten my legs back up. This is my mission, I cannot afford to dwell on the horror any further than I already have, if I want to prevent further more tragedies just like it.

_ 'It's all your fault.' _

'Shut up!' I snapped at the devil's whisper.

His voice quickly quiets, forced back by my raging emotions.

My conviction renewed, I stepped with purpose. The atrocious sounds of mechanics drawing closer with every motion forward. I slink to the shadows to the inside of a crumpled building. 

"Ready!" Gruff voices shouted ahead, the sense of combat in their tones. It was a vaguely familiar voice however...

"And fire!" I could hear gears clinked and clanked. 

_ ‘I should hurry, they must be nearing completely exhausted resources by now.’ _

I took another step, but suddenly the ground beneath my feet began to break away. The sands quickly swirled down like quicksand, and any movement only served to trap me further. 

Trapped in the sliding sands and earth, lengthy steel shot through the ground. Dark wires swiftly surrounded me as the ground continued to cave. Panic flowed through me as I looked downwards, and from the dark underground were glowing blue eyes staring back at me. Reflected light bouncing off of their metallic claws and jagged teeth that seemed to beckon for me. 

Without much thought, I twist in the air. Grabbing one of the wires purposefully, I yanked myself with it. Then with a step over it, I was just barely able to slip through the other extended protrusions attempting to wrap around me. However, just as I was pulling myself upwards, I felt a strong pull at the back of my clothing. 

Claws began to drag me down. 

A sharp tug, and I wrenched my shirt away, freeing myself. Although, the shirt wasn’t so lucky, having come out of it completely ripped and torn at the bottom. With quick thinking, I willed a burst of wind. A summoned breeze launches me back out of the caved ground. Though with a little less than perfect landing, I am at least back on my feet on the outer of the ruined building. But the shadows immediately swoop after me. 

_ ‘These must be what I’ve been sensing all this time.’ _

The beastialoids steadily stalked forward in engagement. One by one they crawled out of the ground, easily outnumbering me. They won’t let me get away that easily huh.

I barrel-roll to the side as another tail struck at me, not giving me any breathing room. Swiping at the tail, it broke off from the green energy blade I conjured. A dark oily substance coats the dirt and grim. It’s mechanical screeches grating along my ear drums; a deafening and horrid sound. 

As I ready myself again for another attack, the broken tail swipes over my head. The sudden movement completely caught me off guard. 

It felt as if my eyes were being burned from the inside. They watered and stung with every flinch and movement. At such a dastardly time, my vision was left impaired by the dark inner substance leaking from the damaged tail.

“Shit.” I stepped back blindly, wiping furiously at my eyes.

“Shit!” I cursed again, waving the energy sword in front of myself in an attempt to ward them off. My vision still dimmed and clouded regardless of the rough wiping.

In my moment of distraction, a strong limb easily swings the sword from my hand. A heavy weight quickly pushes me to the ground. My arms held down by dangerously sharp steel claws. The cranking just above my ears indicates the teeth-like structures snapping up and down right in front of me.

“AHh!” I kicked both of my feet up at the chest of the beastialoid. The energy I tapped into skyrockets the beast back with a quick snap. My vision was still blurry and dark, forcing me to unsteadily fumble my way back up. Just what is in that oily substance to be so difficult to clear from my eyes.

This is an awful position to be in. I could feel their agitated energy signals just dripping as they prowl closer and closer in strategic hunting formation. I could no longer run back or flee anymore… I was encircled, and all my other options were locked.

“Master!!”Came a sudden hum in the far wind.

The beasts pounced, but not a single of my hair was touched.

Quick as a flash, familiar light-blue waves; calming electric yellow orbs; and soon those large beasts were sent flying. Steel smacked against steel like broken toys. Despite the chaotic scene before me, all the tension in my muscles seemingly vanished. Just the sight of his little dancing figure washed relief all over me.

“Ro… Roboppi.” I was wide eyed.

His small figure stands before me, his lithe but powerful body separating the beastialoids from me. His hoodie and pants looked more ragged and torn since the last time I saw him. His hair too, matted and ruffled as if he was dragged through the dirt... 

Just what—

“I’ll protect Master.” His high but brave voice interrupts my train of thoughts. “Nothing will ever harm Master.” He promised with venom lacing his squeak.

I blinked, and the next second I opened my eyes again, Roboppi’s small, blurry and rounded face was right in front of me. He moves his hand slowly, pressing it against my eyes. There was instant relief from the burning sensation and infernal itch.

Blinking the droplets of water away slowly, his small figure gradually cleared and became more defined. The pain lessened to a bearable degree, and the dark fog was almost nonexistent.

“Thank you.” He nodded at my thanks with a genuine smile.

“Alright, let me take care of this real quick first, Master.” His movements were so jolly and happy, as if he were just walking through a serene park. But the visuals were anything but...

The scene constantly evolved before me, the storm of steel was as violent as a natural disaster. He danced and spun around them like a little tasmanian devil. They weren’t able to fight him back at all. And soon, the violent dance transformed into a calm breeze as Roboppi swept all the broken parts and pieces off to the side. The path forward now cleared thanks to him.

“Master! I took care of it.” He energetically skips back towards me. Though my mouth was slightly agape. 

_ ‘I should have gotten used to this already.’ _

“Your strength never ceases to amaze me, Roboppi.” I teased him once he was within earshot. “How can such a small body pack such powerful punches?”

“Moh,” he pouted in good nature, “I could say the same to Master too.” His cheeks puffed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> W/N: I know it was a relatively short chapter, but….. But I wanted my fluffiness. Yay Roboppi!!! :3
> 
> UPDATED Camp Info:
> 
> ALPHA - Frontline Attack, Main Camp (Not hidden) > engaged in combat  
> BRAVO - Frontline Defense, Main Camp (Not hidden) > engaged in combat  
> CHARLIE - Frontline Supply/Refuge, Main Camp *Sieged/Destroyed*  
> DELTA - Frontline Communication/Secondary Defense, Main Camp   
> Yusaku ran away lol ;(
> 
> *Main Camps are the larger Fortress-like bases, Alpha and Bravo aren't hidden as they are the largest bases, but Charlie and Delta are hidden as they supply the two larger camps.
> 
> ——————
> 
> *Beta - Refuge/Supply Camp *Sieged/Destroyed*  
> Gamma - Refuge/Supply Camp [Research Station]  
> Sigma - Refuge Camp  
> Omega - Refuge Camp  
> Foxtrot - Refuge Camp *Sieged/Destroyed*  
> Leraine also found a camp, but which one?
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	15. Starless Nightmare

**** 15 ****

The feeble whimpers of a pitiful man; cracking pleas and a broken spirit. The dead silence all around him, with no one to hear his wish for help. Dark presences linger around him, but the shadow only offers gleeful misery in their illustrious jades.

Floating embers tickling along ashy skin running rich in crimson. Torn elegant uniforms from lifeless figures scattered among the concrete and burning wood. No longer were they able to serve their purpose, bent in odd and painful shapes with red smears.

“P-Please…” Frantic eyes trembling at the center of destruction.

“I’ll… I’ll give you a-a-anything!” pleas escape from the mouth of a pitiful worm. The shadows simply look on with disdain.

“So d-don’t... k-k-kill me pl-please!!!”

The blur of shadows launches forward suddenly, shaking the ground right next to the cries. The man looked as if he were about to faint from the force. A light scratch onto the side of his pale cheek was enough to silence. The blood draining from his face.

“Begging for your life?” A tall figure with obsidian armor, almost like an elegant black suit, steps forward. The fire from crimson flames illuminates its menace. “How pathetic.” Gleaming metallic fangs through its mask, which looked similar to those worn in the trenches of a war. Sharp sneers directed at the trembling middle aged man from their surrounding.

“Pl—”

A lengthy limb strikes forward. With a force easily capable of crushing steel playfully wrapped around the man’s windpipe, a soundless whimper following.

“You know, I don’t want to hear anymore of your irritating cries.” The obsidian armored figure says lazily as it increased the strength in its hold. A choked response was all it received in return. Gasps followed by more pitiful gasps. Clawing hands dripping with flowing crimson as self-preservation instincts kicked in. The floaty feeling of being unable to obtain fresh breath.

“So give your life some purpose, won’t you.” The metallic figure grins. “And tell me where your dear  _ lady _ is.” 

Finally, the crushing force decides to let up just enough to allow the man to breath once again. Frightened eyes met with soulless orbs, a dark abyss within those jades that were not truly smiling.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_ 'They're close.' _

Their electrical signals flowed through me, alerting me of their presence.

Moving limb by limb, I climbed the tower of debris and collapsed brick and stone; until finally, I am able to peek my head over the inorganic hill. 

I lay in the divide between man and artificial. 

Peering through the collapsed brick, gazing across the scattered cityscape towards its opposite side, which was a strikingly barren land of nothingness, even when compared to the rubble and fractured city. It was bleak and empty, dark and cold. Brittle shrubs and rotten wood sparsely spread. The very land itself was only liven up by the metallic sheen of droves and droves of metal forms—androids. Not a single speck of that land felt as if it could sustain life. 

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" Human voices called off a bit of ways from me, pulling me away from my hollow observation. I was hidden in the pile so they couldn’t see me from their low lying positions.

"FIRE!" At the voice’s command, several pinpoint streams of fire launch into the air, heading straight towards the opposing Aidroids. They would be beautiful if not for their destructive potential.

The metallic forms shift. They struck their gloved arms forward, posing a shield of gleaming blue crackle in front of them, acting like a circular shield.

The rain of fire connects, piercing through the breaks in the lines of dark steel. The earth seemed to scream at the abuse. The shuddering impacts swept several of the Aidroids into the air from just the force of impact onto the earth. Metal bodies falling back down onto several more in a domino effect. But just as they were swiftly dealt with, they were just as quickly, if not faster, easily replaced by more Aidroids simply taking their place. They glow neon blue through their visored titanium helmets as dark as a starless night, and cloaked as if pure nightmares.

And so they continue their dreadful advance, unhindered and unfeeling. Spawns that seemed to endlessly rise from hell.

Another wave of bursting fire rains on the immortal army once more, but once again, the Aidroids simply replaced themselves with more units. Marches and stomps continue unfettered—slowly and dreadfully.

"Sir, our projectile supplies are now down to their last!" A soldier informs a tall man at the forefront, most likely the commander. His face visibly contorting with displeasure at the foreboding news.

Recognition instantly floated within me.

"Those still able, come with me!" The commander finally decides, vaulting over their makeshift trench. "Fire the remainder of our shells now!" His lengthy black hair rattled from its breaking hair tie. He ran forward with the wind behind him. The tie snapped and released the flow of dark hair, his image most like a demon.

Multiple arcs of fire launch into the skies at their charge. Several stomps push themselves out of the trenches to follow, bravely charging forward with their commander at the forefront. Patterning quakes rumble the earth. The bursts of flames sweep through the overwhelming lines of steel. Through the flames, the knights brandished their guns and swords. The smoke and embers engulfed all, and the Aidroids seemed to be momentarily caught off guard. And all hell breaks loose. Chaotic scrambles; fury swipes; careless charges.

"Captain, on your left!" I hear a knight shout. The black haired commander moves swiftly, evading to the right in just barely dodging sharpened claws that leaked with his blood from a scratch that could have been life-threatening. Quickly twisting despite the pain to sink steel into the neck joint of the Aidroid—a weak point in Aidroid’s armor plating.

Though the humans were making progress in slowing the advance, the sea of metal seemed endless. It is obvious that it would be a futile battle with an overwhelming number of losses.

My legs seemed to spring forward on their own will.

"Captain! We're being overwhelmed!"

"Damn," I can hear the hint of desperation within his voice, "when are reinforcements going to get here?!"

_ ‘They’ll be overrun soon!’ _

An Aidroid sweeps right in front of the commander. Startled eyes viewing the dark blade within clawed hands, ready to lop his head right off as it waves high in the air.

“Duck!” The green energy pulses in my hand. Following my instincts, I swipe a wide arc of my arm. A crescent shape launches forward at incredible speeds.

“What—” The commander reflexively ducks to the ground, along with several other soldiers and knights.

The glowing emerald digs straight into a long line of Aidroids. Electrical sparks flaring like an uncontrollable fire. Machines bursting, corroded from within as their pieces scatter about. 

As I continued running towards him, the scene around me blurred for a split second. A strong force would have repercussions.

“Roboppi! Now!” I grit my teeth.

“Aye, Master!” Light blue cheerfully follows suit, the wind brushing through the waves of blue silk. A spring in his jump, and he overarches everything on the battlefield. With propulsion in his feet, he lands like a rocket right into the enemy’s frontlines. The earth vigorously quaking from the sudden burst of energy. Figures of dark metal comically sent flying back with spectacular force.

I lunged forward, reaching the side of the commander, and hooking my hand around his forearm, I pulled him back and into a shallow ditch. Several other knights run as well, regrouping into the ditch with us.

“You?!” His expression filled with shock the instant he finally got a good look at me.

“You will be overrun,” I say matter of factly, ignoring the many questions on the verge of tipping from his tongue. “It’s not a matter of ‘if’ but ‘when.’”

_ ‘Even with Roboppi distracting them for so long, there’s just too many to stop completely.’ _

The man grits his teeth, seeming to want to retort, but knew that my foreboding words were true.

“Captain Zane!” One of the knights slid into the ditch with us. “What should we do sir?” Worried and anxious eyes pleading for a solution from their commanding officer.

I glance back onto the deadly field, trauma-inducing images of people and machines falling one after another. Warm skin splattered like pests. Gears and wires ripped and torn as if they were monsters.

“I know…” He says softly under his breath, only meant for my ears. “But many are depending on us here.” His voice louder this time, enough for the other knights to hear. The black-haired man quickly stands, the sense of pride and bravery radiating from his shoulders.

“I’m fighting too.” I declare with a firm stand.

“Kid,” he chuckles, “you need to get back to the camp. I’ll send a squad to escort you.” He brushes me off, hand shifting towards the pistol in his holster.

“I know your company is already out of resources.” I swiftly take a step in front of him once again, my gesture reiterating my intention.

“You need to use every resource available to you,” My fierce and unrelenting emeralds hide power behind them, “So use me.”

As flames of darkness helled over the trenches still keeping us relatively covered, he released a reluctant huff. The heavy breath of exhaustion, and hollow eyes wishing for the end of this... this madness gripped me as cold as artic, madness contained within the deep darks of his hollows.

“Alright.” He stares me directly in the eyes, unflinching and unrelenting.

“Use this.” The scent of gunpowder hits my nostrils as he pushes the carbon gray weapon to my chest. A simple glance is the final look he gives me before he unsheathed a broad sword, and swiftly hops out of the ditch. 

“Cut them off in a pincer attack!” His voice echoed over the firing of gunpowder and clatter of steel against steel. His shadow sinking further and further into the mess of screeching dust and smoke.

The pistol creaks from the tightening resolve in my grip. 

“I’ll be able to help them now.”

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dark steps echo the winding halls, filled with purpose and malicious glee. These steps knew these walls well. They knew the ins and outs of every branching path. The maze-like structure littered in repeating patterns. One can easily find themselves lost and trapped with no way out, as that was the intended design by its dark maker. 

Steps continue swiftly, trekking hard metallic pounding down various spirals of stairs. The darkness grew darker through each passing floor. The lanky shadow briskly navigates sharp corners and hidden doorways. Then finally, heavy doors slam apart, beyond it reveals a blinding white light from within.

"I got more stuff!" A deep and husky voice boasts. 

A dark figure steps through the doorway. With a swing of its arm forward, a blurred shape is tossed in. The light weight screeches in as it skids across the cold surface. Quite the sickening crack with a body contorting in a crescent. A slow stop, then several sets of blue orbs curiously observe the seemingly lifeless figure that was carelessly tossed inside. The dark figure at the doorway smirking in arrogant triumph as it awaited praise.

"Must you always cause a racket everywhere you go?" A rebuking voice growled, a deep and silvery baritone. The silver and black figure strides over the limp person on the floor. "And this one is already dead," a low tsk, "Useless." Cruelty conducted; the annoyed figure simply kicks the cold body away.

"Whoops, my bad." The figure from the doorway slinks further in. "Such a pathetic species, died so easily just from a few smacks. I didn't even notice he was dead." It snickers while proding at the limp form with its foot, but as expected there was no movement, not even the sign of breathing.

Protrusions from the silver and black figure's back move slightly, the carbon and fibrous micro plates shifting its jet-like wings off towards its backside. And with a snort, it turns away to resume work before the other had rudely interrupted. "There's plenty of them, it makes no difference if you dispatch one or a hundred."

"I thought to have this one as a trophy since his dueling skills weren't half bad. I thoroughly enjoyed myself when breaking his will." The gleam of fangs appear through its jagged blood-red helmet. "Anyways, Leraine is still out on his mission, I presume?" The husky voice changes slightly as its terrifying helmet shifts away, revealing a fiery auburn-haired figure. Despite it's more humanlike appearance, the amber glow within his irises retains their beastly nature.

“If you have time for idle talk, then make yourself useful. Your very presence is distracting.” The android waves the other off with a swish of its jetlike wing, finding no pleasure in the other’s haughty nature. Gears creak as it inputs lines of code and data into a large computer mainframe. Wires and tubes extending in all sorts of directions into the walls and high ceiling.

Large containers filled with a strange liquid, and covered things submerged within them.

“How heartless, brother.” The animalistic android grins playfully.

The rest of the metal figures in the room return their gaze back to their stations at the main computer. And much like the jet-winged android, resumed inputting data and observing several monitors.

But there was a third imposing presence in the white room filled with scientific tools. Though it simply remained quiet as its other two counterparts engaged in cruel banter and conversation. Opting to instead cast its observant jade eyes at the lifeless body that had been treated negligently. Its gaze taking in the poor lifeless form. The man wasn't even that old either, a male youth who looked about twenty or younger. 

_ ‘Such wasted life…’ _

* * *

.

.

.

.

“Hurry!” Soulburner’s tone carried that sliver of desperation.

“I know! I know!” I followed quickly.

The message for urgent help from the direct warzone came in just minutes ago. With Spectre assessing the damages and states the ALPHA and BETA camps were in, only Ghost Girl, Soulburner, and I, along with two platoons of forty knights each went ahead. This is strictly a rescue mission. With this few of us still able, we can’t afford stretching our resources any further.

_ ‘Please let us make it in time.’ _

Please... those hopeful youth who seek leadership in me... 

Please… those lost veterans who need a spark to reignite their resistance...

Please… death only brings more misery…

The rancid scent of decay lingers within the dry stale air as we pass by crumbling towns, and the remains of glorious scrappers that we once prided ourselves with. Seeking to touch god itself if it were truly observing the follies of humanity. 

Everything now seems so far long ago, almost like a wistful dream. It feels as if we are living in a nightmare.

But then...Fire. The darkening embers glow with raging sparks, fluttering into my vision. Angry gray and dark clouds made up of entirely toxic fumes and ash.

“My god…” Ghost Girl’s soft voice, much smaller than usual.

Soulburner’s mouth agape as if in denial, but there was only a silent gasp.

Our eyes fixed and glued to the scene before us… we couldn’t tear our eyes away, even if the seemingly hopeless sea of terrifying darkness overcomes us.

* * *

.

.

.

.

It felt as if there was strength pulsing beneath my feet with every step I took forward. Strides as if gliding like a cloud; falling plates and powdered fields dancing around my swift form. 

My right arm points forward with an instantaneous arc.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Muscles screamed, but power continued to pump through veins and arteries; crimson dropping through the wind; stretches instantly woven back together as if monstrous tears didn’t exist in the first place. The constant pain dulled by the high of adrenaline.

Battlecries vocaling all around me, many of them cut short...

Gnashing teeth sprint towards me. Luminous blues that held a kind of life of their own.

CHOMP!

Silver teeth hide the pistol along with my hand.

Slash!

Slash!

Slash!

Forcibly ripping the fragile flesh from their capture. A fury of both pain and unyielding will I’ve never experienced before. A fire burning through both my mind and body. 

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK.

I can move my hand again.

Slash!

Slash!

The emerald follows my voice, no matter how deranged I was falling.

Sla— 

_ ‘Power has its repercussions.’ _

With the sweet whisper of demons, his familiar darkness wafting over me. Through his voice instantly came excruciating sensations I’ve never felt before. The grip is furious enough to stab through my pale skin. Shards of green burst into bits of data, cutting my hands, and upwards on my arms. Dark curling scars almost lovingly.

“AAARGH!”

A feeble hunch over the crimson and black oil stained field, one knee still keeping my head up. One eye still unblinded by the oil and crimson rain.

War… war makes people crazy…

“Yusaku!”

A familiar voice zigzags through the impossible mess to navigate. Parting through the sea of darkness, his perfect form easily defeating any enemy hindering his path. Ah… I can’t help but smile. 

A shining white light in the dark. And I am reminded again that there are three reasons why I’m always saved by him.

_ ‘1, ingenius strategies. 2, infectious self-confidence. And 3, his kind—’ _

Something suddenly dropped onto my face. It felt like ink.

A slow hand trudding up to my cheek, where I felt the droplets. Slowly moving the hand away after wiping at it. I look at it as if puzzled by the most difficult riddle. It was smeared in red… crimson red.

A choked sound barely audible, but I heard it. I heard it because it was close enough to be heard.

THUD…

“R—Ry—?” I blink and blink and blink my one good eye slowly up and down. Widened emerald eyes shine with water. Appearing was an almost insane grin from the lightning behind his fall.

“Ryoken?” A barely audible response…

This must be a nightmare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> W/N: *Gasped*
> 
> Actually took me such a long while to get in the right mood for writing this story Oof. I’ve been writing my extras more, but I finally did get in the mood to write more Guilty Throne today so finally got through this, YAY!
> 
> I know I said I’d like to do 2 chapter updates on the same day, but I feel this one may need some digesting lol. Next chapter update sometime today (soon), I wanna sleep now Zzzzz.
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	16. The Wolf

**** **16** ****

  
  


The danger lurking within is quite the lonely abode. Wishes of a lively and curious spunk eagerly exploring these halls, but he slipped through skeleton fingers.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Restless tapper.

Hollow white light flashing, uneventful like the dull static of a screen. And then finally, calming dark ocean blue settled in the view of electric eyes I peered through.

“Good.” The unconsciously bored huff escapes my dark, cold lips.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

The choraling ticks; the abrupt melodies of swishing off screens, of all but one screen left lit on its lonesome. The shadows encroach, weaving vines splintering towards the single light.

Golden snakelike orbs fixate as those shining green lights within slowly open, taking in the world. Majesty that I’ve been dearly missing. I want to hold them in my hands, and never again let them go. Priceless jewels deserve to be kept away somewhere safe. Somewhere where no one can damage or dirty it. It is unfathomable that such dirt beneath him dare cling onto the unsullied paleness.

“Beautiful as an emerald.” A lovingly soft whisper.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap...

* * *

.

.

.

.

“Retreat?” I quickly grabbed his sleeve as he gave me a look of disbelief. “What…” His pale blue eyes glance back at me with a dumbfounded expression.

“I'm saying, take the injured knights and soldiers, and retreat.” I tug him back more strongly this time. My body shifts so that I am now in front of him and blocking his way.

“You’re joking...” He chuckles, but his expression was filled with anger. “Soulburner!” my name is like venom on his tongue, “I am supposed to lead them!”

“If you go out there headstrong, that is a quick death sentence.” Sternly glaring back with my own pride and determination on the line. Pointing towards the drowning sea of merciless Aidroids devouring are forces. A quick wave of my hand silences his budding retort. “Revolver, they need you. I understand you, I truly do. Yusaku is right there fighting desperately. Do you think I feel nothing from seeing that?” The same emotion threatening to spill over me like that day... that day when that monstrous red beast...

“Do you think that I would not also like to just run up to him and take him out of that snare of death?” Despite the deafening falls of iron and steel drowning painful screams, my voice rose above. “We can’t let his valor go to waste! You know, he knows, we all know! This sliver of hope we still hold onto will be forever lost if we lose you. So just accept it!” My grip on his shoulder was as firm as steel. “It takes more courage to retreat and regroup.”

Those few moments of thought to my words sends new waves of understanding through Revolver and to all the knights behind us.

“Tch.” He finally nods, though grimly.

A hollow grin in return. “I’ll cover your back. Spectre will have my head otherwise.”

A soft chuckle breaks that tension lingering on a thin line between us.

“Alright, but I’ll also cover your back.” He raises his arm with a smirk, his silver coat moving with his fluid motion. “Tactical retreat!” His voice echoes throughout the mesh of steel and gunpowder. Despite the drowning noise of battle, his voice always seems to conquer them all.

I hop forward while Revolver directs the retreating and injured knights and soldiers back towards the direction of the main camps. 

“You with me?” I give a confident smirk to Ghost Girl. Her purple-platinum hair sways as a sniper rifle anchors onto her shoulder, aimed and ready.

“I got you covered.” She says with a heavy click from the metal.

Quickly brandishing my silver blade, a sharpened katana ready to slice through their wires. Running forward with power in our steps, I caught up to a familiar figure. The company of knights ready at my back as they smoothly encircle us like a protective shield.

“What took you so long?” The wine-haired man pants, exhaustion clear in his voice.

Lowered eyes as my expression turns apologetic.

“Missed all the fun,” he quipped, “Just about finished with these scrap heads.”

A genuine laugh I haven’t felt in a long time. “Bonus points then?”

“Of course.” The young man says cheekily. “Though Blue Angel is already far ahead of us.” His sword and duel disk readily gleams, “Don’t tell my brother I’ve been here though, you know how worried he gets.” And he's off with a sprint and a cocky smile. Truly he isn’t that same timid and scared boy from the incident, now he can take charge on his own.

I joined his charge while taking a scan of the battle. The Aidroids that manage to slip by Yusaku and Roboppi up ahead geared straight for us. Gunpowder and steel clattering into my eardrums. The spartan-like formation we took up. And the war is ablaze with fierce thrust of steel into steeled joints, with small steps forward after carefully maneuvering through each metal body dispatched. 

“Zane!” Stepping right next to the well known Captain who went to intercept first, I quickly summoned my cards. “Salamangreat Blaze Dragon and Salamangreat Heatleo, assist him!” The blazing beasts propel forward, smashing against the waves of Aidroids.

My pounding legs bring up next to the Captain.

“Leave me behind.” The dark-haired man says a bit winded. The dark waves of eerie darkness and hollow electric blue lights hound toward us.

Then suddenly, a small blue android speeds above us. He instantly shoots upwards at an angle, like a falling meteor from the sky. His small but sturdy body pounds down onto the Aidroids converging on our position. His electric yellows the only thing remaining within the scene of his destruction, they even sent trembles down my spine.

“Thank you, Roboppi.” I nod quickly. His electric eyes scanning over us, though a bit uncomfortable for me personally. The realization setting in that for a small, petite body, he sure can dish out such frightening power.

Gradual murmurs of distrust softly broke through the knights, but none outright challenging. Needing a distraction from the fact he is something more than human, it is of great timing that the always elegant dark blue flutters into my vision, gliding as if an angel. She dances across the sky with her crystal bella, and her presence alone garners all the knights' attention away from the fact that an enemy is so close to us, and even more incredulous that he was helping us.

“Marincess Wonder Heart, stomp on their hearts!” The dancing blue angel smirks. The crystal dancer she commanded hops down, gently letting her partner down first. Then with a vicious hurricane, the dancer shoots out bubbles of energy. The lovable multicolor appearance was a stark contrast to the devastation the dark legion of Aidroids endured. But even as lines of metal fell with sickening thuds, even a powerful attack like that couldn’t do much to dent the seemingly endless lines of units that simply took their place and continued the advance. At her side was the same young wine-haired man again. Both ready for another fight again.

“Revolver needs our help!” The small blue android speaks up, lightly pulling at my sleeve. My yellow eyes instantly trained onto him, followed suit by the pairs of gray and purple eyes.

“Follow me.” Rockets from the soles of his shoes keeps him hovering, the feel of urgency within the android’s movements.

“Zane.” 

“Yes, sir.” He quickly replies, understanding my intention.

Without a question, the three of us immediately follow behind the blue-haired android. Leaving Zane to take command and hold the legion here for a while.

“He’s over here.” Roboppi beckons us over. “Badly injured.” Further into another sea of dark metal and more fragile bodies engaged in heated fury. The daunting steel giving chase to the fleeing injured.

As the three of us came over a large stack of deactivated Aidroids while being cleared by Roboppi, the flash of silver and white moving around quite lively greeted us.

“Huh?” My confused glance to both Jin and Blue Angel were returned by the same confusion in their eyes. 

“He looks alright to me?” Her voice speaks the question burning in me.

“Not yet.”

And suddenly a small flash of electric rushes past all of us. The vortex of wind pulling us forward slightly into a stumble. And within the next second, the quickly summoned small rain of crimson was all I could focus on. Even as chinks of small chips scratched my palms.

“The perfect act with all the pieces finally here.” 

Instincts screaming at me just from that one look it gave. My legs were like jelly just from that eerie lightning with a plastered insane grin, clearly enjoying this very moment.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Slow streaks flow into the muddied earth. Hallowing crimson of a dreadfully rich red. Barely any visible movement from shallow breaths most certainly difficult for him to obtain right now.

Snapping my horror-filled eyes up, viewing those soft, yet dangerous orbs of lightning upon the soft and seemingly harmless face of one I’ve cherished for most of my life. 

“Roboppi?” A soft tremble in disbelief. “Why…”

Silence permeates between us. The guilt clearly shown by his stained hand.

“So Master,” an indifferent smile plasters onto his baby face, “shall I continue with the others? Or are you going to come back now?” As if he did not just commit murder, the casual evading of the prompt answer I was desperately searching for; the slow movement of a smooth criminal, and his flashed teeth finally started a fire.

Distance calls of names echo, but they all seemed too far away now. Something else requires all my attention at this moment. And that beast of flames quickly engulfs me from within.

“ROBOPPI!” A new fury slinking into my rattling voice.

It was as if a shot of adrenaline was just injected into my body, I didn’t even realize how tired I was before, until now. Ignoring the dull aches and numbing trickles beneath the skin to my muscles and bones itself. Recklessly, I launch forward with a monstrous wind behind my sails. Within both hands crackled and sparkled berserking emeraldized energy. But reciprocating my own fire beast was his own kind of beast, except Roboppi's was a wilder green-eyed monster.

A heavy limb easily swatts the side of my abdomen, but in that same moment satisfaction lit up my face. I wondered why earlier, but this… energy... this intensity...

_ ‘This feels good.’ _

Green sparks of crystals ravage through my fist as it connects with bone breaking steel.

Crack!

The oiled sounds of curved metal drones through my eardrums just before the retaliating force springs me backward. Sprinkles of colored droplets wrung out from a gritted yelp as I flew with thunder. Ribs most definitely cracking right through the meet up with concrete walls. 

The alluring sensation of floating, and the hazed dance of shifting colors. Blurred images gradually sharpened and chased away dazed imagery. Clear shadows looming over my wheezing body, with only small halos lighting the overgrown skeleton of rubble. The majority of light that allows me visibility coming from the large hole I was blasted through.

That mop of electric blue pops a look into the caving building he had just flung me into.

“So that’s still a no..?” A soft disappointed chirp slips in. 

Crack...

Uncomfortable looking twists resets his jaw, so now his curious eyes gaug me.

“Well, that’s exactly why Big bro said to wait.” A casual bounce in his hops. “He really knows everything.” His childlike praise, and those narrowing honey-lemon eyes were my source of discomfort and flare.

Slowly he turns away from me, purposely slow. He’s found new toys—new targets. Figures he can maul now within his reach.

“Roboppi!” I force myself up, flaring rage, while the digging stones and chips marred my flesh. My feeble legs were barely supporting my weight. The temporary strength gifted to me now like a curse destroying my body from the inside. 

“Ai did this to you, didn’t he?”

“Big bro fixed me, yes,” he replies slowly, still taking small steps away from me, and only giving me a short glance.

“Stop!” I raise my voice once more, hoping that some sliver of his kindness remains untouched. “This isn’t like you, Roboppi.” This seems to resonate with him, since electric yellows steady their gaze back towards me as if in thought.

“Well,” he starts slowly, “this is how I was originally supposed to be.” A sudden raise of his hand.

Flying shadows roar above the field of war. Drones and drones of thundering trembles as the skies are blanketed in darkness. His hand was the signal.

"Roboppi, don't do this. You are more than what Ai is forcibly coding you to be."

My words seem to fall on deaf ears.

“Nothing else matters except for Master,” his indifferent gaze returns as he turns back to the warzone. An odd light in his eyes, was he looking forward to future destruction with…. glee?

I spat with distaste lingering my thoughts. It was as if I could genuinely hear  _ his _ insane laughter right next to me. The churning dread welling from my throat. 

Despite the pricking sensation of needles stabbing my body due to the constant movement, I shove passed Roboppi, but it was too late. The screams of fire and death hounded all around me, it were as if hell. The crimson streaks; the carelessly flung cold bodies cast aside; the torn fragile flesh from traumatized eyes, and the hollow faces looking to me for help… but I... I...

Wine purple follicles catch my eyes, bravely standing amidst the overwhelming dark wave. By his side were the yellowed eyed oranges flames, the ghostly platinum, and the deep blue angel. The wine-haired man commanded with such familiarity to me… and slowly those broken dots of once fearful gray eyes, and the malicious lightning came to the forefront of my clouded mind.

_ ‘I leave the rest to you.’ _

“?!” Those words, someone said those words to me once… Someone… very important to me.

And like a broken record skipping multiple phrases of a completed song, another vivid image fought to the forefront. A vast blue sky supporting me through our darkest hours…

It was only a matter of seconds, until the encroaching dark waves drowned them all.

I flick back around, a determined but succumbing grip on his small shoulders.

“Roboppi, stop the legion.” The soft words that I’ve never wanted to say. “I won't resist you, and I will go back, but so long as you stop the attacks right now.” 

Visibly brightening eyes look at me with pure triumph and an uncomfortable happiness.

“OKAY!” With a swift raise of his small hand, and the ominous glow of lightning within his irises.

The clamoring of dark metal creak to an instant halt. The battered few remaining eyeing the seemingly frozen army with confusion and distrust. I searched for those burning yellow eyes; until finally, we locked gazes for a short few seconds. Long silent words mouthing to him from my lips. The gradual appearance of horror creeping onto his expression at his quick realization, but not another second was allowed for us.

A jealously tight grip wraps my waist, thin but dangerous. The wind quickly strumming below my feet with a bounce. My flaring nostrils from the sting within smoked skies. Dusted breeze zoomed, and quickly we left behind now dimming figures. The waved and blurred dark and dead lights wisp past my barely open eyelids. That tower of pointed teeth seemingly made from darkness itself—its reach crept closer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> W/N: Little pig, little pig, let me come in. Don't worry, I am just a harmless sheep ;)
> 
> Sorry it wasn’t a dream xD
> 
> W/C: I think I laughed too much at the smooth criminal joke, like breh it’s not even that funny, but haha my brain being stupid lol.
> 
> ❤💖❤💖❤💖❤💖❤
> 
> Your reviews are wonderful and truly make my day brighter. I always get inspired to write more whenever I see your engagement with my story. Again, thank You all for leaving lovely reviews and comments. :)
> 
> ❤💖❤💖❤💖❤💖❤
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/
> 
> EDIT: Yay finally all updated and caught up with my fanfiction net counterpart! I hope you all have a great day, and thank you for reading my story 💖


	17. Heartbeat

**** 17 ****

  
  


The darkness swimming in clouds of shadowing grays. Towering menaces clawing towards the heavens. Their jagged talons gripping the earth in a choke hold. As the grays pass me in a blur, the darkness only grows larger, and ever taller. The surrounding land was bare of all natural growth as I remembered. Still a shadow of its former self, relentlessly left behind by the dark overcast.

Clink.

Clank.

Creak.

The sea of dark metal stood tall, praising appendages struck out as if in mocked celebration. Blue hues contain not a shred of malicious intention, unlike the burning blue flames from before.

The small hands holding me steady—gently, as they curl under my chest and pull me up closer to his lithe body. The alarmingly close metallic walls just skimmed along the back of my stained fabric as we flew through a jagged opening. The smallest tinge of light engulfed as the looming darkness swallowed me.

SLAM!

Natural light was banned from entering. The shadow of carbon steel panels, and thick clicks only sent further second guesses to the forefront of my mind. Now the amber lights greeted me, dim and still too toned to observe with clarity. 

Encroaching darkness and winding gray halls through crooked archways. The mouths of serrated teeth-like spikes strutting forth from clandestine doorways, jaws like a beast watering for me. Then the chandelier of golden crystals breaks the dimness from my eyes. Never have I seen beauty like the Palace of Versailles, before. 

Gazing my slightly squinted eyes towards the top of the hollow, there were several more flights above us, only visible between the large obsidian columns lit like hellfire. They lined the murky glass reflecting the ambers between their blackstone.

Soon, the wind gradually steadied, gently until a complete stop. Small hands finally let go. 

Trembling muscles from my lower limbs. My shocked emeralds quickly darting across the gigantic room once freed. There was very elegant carpeting of a deep red like wine. The wool fabric was worth far more than everything I ever owned, with wide and trimmed sparks of pure gold intertwined. Following the intimidating red trail to the very end, and there lays a magnificent throne atop a series of long steps. It looked as if a waterfall of gold poured from the armrests and backrest of the throne. Furthering the contrast with my smaller stature against its brandished blades of gold, with lengthened tops more stunning than the feathers of a peacock.

Glance.

Swish.

Glance.

Always prepare for an unexpected fight or flight.

Then the frost chills suddenly crawled up the bones on my back. My muscles stancing immediately into a run position. The instinctual need to run almost overwhelming, but I whipped it away, forcing those legs to remain defiant in place. The flames returned to my emerald eyes.

Amused golden orbs.

Thud...

An unexpected sound of something… _ falling? _ My ears perking towards its direction, eyes quickly following suit with both a curious and defensive nature.

Quickly widening green orbs.

A fleshy tone dimly lit from the amber glows right next to the set of marbled steps. The fine carpet slightly tinged by the run of crimson running through grievous tears. The meek hollows of a plea on the tip of blistered lips, unwittingly spitting more droplets of crimson.

TAP.

The angry metallic rift garnering my attention back, whipping my gaze towards the golden seat. The dance of horror within my eyes.

“Leraine,” his usual low velvety voice, but it sounded a bit... distorted.

Step.

Step.

Step.

“Get  _ that _ out of here,” the flash of whites subtly contorts his expression, but just as quickly cloaks itself, once again.

“We will continue later, I have more important matters to accommodate right now.” The falseness of his wide smile from ear to ear.

A tall shadow suddenly slinks into view, barely lit from the soft amber hues, but it alone was telling of his inhuman characteristics.

“Yes, my Liege,” the ominous jade light from the slits on his flawless face peering through the mask of darkness.

“N-No…” the figure crawled with all his might. His frantic eyes searching my own with the sense of hysteria. “P-p-please! Sav—”

“Tch.” The figure of omnipotent darkness cracked slightly. Funny that sometimes even  _ he _ can’t reign over everything all of the time.

A dark limb instantly snakes forwards, choking the feeble sounds silent. The vice grip cracked so painfully tight. And the crawling crimson was swiftly, and ruthlessly separated away from me. 

A subtle gleam of white beneath his dark mask within his respectable bow. Iced muscles refusing to budge and ram forward.

Elegantly, his metal steps thumped and thumped without resistance, whisking away the begging of the choking man from my sight. The shadows engulfing them both as they disappeared just like smoke.

  
  


* * *

~•●🟢●•~

  
  


The dark King who carries themselves as if royalty. His slow steps inching closer and closer to the shrinking figure eyeing him with restless unease. 

Step.

Step.

Step.

Until finally, golden orbs can gaze right into emerald ones. Gold that paralyzed any and all who dare defy him. At once, sharp livid green eyes puncture through the fear, gazing right back into his golds.

“My apologies about the unruly disturbance.” Golden slits twinkle in the light, contrasting the swirls of both his kind hospitality and resentful glint.

The smooth swish of the midnight-black coat with golden trims as his lean arm swept forward. The flutter of his elegant black dress shirt with his velvet motion. And as gentle as a kind lover, he takes the pale hand softly within his own, despite the visible tremble from the other. The care in the hold, as if he were afraid the pale limb would easily break. The dark fabrics bend with his slight bow as he brings the back of the hand to tap his cold lips. 

The barely held boil finally spilled over.

“You VILE!”

The pale hand sharply yanks itself away.

“You FIEND!!” 

Clenched fingers wrapped the collar of the mocking royal shirt.

“You BASTARD!!!”

Like lightning, a pulled back knuckle shoots out, slamming against his sturdy jaw with a resound clank. The other set of fingers tightly holding firm on the nook of the collar.

CLANK!

CLANK!!

CLANK!!!

Successive hit after, successive hit. The force would easily knock even a trained boxer out, and yet, the flawless smirk never left the gold one’s lips. 

CLANK!!

The crimson drips.

Clank!

The crimson drops. 

Clank.

The crimson flows.

Thud...

Gentle hands once again capture the thin pale hands within his own.

“You poor thing,” he cooed, golden eyes dark and unreadable, “see, look at what happened to your hands.” A tidy handkerchief pulled from the tailored packets of his coat. Careful pats soak the tinge of red from the sullied hand.

Emerald eyes searching upward to meet the gold. Haggard breaths, and the slightly blurred shapes. But it was clear that there was not even a single dent on his confident expression.

“Dear Roboppi,” His voice was calm, as if he were talking to a child. “Would you let us have a few minutes alone for a nice chat?”

“Awww…” Honey lemon eyes visibly sunk. “But don’t take too long, I wanna play with Master too.” Instantly springs his yellows as he bounced, disappearing with a soft clink of metal infused wood clattering behind him.

A perfect smile upon golden hues escorted the small android on his way out.

“Did you get that all out of your system now?” His golden irises turn, locking back onto the green. But within were those burning green sparks that flared up, once again.

“You piece of shit!” Small sparks of emerald reacting with the scorching emission, layering over crimson stained hands. But the fist never connected.

“As much as I would like to spoil and indulge you,” the stronger firmly clasped over the angered sparks. Long fingers etching over the clenched ones; unmoving, and unable to press forward into the undentable. “I don’t think this is a healthy coping technique.”

“You know you deserve it!” The smaller male venomously spat, the sheer size of the throne room amplifying his anger.

“Do I now?”

“YOU!” Emerald eyes flashed heatedly. Quickly, the second pale fist zooms over the dark figure’s arm, close to upcutting right under his smirking chin.

But the golds only smiled.

His combed mop of silky onyx swaying as he twirled, pulling the younger male along with his whimsical dance segment. Longer fingers speedily over slightly shorter ones as they freeze them within their grip. Guiding steps of feathery lightness easily led the other, happily pulling him along with his ballad. While golden eyes sparkled with blissful cheer, raging emeralds only sought to further burn.

“What do you think you are doing.” Unamused eyes scrutinize the taller man, though still retaining their shimmer of fire.

“Why, celebrating.” Toothy grin met the frown.

Amber lights seem to dim slightly more as the far experienced body led them around the serene ballroom floor of the throne of marble, obsidian, and gold. They sweep the smaller towards the blinding tower, to the fountains of obsidian, and then finally, right underneath the opaque crystals centered high above them. The elegantly dangling crystals became their most prominent spotlight. And the subtle chimes swirl in time with them.

Careful twirls pulling his mind away from the dangers. Careful long feet leading him across far reaching pillars. And careful hands holding him from falling. Smooth strings following the golden-eyed’s stringing motions directing the smaller male.

But then those longer arms suddenly push the blue-haired backward in betrayal.

And he found himself suddenly falling!

Tension with just a few inches to spare, a swift and smooth arm cloth in fine fabric hooks under his back, pulling him back slightly upward in tune with the beat of melodic strings. Longer legs hooking just under the smaller’s, keeping him from toppling over completely. Emeralds wide with eyebrows still furrowed, and his rounded face flushed from the seemingly aggressive act from those golden eyes. 

In this new position, gravity sweeps his sapphire hair back so elegantly. Despite the somewhat torn and sullied clothes he still had on, the smaller male glowed so ethereally. And those bewitched and bewildered emeralds seemed to be unable to tear away, only able to look up at the darkness of onyx with a daze. Clearly, those golden hues are simply enjoying his quickly shifting expressions.

With a careful pull, blue strands land up against a sturdy wall. Dark entrapping arms snaking around the more fragile and slimmer waist—a sheltering cage. 

And the finale of crescendoing strings and chimes silences.

  
  


* * *

~•●🟢●•~

  
  


Bump.

Bump.

Bump.

It was as if an organ were making those thumps, along with the comforting warmth encasing my restless mind and physically exhausted body.

_ ‘I could just stay like this forever…’ _

Sleepy…

Slowly, I turn my head up with heavier eyelids growing groggier. Suddenly, the stinging flash of gold reminds me quickly. I pushed my arms outward, flinching his arms from around me. With speed in my steps, I jumped backwards, keeping my distance away from his danger. Taken aback slightly, his eyes blinked. But when they opened again, that same sneer of overconfidence returned.

“You just love to make things more complicated,” he easily straightens himself, “Don’t you, Yusaku?”

Nails biting too hard against the palms of my fist.

“First Roboppi,” teeth gritting against teeth, “then him, you inhumane, heartless animal!” Heavy accusations spatting from my returning anger.

His movements jerked slightly. Golden eyes unblinking, as if pondering.

“Well, true that I certainly am not a filthy human.” He blinks with an aloof voice, once more. “Though, it is hurtful how you say such crass words to me.” He brushes forward, cold breath tingling my alert skin. His arms inching slowly with every false word he spouts.

“Hurtful… hurtful?!” My voice reached the highest note it could. “You tormented me! You killed so many right in front of my very eyes. And yet you say what I do is hurtful?!” I lashed out with glowing emerald sparks morphing into a knife within my hand.

As if lightning had struck, his hand was so fast I could barely see the residual image of it. And with a crackling echo, the blade so easily shatters with a simple squeeze. The fluttering of tiny sparkles of dissipating green bits were too miniscule to even scratch my thinner skin.

“Stop lingering on things that don’t matter anymore.” Golden eyes somehow capable of looking so fragile, yet stern. “And don’t humans always say, ‘let go of the past.’” He reached forward with the other hand, grabbing my left wrist.

“Hah!” I sneered, refusing to fall into his lap again. “That’s rich coming from you.” An eerie silence remained unbroken between us. A terrifying quiet as I was expecting one of his witty comebacks instead, but I was met with crackling icy sparks that seemed to reach for me. Pitch dark tendrils full of fury.

“You know, Yusaku, I’ve always been lenient on you,” The grip on my wrist clenched so painfully. “I could have just forced you to come back so easily with that simple chip on your neck.” 

The dull humming suddenly sparked, willing me into submission. I tried to summon my link sense, but those flashing golden eyes stung through my head repeatedly. I tried to pull away, but his leg swept under mine. With only his vehemous arms still keeping me upright, my limbs were completely locked within his.

“I wanted you to come back to me on your own,” his lips slipped right next to the shell of my ear, the enticing velvet willing me into a shuddering surrender.

“No!” Shooting back through sheer force. “I did not come back willingly, you coerced me just because you couldn’t forget the past!”

SLAP!

Ringing delirium stung me as unconscious droplets threaten to fall from pain.

“How dare you!”

Another wave of stinging sensations reddened the side of my face.

“If that’s how you feel, then I’ll happily indulge you!” Clawed fingers tug the back of my head fiercely. The flowing stream now visible under his scrutinizing golds.

Stumbling forward until I met the sturdy wall next to my own heart again, but this time it felt like a frozen block of ice. His cold breath echoing just above my heated terror. Then the prickling sensation of cold liquid poked the crook of my neck. His frowning smile while he looked on intensely. I felt cold arms slinging beneath my neck and knees, but I couldn’t care less anymore. The bubbling trance of soft dreams were too enticing, too lulling. And I fell...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> W/N: So I was listening to the Kill la Kill OST “Blumenkranz” while writing this chapter. Fitting for the King, no? Strut down those steps like the walking dance of drama you are! xD
> 
> I really enjoy writing the scenes these two have together, because I get really fired up HAHA! Anyways… I was really excited to post this as soon as it was done, so here we go! Hope you enjoy it xD
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


	18. Through My Darkness

**** 18 ****

  
  


The procession of dark gray clouds mingled with the tiny prickling embers lingering stubbornly. The sting of burnt flesh crutches my sense so vividly. But even when submerged within all that mesh of sensations, I could still somehow pick out his silent words. Mouthed message directed to me alone—trusted to me alone. Emeralds of unyielding will were not daring to show a single beat of turmoil, only the calm of an ocean clear.

Clothed by the darkness, a merciless devil's screeching flames as it gripped him within its cruel blood-stained hand. Then a single heartbeat, and like a fevered dream the empty wind is left behind.

I will keep my promise for his honor, and for our sakes... 

A fire behind my sprint, weaving through the eerily paused dark sea of metal. 

_'Please make it in time…'_

Their blue orbs frosted as ice, watering at my soul, but not even a single twitch. Pushing the rising fear and anxiety to the back of my mind, and choosing to ignore their following but still gazes, I slide across the dust and broken earth. Until finally arriving by his side.

Red…

There was too much of it...

My voice was raw, a boisterous command quickly herding the scent of medicinal herbs and bandages to me. 

"Save him please!" Sounding a bit higher than I anticipated. 

The white coated figures quickly knelt beside me. Though they were obviously exhausted from the constant string of wounded, they worked frantically. Swift and efficient motions in their control, but even they would have slightly trembling fingers as the thin swirl of distressed came into their eyes. Their nails tinting from the slow flow of crimson, delving gradually as lost gazes began to swirl with their tensed eyes.

I could see the slowing, and slowing, and gradual fading of weak ups and downs of his softening huffs.

"We're losing him!" Instinctual motions to lift him— 

"Soulburner-san! He's critically injured." A female knight feebly addressed, blocking my intentions.

"We must not move him carelessly." Voice shaking slightly as she and her comrade applied the best first aid they could manage in this crisis. 

Her palms pumping atop his chest with blown wind through cpr attempting to prolong his beats. The overwhelming scent of antiseptic. And quickly their palms were reddening, but it seems that the strongest movement continued to beat within his chest. Thankfully, it wasn't so feebly light now at least...

My slightly more calmed but still concerned eyes glanced over to the thin lines just to the side of his abdomen. White straps already plugging the seeping flow of crimson, but clawed marks still peering. It was a merciless strike as if a sword had pierced through him. The ghastly wound remaining was mocking us with a cruel smile, torn far too gruesomely, and far too crimson for my liking.

"Lift him carefully," I say while glancing quickly with small red droplets sliding down along with the perspiration on my cheek and neck. Two figures rushing towards us, in their hands a long pale cloth tightly locked between strong metal rods keeping its stiff shape.

_'Time is working against us.'_

Flash!

_'What?'_

As he was stretched carefully onto the cloth, a soft twinkle of green illuminated from inside of his crimson-stained coat, the torn zipper having revealed it. Despite the heavy crimson centering it, my curious hand glides toward its beautiful emerald glow. Its familiar polygonal shape sitting between my fingers as I tug it out from the mouth of the fabric. The swirl of dark and brown, with the face of a majestic image on its front.

_'This is...?'_

* * *

~•●🟢●•~

  
  


Darkness lived throughout the small of the room. Hanging chains and crimson stained flooring and walls.

_‘So fragile.’_

Thunderous strikes resounded throughout the suffocating shadows. Unrelenting swishes and merciless force purposely directed at the softest tissues. The maximum effect of keeping someone still conscious throughout the whole procedure.

SPIT.

A crimson droplet choked forward one more time. The raspy whimpering quickly following after its meek show.

“I…” heavy wheezes, “I’ve al-already told you ev...everything I know.” Metal digging into the thin wrists holding him on bruised knees. The wispy remains from torn fabric that once expressed snobbery.

“I know.”

BAM!

SWING!

BAM!

The whole of my burning fire directed at the pathetic figure before my feet. The satisfying gleam of red nectar coating my fingers.

“I just loathe you.” My golds filled with a predatory nature, a rumbling low growl snaking my cords.

“My Liege,” a humble smooth tone interrupts me before I could continue. “He may actually die at this rate, if you do anymore than this.” The silk black hair visibly draped past his shoulders, but he did not dare step forward.

“Hmm,” feigning contemplation, “that would be rather unfortunate.”

BAM!

BAM!

Thud...

Lunging onto that disgusting mop of dirty blonde hair covered in soot and grime; I smiled in satisfaction at the whine that escaped the pathetic man’s blistered lips. My clawing fingers purposefully drew a quiet flow of crimson down his scalp. 

_‘The crimson suits him better.’_

“But you are correct.” I regrettably released the man from my tight grip. “It would be such a shame for him to find relief so easily.” Crouching over his hanged head as the pooling crimson met the harsh stone below. “Right, Shigasaki-kun? After all, you didn’t show such mercy to _him._ ” Weighted dark boots slammed into his abdomen, the nice crack was pure music to my ears. Glancing back over to the black haired figure, a wide smirk tranced his expression. Sweeping his hair of silk back, he slowly motions into bow on one knee. 

“If you would please grant me this, my King,” jaded orbs as narrow as a snake’s. “I would like to have a turn at the pathetic creature after your plans.”

I hummed in singsong at his easy request.

“Do as you like, Leraine.” A sly grin found itself on my lips. “You are after all, my expert information gatherer.” 

Smooth strides bringing me towards the heavier plated and barred door, since I was satisfied for the time being. The fidel dark haired general was still bowed on the floor, as if expressing further thanks at accepting his request. But that sadistic gleam in his eyes directed towards the meek figure left in the cell alone with him was very pleasing.

Long steps leading further up in levels, the cells down below growing farther and farther, it was quite deep under the earth. Worth that bout of exercise though, as it is always healthy to find some way of relieving my pent up frustration at _his_ constant mind-boggling defiance against me at every turn. 

_‘I am only trying to help him for god’s sake.’_

The dull humming of electronics was background noise as my thoughts continued to question. Whirring as if it sometimes felt like gravity was nonexistent. 

_‘The carrot and stick method perhaps may work? But he’s really stubborn to a fault, and stiff in his morals too.’_

Ding.

_‘But does it really matter though?’_

Metal panels swiftly slide aside, layering over each other.

Step.

Step.

Step.

_‘It’s not like he’s going to be able to leave again.’_

The beams of natural light reveal several steadfast Aidroids beside two large fiberglass doors. At my approach, they swiftly opened up for me, and as usual, the doors were a beautifully decorated silver-white coat with precious sapphire trims outlining the slightly curved shape. The perfect place to keep the most precious treasure.

As I entered, I could see his emeralds instantly dart up to me. And of course relishing in that lovely glow, I slowly crept closer and closer. The thumps my steps produced, the enticing expressions they pulled from that ethereal little being, I savored it all. Now the finale, I loomed over the soft waves of white and black fabrics.

“Have you been a good boy?”

Unfortunately, I could not hear his beautiful voice, since it was severely muffled under the tightly closed black strap encasing his whole lips. The black lines were softly wired completely under his chin, around his ears to the back of his head, and to the top of his scalp so that there was no way it would easily slip, or be ripped out.

Sliding the heavy black coat off over my stiff shoulders, the crumpling crunch as I hooked it over a delicate ebony wood chair next to the centerpiece of the room. I glanced down at the cuffs of my obsidian dress shirt as I began working at them. As I was unlocking the cufflinks, the crimson sticking between my digits was still there, looking horrendously disorderly. 

With a sigh of disdain escaping my lips, the red liquid offends me. 

While humming, I shuffled towards the white marbled door just off to the side of the sleeping quarters. His emeralds never dared letting me out of his sight before the door separates us. The large silver hollow greeted me to yellow and white marble attached to transparent glass faucets, and next to it was an unnecessarily luxurious gold plated toilet. The swirling rush of clear liquid as I tediously sprayed away the disgusting red.

As I meticulously wiped my hands dry, leading my eyes by the rose gold trimmings, there lying at the very center was a large curved crystal basin. The sparkling jade and lapis tints made for an ethereal bath,... for later.

Closing the door behind me, the sound alerting that ball of sapphire hair. Casual strides as I bent down over the light fabric of the mattress, focusing solely on his darting eyes. Jewels widening further as I slowly brought my lips dangerously close to the shell of his ear. The twisted strings of leathered chains wrapped so loving around those smooth pale wrists, visibly crackling futilely as they always stop short before reaching just past his soft hair. His slim legs kicked up a fuss as well, but they were already thoroughly taken care of by the tightly woven black leather cuffs keeping them connected to the footboard. And finally, his last resort as he adorably tried to twist his entire body off the bed, but of course, the thick leather wrapped around his stomach prevented that too.

Rattling clatters continued, like jingling glass.

Smirking inwardly, I pouted my lips as I pulled back. My cleaned hand now able to cautiously touch the underside of his chin, pulling his gaze up. “Am I that unsightly to you that you wish to run away from me?” At this, his eyes visibly sunk, training back onto my golden ones. Only clear to no one but me, were the swirls of remorse mixed with concern and bitterness.

“Ahh… Yusaku,” his name rolling so sweetly, “you are truly too kind hearted.” His eyes narrowed slightly at my reaction, seemingly cursing his own somewhat unconscious reactions. Even with all the darkness he knows I harbor, he still can’t discard me. “I adore that about you, but that is exactly why they take advantage of you.” 

With slow movements to ease his growing anxiousness at my intentions, I wrap my left hand under his head gently, and slowly place the other around his waist. 

_‘So soft.’_

Pulling him up, and with a quick peck, I feel my lips over the black strap still covering him as a show of reassurance, but really I did it out of pure personal greed… the temptation to take the strap off was almost overwhelming, but then he would never stop cursing me into next week...

As I regrettably pulled away, his expression seemed less and less volatile now. His eyes no longer narrowed, and the softest tinge of pink just peeking atop his cheekbone. I haven’t felt this in a long time, but a sincere smile truly captured my face at the sight of him. 

The traces of my darkness finally found light.

I couldn't bring myself to pull away—to not view the intricate depths within those shining jewels. It was fitting that only, Yusaku, could make me feel so alive. The connection didn’t only bring cold to me anymore. The dull sensations… the nothingness from before... those things all go away whenever I can feel him beside me.

With a shuddering breath, I pulled myself down to lay right beside him. It was as if the mattress had a lulling spell casted on it. The sinking sheets with both our weights. 

His eyes quickly shot up again in panic at the unknown of my intentions. How silly though, he should know that I don't intend to hurt him.

_'I would never hurt him…'_

Odd... my eyes felt heavy.

My slowing stillness—the gradual power down. It seems that Yusaku was also beginning to calm again. His head and body facing me with slower inhales and exhales. Green irises observed my gold still with slight apprehension, but his fluttering eyes seemed to blink slower and slower. 

It was as if time froze just for us. Just for us to live within these fleeting minutes of peacefulness.

Slowly bringing my hand around his, the softened expression still on his face showing that he barely registered the touch. Quietly, I shifted the pale limb to my chest. 

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The next thing I saw quite literally shocked me... Tugging softly into the special bond between us, the floating happiness was there… The black strap moved slightly, curving with the corners of his genuine smile. 

Those emeralds swimming with the blow of serenity.

_'It's warm.'_ His silent voice floated through my head.

Pulled into his pace, I slowly blinked slower and slower with him. The jewels didn't open again first. And as if not wanting to be separated from him, my golden eyes also didn't open again. The pleasant lulls hugging us both as we drifted together.

* * *

~•●🟢●•~

  
  


"They're back!" Excited voices clamored throughout the clearing highly defended walls providing the best protection they could. Gradually, swarming figures look and push expectantly.

"Move!"

"Out the way!"

"Emergency!"

Frantic steps and wide eyes filled with emotions other than triumph quickly parted the curious sea.

A suit of flames rushing past curious eyes, not bothering about their presence for something else occupied his mind in its entirety. Followed closely by a woman with flowing platinum purple hair, a young man with wine purple locks, and an angelic ballerina with deep sea ponytails.

“What happened?!” A man with swept white-grayish hair and a neat white coat, though oddly crumpled and scratched in various places now.

“Spectre.” I rush to him, veering away from the group carrying Revolver. “It’s bad, the android that was always helping Yusaku turned on us.” I say as we walk briskly.

“Roboppi?” The gray man thought. “You can’t trust Aidroids.” He spat the next second.

“He must have been reprogrammed.” I explained. “Why else then would that little android take care of large waves of Aidroids before the sudden shift.”

“A ploy to lower our guards down,” his gaze steeled, “Like the DAISOLs did.”

Gaze lowering, his hallowing words that only silenced my thoughts further, and any of those lingering doubts I had.

_‘Right... A.I. and machines will always be evil...’_

As he swooped the white curtains to the sides while entering, the grisly image I had forever planted in my mind... unexpectedly didn’t greet us. The frantic movements of only minutes ago over his life or death… unexpectedly wasn’t filling the room. Even the medics were quiet. 

An odd stillness permeated. 

Looking to the sides hovering far back from the clothed table, Ghost Girl, Blue Angel, and Jin were all already inside, but their figures were still as if frozen. The only change was in their expressions, their faces a confused mixture of utter bafflement and relief. 

My eyes slowly follow their gaze.

“Look.” Ghost Girl spoke up.

Tracing towards where her eyes landed. The string of glowing green sutures littered the entire side of his abdomen, the flow of crimson completely eliminated by it. The horrendous marks by a beast completely sealed.

“It’s a medical miracle!” Several doctors and nurses threw their hands up in elation.

“What is that glow?” Spectre’s voice clear with bewilderment.

“Could it be related to Yusaku’s Link energy that Revolver told us about?” Remembering the magnificent glow of emerald that surrounded Yusaku on the battlefield.

“But Yusaku was taken…” The slight crack of knuckles as Blue Angel’s fist clenched. The atmosphere in the room visibly sinking at her words despite the positive news on Revolver.

Quickly remembering something, I shifted my hand through the pockets of my suit. Fiddling around until the rectangle was felt between my fingers. Holding the card forward so that they could all see it.

“This was hanging on right next to his injury, and it had this weird glow on it,” the draconic card visibly glowed. “See, like the green that is glowing through his wound right now.” I pointed.

“Hmm,” Spectre stepped closer, inspecting the card as I easily handed it to him. “Borreload Furious Dragon?” 

“Huh… that’s odd.” Jin interjected. “I have Revolver’s deck of cards right here, and there’s this,” brandishing a card within his hand. “Another copy of the dragon.”

“Two Furious Dragons?” I gaped at the sight. “I didn’t know there was another card like it.”

“There isn’t,” Spectre said softly, almost to himself. “Revolver-sama made it himself, there is only one of it in existence.” That only fueled the further perplexity of this situation.

“What..., then how are there two?”

“...I don’t have an answer to that.” His gray eyes stiffly locking onto the now peacefully sleeping figure. “We’ll have to ask Revolver-sama once he awakens.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> W/C: Never hurt him? *SPITS* Didn't you just B— slap him multiple times in the last chapter?
> 
> W/N: This time I was listening to Kabenari of the Iron Fortress OST "Through My Blood" featuring the amazing ❤ Aimer 💛 on repeat of course :) I also just really love ❤ Sawano Hiroyuki's 💛 works. His songs always get my friggin blood pumping, especially with this song’s heavy guitar riffs and drums, and Aimer's amazing vocals, as usual. Many of his songs are also very fitting of dark/war scenes.
> 
> Fuzzy moments with these two together? Yes please! XD
> 
> Also, mannn I keep reading other amazing fanfictions that inspire me so much that I've started three other stories of different fandoms... I'm crazy T_T but I'm having fun! :)
> 
> Well that's enough of my rambling.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading my story! ❤
> 
> \- Cya Readers, till next appointed time. (^v^)/


End file.
